


Defeat the world with rationality

by AleizonAilix



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 163,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleizonAilix/pseuds/AleizonAilix
Summary: This is my solution to the SAZ debacle. What if Lelouch was able to think things through more carefully? Watch as Lelouch joins the SAZ and uses it to further his own goals. The SAZ should have been the end of the Black Knights, but never underestimate Zero, it is just the beginning.Ch16 - The Black Rebellion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started posting this on FFnet back in August 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **17 January 2017**
> 
> I started posting this on FFnet back in August 2016.  
> Like I said there:  
> I have never written a fanfiction before but have been an avid reader. The following idea invaded my brain and didn't want to leave and after weeks of thinking about it I decided to write it down so it may leave me alone.
> 
> Please note, English is not my mother tongue and the last time I have written something akin to a story was at school and that's been a few years.
> 
> If someone likes the idea and wants to write it differently, feel free. But please tell me so I can read it XD

"Zero, join me and together we shall create a new future from within Britannia"

The sentence resonated through his mind, occupying it entirely. After the festival had to be broken up, he brought Nunnally back home and to bed, it had been an exciting day. Meeting Euphy, the announcement… It had taken a while but Nunnally was now fast asleep, even if it was relatively early. She had wanted to talk about the SAZ… but he said, that he wanted to think in peace about it before discussing it. She knew him well, so she didn't insist. She had even told him she would do the same, but he was sure her thoughts on the SAZ were far more innocent then his.

He had kept the rage he was feeling inside, caring for Nunnally first, but his control had snapped, he was pacing his room trying to think things through but it wasn't working. The rage was all consuming, he despised Euphemia at the moment. The SAZ could never work for various reasons and she had essentially destroyed the Black Knights without even trying! What did she understand anyway? She had no idea how the world worked! Her good heart was what made her his second favourite sister, but her naivety of the world especially Britannia would be her own downfall.

God, what should he do? He couldn't stop now, he had come so far! But he couldn't tackle this problem at the moment. His mind was consumed with rage and anger at her, but he didn't have much time to work on a solution.

His pacing was stopped when the door opened and CC walked in.

She was studying him with her normal expressionless face, taking him in before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

They were staring at each other silently for a time.

"So... what will you do now?" And she asked the million dollar question! Of course!

He turned away from her, his shoulders slumping slightly as he folded his arms saying, " I don't know"

"Oh, that's a first."

He didn't say anything for a long time until CC decided to get the conversation going again.

"What runs through your genius mind right now? Normally you would have already thought about a few likely scenarios. This isn't like you at all, don't start becoming boring!"

She knew him well... He was still trying to organize his mind, but the rage was still coursing through him nearly making him tremble from the intensity of it. He had stopped pacing which had helped a bit but he was far from having a clear enough mind to strategize.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already, what's wrong with you? Your little sister announces to the world her good intentions and suddenly you lose all your fight?"

He snapped.

"Stop it CC! I can't concentrate! My mind is filled to the brim with rage I can't think straight and you're not helping!" He started to pace gain. Happy that his room was soundproof or his yelling would wake Nunnally and likely reveal many secrets.

CC silently watched him wearing a hole into the carpet for a few minutes.

"Maybe I can help?"

That again stopped him in his tracks "What do you mean?"

She stood up and stopped a few inches away from him.

"I may not possess your tactical and strategical genius. But I have lived for a long time and have seen a lot. Talk to me, tell me your thoughts, let me help you organize your mind. Let me help you calm you down so that you can do what has to be done."

She stared right into his eyes, appearance neutral like always, expressionless eyes gazing at him.

"Why?"

"I told you often enough. We're accomplices. Your goals become my goals. I help you in any way I can and will ensure your safety. You are not alone, I will always be at your side"

"You do realize that this is bigger than anything we've faced before? Everything will change now one way or another. This nearly destroys everything!"

"What is it that still stops you from trusting me fully?"

He jerked at that. She had seen through him again. Ever since the Mao incident and him renewing their contract they were closer. He trusted her more and stopped keeping her at arm's length. The thing she meant was a thought that he had after Mao. Maybe it was really time to talk about it.

"What would happen if a former contractor came to you, who would be able to fulfil you wish? Would you leave me? Is this wish of yours something that could interfere with my plans or my goals? I have accepted that you won't tell me, but it's difficult to incorporate you into long-term plans when I don't know what you want from me. And I don't want to rely on you too much if you decide to leave."

They were silent again, staring at each other. He had seen a slight widening of her eyes when he mentioned former contractors but apart from that she was as unmoved as ever. Which was disturbing because he had just opened up to her and he didn't like showing weakness. It was a gamble but he hoped that it would pay off. Suddenly she smirked at him "I see... so that's it. I can guarantee that my wish will not hinder you in any way. I should have known that that is your reason, someone like you who plans for everything... You really are something else."

She paused and he was certain that she would ignore his other question. She turned away from him and began to speak quietly, "There aren't as many contractors as you seem to believe. I'm picky, I don't give Geass to just anybody. And after Mao there isn't anybody left. " She looked at him again, examining him like she hadn't seen him for a long time. She seemed to be contemplating something.

Then she stretched out her hand, "I know otherwise you won't believe me... I hereby promise you to stay with you until the end, whichever end it will be, even if another comes who would grant my wish. Do you accept this as part of our contract?"

He couldn't hide his slight shock at that, that was more binding for her than before. But it did settle his last worries. It was time to surprise her as well. He clasped her hand, "I accept. And promise you that you will always have a place at my side, not only as my accomplice but someone I trust. A partner. I become your warlock as you are my witch. And together we will fulfil our wishes." And with that he pulled her to him and embraced her. She stiffened in his arms. He didn't know why and it didn't matter at the moment. She knew him well so she should know that he wasn't one for casual touching and liked to keep his space, so that this meant something. After a few awkward moments she relaxed and hugged him back.

They stayed like this for a time until she drew away slightly and looked at him with her smirk firmly in place "Are you falling in love with me Ice Prince of Ashford?"

He smirked back at her "Don't think to highly of it, witch" Then he let go of her and sat down on his bed, she took a seat next to him gazing at him through narrowed eyes.

"Are you calmer now? Can you think straight again? Are you ready to tackle our new problem?"

He didn't miss her use of 'our' "Yes but now my thoughts are racing. There is so much to think about. This SAZ will never work, it's a nice idea and fits Euphy but it's impossible to change years of darwinistic propaganda and education through this. Britannia will likely not let the SAZ succeed one way or another. Without knowing it she has crippled the Black Knights totally. It's disturbing that it's something like this which will make us fall. I'm damned either way, if I participate or not."

"Let's take small steps for now. Try not to think too much in the future or overanalyse it. What is it you wish to do?"

"I would prefer not participating. The SAZ is not something I can wholeheartedly agree with. It's a golden cage nothing more. It's like changing rusty handcuffs with golden ones."

"I agree. So you want to continue your rebellion"

"You know that"

"Lelouch, like you said. This situation is bigger than anything we encountered before, so you have to try to think differently about everything. What is your ultimate goal?"

He was puzzled by her question. What was she trying to do with this questioning?

"I want to find out who killed my mother and to create a kinder, gentler world for Nunnally"

"If you had to choose, which is more important. What could you give up?"

He still didn't understand what she wanted. These were his reasons for living and fighting and she knew that. But if he had to choose it would be easy and the way CC was smiling at him she knew it too and had a good reason for all of this. He was curious to see what she had in mind. He smiled back and answered her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch hadn't slept more than two hours and was feeling it. He was up the whole night strategizing with CC and was more in debt to her than ever. With her help he was seeing straight again, never had his plans been clearer. Never was he more at peace with himself and this rebellion than now. There were many big obstacles in this plan but he was certain it was the only way. With this he would achieve nearly everything, he just had to sacrifice something. Even so it was the best plan which wouldn't require unnecessary victims.

He had contacted the Black Knights telling them to meet with him in the evening at a hidden area in their command vehicle. It would only be the core members they should fit if they crammed a little. He also told them to think about the SAZ and possible solutions, so that they could discuss it when he arrived. He may have a plan but it was important to hear their thoughts about the SAZ and then he would explain why his way was the only way. He had to smirk at that, it would be hugely different from how he usually operated. But this was an new era to their rebellion and it would start today. They were all in for a shock and after this meeting he would either have lost everything or gained everything. He really couldn't thank CC enough.

A few days ago he received something that he had made for CC, but had been undecided if he should give it to her, if she would even want it. But after yesterday he felt secure that she would appreciate it. So he took the box out of its hiding place and laid it next to her before starting to wake her. She grumbled at that.

"CC wake up. I have to go to class and there is something important waiting for you, please wake up."

She glared at him through half-opened eyes. "What's so important that it can't wait? I had hoped to sleep until you're done with classes"

He laughed at that "I would like that too and you can sleep most of the time. Now you have to wake up, look at your present and when you're done hide it please and then you can go back to sleep. But please remember that there are still a few things you promised to do before our meeting this evening."

She sighed and sat up, stretching like a cat. "So what's that present? Pizza?"

"No, but I hope you will still like it. Please stay awake and don't forget to hide it. I'm going now. I will be back for lunch to wake you, if needed, before we start on the first things of the plan. Until later, my witch!" And with that he turned around waved a little at her and disappeared through the door.

Classes were as boring as usual even if the atmosphere at school was anything but. The announcement from the day before was topic number one and emotions were running high. He had been able to keep from saying anything about it. And when lunch came he was sporting the beginning of an headache because of all the talking and shouting. He was glad that for him the day was finished, he wouldn't be in his afternoon classes.

When he entered the clubhouse Sayoko was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Nunnally was already waiting at the table. He hadn't had much time this morning for her because he slept as long as possible. Nunnally wasn't happy but he told her he didn't sleep much the night before because he couldn't stop thinking and that seemed to be the only apology she needed because she smiled understandingly at him and told him to not sleep in class. He had still done it as they both knew he would.

After taking his place and eating their lunch they stayed seated at the table. After a long silence Nunnally broke it "What do you think about the SAZ Sister Euphy is building?"

"It's a nice idea but I hope Euphy knows what she's doing because this could end badly for her"

"You think so? I'm sure she will succeed, it's a great idea. Japanese and Britannians living together. I'm sure Suzaku is happy too. We should help her!"

At that point he took her hands gently in his own. "Nunnally, I know you want to be reunited with Euphy, I understand. But sadly there are many people who wouldn't want the SAZ to work and I will not endanger you. We will remain hidden. Let's wait and see what happens ok?"

She frowned at him, he knew she wouldn't like it but he would do everything to protect her.

"Who do you mean? Who would be against the SAZ? Zero and the Black Knights?"

"Possible, but also a lot of Britannians. It's not something they will easily accept even if Euphy is a princess. So please Nunna-chan, let's be patient and not make decisions for now."

They discussed it for a time and Nunnally seemed saddened that he didn't want anything to do with the SAZ for the time being but he manged to make her accept it even if she wasn't happy about it. He had to live with that.

After that he woke CC with pizza and earned a smile from her. She seemed to genuinely like his gift which relieved him. After he changed into more comfortable clothes they immediately started their work. The had a lot of work to do until the meeting and he hoped that they would finish in time. He was glad that he had used part of his classes to think it through.

-!-

Evening arrived faster than he wanted. They finished just in time. He made his excuses to Nunnally and then they were on their way. They both carried a clothing suitcase and he had an additional briefcase with him.

They arrived near the meeting point and changed clothes before walking the rest of the way. As the vehicle was soundproof they couldn't hear if they were already there and most likely discussing the SAZ.

When Lelouch opened the door he could hear raised voices, seemed he was right again.

As soon as they realized he was there they fell silent, one after another. They all looked at him with a mixture of expectancy, hope and unease. They were spread out on the lower deck, it was a bit crammed but everyone seemed comfortable. He looked to Tohdoh with whom he spoke in the morning. Normally he would have called Ohgi, but he was behaving strangely lately and hadn't picked up his phone.

"Is everyone here?" After an affirmative nod from Tohdoh, he continued inside. "Then let's begin. We have much to discuss and decide" He took his usual seat at the head of the table, CC seating herself beside him. Her new dress seemed to draw a lot of glances for different reasons. But it suited her very well and showed them that she was special and she seemed to enjoy showing it off. What a witch.

(It's the same dress she's wearing most of season 2, I'm not going to describe it)

"I can understand that we will likely all have different opinions and viewpoints, but please try to keep the discussion professional. We can't afford to start squabbling like children. That said, I hope you all thought about this problem we're facing, it wasn't a lot of time I know but we have to start now. Please tell me your thoughts before anything else."

As they seemed to have started the discussion prior to his arrival it was short statements from everyone and it mostly what he thought they would say. Mainly they didn't trust Euphemia, that it was a trick, that they shouldn't trust Britannia, that they would lose their independence. Surprisingly Ohgi was all for it, he was puzzled why he was suddenly so happy to cooperate with Britannia, but overall nobody wanted to join the SAZ.

Tohdoh seemed to take up the mediating voice of reason as he raised his voice to address me when it seemed the discussion was getting out of hand. He was glad he had told him to organize this meeting, seemed like he took that to mean he had to guide the meeting when necessary.

"I think we have heard what we wanted, Zero. What are your thoughts on this?"

"Before I tell you my thoughts and some of the plans I have come up with I would first like to hear from you if you have any ideas how to solve this, depending on your thoughts if we should join or not."

This was the hard part and it showed. Nobody said anything for a long time. Saying what you want was easier than finding a solution after all. Surprisingly and also not it was Diethard who broke the sudden heavy silence.

"We will lose either way. If we join, the Black Knights will disappear. And if we refuse we will be the enemy of freedom and equality, we would lose members and all the support outside.

Ohgi was quick to make a pointless statement "But we should at least try!"

And again Tohdoh intercepted "We will be controlled by the system and lose our independence. Also we wanted to discuss solutions and not opinions. Just saying to join is not a solution. Tell me, what should we do if we join, lose most of our members and then it is revealed that Britannia had not so good intentions. We wouldn't have the power to fight back."

Ohgi seemed to have no answer to that, he hadn't thought it through in any form, he just wanted to join the SAZ. Which was a problem in and of itself. He decided to take this in his hand because he didn't think they were going anywhere if he would let this run their own way.

"Tohdoh is right. And before we start arguing with each other, I will tell you my thoughts. Everyone ok with that?" He got nods and smiles in return, even Tohdoh seemed to sigh a little in relief. He had thought they would be happy to discuss it and him not making every decision. Strange.

"First, I can guarantee that Euphemia has no hidden agenda with this. She really wants to help the Japanese." When he saw Ohgi leaning forward, ready to say something he quickly continued. "How I know this for sure I will tell you later. But that doesn't mean the rest of Britannia is the same. Euphemia may be a Princess but even she had to get an okay from someone higher up to attempt something like the SAZ. This means she most likely had to go to Prime Minister Schneizel." Here he got a few reactions. Schneizel was well known and not trusted amongst numbers. "It's difficult to say if he had to take it a step higher and get the permission of the Emperor but I would lean towards no for the moment. And he definitely isn't doing it because he wants to help the Japanese or out of the goodness of his heart" Even he could hear the slight scorn and bitterness in his voice, he hadn't been able to mask it totally. "He sees this as a way to stop our rebellion, disable the Black Knights and also the small resistance cells who are still out there. So some could say it is because we are such a big threat that they are allowing the princess to do this. So I agree with you, we can't trust in the SAZ. But it's also true that if we don't join it, we would also lose everything because this is what people want. Which is understandable, joining the Black Knights means risking your life, while joining the SAZ doesn't.

"As I see it the Black Knights got so many members because we were the first resistance group in ALL areas who could hold our own against Britannia's military and even win. That hasn't been done in any other area, so everyone believed it impossible. Now that we have shown that Britannia isn't as invincible as everyone thought, they finally believe there is the potential to get everything back even if there are risks. But because no area has ever been freed when they get a possibility like the SAZ which is safer they will take that instead." He had to pause there, not sure what he wanted to address next. Everyone seemed to be absorbed in their thoughts about what he had been telling them. None seemed ready to say anything.

"I have thought this through the whole night and tackled this problem from every side imaginable. I will tell you the short version of my sleepless night.

Not joining the SAZ isn't a possibility we should consider, it would defeat the purpose of trying to free Japan if we don't have the trust of its people on our side. And we wouldn't be able to fight Britannia because we would lose too many members.

We could try to discredit Euphemia and sabotage the SAZ this way, but I don't really feel that's the right way and it would be difficult to achieve.

This leaves us with joining the SAZ, which none of us want and would also mean the end of the Black Knights. But I will tell you this: Unfortunately I'm certain the SAZ will fail one way or another, I have thought of many different scenarios and there are a few which are highly likely to occur and be the end of the Zone.

So I think that the best way for us is joining the SAZ but trying to keep the Black Knights alive in the shadows. Taking the time until the SAZ fails to build up our strength and prepare for everything." Everyone was staring at him in bewilderment. He nodded to CC, who had been silently watching everything. She stood up took the briefcase and started to hand out folders which were taken automatically but no one even glanced at it, they were still staring at him in shock, confusion and many other emotions.

"What CC is now giving you is a detailed report about my thoughts. In there you will find every scenario I thought of from most likely to unlikely concerning the SAZ. Also a few detailed strategies for the other routes I mentioned and why I think we shouldn't take this way. Furthermore there is also a long term plan for the SAZ, how to keep the people safe, how to build up a network inside and outside the SAZ, how to build escape routes and a few other things. I would like you all to read through it, I want to know what you think of this plan to see if we could all agree with this course of action. If you find something I haven't thought of please feel free to tell me. Because it's a lot to take in I will leave you to it, feel free to discuss it between yourselves. If you have a question or don't understand something keep it in mind and I will answer later. But I think it would be best if you were to first read it through to the end.

I will be in my room upstairs, come fetch me when you're done."

With that he stood up and made his way through the people still staring at him or the folders. He had to hold back his laughter, seemed like he had overwhelmed them.

-!-

Tohdoh was in a state of shock, when he had gotten the phone call in the morning to organise this meeting, he would have never thought something like what he had in hand would already be finished. It had been clear what this meeting would be about, without question, the SAZ was a big problem. But he had already accepted the fact that it would take some time to find a solution if they even could agree on something. But this…. He had skimmed through the folders to get an understanding first before reading it in detail.

Of course he had known that Zero had a great tactical and strategical mind, but this showed that he really was a genius. And it was the work of only a day.

He leaned back and stared at the folder some more. He had always been loyal to General Katase. When he was captured after the General's death he was more than ready to die. What was an old Samurai to do without his master. And then Zero came with all his usual dramatic flair and passionate speeches and experiencing it first hand and directed at him had made him realize that this man really was different. He didn't trust him fully, probably never would, but as long as he was working towards the freedom of Japan he would help him. All this secrecy didn't sit right with him, but even he couldn't deny that he was a great leader, it was just that his intentions weren't totally clear.

This folder showed that Zero did care and was more than ready to lose a little to win in the end. He started his second read.

-!-

Kallen was absolutely speechless. She wasn't stupid, her grades showed that, despite skipping a lot of classes due to her 'sickness'. But this was the work of an absolute genius. When she had thought about the SAZ there was first only rage. And even when she began to think rationally about it she couldn't find a good solution. Strategizing was never her fort, following orders was more her thing, she was the ace of the Black Knights, Captain of Zero squad she just had to follow the orders of Zero's mastermind.

It was clear that Zero had thoroughly thought everything through. Trying to plan for every possibility and had decided that this plan would be the best course of action, that it would be the best for everyone. She would follow him, doing everything to make sure this plan would work.

-!-

Tohdoh was standing in front of the door to Zeros room. He was already feeling tired, like most he hadn't had a good night's sleep. Thoughts about the SAZ keeping him awake or only allowing for restless sleep. One more reason why he was absolutely impressed with the work that Zero has shown them. He too had come up with a few ideas but always accompanied by more problems. This plan of Zero was without question the best course of action. They all would prefer to continue the rebellion now, but it was a small price to pay and they would be using this extra time efficiently.

Zero had left them nearly two hours ago and at first everyone had been reading. He had seen stunned and awed looks on many faces and could understand them well. There may be a few things he wasn't quite sure about, mainly how they would pull them off and he wanted to discuss a few things in detail but overall it was perfect. Zero had analysed every scenario and showed them with logic why his plan was the best way. It was different how he normally did things but as he understood it, this was something they had never expected to face. And to make the plan work they would have to work more tightly together than ever.

The discussion after everyone read it was more like everyone pointing out their favourite part in the folder, what impressed them the most, what they would never have thought of. For the last 20 minutes they had finally gotten down to discuss it. But even he had to admit that there wasn't much to say. Zero had worked thoroughly. There were a few hesitations, Ohgi was a little grumpy but overall everyone seemed to hesitantly agree that they would follow through with this plan. Of course some points were still unclear or vague. It really WAS only yesterday that Princess Euphemia dropped this bomb on them. So some things could only be planned vaguely. It hadn't been announced yet were exactly the SAZ would be placed. Only near Mt. Fuji, which could mean a lot. But he felt secure that they could deal with everything thrown at them, or at least Zero would be. Now they had to plan their next steps, what to do first, what had to be organized first.

Sighing silently he knocked on the door. And promptly got a 'Wait a moment' from the women. He tried not to think about it. When she told him to enter only a minute later he hoped he wouldn't have to see something he didn't want to.

But when he opened the door and stepped into the room she was sitting at the desk typing away on a laptop. Maybe those two weren't lovers like most believed. Zero was sitting on the bed without his cape but the mask of course was firmly in place, his clothes seemed a little rumpled which made him think that he had probably slept until he knocked. He couldn't begrudge him that, he may be tired too but he hadn't been working the whole night and Zero probably had.

"Ah, Tohdoh please excuse me for a moment" And with that he strode past him to the adjacent bathroom before he could even say anything. CC was also standing up but heading for a small table where a coffee machine was standing. She prepared a cup with a little bit of sugar and followed Zero into the bathroom. He heard the clank of the cup being set down somewhere, a heartfelt 'Thank you CC, you're a lifesaver" and only a moment later she was striding back to the desk. Where she immediately organised some documents and closed the laptop .

Shortly after, Zero strode out. He clearly had changed clothes and he took his cloak which was lying over the back of a chair.

He would have never thought that the cloak would make such a difference but without it Zero seemed somewhat…smaller.

"Sorry Tohdoh. So are you all finished?" When he only nodded in response, Zero turned towards CC an asked her if she had everything to which she only nodded her head towards the briefcase in her hand.

And so the next part of the evening began.

-!-

The three of them retook their seats and Lelouch immediately got down to business.

"So... what do you all think?"

"You're god damn awesome Zero! This is incredible! I absolutely agree with you buddy!" That was typical Tamaki and everyone groaned at this or shook their heads at him.

"Well... thank you, Tamaki. Now let's hear a serious answer!" And before Tamaki could protest Kallen stepped forward. "It certainly isn't what we hoped for, the wait will surely be difficult, but I will continue to follow you. You have shown us with logic that we have to swallow our feelings and our pride to achieve our goals and I'm more than ready to give it my all. I said it once before. Let's go forward together. I'll go forth with you." Kallen gave him a small bow before standing straight again, gazing at him determinedly.

"I thank you again for your trust. I'm happy that you feel this way. I too had difficulties containing my anger at first. But as you see, I was able to calm down and get to work. Sometimes it's only cool and calculating logic that will bring us to a solution and you were right, it is difficult to swallow ones feelings and pride but this time we will achieve our dream from it so it's all worth it in my opinion. Now, someone else?"

The first members only said that they would continue to follow his lead (after Kallen elbowed Tamaki hard he didn't say anything else), Rakshata said she was impressed and hoped to get enough backing to make everything he wanted and was saddened that she would not get any data for a time. The Holy Swords were of course silent, they would follow Tohdoh's decision.

Diethard said it would be difficult to build a new spying network because most of their secret supporters and information gatherers would surely apply for the SAZ. They would have to move fast to reach them with a message before they cut ties. This way they could ensure that their network will even exist inside the SAZ.

That left only Tohdoh. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be thinking hard and everyone stayed silent, letting him organise his thoughts in peace. When he looked up again he had a determined air around him, looking straight at Zero he said "I tell you now that I don't fully trust you and I'm certain that you are aware of this. I say that now because this plan of yours will need a kind of teamwork that we lack at the moment. I agree to this course of action and will follow you but I think that we will only accomplish this if there is no doubt about each other. You hiding your face is obviously the main problem here and that we here, the core members of the Black Knights, know that you are not Japanese and you still hide your face makes me think that you have more to hide. Also there is still mistrust against Diethard because we can't understand why he is following you, he had a nice life as a Britannian and no obvious reason to rebel against his country. And last we have Ohgi, who is second in command and has been absent and obviously hiding something the last weeks.

It is my belief that we can only overcome all the obstacles that we will face when we can trust each other indefinitely. But apart from that, I am fully supporting you and your plan. It is our best chance at freeing Japan."

Stunned silence was his answer. That he started his speech with telling Zero outright that he didn't trust him had surprised all of them. Kallen had only stayed silent because she was too shocked to immediately come to his defence.

Zero only inclined his head to Tohdoh. "I thank you for your honesty. And we share the same belief. Earlier I told you that I'm certain about Euphemia's intentions and that I will tell you why I know for sure. My identity is part of that tale. But before that I will ask you all to promise me something. If at the end of it you decide that you can't follow me anymore than say so outright and we will part ways peacefully."

Today seemed a day full of surprises and shocks. It seemed they would finally learn Zeros identity. The announcement of the SAZ seemed to have changed him, whatever happened since the broadcast Zero had come to the decision to change his ways. And again it was Tohdoh who got his bearings back first. "I have again underestimated you. I swear on my honour that I will protect your identity even if we part ways after this, even if I don't think that's likely to occur."

The two of them stared at one another again for a moment or two before Zero turned to the others again. "What say the rest of you?"

The four members of the Holy Swords bowed slightly to him, the rest either murmured an affirmative or nodded to him. Kallen at first was only staring at him thoughtfully but also bowed to him in the end, but deeper than the four.

Zero also inclined his head. "I thank you all. Now I still have a request before we start but only for Kallen and Tohdoh. It may be that you will be able to deduce my identity before the whole tale is told. I beg you to please stay quiet about it until the end. Can you do that for me Kallen?"

"Of course!" was her indignant reply. And CC chose this moment to speak for the first time this evening. "You would have to keep your temper in check. Still sure you can do that?" She smirked at her knowingly, Kallen grumbled at that, understanding what she was saying but nodded in the end.

Zero again looked at Tohdoh who answered calmly. "I don't have a problem with that, if hearing the whole story first is important than I will not say anything."

Behind the mask Lelouch was grateful. This was all going better than expected. He steeled his nerves for the next part and hoped that it would pay to take this risk.

"Euphemia is a kind-hearted soul despite being a Britannian princess. She really does believe in equality and she is doing this for the betterment of the Japanese, she really wants to help them. It's just the way she is. In her naivety she believes that this will show Britannia that it's possible to live together as equals with the numbers. That she doesn't fully understand the ramification of her decisions is a different tale. But she is also doing it because she believes the SAZ will be a good place for her half-siblings who are hiding here in Japan. That she can be living together with them again inside the SAZ like they did when they were children."

"Wait a moment! Do you mean to tell us that there are royal children hiding in Japan? And no one knows this? And why the hell are they even hiding? They are Royalty! Which reason would they have to hide!" Surprisingly it was Chiba who nearly shouted this. And Tohdoh was already frowning, it wouldn't take much more and he would have figured it out. Lelouch was sure that his next request would probably be the last piece of the puzzle he needed.

"I would ask Tohdoh to tell the tale from seven years ago when two royal children were sent to Japan." It was nearly funny how fast Tohdoh's head turned to stare at him again, the widening of his eyes convinced Lelouch that he understood, the smile that was sent his way next only assured him in his assumption.

The others wore puzzled expressions but before someone could ask anything, Tohdoh was already starting.

"It was before the invasion. Trading talks for sakuradite had started to become strained between Britannia and Japan. As far as I know Japan was already talking about increasing the military funds should Britannia decide to invade. But suddenly the Emperor decided to send two of his children to Japan. It was never made public of course, the two of them were nothing more than political hostages."

When Tohdoh hesitated at that point, Lelouch only nodded and motioned with his hand that he should continue He hoped Tohdoh would tell the tale as truthfully as he knew it.

"That at least the older one was aware that he was a bargaining tool wasn't even the saddest part about this. Shortly before being send here they lost their mother in a terrorist attack at their home which killed her and crippled and blinded his younger sister."

That again interrupted the story telling because everyone suddenly had something to say, especially the female members seemed indignant, but the others weren't fading any better. Especially Ohgi who had been a teacher before the invasion. Everyone was talking at the same time.

"What? How could anyone do something like this?"

"You mean to tell me after such a tragedy the Emperor send them away?"

"Cold-hearted bastard! That just proves it more"

When Lelouch raised his hand to silence them he was happy to note that it wasn't trembling. It didn't matter that it had happened a long time ago. Hearing about it was enough to bring his hatred and anger to the forefront of his mind again. He was just glad he had Tohdoh to tell the tale, it would be indefinitely harder to keep calm if he had to tell it himself. And it had the added bonus that when he revealed himself that it would be more believable because he hadn't told it himself which could very well be a lie or story he had made up.

"I think we should let Tohdoh continue this small history lesson" Good, his voice too sounded normal.

But Ohgi spoke first "You haven't told us their names yet."

Tohdoh again glanced at him for a second before facing everyone.

"Nunnally and Lelouch Vi Britannia"

And that was the moment when Kallen who had been leaning against the wall fell down on her ass staring aghast at Zero, only CC holding her finger to her lips in the universal sign to keep quiet managed to close her mouth.

But it seemed Rakshata also had something to say to that. "vi Britannia huh? The children of Marianne The Flash surely, the first Knightmare pilot. Interesting..."

Before anything else could be said Tohdoh raised his voice to continue and it seemed that everyone had understood that Kallen had worked it out and now everyone was eagerly waiting to hear the rest of the tale. Lelouch could see Diethard's mind working fast, his face alight as if Christmas had come early. Getting dirt on anyone of the royal family was difficult, this had to be the jackpot for him because this time it was dirt on the Emperor himself.

"They were of course staying with Prime Minister Kururugi and his family. I have seen them only a few days after they arrived. If I remember correctly I heard someone say that Nunnally's condition was barely stable when they were shipped here. Her brother was as brash and arrogant as was expected from a Britannian prince but mostly he tried to hide away, not letting anyone near his sister and caring for her alone. After a few days it was clear that it was more than he could handle alone, he was after all, only ten years old. The Kururugis hired a specialized nurse who was able to gain a little of his trust and she helped him learn how to take care of his now disabled sister.

He stopped hiding after a few more days. But he wasn't an easy child, maybe because he had everything prior to his mother's murder or because he was well aware of his situation or because he had been thrust out of the only home he knew and shouldered the responsibility of caring for sister we never knew. These were the assumptions most of the household staff had and even some of the things I heard the Kururugis and their allies discuss.

He and Suzaku despised each other the moment they saw each other. Suzaku, brash child that he was, hated Lelouch simply because he was a Britannian prince who invaded his home. He was also ten years old but didn't understand that the two siblings were equally as unhappy to be there. At first he would only attack Lelouch. He soon realised that words wouldn't face the other boy and that he could never win against him with just words. so he started shoving him out of the way, or elbowing him. When he first punched him, Lelouch didn't do more than stand up and look at him as if he were lower than dirt before turning around and continue on his way to the library.

By chance, I witnessed this encounter and immediately scolded Suzaku. The next time I visited was two weeks later and I was astonished to see the two behaving like they had been the best of friends for years. When I asked a maid what happened she told me that Suzaku one day lost it because Lelouch was not reacting to anything he did and always looking down at him and made the mistake to insult Nunnally, apparently it had only been something small, even in his anger Suzaku was to kind-hearted to really insult the sweet girl who was bound to a wheelchair. The maid told me that the rage Lelouch showed had even scared her. He gave Suzaku a tongue-lashing which would make every parent proud. The next day the two of them were entertaining Nunnally together and from then onwards they were friends.

Even if it started sadly it was great to observe the three kids over the next weeks. Everyone genuinely liked them, Nunnally more of course, sweet girl that she was. She didn't complain ever, was still smiling even if she was still adjusting to her new life in a wheelchair and not being able to see anymore. And of course she had the other boys wrapped around her little finger. The two of them would do everything to make her smile and laugh. Lelouch was different. Like I said, in the beginning he was difficult and the staff would complain about him. The cook nearly wanted to throw them out because Lelouch would always taste Nunnally's meal first before letting her eat. This indirect accusation that the cook might poison her was of course a huge offence to his honour.

But Lelouch also had a different side to him, when not with his sister he wasn't as carefree. He was cool and collected devouring books from the library, asking to be taught Japanese and he challenged everyone to a game of chess. We realised quickly that he was a prodigy, he defeated everyone who played him. When he had played against nearly everyone in the household he still hadn't lost even one game so we introduced him to shogi. We wanted to wipe this silly smirk off his face that he had whenever he defeated someone for the first time. It was the time I really recognized him as the Britannian prince he was. So he watched us playing shogi for the next days, asking questions about the rules and even reading one of the books about it in the library. Then he announced that he was ready to play and I remember that suddenly everyone had something to do in the room where he and Kirihara-dono would play. You have to know that Kirihara is one of the best shogi players I know. Imagine our surprise when Lelouch defeated him. This boy was something else, grasping shogi as well as he did after only a few days. After that no one wanted to play any mind-based game with him.

But of course these nice days didn't last. The two sibling had been at the Kururugi household for approximately four months when the invasion started. Of course some believed that the two children had had to know that this would happen. Others were rightly puzzled that the invasion started while they were still in the country. The Kururugi house at which they stayed was one of the first things Britannia bombed. Fortunately the children weren't near the house at the moment. A troop rescued them and the other survivors and brought them to their next location. I have heard that Lelouch was asked why his father would do that and his answer surprised everyone. 'Obviously the Emperor doesn't care about us.' We all didn't miss that he didn't call him father.

A week later Genbu Kururugi committed seppuku and again the children were escorted to their next location. No one knows for sure what happened, but Suzaku arrived alone at the safe house. They had apparently been ambushed but the children were able to hide and flee. When asked were the two siblings were Suzaku only said that they had decided to separate and wouldn't talk more about it. As far as I know there was a brief search for them, but no one could find them and the invasion was nearly over at the time so we couldn't do much. I know that Britannia announced them dead only two months after their victory even without finding their bodies. I personally have always believed that either both of them died or both were still alive. Lelouch was intelligent enough to make his way through a war zone and he would have done everything to ensure his sisters safety. That's why I always preferred to think that he had found a way out and was still living with his sister somewhere."

And with that he ended his story. What met him was deathly silence. Everyone had been listening rapidly while he talked. And now they seemed to try to process everything. He understood that, it was something only a few knew anymore. Most of the people who had met the vi Britannia children were dead now. And he knew he wasn't the only one who remembered them fondly. He had met Kirihara only a few times since Britannia's occupation, but once they had shared a few moments reminiscing about these months and the two children. Kirihara too had liked them both, but Lelouch had held a special position with Kirihara since the day the young boy had defeated him at shogi the first time. He also was the only one who continued to play with him when he visited and the two of them were also sometimes seen walking around and talking together in hushed voices.

Now when he thought about it, he had wondered how the Black Knights gained so much trust from Kyoto after their first time meeting with them. But now that he was fairly certain who hid behind the mask of Zero he may have found the solution to that particular puzzle if Zero had showed his face to Kirihara.

"You seem to have really liked the two..." It was Chiba who asked him this in a small voice. He was certain she couldn't grasp the idea of him liking someone from Britannia and even still thinking fondly of them.

"Yes, I did. You have to understand that everyone liked Nunnally, she really was a sweet girl. And seeing a seven year old girl coping so well with what happened to her was most astounding. And Lelouch may have been arrogant but he could be charming as well and seeing how devoted to his sister he was, that's what made everyone like him." And it was nothing but the truth, after a difficult start everyone who was exposed longer to the siblings came to like them at the end.

And now it seemed like Zero was ready to talk again. he had seen the balled up fists and slight tremors during some parts of his story, but he seemed to be in control of himself again. Seemed like the wound from seven years ago hadn't healed which would make his rebellion even more comprehensible.

"Ohgi, do you remember what Lord Kirihara said to you when me met him? After I revealed my identity to him?" Ah, so he did reveal himself to Kirihara, like he thought.

Ohgi was so startled that he needed nearly a full minute to answer. "Well... I think...It was...That you were really an enemy of Britannia and... that he accepted why you wouldn't show your face..."

"Yes, please keep that in mind. Tohdoh, I'm surprised that you would go into so much detail with this story, I hadn't thought that it would be this sentimental."

"Well, as I said. It was a nice time. And everyone was always watching the kids, waiting for the next mischief they would come up with."

Zero hesitated for a few seconds before relaxing and reaching for his mask.

"Well... I personally...remember more the times of you beating me down" And with the last word the mask was down and he was seeing Lelouch vi Britannia again after seven years, who removed an additional half mask around his mouth. They were staring at each other and it felt like they were the only ones in the room. He couldn't stop the smirk that formed. "You know, that was called martial arts training. And I remember that most of the time when I was there to give you and Suzaku lessons you would disappear and no one could find you."

They both had to laugh at these memories. And finally Lelouch faced the rest of the room.

He inclined his head, smirked at them the same cocky smirk he had had with ten years and announced "Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, formerly eleventh prince and renounced seventeenth heir to the throne of the Holy Britannian Empire."


	3. Chapter 3

First heavy silence and then chaos. That was what happened after Lelouch revealed himself. Nearly everyone was talking at once, or in some cases screaming. Diethard was suddenly kneeling and bowing his head in his direction and Kallen was standing again, a look of fury on her face and her whole body trembling, she looked as if she would attack him any second now. Well, if it weren't such a dire situation it could have been funny.

Tohdoh rescued him again, standing up and shouting at them 'Silence!'

The immediate reaction he got showed how respected he was, it didn't take long and everyone was silent again, some now staring at Tohdoh in shock. Well, you didn't see the normally stoic man shouting often.

"We are all adults here and you will behave as such! I understand that this is an exceptional situation. But please remember why we are all here and what is at stake!"

That worked like a miracle, no pun intended. Diethard was the first to say something and he was not happy with it. "Your highness, I..."

"DON'T call me that. And for heaven's sake, stand up and sit down again, I am not a Prince anymore and I never want to be one again."

"That's hard to believe. You're freaking royalty, what guarantees do we have that you haven't tricked us and are in reality working with Britannia?!"

The answer came again from Tohdoh, "I guarantee it" and that shut Chiba up real quick. Tohdoh's subordinates were looking at his stern face before bowing again. Seemed like they accepted that.

And then the Vulcan called Kallen erupted. "God dammit! I suspected you after Shinjuku! How can YOU be Zero! You're lazy and arrogant, you can't be Zero!"

"You're not the only one wearing a mask Kallen Stadtfeld."

"But...you... and I was..."

"Kallen, I knew that you had suspected me after Shinjuku, so I took care to always act totally different than Zero in your presence. And before you ask, the telephone call was a pre-recorded message."

"But why didn't you TELL me?"

He shook his head slightly at that, seemed like her temper erased her memory, "I asked you once, remember? I asked if you wanted to know my identity. I gave you a choice and I was more than ready to show myself to you at that time, but you declined. And in the beginning we didn't know each other well, hadn't worked together long enough. I couldn't risk getting exposed."

"Because of Nunnally?"

"Yes, I have of course always planned for the possibility that we might be found and have taken precaution for this but I always do everything to minimalize the risk. It's the reason why I act as I do at school. I could easily be listed top of the class but those lists get released or at least send to university's who are interested. Officially we're not students at Ashford, the paperwork for teachers is of course there but our names are nowhere to be found. Officially there doesn't exist a Vice-president for the student council and Milly is supreme ruler of the school. "

"So Nunnally is alive too?"

"Of course. Like you said, I would never let anything more happen to her."

The conversation stopped at that point, everyone thinking over what they just heard.

It was Minami who broke the silence this time. "What I still don't understand is why you are fighting. Is it revenge for getting exiled?"

Immediately all of them turned to him again. It was an important question but also difficult to explain.

"I have more than one reason. My sister of course is one of the biggest. I haven't deluded myself into thinking that we would be able to stay hidden forever and the last thing I want is to be a puppet for the emperor again, Nunnally would be in even more danger should we be returned to Pendragon. The emperor would see her as absolutely useless, she can't even be used for political marriage. And these are not my words but I have heard others talking about it in my last days at the capitol. It always was my intention to fight against Britannia, through luck and other circumstances at Shinjuku, I got into a position to do that earlier than I planned. And yes, revenge is also part of my motivation.

But I am as saddened as all of you are with what Britannia did to Japan, I have come to love this country and its people while staying with the Kururugis.

He stopped there for the moment, gathering his thoughts. The next part would be difficult for him. Talking about his past was not easy. CC squeezed his hand reassuringly for a short moment and then he continued. He told them about his life at Pendragon. About being called commoner prince amongst other things because of his mother. That many royals and nobles despised them. And of course about his confrontation of his father, that he had called off the investigation of his mother and calling them weak. And how astonished he was when he arrived at the Kururugis and they were not what he had prepared for. That they even helped him take care of Nunnally. How grateful he was for this time, seeing a different kind of world then the court of Pendragon. And of course that he gained his first real friend there.

"I am as interested in freeing Japan as you all are, but I also want to take it a step further and destroy Britannia!"

That gained him the next silence. He slumped slightly in his seat. That had been exhausting and more difficult than he anticipated. Tohdoh sent him an understanding look and what he proposed next was more than welcome. "How about we take a break here. I'm certain we will be staying here for a while longer. Let's see if we can't organise something to eat."

"A great idea. How about CC and I will go and do something about that, I would love some fresh air." And this would give them the opportunity to talk without him present and he could use the time to pull himself together.

As everyone agreed he and CC went upstairs to change clothes again, before they could leave however Tohdoh knocked again and came inside.

"I'll keep it short so that you can go. I am now more than ever certain that you are the only one who can pull this off. And on a different note, I am happy to see you alive and hope we will get the chance to talk about old times. Now, out with you. I will do my best to make them see reason and that you're still our greatest hope."

For that he bowed to Tohdoh, smiling gratefully at him before he took out a hidden bottle of sake and giving it to the older man. "You might need it" and then he smirked at him before striding past him and out the door.

-!-!-

Forty minutes later they arrived back with take away food and of course pizza.

He had used the time to talk everything through with CC. And again it helped him greatly in organising his mind, she knew which questions to ask, how to get him to focus on the important things, reminding him to focus on the bigger picture.

In only one night their relationship had changed and he was more grateful than ever to her. She had shown him techniques that he could try to calm his mind. When his emotions got out of hand she was able to calm him, often through funny banter which broke through the anger.

He had been so fixated on his revenge, on his wish to destroy Britannia that he had gained a tunnel vision. He was still more than ready to do everything to reach his goals. Should the core members decide to not follow through with his plan A, plan B would be to discredit Euphemia and preventing the SAZ that way. He didn't like the thought of manipulating his half-sister but he would do it if needed.

Thanks to the immortal he was now working towards the bigger picture. She had also showed him that he too cared deeply for Japan and should not only see it as a way to get power to stand against Britannia. It went both ways, he too wanted to free Japan but wanted to then get the help to spread this rebellion out. Japan would just be the starting point.

When they opened the door to the command vehicle they expected loud voices and a heated discussion. What met them were quiet murmurs, there seemed to be small groups talking quietly amongst each other.

When they were spotted everyone took their seats, seemed like everyone wanted to eat first before anything else. They ate mostly in silence and the atmosphere was a little strained. Tohdoh asked a few questions, some about Nunnally, but only small things like if she still liked learning and remembering poems. He told him that her newest hobby was making origami. He was also asked if he was interested in playing shogi again.

Of course everyone watched them and listened in but he didn't care. It also helped to lift the mood a little.

When they were done and had put the leftovers away they settled down again, but it seemed no one really knew how to proceed. He was a little uncomfortable without his Zero attire, with his normal clothes he felt his years. Apart from Kallen he was younger than everyone else but was the one in command. It made everything a little awkward for him. Fortunately he was accustomed to dealing with older people and still wining in any argument or especially chess match, it was still different from those times, but the experiences from then helped him deal with this.

"I will not ask what you discussed while I've been out. And I would like to get some planning done before the night is over. Let's keep this short. You all have more or less decided that you like the plan I laid out , or at least accept that it is the best course of action for us. Now you have to decide if you still want to work for me and with me despite now knowing who I am. We could possibly argue about it the whole night, but more information about my life will not make it easier for you to decide if you can accept who I am. So let's not lengthen this unnecessarily, will we continue our fight or will today be the end of the Black Knights?"

Tohdoh seemed to also don't want to drag this out "I'm with you."

Rakshata was next, "You are a fascinating person. I would be happy to build more Knightmares for you. And maybe the two of us can discuss other ideas as well"

Inoue stepped forward "I look forward to work out the logistics for the SAZ plan" (1)

The answer from Diethard was not surprising "I still wish to document your story, it just became even more epic!"

And Kallen seemed to still be angry "The two of us will talk in private sometime soon but I will continue to follow you. You are the only one who can make my brother's dream come true."

The others all gave similar answers. The Holy Swords seemed to be a bit hesitant but it was clear that they would follow their leader even if they still had a few reservations.

Ohgi was the last. "I too will continue to follow you. But I want to note that I don't like that we will support the SAZ but will secretly prepare for the failure of it. That feels wrong. But I understand the reasoning behind preparing for everything."

He would have sighed in relief if it wouldn't be detrimental to his image. So he only nodded at them before reaching for his laptop which CC had laid on the table after they were done eating.

"Then let's get started. First,..." but Tohdoh had other ideas. "Sorry to interrupt, but there is still something to clear. Diethard and Ohgi, I mentioned it already, at the moment they are not totally trusted."

He had not thought that it would be so important to Tohdoh. But at least Diethard would be easily dealt with. So he explained the reasoning of the Britannian, how he wanted to document his story. He finished this discussion with saying, that should he die and they believed Diethard would run back to Britannia they should put a bullet through his head. End of story.

His cold-hearted statement was met with disbelieving looks, but Diethard seemed to like him all the more for it, which made any argument from the others useless. If Diethard could accept that, and it was his life they were talking about ending, then the others had no reason to come to his defence.

Ohgi was clearly uncomfortable when everyone turned to him next. "What? I'm not quite sure why I have been singled out..."

"I can give you an example. This morning I called because I wanted you to organise this meeting. You didn't pick up. After half an hour I called Tohdoh instead. Another hour later I got a text message from you, not even a call. After the announcement yesterday I thought you would be easier to reach."

"well...I..."

"It has been noted that you have been absent more often lately. Maybe it's nothing but from what I heard you were always reliable. And when asked you don't have a reasonable answer, like right now. You are Second in Command, we need to know" It seemed that had been on Tohdohs mind for a while now.

But Ohgi seemed not inclined to answer.

"Sorry Ohgi... I can answer you Tohdoh-san. When he was at my school festival he wasn't alone. The reason is, he has girlfriend. A Britannian girlfriend..."

Kallens statement surprised them all. He knew that Ohgi was accompanied by a women but hadn't seen her properly. A Britannian, that could be problematic.

"Please tell us how you two met." Tohdoh seemed to see the same problem he did.

"You know now, isn't that enough? I promise to not let her distract me anymore."

"That isn't the problem here. We ask because we have to exclude the possibility that she is undercover to spy on you."

"NO, that's not it. I...she... she doesn't know who she is, she has amnesia." And now Ohgi slumped in his seat, elbows on his knees, looking down. And then he, finally, told the whole story.

He had a really bad feeling about this. "Where exactly did you find her?" After Ohgi described it in more detail he was more than worried and started to work on his laptop immediately, typing at a fast rate.

"Ah...Zero, what are you doing?"

"Hacking into the security footage of Ashford." he answered absentmindedly. It would have been easier if he had his school-laptop with him, from which he had full access and rights.

"We have cameras at school?"

"Of course, I paid for part of it." That shut them up, good, he had to concentrate. It didn't need much more and he had what he wanted. A clear shot of her... He knew her from somewhere. And then he remember. Oh, that was really bad.

"We have a problem, I know her. I met her in Shinjuku, tricked her out of her Knightmare, she may have seen my face for a moment and figured out who I am and followed me to the docks where I have been unmasked for a moment."

"Can I see? I know some of the higher ranking soldiers, I may recognise her." He turned the laptop to Diethard who immediately looked like he had swallowed something awful.

"Viletta Nu. Part of the Purist Faction. She herself is only a knight, but hopes working for the Purist Faction will gain her a title of nobility. Should she know that you're Zero she would turn you in immediately to step up in the hierarchy, a really ambitious woman."

Great, so on top of the SAZ they now had this problem to deal with too.

"Am I right to assume she is the reason why you were so eager to support the SAZ? Because there you could live with her without repercussions?" The only answer Ohgi gave was a nod. He seemed torn with all this new information about his girlfriend.

"If you had her under surveillance and didn't pick up anything strange and if we take under consideration all we know about her, I don't think she is spying on you and the amnesia is real. But anything could trigger her memories back. And as soon as she remembers she poses a real problem for us. This is a really bad situation. But for now we should concentrate on the SAZ. Tohdoh?"

"I agree. But we need a solution soon. Ohgi, I understand that this is difficult for you, but you should have reported her after you found her. I would feel better if we could detain her somewhere safer than your flat in the ghetto, especially considering that she is a high-ranking soldier."

Everyone was immersed in their thoughts. That something so 'small' could pose so many problems was enlightening in its own way. Now they understood better what Tohdoh meant when he said they needed to trust each other more. A high ranking member of their organisation may be the cause of its downfall and his main motivation was that he had wanted to know Zeros identity.

"Do you want to take a short break here or should we continue?" If they couldn't concentrate on the bigger problem it wouldn't be reasonable to continue.

"Maybe a short break so that we all could organise our thoughts. Could I have a word in private, Zero?" He nodded to Tohdoh and the two of them went upstairs. They discussed this problem and decided that Tohdoh would talk it through with Ohgi and organise the detainment of Viletta and everything else. Because he personally was in danger too and not only the Black Knights it would be better if the decisions would be made by someone else.

Fifteen minutes later they walked back downstairs and everyone seemed ready to continue with the main problem. Time was running short.

"Ok, now back to back to reason why we have gathered. Let's talk about our next steps concerning the SAZ.

I am not sure if I have been clear enough on that, but Euphemia knows that I am Zero. She figured it out on her own and when we were stranded on Kamine Island I revealed myself to her. So the first thing I will do tomorrow morning is trying to contact her and getting as much information out of her as I can.

Most important for us is finding out where the SAZ will be located. We have to hope that it will not be in the middle of living areas where defending it would be difficult. Most likely it will be one of the ghettos with the least destruction done to it, so they can use the buildings that are still standing and safe.

As soon as we know that, we will have to work on security, defences and escape routes. If it is one of the ghettos we should contact the inhabitants, most likely they already have some escape tunnels and work with that. I will also propose to Euphemia that she should ask the Japanese to help in the rebuilding, which gives us the opportunity to build our escape routes secretly. That means we need to get to our members quickly, so that we have enough people in the know there.

Also officially we take all this safety measures as a precaution. Nearly all will have reservation about the trustworthiness of the SAZ so if we word it right it shouldn't be a problem. I will apply to Euphemia that she puts me in charge of the security which should be manageable. That we are certain that the SAZ will fail at some point should be highly classified information. We can't let it out that we're building up our strength in secret. Next, I want to discuss the 'shadow' part of this, take out page 14 of Folder A please."

A big part of this was of course who would be part of it. Tohdoh and the Holy Swords were a given, they were too well known to be part of the SAZ. They would of course build the core members of this part of the operation. They would be in charge of the training he wanted all the members to undergo. They then decided that they would organise a meeting with all the leaders of the different cells. They needed to know as soon as possible which members would participate in the SAZ and which not. The ones not signing up for the Zone would be interviewed and depending on that asked to help.

Thankfully Inoue and Yoshida immediately volunteered to stay hidden and continue with the logistical support.

Then they had to get in contact with the other resistance cells and telling them that they hadn't abandoned the fight to free Japan completely and to talk them out of attacking the SAZ. It was most important to their plan that the only attacks on the SAZ should come from Britannia and their citizens.

They also discussed how to meet with Kyoto as soon as possible to see were they stood and what to do from there. It was decided that Tohdoh would accompany Zero to this and that at least Kirihara would be told about the plan.

Working out the finer details for the coming days took up nearly the whole night. At the end everyone was dead tired and Lelouch felt like every last brain cell of his was exhausted.

One of the reasons for the end of the SAZ he had analysed was more of a contributing factor than a direct mean for failure. Numbers of other areas would petition for a SAZ of their own, but it was highly unlikely that any Viceroy would allow this. The rebellion in other areas was never as great as in Japan. And the SAZ was also meant as an end to the Black Knights who had become a real threat. In the beginning official reasoning would be that they wanted to wait and see how it would work in Japan. The longer it worked and Britannia still refused another SAZ the more likely it would be that the rebellions in other areas would pick up again and at that point Britannia had more reason to sabotage the Zone.

His question if they should secretly assist the rebellions in other areas and their fight for a zone of their own was the beginning of an hour long discussion. They were still undecided. On the one hand it was the 'right' thing to do but if word got out that they helped it would possible destroy their own plan. In the end no decision was made but it also wasn't something that would be immediately a problem. If some of them started to search for remaining Black Knights members to help them they could see what to do.

When the next meeting place and time was decided they all took their notes and the folders and started to leave. They all had more than enough on their 'To do' list for the next day.

-!-!-

The next morning he had dark circles under his eyes and when CC proposed make-up to cover them up he had refused vehemently. Sadly, her reasoning that he couldn't be seen as anything else than his usual lazy self and that dark circles were contradicting that was a sound argument. After she procured make up from somewhere he got ready for his classes. Before he left he informed Sayoko that he had something to discuss with her during Nunnallys afternoon classes.

Between classes he arranged a meeting with the headmaster and asked Rivalz about the status of his gambling. Seemed like his challengers had piled up in the last weeks since he hadn't had time for it. He requested his friend to start calling them to see which would be inclined to hold the chess match online. He of course asked for a reason but at the moment he couldn't answer, his official answer would depend on the meeting with the headmaster.

Arranging a meeting with Euphemia had been the most challenging of his To-do list for the morning. As expected Suzaku had not come to school so he had called him. It had taken until lunchtime and more than one call to arrange a time and place. He had refused Ashford as a meeting place, his sister was now more than ever under surveillance of the media and he couldn't take the risk. And of course she was knee-deep in preparations and paperwork for the SAZ. But at the end they found a solution.

When he returned home he woke CC who had been sleeping since he went to his classes. She had stayed up while he slept and had worked on refining the plan and including details that were discussed the night before. It was also to ensure he would wake up on time.

He ate lunch together with his sister.

When Sayoko returned from escorting her to her afternoon classes he had just finished washing the dishes and beckoned her to follow him to his room which CC had left by that time.

He was really glad that Diethard had pulled him aside and given him this information, it solved a lot of his problems.

When they entered his room Sayoko stayed near the door. "Lelouch-sama, what is it you wished to discuss?"

As answer he took his Zero mask out of its hiding place and presented it to her. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she smiled at him. "So you decided to finally fight against your home country."

"No. Britannia may be the country of my birth but my home is here. My home is Japan and I will do everything to set it free."

She bowed deeply to him. "How may I best serve you, Lelouch-sama?"

"Recent events have shown that we aren't as safe as we thought. And now that I am also Zero the dangers have increased. I know that you are a member of my Black Knights but I would like you to be Nunnallys protector. This is a personal request, I need someone I can trust to protect her. I had hoped to gain Suzaku for this but we both know how that ended. There may still be things you need to do for the Black Knights but I would be thankful if your main concern would be guarding my sister. You don't have to answer right away, but please consider it."

She regarded him silently for a time before asking him about the SAZ. He returned the question, wanting to know her opinion before telling her what would happen. "It is a gilded cage nothing more. It will never become the true freedom we wish for".

After that he gave her the short version of what was decided the night before. She agreed that it was a good plan and asked a few questions about his motivation and if he had a plan to make his two lives work when he was participating in the SAZ and expected to be here at school.

"There is a plan in the works so that I don't have to be at school as often. But it may be needed at times that you play my double. On the occasions were you can't be with Nunnally, CC will take over protecting her. Of course she has other duties with the Black Knights too but if we plan it right we should be able to make everything work. Also I will reorganize our security here and make sure that our escape routes are upgraded now that I can use the resources of the Black Knights."

She regarded him critically for nearly two minutes before going down on both knees, hands in front of her and bowing deeply.

"I, Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts, do herby pledge my life to you, Lelouch-sama. May I find honour in your service."

-!-!-

He was on his way to his meeting with the headmaster. He had been surprised at Sayokos actions but accepted her pledge and told her that he was eternally grateful and thankful to her. He had known that Sayoko had come to like the two exiled royals but would have not imagined that she would go this far.

After Suzaku he couldn't have found anyone better to protect his sister. He would make sure that her trust in him would not be misguided.

When he arrived at the headmasters office he was immediately ushered in. Ruben Ashford was sitting at his desk beckoning him closer with a kind smile. He had always liked the man and was of course heavily in his debt for hiding them all these years, but he hoped that he would once again be able to help him.

After sitting down he came right to the point. There was no reason to sugar coat things with this man, he knew the real him fairly well.

"Thank you for the meeting. I would like to take my final exams in all my subjects over the course of the next six months and being freed from attending the classes after I pass the exam. I hope you can help me organise this without further drawing attention to myself."

Ruben regarded him for a moment. "I assume this is because of Princess Euphemias announcement?" He nodded at that. "I shouldn't be surprised. I think that it will be manageable, not easy but doable. The reason for this?"

"The SAZ has the potential to draw unwanted attention to this area. I estimate that the heights of tension will likely occur at 6-months after the opening of the SAZ. I would like to have finished school by that time so if we have to leave this area, I have credentials in hand to settle down somewhere new."

They were quiet for a while.

"I assume that is not all. What else, Lelouch?"

"I will upgrade the security around us. I will also rework some of the escape routes and would ask you again to turn a blind eye on everything while doing so. Also please remind the teachers that only me or Sayoko are allowed to pull Nunnally out of class and to call us if something is amiss. And... I may want to take the Ganymede with me should we leave." The last he added tentative. He knew that Ruben also had attachments to the machine. But he had abandoned his quest for finding out who was responsible for the murder of his mother for the time being and the Ganymede would be a last reminder of his mother. His reason was for the most part sentimental but he also knew that Rakshata would be delighted in analysing the machine, even if it was outdated by now.

His only ally for the last seven years observed him heavily for that.

"I don't need an answer to the second request right now. You can take your time Ruben." He got a nod as response and the old headmaster seemed a little relieved at that.

"Well concerning your other request I don't see any problems. Just tell me when you need certain cameras to be 'repaired or updated' so they won't document something we wouldn't want to be caught on footage."

He had to smirk at that, this man really knew him well, but of course this had been done before.

"I thank you greatly for your help. Please keep me informed and updated about the exams. I have a list with which I would like to start and for which I need more time to prepare." He gave it to the headmaster, but what he didn't say was that the exams he would prefer to take first would free his schedule in a manner which would make organizing his two lives easier.

They shook hands, smiled at each other and that was the end. Short and simple, there wasn't any need for more between them. All the more surprising that the headmaster stopped him shortly before he reached the door. When he called his name he turned back to Milly's grandfather. "Be careful."

He nodded and proceeded out the door, that had sounded more ominous than he liked.

Back home CC informed him of the progress that has been reported, she had overseen the communications and managed eventual question coming in while he was otherwise occupied. It seemed Tohdoh had managed to already reach most of the other resistance cells operating throughout Japan. They had contacted most of them before, asking if they wanted to join the Black Knights which helped them now. And after Zero, Tohdoh would be the best to make them see reason. He had also reported that the more trustworthy leaders had offered their help if needed. So they were on a good way on this front.

Diethard had reported that already notes have been sent out to the supporters and would reach the last one in two days' time.

Ohgi had organised a meeting with everyone higher up in the hierarchy and would along with Tohdoh meet the cell leaders of the lower ones today.

Inoue wrote that she was already working on finding ways to bring part of their training equipment nearer to the Fuji region. Hopefully he would get an answer from Euphemia where exactly she wanted to build the Zone when he met with her the next day. 'The area surrounding Mt. Fuji' was a little vague and Britannia certainly wouldn't give up more land than needed. And especially nothing near the sakuradite-mines.

Seemed like for now they were on a good way and he may get a full night's sleep. Tomorrow afternoon he would meet his sister or the 'unknowingly bringer of disaster' as CC had called her a few times. And in the evening would be the meeting with the higher ranking Black Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) read on wiki that that was her job with the Black Knights


	4. Chapter 4

He was on his way to the meeting place they had agreed upon, CC would stay near just in case. To hide his identity he was wearing a blond wig and was wearing brown contact lenses. He arrived in the parking garage of one of the business buildings in the centre of the Tokyo settlement right on time. He easily found the car in which Euphemia would be waiting for him. Two guards were standing beside it and watching the surroundings. And of course Suzaku was there, all of them in civil clothing. When he neared them he used the sign language he taught Suzaku when they were mere children, so that he knew that it was him. The smile and sign he got in response showed him that his friend hadn't forgotten everything. He was of course searched for weapons but nothing apart from that. Suzaku knocked on the rear window he was standing next to and the driver then stepped out, walked around the car and opened the door for him. He nodded his thanks to him and got in, the driver remained outside.

As soon as the door was closed there was a flurry of pink as his sister embraced him with enthusiasm. "I am so glad you called!"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Euphy. Now first things first. I assume that the car is soundproof like we discussed?"

"Of course!" was her indignant reply. Well, one could never be safe enough. He took out the small signal jammer he hid in his shoe before activating it to disrupt any possible listening devices. To make sure that everything was alright he asked his sisters to shout for help, which earned him a pout but she did as asked. When after a minute no one wrenched the door open to drag him out, he was satisfied that they weren't going to be overheard.

"You are really careful. But I told you I would make sure that we can talk in peace."

"Well, I can't take any risks. And just because you promised doesn't mean I have the same trust in your guards and I'm certain they don't trust me. They don't know me and it wouldn't be too farfetched that they would go against you wishes to ensure your safety."

She accepted this reasoning and they settled into a comfortable silence. She was studying him with a content smile. Seeing her like this made his heart clench. She really was the only sibling in the royal family he had never wanted to go against. He steeled his resolve, visualizing all the people who put their trust him, the life he wanted to give them.

"Let's get started, hm?"

"Of course Lelouch! I even brought some of my paperwork with me and copies you can take with you!"

"Sadly I will have to remember all of it, I can't take the risk being seen leaving you with confidential papers."

"You really think of everything, I hadn't thought about that..."

"Don't worry about it Euphy, that's why I wanted this meeting as soon as possible. First, I will tell you now that I, as Zero, will take you up on the offer to assist with the SAZ. But ask you to keep that to yourself for now. We will have to see when the best moment will be to let that get out. To make things easier for me we should tell Suzaku and Nunnally that I will help with organisation as your brother because they would become suspicious soon when I am missing more often and leaving school."

"But I thought you and Nunnally would come live with me at the SAZ! That's part of the reason why I do this. So that we could all be happy again together!" That was exactly what he feared. Making her see reason would be difficult when she was this passionate about it.

"I will not sugar-coat this, Euphy. Something like he SAZ has never been attempted. Even you should realize that you will have a lot of opposition from Brittania. It is a good idea in theory but it will take much work to try to change the mind-set of Britannia. I will not risk myself and especially not Nunnally as long as nobody knows how the SAZ will develop. Also if we're seen too often with you someone will work out who we are, sadly because Nunnally is sitting in the wheelchair she is easily recognisable in your company. And I ask you to not pester me about it, my decision is final and would ask you to respect that."

She seemed really unhappy with him but he had expected that. He didn't know what she was thinking, when she had seen instances first-hand how Britannia was treating numbers, or at least talking about them. She couldn't change that just through wishful thinking. And the SAZ will, in part, certainly show her that. They argued about that for the next minutes, but he didn't budge. He would help her as Zero, Nunnally and Suzaku would know he helped her as her brother so they would leave him alone too. Arguing with Nunnally would certainly be as difficult as with Euphemia.

Euphy revealed to him during their argument that Nunnally told her that she would be happy as long as she could stay with him. That was not a conversation he looked forward to, refusing his dear sister something she wanted was never easy. But the likelihood of them being able to stay hidden indefinitely was so small. And staying in hiding for the rest of their lives was not something he wished for, constantly worrying if they were safe, fearing being discovered to be used again as pawn or assassinated. The path he was taking would also ensure Nunnallys safety.

Thankfully they soon started to discuss the SAZ. Euphemia showed him what she had already worked out. It wasn't much for now but the most important detail, the place, was already worked out. While reading through the papers he immediately found a few faults with it.

"What will you do about the Britannians in the area, where will you relocate them? What will you give them as compensation for having to leave their homes?"

"What do you mean? I think they will stay there and be part of the SAZ!?"

"Maybe a few, but most will not like to live somewhere where numbers have the same rights and are considered equal. And they will not be happy that they will have to leave because you need the place for your project. The few Britannians that will likely join will be ones who have always considered the treatment of the numbers as unfair, just like you and me. But they will come from outside."

"You really think so…?"She was slumping forward, gone was the passion from moments before. But it was better she heard it from him then being confronted with it by an angry mob.

"Sadly, yes. As we don't have much time, on to the next problem. What will you do about work? Most Japanese will leave their jobs behind and would not want to take up a job outside the SAZ because as soon as they leave the area they will become mere numbers again with everything that entails. From how you look at me, I assume you haven't thought about that. Then I propose that when the people sign up for joining, you have them filling out a form pertaining what their current work is and what they did before the invasion, some may be able to get back to the work they loved. For example, build a school, let the children learn their language and about their history, I'm sure some have been teachers before the invasion.

The SAZ will be akin to a small country. You will need administration and so forth, let the Japanese build their own home. Also ask them to assist in the rebuilding, I'm sure they will be quite happy to help. Ask in the military for Honorary Britannians for security and so forth.

You are doing this mostly for the Japanese so let them help you with the work, don't depend too heavily on Britannia to help. "

"Wow you have really put much thought into this. I... haven't thought this far..."

"Don't worry about it Euphy. I gladly help. If you want I can write my thoughts down and send it to you, I will give you an address to which you can send me questions, as long as you promise to be careful. No mentioning of my name, our past and so forth."

The relief she showed was so heavily that for a moment he was feeling bad for working behind her back. But... It couldn't be helped. And she would never believe that a cooperation between the conquered and Britannia was impossible, not with words, it would have to be shown to her.

Then he asked for an exact map to see with what he had to work with. It was planned for 500.000 people but he recommended planning for a million already now. The longer the SAZ was working the more people would sign up for it. And the area getting to become too small was one of the problems he had accounted for but it would be something he couldn't incorporate in his own plans as well. If too many people lived in a too small area, it would increase the likelihood of an epidemic breaking out and he wouldn't put it past Britannia to find a way to make that work for them. Like ensuring a rare virus broke out, therefor likely killing a good portion of the Japanese off and using that as a reason to close the SAZ.

But he wouldn't tell that to his sister, he had thrown enough her way.

He looked the map over a few times, memorializing it as best as he could. He could work with that.

"Do you have someone helping you?"

"Yes... Because Cornelia herself can't help me she asked General Darlton to assist me. He is really helpful." She then told him about a few small matters in which he had directed her in the right direction. "And today he told me that he is trying to get the support of a really important and well known Japanese business men, which should help with the SAZ considerably. Maybe you have heard of him. His name is Taizō Kirihara!"

It took all his willpower to not react to that. If Darlton said he would get Kirihara to cooperate he likely had found leads that he was founding the resistance. Luckily, Tohdoh had reported this morning that they managed to organise the meeting with Kirihara and in extension the rest of Kyoto for the next day.

"Did he say when he will likely have an answer?"

"Well, something like in three or four days, most likely." Good, that should give them enough time.

"Sounds good. And yes, I have heard of him, but I also met him seven years ago. Have you considered who to put in charge of the security of the SAZ?"

The sudden change of topic took Euphemia by surprise but she recovered quickly, most likely assuming that he didn't want to talk about the time of his exile.

"Why do I have the feeling that you will tell me again what I should do? Okok, don't look at me like that, I'm answering! I thought, of course, that I would give this job to General Darlton. He has the experience for it and it isn't like I have that many choices available to me. Now tell me what I will do and why." She was smiling indulgently at him and he had to snicker at that. Leave it to Euphemia to figure him out. And if she already trusted him that much it could only work in his favour.

"Let Zero handle the security. The Japanese will trust me to keep them safe. If you put General Darlton in charge and something happens the Japanese may believe that he didn't do his job properly because he didn't care about their safety. It has the possibility to lead to riots. Even if he did a thorough job they will not trust a Britannian. If you put me in charge these problems will not occur. Of course there may happen something, you can't plan for everything, but they would at least trust me that I have tried everything in my power to prevent it." That Britannia most likely would try to exploit that, he failed to mention. "I would have no problem with giving detailed reports to General Darlton who most likely will forward them to Cornelia. Because most safety measures will also ensure your safety and of course by extension mine. But they will likely only see this as me making sure that nothing happens to my own person. When you present this idea, you have to word it carefully, to make sure they don't pick up on the fact we know each other."

They then talked about some of the paperwork. Britannia would finance the start of the SAZ and after two months they would see if they were self-sufficient. It was mostly this part Euphy had tried to work on. Next was the timeline and it was decided that the announcement ceremony would be in two weeks and the official start of the Zone a month later. At that point in time a great deal of the rebuilding should be done and housing the first thousands Japanese would be possible. He pointed out that they should also make sure that an administration building would be up and running by that time.

It was decided that Zero would contact her two days before the announcement ceremony where they would officially work things out. As the guards outside where getting restless they had to break up at that point. He gave Euphy the mailing address he mentioned and reminded her to be careful which she didn't appreciate much.

When he got out of the car he had smiled to Suzaku and made his way to the exit. When he was far enough away he couldn't stop the triumphant smirk.

 

-!-!-

 

He had met up with CC and together they arrived at one of the bigger hideouts of the Black Knights were his next meeting would take place.

As soon as he arrived he thought out Tohdoh and Ohgi and told them everything about his meeting with Euphemia. The situation with Kirihara was of course discussed in more detail but as they couldn't reach out to the old men again they had to wait until the next day. For now they had to concentrate on the meeting and trying to find members for the shadow operation.

The two of them fell into step behind him, flanking him, and with this image of unity they walked into the meeting room. The nearly twenty-five people waiting for them immediately became quiet and turned to them where they took stage at the front of the room. Tohdoh at his right, Ohgi taking position on his left.

"Good evening, my fellow Black Knights! I am sure you all can imagine why we have called you here today.

The Black Knights have always been fighting for the people of this country! We are seeking justice to the way the Japanese are treated. Now, because we, the Black Knights, have become a real threat to Britannia they now give us the SAZ! It may not be what we had hoped for, but as it now stands the people for whom we are fighting for, want this chance of peace. Who are we to take this chance away?

It may not be what we have wanted, but we should still take pride in what we achieved!

But I tell you now, our fight is not over! We all know what Britannia is really like and so I tell you this: We will participate in the SAZ, to make sure Britannia is not tricking the people. To make sure that the SAZ will become the safe place the Japanese hope for. We will ensure that Britannia will not use this as a chance to destroy our people!

Join me in making the SAZ a safe haven for the Japanese and continue to help me keep them safe!"

Before anyone got their bearing together after his speech, Tohdoh stepped forward. "We understand that this is not what we have hoped for. But we owe it to the people to try this way of peace to prevent further bloodshed. Please think on it and if you have further questions, we will answer them."

And with that they moved into the middle of the room, everyone making space for them looking at them in bewilderment. They stayed together and talked in quiet voices about some of the things they planned for the SAZ. Aware that the others were listening in and choosing topics that would reassure them that they knew what they were doing.

Soon the first had enough confidence to ask questions and they answered them carefully, wording them just right and also making sure that not everything was answered by Zero. They had to show them that the three of them were working tightly together.

But especially Tohdoh and he himself were watching a few people more closely who were standing further away watching and listening to everything closely. Soon most questions were answered and the members were talking quietly amongst themselves to decide what to do. While Ohgi stayed with them, he and Tohdoh made their way to the first one standing alone.

"Do you have questions? You have kept awfully quiet?"

"I do have a few thoughts on this but I don' believe this is the right setting to talk about it."

"We have the time to talk privately later if you want."

That was readily accepted and they made their way through the room to the others. Mostly it was the same conversation they had just had.

When the meeting came to an end all of them accepted that they would help with the SAZ and promised to soon talk with the members they were in charge of and to keep quiet about it for now.

So that left the ones who wished to discuss something in private and they took them to a smaller meeting room. One by one they talked with them, and as expected these were the ones thinking that making the SAZ work was not all they wanted. There was a reason why these were the leaders of cells higher up in the hierarchy. During these discussions Zero again reviewed the information he had on them while trying to decide if they were trustworthy enough.

At the end all six of them got to know the real motivation of keeping the Black Knights alive inside and outside the SAZ. They would also talk with their subordinates and would likely join Tohdoh behind the scenes.

With them, all the former JLF members and the members of the personal squads of the Holy swords they should have enough people for now.

They joined CC who had stayed in a small office during everything. She had been eavesdropping in through a listening device he had hidden in his Zero costume. Noting down everything of importance and starting to rearrange their plans, noting down the new members for the shadow operation.

They discussed a few different things but soon everything was done for the day and their ways parted once again. For today they had achieved what they wanted and the next day they would tackle further obstacles.

 

-!-!-

 

The next day was fortunately a Saturday which gave him enough time to travel to the Fuji region, he would meet Tohdoh there because he had to take more precaution not to be seen.

With Kiriharas help they had managed to find a way for him to arrive at the meeting already dressed in full Zero regalia but without taking risks being seen before that or while changing.

When they were all gathered and the old man reassured him that he had taken every precaution he took down both of his masks and shed his cloak before seating himself at the small table already sporting tea and a few snacks.

Sitting with these two without his mask had not only him smiling. They all seemed to be caught up in memories for a moment.

They started the meeting with telling Kirihara what they planned but not in detail at the moment, later he would get the same folder he had handed out at the first meeting, only the updated version. Tohdoh told him that it contained a thorough analysis of the problems they would face and of course the different possibility in which the SAZ might fail. This seemed to be enough for Kirihara to come on board with their plan.

He then told him about his meeting with Euphemia, especially what she had told him about Darlton.

"On one hand it poses problems, especially regarding the other members of Kyoto, but on the other side it can only help us if I am part of the SAZ."

"I assume that you will be asked to take a fairly high position inside the SAZ. The question is will the other members agree to it and what their role in this will be."

"I believe they will not be happy with my role, but if we explain to them this plan of yours there shouldn't be any problems."

"That leaves the question if all of you are ready to follow my lead in this."

That surprised the two older men. Kyoto has always been the one at the top, leading and enabling the resistance throughout Japan. "Of course I will ask for your opinion and help on important matters. But I want to be the one making all the final decisions. This is my plan after all and I will ensure that we will not fail. I will be at the forefront, I will be risking my life and so I ask that Kyoto accepts my leadership."

"HA, should have known that you would never accept not being on top. But if this plan of yours is as good and as detailed as Tohdoh indicated we should be able to come to an agreement. At the moment you have two full supporters inside Kyoto. Myself and Kaguya. The others have followed my lead when I decided to support the Black Knights fully, but this will be a bit harder for them to accept. They are of course suspicious of a man who hides his face. As I haven't told them your identity up until know I will continue to do so. I will find a way to make them agree without revealing you."

"I can't thank you enough Kirihara-dono. Let's tackle the next problem. Finances."

At that Tohdoh grimaced and he could understand him. Financing the resistance had been difficult enough, now they had to incorporate the SAZ too.

It was obvious that Kirihara could from now on only support the SAZ if their guess was true that Darlton had figured it out that he was supplying the resistance and especially the Black Knights.

So the main finances for the shadow operation should come from the other members of Kyoto house, while Kirihara would back the SAZ.

What he told them next, with his customary smirk firmly in place, surprised them both. "I will ensure Britannia will help us too." He nearly laughed at the faces they were making. "I will take up my gambling again as best as I can and relieve some nobles of their heavy fortune."

"Gambling?"

"Yes, I am quiet known in school that I regularly skip classes to go gambling. Mainly I gamble on my own chess matches against the rich and arrogant nobles of this area. They always pay up.

I started this when I was twelve, but at that time of course only online. Someone helped me set that up and from then on I have been building up my reputation as one of the best players out there. When I became older I stopped playing online and started playing in casinos and from there it evolved into private matches with nobles.

With this I was able to pay my debt back to our ally and provide for myself and my sister independently, especially for the special equipment she needs and ensuring that she gets the best medical help.

So I will take up my online gambling again because this I can do nearly everywhere and may visit a casino when I find the time. And all these funds can be used for whatever we need."

"I assume you will be taking part of your winnings for your own use?"

"Not really. Before Shinjuku I was already playing solely to fight the boredom that I was feeling with my life. I had already amassed enough funds for us and that was also the reason why I stopped when I started the rebellion. Part of it I used to fund the Black Knights in the beginning and I have still enough left."

With that said they settled into a comfortable silence while finishing the rest of the tea. Soon someone knocked on the locked door and they stood up again. He settled his mask in place and Kirihara went to unlock the door.

While he was talking with whomever had knocked he took out the folders with the updated version of his plans.

"I will now meet with the other members. You can stay here, someone will bring you fresh tea and I took the liberty of organising something else. As soon as we're done I will send someone to get you. "

"You again have my thanks." He bowed slightly to the older man before retaking his seat at the table. Only a few moments later a servant brought fresh tea and two small cases. When they opened them they found a set of chess and of shogi and shared a small laugh before getting ready to play.

"Have you played shogi since the invasion?"

 

-!-!-

 

Despite not having played the game in the last seven years, Lelouch was easily able to win every round, but it didn't really surprise him.

It was relaxing just sitting there and playing. Of course it wasn't totally for fun, they were waiting for the decision of Kyoto House and it would take time. Just reading and processing everything the folders contained would take a while.

Lelouch too seemed calm. After the stress of the last days both of them took full advantage of this. They had talked a bit between games, mostly about the happy times before the invasion. Both wanting to take this chance to relax and not work.

After this meeting the next days would be a little calmer. There wouldn't be any more big meetings for a while. They would mostly be organising the answers they got back from the members and readjusting the organization depending on that. For now they concentrated on getting everything ready for the SAZ. It was after the Zone would be established that the more difficult operations would begin.

"Do you have any plans for the next days? Besides school, I mean?"

"Yes, I will be spending tomorrow entirely with Nunnally. I have to make up for the last days where I hadn't had much time for her. In the evening I will meet a few of the nobles who have been waiting for a chess match these last months. Because I don't know when I will have time again, I thought I would take advantage of this calm before the storm, so to speak."

"Sounds like a good idea."

They started their next game. But this time he didn't fully concentrate. There was something he had wanted to ask Lelouch but the last days had been filled with more important things and his question was silly compared to all that. And he didn't know how to word it. After the next defeat they again settled into comfortable silence and he took his chance.

"Have you thought about taking up training during the months of the SAZ?"

"What do you mean?"

"That our leader shouldn't be this inadequate at defending himself, especially when he will be constantly putting himself at risk of assassination."

"I'm a good shot." He nearly grumbled that, seemed like he was well aware where he wanted to take this discussion.

"Lelouch..."

" I will think on it ok? And the possibility that I will even have time for it is slim."

He knew of course that the former prince has always been more inclined towards exercising his mind than his body, but maybe...

"Hasn't there ever been something you liked? Or were interested in trying out?"

The young genius was silent for a while, clearly thinking his question through. When he answered it was in a quiet voice.

"Fencing. I took lessons as a child while we still lived in Britannia. It was of course something a lot of princes learned. I could have taken it up again at Ashford but it reminded me of Pendragon and everything else too much."

That explained some things. And for the moment he would let it be.

 

-!-!-

 

Two hours after Kirihara had left someone knocked. He put on his mask again before telling them to enter. They were informed that Kyoto was asking for them and so they made their way to the meeting room.

They were met with a slightly tense atmosphere when they entered. He looked around, carefully noting anything of interest like the two guards at the door but also studied the faces of the other members of the Kyoto house. He easily recognized Kaguya, not only because she was the only female member but she hadn't changed much from when she was younger and they met during his stay with the Kururugis. He and Tohdoh took their places across from Kyoto and waited.

"We have studied the folders you have given us and discussed your proposal. Kirihara has vouched for you in the past already and we now understand his belief in you better." It was one of the other members, Hidenobu Kubouin, who started.

Before anyone else, who clearly wanted, could say anything it was Kaguya who spoke next.

"Because we have taken up enough of your time we will keep this short. Kyoshiro Tohdoh, do you believe that Zeros plan is the best for our people?" She received a slight bow and a firm 'yes' as answer. "Zero-sama, are you prepared to do everything to ensure the safety of the Japanese?"

"I have accepted a long time ago that one cannot change the world without getting ones hands dirty." A controversial answer but true nonetheless and it seemed Kyoto accepted this as well. It was Kirihara who concluded the meeting.

"Then we will support you fully in the endeavours that lay before us. May we all have the strength to walk this path and continue our quest for freedom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Note-
> 
> I will say this here: I think the bodily weakness of Lelouch is more for fun in the series. (And he couldn't be perfect at everything) We also see him taking Nunnally out of her wheelchair before carrying her to bed. And picking up CC and then carrying her away after the confrontation with Mao at the amusement park.
> 
> Also there is this scene when they were children where he carried Nunnally on his back through streets lined with dead people. And this is something he would never forget and therefore be aware that he might have to do that again. And Lelouch is all about logic so it wouldn't be totally farfetched that he would make sure that he is, at least, able to carry Nunnally to safety if needed.
> 
> So I personally think that he has at least a bit of muscles to him. He would never take up running for fun or be overly good at anything but I think he isn't as out of shape as he is made out to be. And I do try to make changes in character reasonable and plausible. So fear not, I will not suddenly make him into martial artist master, he may just shape up a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

He was again running on very little sleep. The chess matches the night before had stretched well into the night, so he was glad that Rivalz had only set everything up but had had no time to accompany him due to work. CC had insisted in coming along in disguise, 'to make sure you don't do something stupid like being killed for winning'.

Originally he would have been done and back at home no later than midnight but it had become clear soon enough that the news of him being at the casino had spread and more and more challengers had shown up. So after he defeated the ones who he actually had come for there were new ones and when he didn't seem inclined to stay longer the wagers were raised and he hadn't been able to let this opportunity slip.

So now it was Monday morning and he already needed a break, even if spending time with Nunnally for the whole day had recharged his energy so to speak. She was his main reason for everything and seeing her smiling, having fun together and seeing her overall happy was what kept him going, gave him the drive to move forward and to endure everything.

When he entered his first class he sought out Kallen who was already seated and gave her a slight nod. He had asked her to attend school today so that she may get the talk she so clearly wanted which he had planned for this afternoon.

When it was time for lunch she accompanied him to his home, where his sister was already waiting for him and Sayoko had started to prepare their meal which he took over so that his maid had time to make a few errands. While his sister entertained Kallen he was able to fall into a kind of meditation while cooking. Following the instructions to the point gave him a sort of calm, particularly if he cooked something he had done many times before and didn't need to concentrate much on. By the time he was done and they had eaten Sayoko was back to take Nunnally to her afternoon physiotherapy.

Before Kallen could even start what would surely be a long tirade he left the room motioning for her to follow him which surprised her so much that she just followed. When she figured out into which room he led her she clearly became irate but telling her that the room was soundproof and they couldn't be overheard placated her quickly. He motioned to the chair at his desk before sitting himself on the edge of his bed and looked at her expectantly.

It wasn't long before she started her rant. As expected it was mostly about her frustration with him being Zero, because she saw them as so vastly different and of course her suspicions after Shinjuku. That he had already answered some of that was beside the point, seemed like she needed to get it out of her system.

When she was done she slumped into the chair she had refused before.

"Done? Are you feeling better?" he only got a slight nod as answer.

"Look Kallen. There is a reason why I have offered you once to show you my face. You have proved yourself extremely loyal, you always protected Zero and even came to my defence when we first met with Kyoto. I will not ask for your reasons but I do appreciate it very much.

Like I told you, Lelouch Lamperouge is mostly a mask, like Kallen Stadtfeld is for you. I can understand that its more difficult for you because you now try to fit two masks into one person in addition to learning of my true name. I don't know how to help you with that. All these personas are me and yet not."

They were silent for a time. Kallen seemed to be immersed in her thoughts, it was some time before she looked at him again.

"Do you remember the day we met outside school when these Britannians were beating the Hotdog vendor?"

"I remember the slap more, but yes" She blushed a bit at that and he couldn't contain a slight smirk, seemed like she had tried to avoid mentioning that.

"I tried to understand you, the enigma Lelouch Lamperouge. Could you, now that I know more, explain what you meant when you said that you want to do nothing?"

"That's quite easy to answer. You asked what Lelouch Lamperouge wanted. He can do nothing but bow his head and hide. He doesn't even really exist, his whole life is a lie and he has no power."

She regarded him silently for a time. "That must have been difficult, living like that."

"Sometimes. It's better than the alternative."

"Which is?"

"Being discovered and brought back to Pendragon or assassinated."

That brought the next silence. Kallen studied his room, seemingly lost in thoughts again.

"You said you also had something important to discuss with me?"

"Yes, it's regarding a mission I would like you to take in the upcoming months. It will test your patience and your temper but it is important. You're really the only one who could pull it off but it will not be easy. "

"I stay with what I said. I will follow you through everything, do everything and endure anything that comes. Now, tell me about this mission."

-!Time skip!-

He woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair and was immediately awake. He stayed silent and still with his eyes closed, trying to process this situation.

"Finally awake, boya?" Figures. Who else but the witch would be able to come this near to him. He opened his eyes to look at her. She was leaning against the headboard of his bed with his head lying next to her hip.

"What are you doing?"

"Petting you, obviously." God damn her! "Why?" She regarded him as coolly as ever, as if this wasn't out of the norm for them. Sure, he had embraced her not two weeks ago but apart from a few more small touches nothing had changed. And he refused to revisit the part of his brain where he hid the fact that he may had been the one needing the contact then. That he had needed to just lean on someone else and take comfort in not being alone this one time, when he had felt like everything was crumbling down and she had vowed to stay with him to the end.

"Tonight you were really restless in your sleep but settled down when I talked to you a bit. Maybe an hour ago it wasn't enough and I tried this instead, it helped. And especially today you need to be rested and at your very best" He tensed up again at this reminder. Today would be his meeting with Euphemia as Zero. Most likely the reason why he seemed to not having been able to sleep well.

"Relax. Take a deep breath. List the chemical elements from highest to lowest, then back but leave every third one out. " He did as told, while CC never stopped her ministrations. They had figured out that this method often helped calming him, well normally without the 'petting'. (-1-)

He concentrated fully on this silly exercise and when he was done with his third repeat and started thinking about today's meeting he was able to run through the plan once again and every possibility for which he had prepared himself without starting to get overwhelmed.

He entangled himself from his bedsheets and made his way to the bathroom, with his hand already on the doorknob he turned back slightly. "Thank you, CC." And left her with that.

He got into the shower and let the water fall down on him, taking his time to further relax and let the happenings of the last two weeks run through his mind again.

Since his meeting with Kirihara they had accomplished much. Nearly everything that they could plan up to that point was done, fortunately much of it he was able to leave to the other core members because Euphemia had written him daily and more than once with questions. From small things to essentials. He had realized it during their meeting but this had just made it all the clearer, she was totally overwhelmed with the work and had no one she trusted to help her. She trusted Suzaku, who was of no help in these kind of things, she also trusted Darlton simply because he was totally loyal to her sister but he was first and foremost a military man and not one accustomed to bureaucracy. And only very few nobles had volunteered to help her.

Which was understandable because supporting the SAZ meant you didn't believe in supressing the conquered and that was like rule number one of Britannia, it was akin to political suicide or had the potential to be that. So Euphemia had gone from being a princess every noble wanted to talk to and be on her good side to someone who was nearly avoided. And the media had also not been too kind. They of course weren't downright saying anything bad about her, she was still a princess, but the implications now and then were enough. He didn't know what he wished for, that someone shielded her from that or that she was finally getting her eyes opened.

It was Tohdoh that had surprised him the most these last days. The two had started working together in a way that seemed nearly effortless, complementing each other and being the ones everyone searched out for questions. And of course Tohdoh was the one who took a lot of work from him. Ohgi had taken a little bit of a back seat now, he didn't seem to have a problem with that but was also adjusting to not being able to see his girlfriend as often and starting to fully realize what a big security risk she was.

He had asked Tohdoh only for the essentials, trusting the other to make the right decisions. Viletta Nu was now detained in their submarine, she had a nice enough room that could only be opened from outside. As a security measure this also applied when Ohgi was visiting her, to make sure that if she suddenly regained her memories she couldn't flee. Tohdoh had made it clear that should she hurt or even kill Ohgi it would be his own fault and that this shouldn't interfere with their plans. It was the best way to deal with the situation for now without killing her. Should she regain her memories they would have to reorganise depending on her feelings.

But Tohdoh had also been getting a bit on his nerves. After mentioning it during their shogi games he had addressed the topic of training a few more times. He understood of course the thought behind it, he had never been the fittest person, he had a few exercises he did frequently to make sure he could carry Nunnally if needed, he also visited the swimming pool of Ashford regularly at night when no one would be able to watch him but it would be difficult enough to incorporate the Knightmare training into his schedule and that was what he saw as most important. And even Tohdoh had to acknowledge the fact that he would have more than enough on his plate. So they decided to wait and see which had been the end to that discussion but the start of a new one.

The old samurai wanted him to have a bodyguard, someone who watched his back while he concentrated on other things, especially because he couldn't defend himself properly in his eyes. But that brought along more difficulties. The most obvious for him at least was that he didn't trust anyone to that degree, more concretely, the ones he would trust with that were not available. Sayoko was with Nunnally which was more important, CC couldn't be seen and the same applied to Tohdoh who he trusted enough for this and he was also needed elsewhere. Also there weren't many candidates available, someone who knew his real identity and was well versed in martial arts was making the selection small. It really only left them with the Holy Swords and Kallen. Some of the other founding members of the Black Knights were good fighters too but not in the same league as trained soldiers. Kallen would be the perfect choice, she was his ace, the commander of his personal guard and had already acted as his bodyguard on the battlefield. Sadly she had a more important mission in the upcoming months and would not have the time to spare.

That only left Tohdohs subordinates and he would be at least able to trust in their fierce loyalty to their leader who was adamant about his protection. So they worked out a way to conceal their identities which would also allow CC to take this job sometimes. And Tohdoh would talk to them to see who was up for the job.

And the biggest problem that had revealed itself was when he had started his preparations for today's meeting with Euphemia. Before Euphemias announcement he had used his Geass on a lot of Britannian technicians working around the Tokyo Settlement as this had been part of a possible future operation. Like he had told Diethard he had approximately reached 72 percent of the needed supporters. (-2-) He had of course stopped this mission for the time being but when he had used his Geass again this week it had been accompanied with a slight pain in his eye, nothing more than a slight twinge.

When talking with CC about it she had revealed the possible cause behind that and he was more than worried. His Geass becoming suddenly permanent was not something he had planned for, so for now he would have to take every precaution to not use it and consciously hold it at bay until the promised contact lens from CC arrived.

-!-!-

As it was Friday he still had to go to at least the first classes but left as soon as possible. In one of the smaller hideouts they had set up everything for the Videoconference that would start at two o'clock. They had done everything to make this call as secure as they could and he had personally double checked everything and was certain that they couldn't be found. Nonetheless would they give up this hideout after today.

On Monday he had smuggled an application form into the office of Registration for the Special Administration Zone . It was found in a stack of other forms and had likely send the whole office into panic. Under 'Name' he had written ZERO in big letters and where they asked for 'additional information' stood 'I await your call, Princess Euphemia li Britannia' and a number. Of course he hadn't written it himself. He had had a silly idea and decided to go with it. The faces the Black Knights had made when he said he wanted every letter written by someone else had been worth it. The first try ended in a mess and a nearly destroyed form. It had taken six attempts to get it right and some of them had all resembled squabbling children for a time while he and Tohdoh had been watching from the side and Ohgi trying to get them to behave. The mood for the rest of the meeting had been far lighter than previous so it had been a good idea and it had the added benefit that he didn't have to try faking a different handwriting.

He had gotten the call the next day and Euphemia had had him on speaker. Deciding on the meeting time hadn't been the problem. Finding a reasonable way for him to get more information on the SAZ had been the challenge. They didn't want to give him a lot of details as long as he hadn't officially accepted Euphemia's proposal to help her. Darlton had pointed out that he wouldn't get anything vital because he may decide to attack the SAZ. In the end they decided on mostly bureaucratic nonsense, a map where the border of the SAZ would be marked down and the official proposal of Euphemia to hand the security over to him. All of that didn't really matter of course because he had nearly all information thanks to Euphemia but he had to keep up appearances.

They ended their call with him giving a mailing address for the paperwork and his promise that they would see each other in three days' time.

And now they were making their last preparations for this. He would be alone in a bare room with only the equipment he needed, while most of the others were two rooms away making sure they couldn't be traced, watching and recording the meeting. It had been Diethards idea to record as much as possible of the interactions between them and Britannia so that they would have footage to show should Britannia try to discredit them, one could never know when it would came in handy.

Before he left them he addressed them one last time, trying to ease the tension a bit. "Remember, from now on everything will change. We will travel new paths and face new obstacles but also remember why we are doing this. It is our best chance at freedom, all we have to do is be patient and stay determined. And in the end we will be victorious!"

-!-!-

Tohdoh was standing before one of the monitors were he would be able to watch this meeting , next to him were Senba and Urabe. Anticipation was running high in the room and he could also feel the tension from the two men beside him. Like Zero had said, this would be the official starting point and everyone was feeling it.

Just then the monitor came to life, the screen flickered a bit but then he was met with two images. In a small window in the corner was their own video of Zero, reclining in a normal looking chair, clearly in an old building with ordinary walls and no windows. Most of the screen was filled with a picture of total opposite. The princess was apparently sitting in her office which was everything you would expect from a royal, the high windows behind her giving a wonderful view over the Tokyo settlement. She was smiling, Darlton and Suzaku were standing slightly behind her, one at each side. While the Britannian was wearing a calculating expression Suzaku was scowling as soon as he saw Zero. Seeing his old student wearing his knight-uniform brought a multitude of feelings, he did understand what the boy was trying to do, but it was so foolish he wanted to shake him and make him see reason. He couldn't imagine what this was doing to Lelouch, but it had cleared up a few things he had never understood about the masked man. Zero at least didn't outright react to that image. And then the princess started the meeting.

"Welcome, Zero. I am glad to see you."

"Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia!"

"That is not my name anymore. I have relinquished that name."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It will be announced sometime after the starting ceremony. A price had to be paid for something this selfish like the SAZ. I have also relinquished my rights to succeed to the throne as well."

"Surprising. And all that just to give the people a chance of peace and equality? Who would have thought that someone as kind-hearted as you could be found in the heart of Britannia."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one. After royals like Clovis and your sister who showed no remorse massacring the Japanese you are a welcome change."

That hit home and halted the conversation for a bit. He would have to ask Lelouch what it meant that the princess had renounced her name and succession. Because of this verbal slap even Darlton was scowling now and Suzaku seemed like he wanted to jump through the screen and throttle Zero who was still not showing any change in his body language, as if he didn't particularly care about this meeting.

"Now I have of course looked through everything you send me, which wasn't a lot but I could work with that. It did surprise me that you would want to put me in charge of security, I would like to know your reasoning for this."

"Well, the Japanese will trust you more than anyone else I would assign to this post. If they think it will be safe then they will sign up for it and I want to give this peace to as many people as I can. If that means giving this important job to you then so be it."

"A sound argument. Your alternative?"

"General Darlton"

"Really? The man who was part of the Saitama slaughter? Well you are right, that wouldn't make the people trust in the SAZ."

He knew that it was planned that Zero would behave exactly as was expected from him and to show Euphemia that he wasn't her brother in this instances. But all this mentioning of Britannia's cruelty definitely wasn't helping the conversation. The girl seemed quite shaken with this, again. On the other hand it showed that Zero was not the only bad person there, for as much as they wanted to pretend otherwise, Darlton had no problem killing numbers and Suzaku may think of Zero as only a terrorist and murderer but he shouldn't forget that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with someone who had had no problem killing his people.

"I have to confess that your proposal is the main reason why I am even considering joining you."

"So you are considering it?" And back was the happy smile.

"Yes. But there are still some things that I want to discuss"

And after that there weren't any more hurtful words. He asked her different things. For example how much Britannia would be involved with the SAZ. They of course already knew that they had to try becoming self-sufficient after two months with the possibility of a one month extension. Depending on the development of the SAZ they would be expected to start paying Britannia back at some point. And of course monthly reports on the development, finances and so forth. Like they truly believed the SAZ would be staying that long. Her plans for managing supplies, transportation inside the SAZ were also discussed. And on it went. They were sharing more information than expected, considering that Zero still hadn't officially accepted to join the princess. And that was exactly what was discussed at the end, but even Darlton's hidden threat couldn't change the answer Zero gave before cutting the call.

"You will have to wait and see. Maybe I will come on Sunday or not and that will be my answer."

-!-!-

Euphemia was sitting alone in her office, slumped back in her chair. Her conversation with 'Zero' had been two hours ago and only ten minutes ago was she able to get a bit of time to herself. First Darlton had been harping on her again and after the older man had left, Suzaku started. He didn't like Zero and didn't trust him one bit and she knew he only wanted to keep her safe by trying to change her mind about letting Zero join her. They had had this discussion many times and even he admitted the problem of putting anyone from Britannia at the head of security. Everything Lelouch had told her and had coached her to say about that was logical.

And she just wished that Lelouch wouldn't keep his secret from Suzaku, they were friends! She couldn't understand why her brother was so stubborn about that. And she had given him the perfect opportunity to come clean to his friend, arranging for Suzaku to be able to go to school for two days while she stayed in her office. But her knight had not said anything, only that it had been nice seeing everyone again and being happy that he was able to spend time with Lelouch and Nunnally. She was a bit jealous of that because it was easier for him to visit them but happy all the same that there was at least one person Lelouch let into his life. The only thing Lelouch apparently had told both him and their sister was that he was helping her figuring out some of the things needed for the SAZ. But nothing about him being Zero...

She was slightly resentful towards Lelouch. She had no problem admitting that without him the planning wouldn't be this far or good and of course she had no problem giving him the praise he deserved. But Suzaku had been so impressed with her before Lelouch told him that it had been mostly his ideas and her knight was still happy that she arranged the SAZ but it was not the same. An on the other hand she was happy that her brother told him, it was a step in the right direction…

She should stop thinking about all that it only made her sad. She would concentrate on making the SAZ safe as soon as possible so that Lelouch would reconsider and come living there with Nunnally and she would continue to persuade him to tell Suzaku the truth. It would make things so much easier and friends shouldn't have secrets this big between them.

To lift her mood she thought about the end-result she hoped to achieve. Renouncing her name and her claim to the throne was also in part for Nunnally. When the SAZ was safe she hoped that Nunnally would do the same and then the two Vi Britannia's would finally be able to come out of hiding and all of them could live together again and be happy.

And that would be worth anything, for that she would endure everything. Even the cold-hearted persona Lelouch had crafted for himself…

.

-!-!-

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We here from Hi-TV are reporting live to you from today's official announcement ceremony for the first Special Administrative Zone. Because so many Elevens, sorry, Japanese have already signed up and are interested to live in the Zone this ceremony is held at the Fuji-Stadium which is outside the designated Zone where construction will begin tomorrow.

The information where exactly it will be located has been officially released yesterday and we have extensively reported about it. For those who haven't followed our special reports, the SAZ is located west from Mt. Fuji, it giving a natural border on one side, with the mountain range of Mt. Kenashi and Mt. Shinoi on the other side doing the same. In the north you have the Aokigahara forest as border. In the south the Zone ends before reaching the city Fuji which will remain Britannia while the city Fujinomiya will become part of the SAZ. (-3-)

As of this moment it is still not known if Zero has accepted Princess Euphemia's proposal to join the SAZ."

As the time to start drew nearer the people started to get anxious, everyone wanted to know if Zero would participate in the SAZ, be they Britannians or numbers.

And then Zero appeared, standing on his flying Knightmare, seemingly without a care, his cape flapping dramatically in the wind. As he drew nearer Euphemia stood up to greet him, welcoming him with open arms and a happy smile. The large Knightmare landed at the back of the podium where two Sutherlands had taken up a guarding position. Zero didn't move from his place and when the hatch opened everyone was watching intently. Out came what was clearly a women in a white pilot-suit with black hair and a bluish visor not unlike Zeros own mask hiding most of her face. Together they made their way down and to the front where the princess was waiting for them. The women stayed behind Zero and seemed to be watching her surroundings intently. They made a striking image while walking to the front of the podium, Zero not once glancing at the other guests lined up there.

When he stopped in front of Euphemia the whole stadium was silent. Then Euphemia stretched out her hand which was immediately grasped by Zero.

"Welcome Zero. I am glad you decided to come!"

"The Japanese desire this chance of peace and who am I to deny them. How about we start?"

"Of course! Please take a seat."

Zero turned slightly, looking at the indicated place, right next to General Darlton.

"I have to respectfully decline. How about we do this together, side by side?"

"A wonderful idea! Then please come with me."

Together they walked to the forefront of the Podium where someone just brought a second microphone.

"I am happy that so many Japanese have come today! I welcome all of you to the starting point of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. Zero has agreed to be part of it as well and together we will build a peaceful place for all of us!"

That got her a applause.

"If we all work together we can build a new future for us. May this be the starting point to show everyone that living together in peace is possible. Let's show the world what equality means for if you want to be part of the SAZ things like race, ideology and religion will not matter!"

And Zeros speech got many of the Japanese on their feet, applauding and shouting for him.

"And to show Britannia how sincere I am, I will give back the Knightmare I have stolen. May this be seen as my peace offering and may it be the beginning of a peaceful world!"

Shock and confusion on the side of Britannia and happiness and pride on the Japanese side was the reaction Zero got when he indicated the frame standing behind him. But before anything could be processed Euphemia spoke again.

"Should you haven't signed up yet for the SAZ, we will give you the possibility here. If you want to help in the construction of the SAZ we welcome you with open arms so that we may open the Zone sooner. If you still need more information there will be leaflets you can take with you at the entrance to the stadium.

And I have a special announcement for all the Honorary Britannians living here. You too are of course more than welcome to join us and if you sign up it will be your decision if it will be as a Honorary Britannian or as Japanese!

This also applies for all of you who are now serving in the Britannian army! You can apply for service to the SAZ without repercussions! And I hope there you will continue to show the same dedication to keeping the people safe under the leadership of Zero who has agreed to be chief of security!"

And with that the other people on the podium stood up to applaud them followed by everyone in the stadium. The two at the front turned to each other and shook hands again.

And the world was watching as two people, who couldn't be more different from each other, were showing their partnership in trying to bring a new era to Britannia.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-1-) I used this technique myself during a difficult time in my life and it helped me calm my mind and emotions. I just recited something different.
> 
> (-2-) Taken from the episode. Nearly at 5 minutes if someone is interested in these Details.
> 
> (-3-) If you search for Fujinomiya on google maps you roughly get the place of the SAZ.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour after he left the stadium he arrived in one of the newer hideouts in Fuji they had set up in the last week. After the speeches he had stayed another two hours, meeting the few nobles that would aid the SAZ and answering questions when needed. The atmosphere had been more than strained, no one trusted him, Darlton even refusing to shake his hand. He had found it funny to a degree, especially because Euphemia stayed beside him chattering away at him with Suzaku trailing her 'like a confused puppy', according to CC at least. She had been the one trailing him. At one time someone asked about his apparent bodyguard but he just countered that Britannia had the G1, Knightmares stationed around the stadium and Euphemia had Darlton and her personal knight, so one person watching his back wasn't exaggerated.

The hideout was underground and near the Suruga-bay and would become one of the main meeting places for the next months. It had been used by one of the resident resistance-groups who had already joined the Black Knights before the announcement, now they had taken it over completely and had adjusted it to their needs. One side of the room he entered now was filled with all sort of IT-equipment and a team already working there and Rakshata standing behind them watching the monitors. On the other side stood a table at which Tohdoh stood with his subordinates Senba and Urabe but also Inoue and they were looking over maps of the Fuji-region. In the corner around a smaller table sat Ohgi with Tamaki, Minami and Diethard.

"I have to congratulate you, Rakshata, the Gawain didn't fall apart"

"Of course! You wanted it to at least be able to fly the short distance to the stadium and I gave you that."

"Maybe I should rephrase, thank you for the good work. I wasn't able to see any differences."

Rakshata played with her pipe while smirking at him smugly. She had really done good work on the Gawain, it looked exactly the same as ever but they had ransacked it for everything of importance, giving nothing back to Britannia. She had also analysed the Flight Pack thoroughly so that she could rebuild it for their own machines. But giving the Gawain back to Britannia served another purpose.

"Have they moved it yet?"

"Yes, our watchers have reported that they loaded it into a van 15 minutes ago after checking it for explosives and the like. As you predicted no one wanted to pilot it so now they most likely bring it to the nearest base and into a Knightmare hangar where they will link it up to check the system. "

"It's sad that we will not be able to see their faces when they do that…" Rakshata had somehow made it possible that the Gawain would fall apart as soon as the board computer registered a system not from Rakshata. He would really have liked to see the faces when the experimental Knightmare was lying in pieces on the floor. She too had a satisfied smirk in place, his own hidden behind his mask of course. That's when Ohgi decided to disturb their little fantasy.

"I understand the main reason for giving back the Gawain, but why did you do it that way? You didn't do it as a show of goodwill like you told everyone, I'm not sure how to feel that we're constantly manipulating our own people." He saw the slight eye roll from Tohdoh and even Rakshata let out a sigh, while Diethard only shook his head.

"What do you want me to do, tell the Japanese the truth about everything? Manipulation of public opinion is one of Britannia's best weapons and before I let them get the upper hand I will try to use it myself. I'm playing friends with them now so it would have been reasonable for them to demand their machine back and difficult for me to find a reason to refuse. They would have painted me as the bad guy again using that as an example. But me giving it back in a show of goodwill? They will now have a harder time painting me in a bad light and saying I work against them I secret."

"But that's essentially what we do…"

"And? You agreed to this plan and I will make sure that we will reach the end we desire with as little problems and casualties as possible. A little manipulation won't hurt anyone and takes away the chance of manipulation from Britannia as well" He had calculated the risks, even should Britannia decide to reveal that they had a hand in destroying the machine it wouldn't hurt them too much. He would just have to say that he had done it to prevent that the frame could be used against innocent people. Nevertheless he was 90% certain that they wold not make it public, it was difficult to prove him guilty and Britannia may as well only be seen as sore losers who wanted to discredit him.

"Zero-sama, they arrived at the hangar and we are ready"

He moved to stand beside Rakshata, observing the monitors. He would be able to understand what was happening on the screens but the others who also left their places at the table to come watching, they likely would not comprehend the data they were seeing. The team of computer scientists was nearly holding their breath in anticipation.

This was the real gamble, should Britannia discover this plot everything would end here. Rakshata and her team had designed a virus which would upload itself as soon as the Gawain was connected to the system. Rakshata had assured him that she knew enough about Britannian Knightmares and their board system to smuggle it in and then it would lay dormant for at least two or three weeks. They hoped that over time and taking only little steps they could infiltrate their network. From there they would have to see where they could go but any information they could get was helpful. Information about new mass-produced weapons or frames would be welcome.

And suddenly everyone was working, typing away at their keyboard at a fast rate for nearly ten minutes before everyone dropped in relief. One of them turned to Rakshata and he nearly stopped breathing. "It's done, we're in."

He chuckled gleefully and Rakshata had a triumphant expression while everyone else seemed relieved. Perfect, one big hurdle they had left behind. He wandered over to Tohdoh and looked at the maps for a moment. "Everything alright on your front?" Tohdoh only nodded and showed him some of the routes they had discovered and some of the other things he had been working on.

"Seems like you have everything under control but I hadn't expected anything else from you. Now before I leave you again, have you decided who will play bodyguard for me in the next days or will I go alone into the lion's den?"

With a hand on his hip and a smirk that the older man could surely feel directed at him he regarded him silently, he had finally accepted that Tohdoh wouldn't let him go out alone but he also saw no reason to make it easier for him.  
Surprisingly it wasn't Tohdoh who answered but Urabe and the answer was not what he would have expected.

"I volunteered, Zero-sama."

"Interesting. Well your reasons are your own, so I just ask if you are sure?"

What he got was a glare, a firm nod. Better to accept before he insulted him more.

"Perfect, then I will see you tomorrow at the meeting point we discussed."  
.

\---!---!---

.  
He already wanted to give up and it was only midday of the fourth day in the reconstruction phase of the SAZ. Every Japanese wanted to talk to him, the nobles wanted nothing to do with him, Darlton was trailing him suspiciously and Euphemia suddenly wanted to do everything on her own and was arguing with him on nearly everything. Every day after only an hour he would already have a headache.

On the first day they had a lengthy discussion about the government building. Euphemia had decided that she wanted to use one directly at the border which he vehemently refused for safety reasons. It had taken time but they agreed on a building with 26 floors in the middle of Fujinomiya and after discussing offices and arrangements they could finally move on.

His sister had also wanted to concentrate on the reconstruction of the Aokigahara-ghetto first but he was adamant they should first concentrate on building their agriculture so they would have that already going from the start. In the beginning they had enough lodging in the former Britannian city for everyone and should therefor get everything else going.

The one thing they agreed on was the small hospital they wanted and it was there were Euphemia's kind-hearted nature flourished and she had put the most work into. The applications were searched for people who had had a job of any kind in the medical field before the invasion and Euphemia had immediately set up meetings with them. She had organised for them to learn in some of the smaller and less prejudiced hospitals, arranging for them to study under Britannian doctors and relearning their field and getting updated on what developments had happened. Some had even agreed to come to the SAZ in the beginning to continue their tutelage.

They had found a good place to build the hospital, nearly in the middle so that it was easily in reach for everyone, they would use a villa of a noblemen that stood there and upgrade and expand it to suit their needs. Britannia would give the supplies they needed and medicine and instruments for the first months. They were of course expected to pay them back at some point but he hadn't really read the ten-year-plan he was given, as if he would believe this farce would hold up more than 8 months. But Britannia had to make it believable, especially in the beginning where it would be too easy to reawaken the Black Knights and all the other cells. He was sure Britannia thought it could wait them out, or crush them all at once when the SAZ got more and more inhabitants, which would surely include more Black Knights and 'terrorists' the longer it was stable and safe. The Black Knights especially had already cost Britannia a fortune and would have continued on if they were not stopped. Somewhere someone had surely calculated this.

Finances were of course a problem. Kirihara would be in charge of this part, as an influential business men before and after the invasion he was perfect for this job. The both of them had donated a hefty sum to the SAZ and his answer where he had gotten it from had surprised many. "Maybe I run a profitable business when I'm not Zero." It had taken a lot not laugh at the faces they made.

That led them to the meeting he was currently preparing for. Euphemia had hoped to gain the small factory that was situated in the Zone but the noblemen who owned it wasn't exactly thrilled with her and just wanted to close it because he wanted nothing to do with her 'foolish plan'. The idea was that the production would continue and the products shipped out like always but the owner seemed to be more inclined to just build a new factory somewhere. Euphemia had not been able to sway him in the last meetings and had finally admitted defeat and asked for his help. From what he had gathered their last meeting had ended badly. His sister apparently had lost her countenance and raised her voice and demanded he do 'the right thing and help the people of the SAZ' and got laughed at as a result.

The papers he was currently studying revealed that the factory had nothing to do with sakuradite or Knightmare frames so Britannia didn't have to fear that they would gain information that way. 85% of the workers where Japanese and most apparently lived in the ghetto next to the Aokigahara forest. Only the higher positions where held by Britannians and he was sure he would find suitable or better replacements for them. He would get the owner to agree if he would argue the financial gain he could get out of this deal.

He organised his notes and Urabe took his briefcase before they made their way to the meeting.  
.  
-!-  
.  
The last days had been enlightening for him. He had volunteered to be Zeros bodyguard because he had wanted to learn more about the enigma who called himself Zero. Tohdoh had been grateful and admitted that he would be the best for the job because he was more level-headed than Chiba. It had taken a bit to get used to the visor which covered nearly his whole face and the wig got uncomfortable at the end of the day but it was also for his safety so he would never utter the slightest complain.

He discovered that Zero was a workaholic amongst other things. He spend the whole day arguing with Britannians and when they left the SAZ he would still go over plans for the next day, discuss different things with the other Black Knights and apparently learned for exams when he got into his rooms. Even at breakfast he debated work and missions. He had somehow arranged to be gone from school for the whole week, from what he had overheard Lady CC was playing his double there.

He had been fascinated with Zero before, some of the stunts he had pulled of had been unbelievable and when it was revealed that all that had been the work of a mere boy he was even more interested. And after four days of trailing him he came to the conclusion he would likely never fully understand him. He outwitted the Britannians every time they drew him into a discussion no matter what the topic was, he spoke nicely with the Japanese when they gathered around him to thank him even when they were late to meetings and always in flawless Japanese and switching to elaborate English when talking to the nobles. He never showed any weakness in his body language even when he had just moments before swallowed something against his headache and looking slightly worn before donning his mask again. That didn't mean he showed this weakness to him, he always took care to hide these moments from him but he was able to observe this moment once.

They had arrived at Zeros temporary office which had no windows and after he had checked the room for surveillance and gave Zero the clearance he left it again to give the young man a moment to himself. He had discovered that if he didn't give him a few minutes to relax, the young man would hold himself to his own ridiculous standards even when it was only the two of them. He could of course understand the why, he just thought that it wasn't needed. He would not think any less of 'Zero' should he witness him slumping down in his chair. When he walked back in he noticed that he had taken the cape and mask off and was already sitting in his chair at his desk, elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands. His posture was as straight as ever but he seemed to be staring into nothing and he could see that he was tired. Which was understandable, the meeting with the owner of the factory had been long and tedious, he had at some points stopped listening. But Zero had once more won.

The noblemen was swayed when Zero revealed to him how much profit he could make by agreeing with him. The salaries of the workers would be reduced by15% and the ones of the managing positions by 20% and he wouldn't have to spend money on building a new factory and finding new employers because most had applied to live in the SAZ. Zero had showed him calculations of how much money he would lose while he had to wait for the new factory and the lower salaries would mean even more profit. They had of course argued about the percentage but in the end they found an agreement.

For the employees it didn't matter so much. He didn't understand the whole financial concept of the SAZ, but enough. Essentials like housing wouldn't cost anything in the SAZ, even basic food would be fairly distributed to every household and only certain expanses would have to be paid for. Because of that jobs were decidedly less payed then outside but everyone could live comfortable and most inhabitants would finally be able to leave the ghettos. And the difference in money would go to the SAZ as a whole which would allow this concept to work. From what he understood they were plans in the work to earn money, like an IT-company which could be run without anyone needing to leave the comfort of the Zone. The finer details escaped him but he was sure that it will work.

When he looked to the desk again Lelouch had lost the faraway look and was working again, already going over the next papers and consulting his tablet to see which meeting would be next. He should really try talking to the young man, that he wouldn't think any less of him if he wasn't perfect for a minute, since at the moment it seemed like he would take this job whenever Lady CC wasn't available. And he would have no problem with that, it was as important as their hidden missions and he really found it fascinating watching Zero work. He could understand his need to not show weakness but the ones who knew who was behind the mask also knew that he was only human. Besides that he was his bodyguard he trusted him to protect him he should be able to show his frustration or his tiredness for a short moment. He would have to think about how to go about it and maybe even consult Tohdoh.  
Maybe it would help if he showed that even he became tired after standing straight for hours, watching out for dangers and after some meetings he wanted to curse to the heaven about the thick-headedness of Britannians. For now he had to be satisfied that his presence was accepted and that they worked rather well together.

"Urabe." He was startled out of his thoughts and realized he had been absently staring at the other.

"Yes, do you need something?"

"Thank you for volunteering."

Seemed like he was appreciated more than he thought and maybe it wouldn't take much to get the stubborn young man to loosen up a little around him. As answer he gave a slight boy to their leader, because in his eyes he really was worthy of this position. He may only be a boy, a young man, but he really was something else.  
.  
\--!--!--  
.  
He had survived the first week and was finally back at Ashford. It was Saturday and he had promised Nunnally that he would be back for afternoon tea at the latest and he kept his promise, it was shortly after lunchtime and he was really looking forward to spending the rest of the day with her, work had to wait until she was sleeping.

The workers for the SAZ had the day off tomorrow and he had left after one last meeting in the morning. Before traveling back he got an update from Rakshata who was doing everything she could to finish his new Knightmare as soon as possible. The parts they had stolen from the Gawain would be used along with a few other ideas of Rakshata. For the moment he didn't care much about weapons but more about using it to travel from Tokyo to Fuji and as it would be able to travel underwater it would help him immensely. The others were working on hiding places and different routes he could take to safely travel and arrive everywhere. Rakshata would be using the system of the Gejfun disturber to make sure he couldn't be detected.  
Splitting his time was especially in this phase more than difficult. It was expected that he be at the reconstruction side daily but he also had school and his sister, CC could not always play double or Nunnally would get suspicious soon. The first week had worked out but for the upcoming ones he needed to tread more carefully.

Ruben had called him and told him that, if he wanted, he could take his first exam next week. To get out of the SAZ he had arranged for some small 'terrorist attacks' somewhere, but nothing too harmful. They should make it clear that they were against the SAZ and that would surely be talked about and when they confronted him he would suggest that he went there to talk them out of it. 'Zero' would be seen in the city before vanishing again and he would make sure to be seen at campus at this time. This plot should give him two days to prepare and sit his exam.  
He had discussed this with the others and it also served another purpose, showing Britannia that not everyone was behind Zero. Most of the bigger resistance groups were supporting them or had already joined the Black Knights, so this could be used to hide the fact that they had not dissolved.  
He had to smile when he arrived at the door and Sayoko was already opening it. He found his sister in the living room, folding origami again.

"Hi Nunnally, I'm back earlier than promised." He sat down next to her and she smiled at him reaching for his hand.

"I missed you brother! I know you said you would always leave immediately after classes but I had hoped to see you at least once a day."

"I'm sorry. But traveling to Fuji takes time and I wanted to be there for Euphemia, especially in this first week."

"How is she? Is she doing well?"

"Yes, a little overworked but that was to be expected. I'm glad that I was near her to help, there aren't many who are supporting her."

"You told me that already but I had hoped..."

"Sadly nothing has changed." He told her a little bit of the dispute with the owner of the factory.

"It's sad that he didn't want to help. So Zero was able to change his mind? Have you met him?"

"Yes he did, he was able to win the man over. And no, I stayed hidden, I can't risk getting seen even in disguise and Euphemia didn't want us to meet so soon. But I'm sure at some point she will introduce us."

"Please be careful brother. I don't know how to feel about you meeting Zero!" He had to contain a chuckle at that. Even Sayoko had to press her lips together to hide a smile.

"Don't worry Nunna-chan. I will be careful. But I'm also looking forward to meeting him, he's an interesting man."

"But... he killed our brother Clovis..." Of course that would be a concern for her, she didn't know how much their brother had changed, how disregarding he was towards the elevens. He too remembered the fun-loving brother of their youth but the memory of him ordering the annihilation of the Shinjuku ghetto was overshadowing it.

"I know, but he may have had a reason for this. He doesn't seem like a man who would kill without cause. And you can't forget that Clovis was Viceroy of this area and Zero is fighting for the Japanese so they were enemies." That brought a halt to the conversation. He didn't know how to calm his sister. He wanted to protect her from the evil of this world like he had always done, he wold shoulder everything so she could stay like this, innocent and peaceful.  
.  
\--!---!---  
.  
It was only Monday morning and he could already feel the energy he gained over the weekend draining out of him. He was sitting opposite Euphemia in her new office in the government building, which had been finished first, his own should be finished in the following days. More Japanese have come to help and now they had resources free for one of the main security measures he wanted to implement and they should start the building soon. Sadly, as he had feared, his sister was vehemently against it.

"I don't think that's the right way, it would seem like we don't trust Britannia!"

"And I personally don't trust Britannia at this point, but even if I did, the citizens also are a risk and of course some Japanese also may want to attack the SAZ. Accept the fact that at this moment there are many different people who are against this. It will take time to make them see reason and until then I will do everything to protect the Japanese!" Should he not be able to sway her today, the attack he organised for tomorrow should help change her mind. It was manipulation again but he was not as blinded as Euphy and would not allow an easy way for anyone to attack the SAZ.

"But... to build a wall to separate us from Britannia? I just think it's wrong."

"We have to make sure no one with bad intention can just walk into our land. We have natural borders all around us, only between Fujinomiya and Fuji is it easy to enter. And I want to be able to control the comings and goings. Or do you want someone to just walk in, plant a bomb and be able to walk out again? Visitors could be searched for weapons and then proceed inside, I'm not proposing to completely isolate us."

"I'm still not sure."

"Please remember that Britannia has a lot of enemies. It's a conquering nation and people are not happy when they are attacked without due reason and lose everything they hold dear. Your nation is not well liked, your own sister has just recently established area 18 and the EU is not happy at the moment. It isn't too farfetched that you personally or your project will be attacked to get back at the 'Goddess of Victory' for her latest success.  
Also we shouldn't forget the recent attack from the Chinese Federation, they too have an interest in Japan and your own knight helped prevent it, which means he and of course myself are high-profile targets for them."

That surprised Suzaku who had never hid the fact that he didn't like the masked man and he was still included in his planning. In the first meetings between Euphemia and himself, her knight had not liked the way he was speaking to his princess and tried to 'reprimand' him to talk respectfully to her. It had disrupted every meeting and he had asked his sister to interfere. Now Suzaku stayed silent during their discussions and as long as he didn't insult her, he seemed to be okay with only glaring and scowling at him.

What he didn't include was that Euphemia would become an even better target as soon as it was announced that she relinquished her name and given up her right to the throne, which still hadn't happened. Some would not see her as a princess anymore which had the possibility that attacking her would not mean attacking royalty and angering Britannia as a whole. He had to find out how exactly that had happened but that would have to wait for the next meeting between 'Lelouch' and Euphemia. Should Britannia have asked that of her it would mean they were already distancing themselves from her.

"Here take this, it's my official security report and entails nearly everything I want to set up, it also includes a list of possible enemies. Give it to General Darlton and ask for his opinion and think about what I said. Now I have my first meetings with Honorary Britannians who left the army to work here. Excuse me."

And with that he left, hoping that he had gotten through to her. Believing in the goodness of people was all very nice and good but he would not let her naïve worldview endanger the people she too wanted to protect. She had to accept that her own project was endangering not only herself but everyone around her as well.  
.  
\--!--!--  
.  
His plot had worked perfectly. Tuesday morning the attacks started, at lunch news reached them and in the afternoon it was decided that he should try talking with the terrorists to make them see reason. Euphemia had apologised and promised him that she accepted every security measure he wanted. After a last meeting with the Black Knights he travelled back to Ashford and was even in time to bring his sister to bed. The next day was just school and studying for his exam the following day, which he was sure he had passed, History of Britannia was taught to him from an early age and he had always kept himself up to date. 'Know your enemy'

It was now Friday already and he had gotten up before dawn to travel to Fuji. He had a full day ahead of himself because he missed two days but the most important meeting would be in the afternoon. The first meeting between 'Lelouch' and 'Zero', thinking about it always made him laugh. Rakshata had built a second Zero-mask with an integrated voice-changer so that whoever played his alter-ego would sound exactly like him, she had finished it a few days ago. This meeting was important to avoid suspicion on Suzakus side, seeing both of them in the same room should be enough to trick his friend. Euphemia was not happy, wanting him to not keep it a secret from her knight, but he couldn't bear the thought that Suzaku would look at him as Lelouch with the same distaste he was looking at Zero.

CC would be Zero for this meeting and now that they had this possibility the next two weeks should be easier.  
The meeting took place in Euphemias office again, he had switched with CC during lunch and she would come later. As soon as he was inside his sister smiled brightly at him and after he had disposed of his disguise she embraced him tightly. She always greeted him like this when they met as siblings and he always let her. She probably needed it to reaffirm herself that he was still himself even when most of the time as Zero he was distant, challenging and cold towards her.

"Hey there Euphy. As lively as ever." He held here for a few moments before pushing her slightly away to be able to look at his childhood friend. "How are you Suzaku? We miss you at school and especially in the Student Council."

"I am well. Please tell everyone that I miss them. I am not sure when I will be able to visit you again."

"I have expected that, you are needed here and gave up school again am I right?" at Suzakus nod he continued "Do you need help convincing my sister that it's impossible for you to continue your schooling?" That made Suzaku look away guiltily and got him and indignant huff from his sister, he laughed at them both and separated himself fully from her. Walking over to the small sitting area at the other side of the room. He sat down on one of the expensive looking settees, looking the office over as if he hadn't been here before. It screamed royalty, high-class wood crafted furniture and a painting of the Aries villa behind her massive desk, probably to remind her of happier times without using a picture of them as children. He himself was reminded of chaos and blood, of the death of his childhood and his hatred for the emperor. Most of the time he tried to avoid looking at it.

Euphemia took the place next to him and Suzaku was shifting awkwardly where he was standing. "Sit down Suzaku, it's just us here. And Euphemia only has to fear losing an argument with me." He threw him his customary smirk, got an exasperating headshake as response before the other boy finally settled down opposite them.

"So if I interpreted this right, you want to give up your schooling at Ashford to be able to protect Euphy and Euphy says education is important especially because you already missed so much after the invasion." Both nodded sheepishly at him. "Okay. Euphemia it was really considerate of you to think about his schooling but since then you knighted him, the purpose of his life from now on is to protect you, that's what it means to have a personal knight and for that he has all the knowledge he needs, meaning he knows how to fight and protect you, nothing ese matters as harsh as it may sound. He can't split his time between school and the SAZ and should even the smallest thing happen while he is at Ashford people could use that to start the argument again that he isn't a suitable knight. You should have considered that when you impulsively declared him your knight on live TV. Suzaku wants to do what is expected of him and as I see it, you should let him."

Why was it that whenever they met he had to explain the world to her or at least it felt that way most of the time. Both of them looked highly uncomfortable at the moment so he decided to change the topic, the two of them could talk it out between them at another time.

"If you have any new information for me or need help with anything now would be the time for it, Zero will likely arrive soon."

"About that... Euphy said you wanted this meeting, but are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry Suzaku, everything will be fine. I'm actually looking forward to meet him."

And just then someone knocked, Suzaku jumped to his feet and took his position beside his princess, looking like her knight and not a concerned friend. He hated that look. He turned himself more towards his sister so that his face could not be seen from the door.

Euphemia called out 'Enter' and the door opened to reveal Darlton standing in the door with Zero and his bodyguard behind him. At Euphemias nod the General moved out of the way and only Zero entered the room, his guard taking position opposite the door. When the door closed again he turned back to look at 'Zero'.

The masked man, who was actually a woman, looked around the room before his gaze settled on Lelouch. It was silent for a time before the altered voice broke into it. "So this is the praised advisor of the princess, you're certainly younger than expected. " Lelouch was happy to note that CC really sounded like him and when she moved nearer to them he stood up and offered his hand which was accepted. "Age is not everything. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, it's an honour to meet you."

"Really? A Britannian who is honoured to meet a terrorist, that's a surprise." Zero sat down in the seat Suzaku had abandoned shortly before and when he saw the knight moving to stand between both of them he shook his head. "Relax, Kururugi, I will not harm either one. So tell me Mr. Lamperouge, which ideas were yours? I'm quite curious to know."

And from then on they talked only about the SAZ, Suzaku not relaxing even the tiniest bit, while the other occupants easily discussed concepts. When Darlton knocked to remind the princess that she had another meeting he shocked his friend totally with requesting to be able to continue his conversation with Zero in private. And for the first time he seemed torn. On one hand it was Lelouch himself who had requested it and seemed to still know him well enough that he wouldn't be able to change his mind, but it also meant leaving his friend alone with a man he detested and didn't trust. Lelouch only winked him away when Zero accepted. In his mind it served the other right, this showed that his only concern now was Euphemia, he was her knight now and had to leave Lelouch unprotected to follow his princess.  
.  
\--!--!--  
.  
The next weeks passed in a blur. It had been planned that the first four weeks would be used for the reconstruction and then another week to welcome the people and to settle in and at the end of the 5th week would be the official start of the Zone. But the timetable had to be reworked a few times, due to the participation of Zero and the presence of Kururugi Suzaku every day more and more people came to help. Some of them from farther away so they had to be given living arrangements from the start.

Zero had handpicked a team of Black Knights who helped him interviewing the new arrivals and determining what they wanted to do and therefor where they would live. Japanese who had owned a business or worked in the government before the invasion where asked to take the more important jobs and the government of the SAZ was soon filled with capable people who gave it their all. But it was soon clear that everyone worked hard at the task they were assigned, it was beautiful to watch them working together, helping each other. The few pro-number-nobles that were assisting in the SAZ were stunned what they achieved in this short time. He himself wasn't as surprised, because he understood these people. They had been downtrodden and most had lost everything to Britannia. To be able to build up their culture once more, to be able to take a job they loved, to not fear starvation and the likes, all that were reasons why the Japanese were working as hard as they did.

With all this extra help they were easily able to finish the projects they wanted before the official opening and could even start on the ones who were originally planned for later. It was truly wonderful what mankind could achieve when working together.


	7. Chapter 7

**SAZ, Sunday, end of 5th week of reconstruction, opening ceremony**

 

Lelouch was standing at a window in one of the classrooms of the new school on the top floor, looking out at the mingling people who were celebrating the start of the SAZ, or in the case of their Britannian visitors, viewing everything with interest. He was sure some of them only wanted to see what the SAZ was like while others surely were having not so peaceful reasons.

Euphemia had been adamant about a big opening ceremony, while he had wanted to keep it small and simple. They had found a compromise, especially concerning the financial aspect.

He was still anxious about this but he had done everything to ensure everyone's safety, but with all this visitors he would only calm down when they were gone again, even if he knew the possibility of an attack was fairly slim.

They were holding it after Fujinomiya in the more open space where the school and the Hospital were situated, so right in the middle. Part of the school would be used for different activities, while outside were small stands giving out information and traditional Japanese food was also available. He had let Milly's festival ideas inspire today.

Everyone who was interested to visit would be thoroughly checked at the gate, they also had to show some form of credentials and they would have to sign out again when they left, that was to ensure that they knew who was inside at all times. After they registered and gotten a visitor pass they would take a bus which would be traveling regularly to the site of the festivities and back again.

As Prince Schneizel was the main benefactor of the SAZ he had been invited too. And he was more than glad that his older brother seemed otherwise occupied and wouldn't come. He had given an interview the day before to give them his congratulations and to wish them luck and a peaceful start. He had also given permission to get help from the KnightPolice. Lelouch hadn't allowed them inside, but had stationed them outside the gate and along the wall surrounding the SAZ, it wasn't exactly needed but could be used to remind everyone that, for now, they had the protection of Britannia.

Around midday he had gotten a call from the on duty leader at the gate. Apparently some of the former inhabitants of the city were standing outside giving the visitors flyers about the unfairness that they had lost their home and had also brought a big transparent saying "Give us back our home – All Hail Britannia"

The KnightPolice had asked if they should arrest them or at least make them leave, but he thought that would be counterproductive. As long as they were not overly annoying to the visitors they should let them have this small get-together. It wasn't harmful and they should avoid a confrontation this soon.

"Zero-sama, you should get out there, the speeches will begin soon."

Urabe was probably right. He should be seen out there before he got on stage. And with him and CC as todays bodyguards there shouldn't be a problem. He had taken every precaution for today, trained soldiers and Black Knights were controlling the festivities in uniform as well as in civil and the security check at the gate was very thorough and he didn't think that anyone had been able to get inside through the mountains at this time, that would be tried later, for now they would try the easy way. And when they realised that they weren't able to get through the front door they would try the difficult ways and at that point he would have the security there up and running.

They made their way down, past the canteen where Mister Kitamura was overseeing that everything was perfect. The elderly man had come during the reconstructing phase and brought as much Japanese food as he could. He had overheard some of the workers praising him highly and had gotten interested in him. It had turned out that Kitamura had owned a well going restaurant before the invasion and had apparently tried to teach it to others in the last years so that the recipes wouldn't be forgotten over time. He had immediately hired him to provide the workers and given him enough supplies for all. Even some of the Britannian workers had become interested and liked it. Today he oversaw everything in the kitchen and come tomorrow he would reopen his restaurant. They had situated it near the gate so that outsiders could come and enjoy his meals. He liked the man and for his safety he had sought someone who would able to protect the man but was also interested in learning from him. They had found a young Honorary Britannian who had enlisted in the army to provide for his family, he was a fairly good fighter and with a little more training would be able to keep them both out of harm's way. His family would live near the restaurant and help out, it was a good deal for everyone.

As soon as he had stepped outside he could feel the difference, it was a little more chaotic than inside but everyone seemed happy enough. He could see Britannians who seemed interested in learning about Japanese culture, but also some that were trying to hide their disdain for the 'numbers'. He would make sure that one of his teams searched through the footage of this and get a clear picture of these people for the future.

Making his way towards the small stage he was often stopped, mostly by Japanese thanking him or wanting to talk to him, even some Britannians got brave enough to step up to him. At one point CC stepped closer to him, all tense, looking at someone standing a little bit away from the centre with a hateful look. As he made a step in their direction a guard in civil bumped into him, spilling a little of his drink over him. While the two argued they continued a little more quickly but he still stopped at some of the information stands, chatting with the people there about this and that, having to trust in everyone around him to keep him safe. He trusted CC, his continued survival was in her own interest and that alone was enough but apart from that they had grown closer in the last weeks. She was there when he needed help, she was the one he discussed ideas with, the one who was able to keep his mind on track, reminding him what really was important. So yes, trusting her with his life was something he was now easily able to do.

And Urabe had taken his job as bodyguard very seriously and he was easy to work with. Whenever CC was otherwise occupied in the last weeks he had taken over her duties and had never complained or questioned him outright, whenever he asked why he had done something the way he did he had only detected curiosity and always behind closed doors and never in the presence of others. He had opened up a little to him, had shared laughs with him when the older soldier recounted some of his conversations with the Britannians. At the beginning he may only have trusted in his loyalty to Tohdoh, but he was starting to see that the man really seemed to respect him and wanted to protect him not only out of a sense of duty.

They arrived at the stage and when he stepped up everyone started to quiet down. He got a nod from Darlton, another surprising development. Ever since the man read his security report he grudgingly respected him. He would still kill him at a moment's notice if commanded but had not been able to find fault with his work and at least accepted that he knew what he was doing. Euphemia was as cheerful as ever and Suzaku scowling. All in all the usual greeting he got from the three. Kirihara also was there, giving him a small bow and smirking at him.

He and Euphemia walked to the front of the stage under the watchful stare of their respective guards.

"Today is an important day for all of us. This is the opening ceremony of our Special Administrative Zone of Japan, which has only come this far so soon because of all your help, your dedication and your will to create a peaceful country. For that I want to thank you all!"

"Of course we still have much do to, but I trust in your wish to live peaceful side by side with Britannia and I also will do everything to continue our good work. Let us move towards the future together!"

Some of the gathered Japanese were screaming Euphemias name while most only applauded her.

"I too want to thank you all for your hard work and am sure that together we can show that even if we are different the wish for peace and freedom can unite even the most unlikely persons.

As long as we stay strong and work together we can overcome everything!" He had to stop here for a moment, the screaming and applauding was getting too loud. He held up his hand, showing he still wanted to say something.

"I too will continue to work hard so that we will be able to live here in peace, as will Princess Euphemia, we both know that without you all we wouldn't be where we are now. Together we all can create a country of peace and equality. But I will also always remember the sacrifices that have gotten us here today. Remember were you come from and strive for a better future!"

And with that the crowd was going wild, when he mentioned Euphy he had held out his hand and she had taken it with a smile to show their unity. So now they were standing in front of a roaring crowd, chanting their names. Soon the chanting of 'Zero' drowned out the princess' name.

.

-!-!-

.

They had moved from the stage back to a nearby building. Euphemia watched as Zero strode purposeful towards the entrance door, seemingly not moved by what just happened. He really knew how to move so many with just his words. She always had to think long on such things and write it down and sometime even rehearse it, he seemed to be able to do that on the spot.

They moved inside the prepared room and she motioned for Zero to accompany her to another while all of the others stayed there. Suzaku of course stayed by her side while she motioned to General Darlton to stay with the other leaders. She saw one of Zeros bodyguards also staying behind while the one who was clearly a woman shadowing the masked man. The room next door was small but enough for what she needed.

"Is there something you need, Princess?"

"Yes, I want to thank you again for all your help."

"I told you already there's nothing to thank me for. This is the wish of the people and that's the reason I'm here."

"I understand. If not for you cooperation we would never have gotten so many people to sign up for the SAZ"

"Princess Euphemia! You can't believe that!"

She turned to smile sadly at her knight. They had talked about this in the past, the both of them believing the other responsible for the number of people coming to join. But she had also seen the numbers.

"Suzaku, sadly it's true."

"No, I don't understand why they seem to support Zero more than you. That they seem to forget that it's because of you Princess that they have gotten back their freedom!"

Her knight was glaring at her masked brother again, it always hurt her to see that, knowing they were friends. She still hadn't been able to make Lelouch see reason and come true to his friend and maybe it was because of the way Suzaku was treating him as Zero. She wanted to try and make him realise that he wasn't so bad, maybe then Lelouch would unmask for him.

"It's not important. As long as we reach the people, does it really matter why they trust us?"

"That may be so. But I still believe they should be more thankful to you, Princess. It's only because of you that something like the SAZ was possible."

Before she could answer that, the modified voice cut through.

"If you really think that you're deluding yourself. The Japanese have no reason to trust Britannia, you may not like it or accept it but it's you who got so many to trust in the SAZ. You're still Genbu Kururugis son and a Japanese who accomplished a high position. So they trust the princess only because of you.

And I have always worked for the freedom of the Japanese people so the moment I accepted Euphemias proposition the faith in the SAZ increased. Maybe you should show your knight the statistics, so that he understands better. Now excuse me, I have other things to do."

He was always so cold while wearing the mask. But she nodded to him while he walked back to the door, already thinking about how to make Suzaku understand what he meant. She was startled out of her thoughts when he spoke again before opening the door.

"You should also think about why the SAZ was even approved."

And with that he left the room, followed by his guard.

"Euphy, what did he mean with that?"

A good question. She knew her brother would never say something like that if it wasn't important. In the last weeks he had often challenged her view on certain things and she had come to realise that nearly every time he was right. She would think on that later and ask him if she couldn't figure it out. For now she wanted to make Suzaku realise that Zero was important and not at all a bad guy without revealing his secret.

**SAZ, 2nd Month, Week 2**

.

He felt self-satisfied. He had just finished a meeting with the leaders of the SAZ and they had discussed the latest report they would send to Britannia. They had ascertained that they had reached their goal of self-sufficiency already. It had all worked out better than expected, they had of course had small bumps along the road but nothing overly difficult. But of course the really hard time would come as soon as Britannia withdrew from them. Since everything so far had worked so well Euphemia was almost giddy with happiness and he couldn't begrudge her this time of peace but sadly he feared that she was –again- ignoring reality and his warnings. He would wait and see.

He himself didn't have the luxury of enjoying this calm time, there were other things he had to plan, organise and achieve in the meantime so that when the SAZ started crumbling they were prepared. The Honorary Britannians who had left the army were reviewed to find the best leaders. He had found a few talented ones who were organising the different schedules of everyone and the best he had put at the gate.

At the moment he was on his way to one of his duties to which he had dedicated the most of his time in the last weeks before his time would be taken up by other matters. Next to the Aokigahara forest they had built a Shintō- shrine which he was now entering only to shortly leave it again through a backdoor which led directly into the forest. In the last weeks he had become accustomed to this strange forest where sound didn't travel. The small hidden signs along the way were easily detected through experience and he walked deeper. He didn't always use the route through the shrine, they had other, more hidden ways, in getting into the forest which was also used by the others. After some time he reached his destination. They had built a shooting range here to train the hidden Black Knights, for this purpose it was always Urabe who had bodyguard-duty on these days. As a trained soldier he was the one instructing them.

In the last weeks he had taken part in every training scheduled for the different groups. There would come a time when he would be preoccupied with other things so he used this phase to get as much training done as he was able to do. His mask was designed for maximum sight but his vision was still different than without.

The official army/police of the SAZ had an official training ground which he visited regularly to see how they were doing. The squad leaders who had been in the Britannian army the longest and in some cases had been in the army before the invasion too were overseeing the training there. Thanks to Euphemia they even got help from General Darlton and on occasion even Suzaku helped in hand-to-hand combat. He hoped that later, when he had worked on them more, he would be able to get them into Knightmare simulators without anyone knowing. Who knew, maybe he would find some hidden talents.

That's also what they did here. After they were done at the shooting range they went to a nearby cave where they had stationed some of their simulators. While the first teams made their way inside the others would be trained by Urabe in hand-to-hand combat.

He was overseeing and participating in the simulators. They always started with basics, climbing a building with slash harkens, traveling through difficult terrain and the like. After that were different missions, some of them he commanded and in others he was merely another team member. In the last weeks he had increased the difficulties in the missions he commanded, he expected them to follow even if his orders seemed to be leading them to death. It was important for them to understand that he would always do his best to lead them to victory even through the most uncommon methods. Rakshatas team had even made simulations of past battles like Shinjuku and Narita. He always ended these exercises with one mission where the frames were equipped with floating units. It was new and exciting that they were able to fly and even though at the end they were tired they still gave it their all. Rakshata had been able to get enough data from the Gawain to construct her own flight wings and it was important that they learned to handle this new way of fighting.

After they were done and the others were leaving, he and Urabe downloaded the battle data and discussed a few things.

"Are you satisfied with their development?"

"Yes, they all work hard and give it their all. It's easy to train them, how were the simulations going?"

"There are some who will most likely never get assigned to a Knightmare squad but even so they know that, they work hard. I've told them that we need more than pilots and will find them a place where they can use their talents. They accept that and it's still important that they know what to do should they ever sit in a KMF. That's why were also training with different frames be they Britannian made or our own models."

"You mean like the mission in Shinjuku were you only use Sutherlands?"

"Exactly. We don't know what the future will bring and being able to also operate a Sutherland may be the difference."

"It's sometimes scary how you think."

"Thank you... I think. Now let's get back, I'm drained."

"That's because you train with all three teams. They're beat after one round but you go through all three."

"At least this way Tohdoh can't complain about me having no endurance."

They shared a laugh about that. And it was the truth, piloting was mentally and physically draining and with his schedule he was not able to do more. Sometimes he found the time and had asked CC to show him a few tricks as he was more comfortable losing against her than any other. It was a blow to his ego, losing constantly against a woman, but she was also an immortal with decades of experience so he could justify it that way. But it wasn't a priority, he would never be good at it, it was only meant for a worst-case scenario and that he wouldn't be completely helpless. He had accepted that he was constantly accompanied by someone dedicated to his protection. His main weapon was still his mind and maybe his piloting skills. He didn't have the natural talent of Kallen but he had a knack for it and his new frame was playing to his strengths.

"While at this topic, Tohdoh asked if you could come with me to the hideout today. Apparently there are some things he wishes to discuss in person. I checked your schedule and as always you left it free after training."

"No problem. But we still have to go back to my office for a moment. And it's late enough that it wouldn't be suspicious if I leave already."

.

-!-!-

.

Whenever he was in their main hideout it was never calm, there was always some kind of activity but as soon as it was known that he would visit more people came to greet him or approached him because they wanted to discuss something.

He was first greeted by a technician giving him a report on the information front which he read through quickly.

"That's better than expected, well done. But please remain cautious, it's more important that the virus isn't detected. Whatever information we gain is great but being found would be a heavy blow to us."

"Understood Zero. We will move carefully."

"Thank you."

He was held up two more times before he was able to reach the planning room Urabe had told him the meeting would take place as he had left him as soon as he was held up the first time. He was surprised to also find Rakshata in the room but that would make some things easier. Beside her there also were the subordinates of Tohdoh present, so after he locked the door he took of his mask and cape which he lay down on one of the chairs.

"You look tired. We can keep this short if you want?" Even if he didn't like Tohdoh pointing that out he was still thankful for his consideration.

"No need. I too have something to discuss with you. Let's start, what do you have for me?"

"I've finished the modification on the Gejfun disturber you wanted."

"That's great! So we can finally begin preparations for mission 'End Game'."

"Yes, that's why I wanted this meeting. I have worked out our first targets and picked the team members needed. I would like to go over the plans with you before we start."

As they looked them over they only found small details which had to be adapted, overall Tohdoh had done a perfect job and he was thankful that he could leave that in his capable hands.

"We have also looked over your training data. I would need the Shinkiro again for two days to make slight adjustments, do you think you can arrange something?"

"I should be able to take a few days off before the 2-months-mark of the SAZ, should I leave it here or would Tokyo be better?"

"I can transport it from here easier."

"Ok, as soon as I have planned it out I will notify you."

He asked after the training of their hidden troops next and was happy to hear that they too had made good progress, especially in the flying simulations. It wasn't perfect, simulations were always different than real battle but it was all they could do in the meantime.

"How about Kallen, what's her data?"

"She is a natural in the air as much as in any other Knightmare. She has been able to meet Zero squad in the hideout near her home that we arranged for her. From what I heard she always works them near exhaustion whenever she has the time." Tohdoh seemed more than impressed with her skills and from him that was high praise but on the other hand he hadn't expected anything else from his ace. He was kind of sad that he wasn't able to interact much with her nowadays, outside of the Student council they were careful not be seen together too much. And their respective missions also kept them apart.

Chiba was the one to speak next "I have also been able to arrange some time with her for martial arts training. She is a good fighter, learns new things fast and is really motivated. I like teaching her."

"That's good to hear. Rakshata, if she takes to flying so well maybe you can think of something special for her, maybe a faster flight pack? She handled the speed of the Guren well from the start, we should match the speed in the air to that on the ground."

The scientist only nodded thoughtfully to that, most likely already thinking about it. He had to clear his throat to get her attention again.

"You mentioned last time that our allies in India have been doubting our alliance."

"Yes. They accept my word that you're still working towards the freedom of Japan and ultimately the freedom of my country, but they would like more reassurance."

"Then it's a good thing that I have been able to finally finish my latest plan which deals with the Chinese federation. As we have already discussed, they pose a threat to a free Japan as we saw with Sawasaki. We have come up with a few ideas depending on our intelligence . Here is what I propose, it depends on more information of course, but this is eventually something I want to do."

He handed out his newest plot which, if they could make it work, would even give them the chance to take on Britannia itself. He had put a summary at the front so that they could discuss it immediately, the detail they should read in their own time, he was exhausted.

Asahina was the first to look at him in shock. "The United Federation of Nations?"

.

-!-!-

.

**SAZ, 2nd Month, Week 3, Sunday**

"Lelouch-sama, the preparations are finished. We can start if you want."

He nodded to Sayoko and was about to get ready when someone knocked on their front door, he went to open himself and was surprised when he saw who their guest was.

"Suzaku! What are you doing here? Normally you call beforehand when you can visit." And it was true, it hadn't been often but whenever Suzaku was able to get away from the SAZ he had come to visit them but always asked if they had time. Ever since he had to leave him alone with 'Zero' his friend seemed to go out of his way to visit them.

"I'm sorry if I come at a bad time, but I had a short-notice meeting in the Tokyo settlement and thought i would drop in for a short visit before I travel back to Fuji."

"Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but we're in the middle of something."

"Onii-sama, is that Suzaku?" And of course Nunnally was able to hear him even two rooms away. Now he had to decide what to do. His schedule wouldn't allow it to postpone this.

"Yes, Nunnally he has come for a surprise visit. I just told him that he has bad timing."

"I understand. But it would be sad if we send him away when he hasn't much time for visits. You do trust him so why not let him join us? That way we could still spend time together?"

"A good idea. Please, come in Suzaku."

His friend stepped inside and looked at him puzzled. "What's going on?"

"We just wanted to start practice the new escape routes, you are welcome to join us but if you rather go back to your duties, I understand."

"Escape routes?"

"Yes of course. Or do you think that I haven't planned that we might be discovered and have to flee on short notice? I have recently reworked our security and some of the new routes are finished so we will test them today to see if I have to rework something."

"Well, if I'm not in the way I would like to stay, if that's really okay with you?"

"Of course, just stay with either Nunnally or myself."

While Suzaku greeted his sister he talked with Sayoko about a few things before they decided to start.

"Nunnally, first scenario: We are all at home and Sayoko stays to give us enough time, are you ready?" He got a nod from her so he took her wheelchair and ran to the back of the house while Sayoko took position at the door.

"It's route 3, it hasn't changed much, I just reworked it because of the wheelchair change." And with that he parked her in the corner of her room before he got down on his knees in front of her so he could carry her on his back. They made their way towards the back of the building where a hidden door let them inside a small room and to an elevator, Suzaku following them silently. When the elevator took them down Suzaku spoke.

"Wouldn't it be better if I carried her? I'm much fitter than you."

"That's true. But I can't rely on you, the chance that you are here when something happens is slim." That seemed to hit him harder than he thought it would, but it also showed him again that he had chosen a path that would separate them.

When they left the elevator an old wheelchair was waiting for them, not an electronical like Nunnally usually used but one with actual wheels. After he had gotten her inside he called Sayoko that they were done.

When Suzaku was surprised he explained that this was an old route, but before he had just took her here with her usual wheelchair. Since the Mao incident he had equipped it with GPS so they had to change it out so that the signal couldn't be followed.

They practiced some other paths as well, but not always going all the way. Some of the things waiting at the end of the tunnels would be too telling to show to his childhood-friend. Next were the scenarios were he wasn't at home and Sayoko would have to deal with everything alone. They went through the shutdown of the house were Nunnally helped, it was something they had had for a long time and it showed because his sister knew exactly were the remotes were. They were disabled for this occasion as it could be seen from outside if suddenly the windows were blocked by hidden steel blinds.

Suzaku stayed with him, observing everything.

"You have done that a lot haven't you?"

"Of course. Like I said, I don't take any chances."

"But why rework it now? Because of what happened with that strange Chinese man?"

"That's only part of the reason. It's actually because of the SAZ."

"What? Why?"

"Because it has the potential to draw unwanted attention to this area and that increases the risk of us being found." Lelouch said with a short sharp glance towards his friend.

"But the SAZ is working really well! There's finally peace in Area 11, so much that they're even withdrawing the ASEEC!"

"Ah, so that's the reason you came to Tokyo today. I assume they let you decide if you want to stay the pilot of the Lancelot or stay as Euphemias Knight"

"How do you know that?"

"That wasn't too hard to predict. You can't be both and the Lancelot is an experimental Knightmare so it's needed to be tested in actual combat and as you said, there isn't much to do here now that the SAZ has brought peace."

"How do you know such things?"

"I told you seven years ago that my mother was a test pilot of a Knightmare. And I piloted the Ganymede at last year's festival. I'm interested in such things."

"But you still haven't explained why the SAZ is the reason you reworked your security."

"I'm not sure that the peace will stay. Something like the SAZ has never been tried before and it will take more than roughly two months to show if it will work."

"Have you told that Euphemia?"

"Of course. In our first meeting. That's also the reason why we don't come to stay with her in the SAZ even though she is asking every now and then. I'm not as trusting as the both of you and will not endanger my sister. She doesn't know that I have taken such precautions but you can tell her what you saw today, I will not ask you to keep secrets from her. And her knowing about our escape routes is not something that would endanger us."

"You know that I will keep your secrets, even from her. I didn't tell her that I knew the two of you or that I knew you were both still alive until she discovered you on her own."

"But you shouldn't. You are Euphy's sworn knight, not ours. She is your only priority now. Ah, it seems like they are finished. Please entertain Nunnally while I discuss everything with Sayoko."

And with that he left his childhood friend, who looking troubled at their conversation while he hardened his heart and mind. Suzaku was outside his reach and he had to accept that finally. Both of them really, because they weren't kids anymore, playing knight and royals. They both had chosen their paths and even if Suzaku had become a real knight he himself would never be royalty again, not that he would want to. He was the leader of a rebellion and the future would likely only tear them more apart.

-!-!-

Suzaku watched him walk away, contemplating the look he had seen on his friends face. He may be able to hide from everyone else but he still knew him well enough that he was able to see the sad look in his eyes. Ever since he became Euphys knight he had the feeling that they were drifting apart, but he couldn't understand why. Sure, his childhood friend seemed to still hate Britannia but Euphemia seemed to be the exception. From what he had seen she was the only one in the royal family for whom he truly cared still. Lelouch had always been difficult to figure out even as a child but in the last weeks he was even harder to understand.

On one hand he was helping Euphy immensely with the SAZ, always there for here when she couldn't work through a problem on her own. She had revealed to him that she also wanted to build the SAZ for her two exiled siblings to give them peace and he had been ecstatic. But now Lelouch had shown him that he wasn't inclined to join them in the SAZ anytime soon, even when it was working so well. It was so great to see Japanese and Britannia work together and he was right in the middle of it. Seeing this peace come to life before his eyes, reinforced his belief that he had chosen the right path.

He joined Nunnally in the living room, seating himself next to her so she could take his hand if she wanted.

"Do you do these exercises often?"

"Not really. I know that we have had all of this for a long time but I have known about it only for a little over two years. Brother kept it secret until I was older."

"Sounds like him, always protecting you."

"Yes, I know. But sometimes…. Sometimes I think he shouldn't carry all this burden alone. I know that there is a lot he is not telling me, especially about seven years ago. I only have really vague memories about some of it. And whenever I asked about it, I wouldn't get a straight answer."

He took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. He only wants what is best for you."

And he himself wasn't much different. Some of the things they had seen during the invasion where not meant for the eyes of children and it was the one time he had been glad about Nunnallys blindness, for he too would never tell her about that time.

.

**SAZ, 2nd Month, Week 4, Wednesday**

.

She watched her contractor sleep. He had arranged for a short break from the SAZ and she had insisted he use the time to rest, she knew him well enough and if she wouldn't watch out for him he would have mostly worked and he deserved a rest before the inevitable chaos that would soon break out.

She often had to intervene so that he wouldn't work himself to complete exhaustion. He did delegate more now but ultimately most decisions were left to him and he also had to arrange two lives in a way that would not arise suspicion. Considering all that it was even more astounding that he was able to accomplish so much.

He still had his emotional outbursts, she didn't know how often she had listened to him rant in the last weeks but it was also important that he got it out of his system and she didn't care if she had to listen to his , sometimes childish, tirades. It helped him keep his cool when confronted with difficult situations and that was what she cared about.

Mostly he ranted about the airheaded princess and her puppy, aka Euphemia and Suzaku. As she often played bodyguard she knew why he was often so frustrated. The two of them together were more than she could handle, she usually tried avoiding people like that. She had seen enough of the world to know that these two had no idea how the world around them really worked. It was nice and all to believe in the good of people but her decades of experience had shown her that mankind as a whole was not something to believe in. And it was funny how Lelouch used every opportunity and opening to slowly talk them out of their naïve opinions, sometimes not so subtly and other times in such a roundabout way that the she wasn't sure if the two even registered it. It was wearing at him that he often had to be so cold-hearted to them, not letting them fully enjoy the peaceful time of the SAZ but he had again proven to her why he was different. He would mourn for the lost friendship when he was alone but would still use the next opportunity to challenge their worldview. That was also why he treasured the visits of Suzaku so much, it gave him strength when they would slip into the easy companionship she had observed between them as boys.

It fascinated her how they had developed while she had been held prisoner by Clovis. While the experiences during the invasion had destroyed them both to a certain degree it was Lelouch who had come out on top. Staying true to himself, to his beliefs. Using everything to harden his resolve, accepting the harsh reality and continued on his path. Suzaku on the other hand had put his head in the sand, hiding behind a mask of righteousness and ignoring reality.

It had been some time since anything had held her interest for this long. There was always something happening and Lelouch was different from anyone else she had met. He may really finally be the one who would take her code in the end and in the meantime she would make sure that he wouldn't lose his mind to the evolving Geass, keeping him safe and doing everything to ensure he would reach his goals and the best part was that she was also beginning to enjoy herself. Maybe in her last days on earth she should allow herself to truly live.

Now she only had to decide what to do about the Geass Directorate. VV had played with her contractor and she didn't like that one bit, even if Lelouch came out of it unscathed. Of course he was of interest to the other immortal but she was sure that for now they didn't have to worry about it. VV was firmly on Charles side and as long as they hadn't acquired all Thought Elevators they most likely would let Lelouch do as he pleased, especially now that the ruins on Kamine Island were firmly in their possession. There was a high possibility that they would attack Lelouch again when they tried treeing Japan again. She had also reduced her conversations with Marianne, who had been especially curious about her sons plans for the SAZ. She may be 'dead' and somehow hiding in the World of C but she was certain that she was also communicating with her husband and she would protect Lelouch even from them.

Deciding when to reveal all of this to her accomplice was what kept her awake. He already had more than enough on his plate and as long as he wasn't in danger she was reluctant to reveal even more possible problems to him. For now she would watch out for him on that front so that he could concentrate on everything else.

.

.

**SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 1, Tuesday**

.

Lelouch was taking a small break from his paperwork. He couldn't fully concentrate on it today, so instead he had taken out his new chess-set and rearranged the pieces seemingly at random. It had been a gift from the Japanese for the success of the SAZ and as a thank you. When they reached the goal of self-sufficiency after two months they had decided to celebrate it in a small way. For those who wanted to attend they had organised a small shogi-tournament last Saturday where he had of course participated and the highlight of the day had been when he played against Kirihara and everyone present had watched their game. It was after he won his second round against him that Kirihara had presented him with his gift. It was a beautifully crafted chess-set and a shogi-set, both made out of wood from the cursed Aokigahara forest. He had been really touched by this gesture and it only made him more determined to go through with his plans.

They had been in the media on and off but with the official announcement that they had reached the goal set to them by Britannia it had increased in the last days. There had been many requests to visit and document the SAZ by different television station. It had been difficult ensuring that they only got visuals that were 'safe' but they had managed. There had been interviews with some inhabitants but the two most important ones had been with Euphemia and of course Schneizel.

While his sister had been her usual charming and happy self it was of course his older brother who had been noteworthy. He had of course congratulated them profusely, that they had exceeded his expectations to get everything working so well so soon. But he had also reminded everyone that Britannia was now withdrawing from them. It had been subtle of course, but it had more or less been "We don't care anymore". He was certain that it wouldn't take long before the first attacks came.

Just then his phone rang. He looked at it speculative, the number was from the security point at the gate, he had a pretty good idea what this would be. Sadly he was proven right yet again when he picked up.

"Zero-sama. It has begun."

-!-!-

He had left his office as soon as he got the call and was striding into the storehouse which was situated near the gate. There was a lot of activity, guards and other members of his security staff working around each other and it centred around the boxes which were all in the middle of the room.

The leader of this shift approached him.

"It's as you predicted, Zero. Some of the food supplies have been poisoned."

"For once I had really hoped to be proven wrong." He sighed audibly. It was only the second day of their perceived 'freedom' from Britannia and it was already starting. Before he could think more about it the guard spoke up again.

"Most of us didn't want to believe what you told us and when you showed us all the precautions you installed. But when your first prediction is this accurate I can't help fear that the rest will come true as well. I'm thankful for the reminder last week and we will take care to always follow the protocol to the letter. I will also talk to the other, we will make sure not to get sloppy. I promise Zero-sama!"

At least something positive was coming from all this. They would slowly come to realise that his paranoia had a reason and all the precaution he had taken had reason and would at one point prove vital. The longer this went on the more they would trust in him and he would be able to sway them to his side and be able to prepare them for the inevitable fall of the SAZ.

It was only a small start but as time went on the attacks would increase and come from all sides and they had to make sure that everyone would stay safe. It was the beginning of the end and he wasn't exactly sure if he should be happy or sad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I can't tell you how much I have been looking forward to this. I'm kind of giddy at the thought of finally destroying the SAZ, especially because it was a freaking pain to make it come alive and trying to make everything work and fairly plausible.


	8. Chapter 8

**SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 1, Friday**

Lelouch was in one of the Black Knights meeting rooms, going over some documents and waiting for the arrival of Kaguya Sumeragi. Now that the attacks on the SAZ had started they could further their objectives in the Chinese Federation. He had been told that Kaguya had connections there and would be able to take refuge there, she would be able to spin a tale about not feeling safe anymore in Japan now that the SAZ has been attacked. He had been unsure at first to send her for something this important but Kirihara had assured him that she had a good head on her shoulder and was well versed in politics, apparently he had taken the young girl under his wing after the invasion and he respected Kirihara and his opinion. She and a small team would leave tomorrow but she had insisted to meet him personally before that, as if he hadn't enough to do already.

It had only been a week but it could already be felt that something had changed. Of course the people working in the security were the first to realise that everything wouldn't be as easy as it had first seemed and the Britannian media had also already started to change their tone. There had been hints about Euphemias reasons from the start but they had been subtle, but now that Britannia had withdrawn and had announced that she gave up her claim to the throne and her name she could be viewed as not royal anymore. Most in the SAZ still called her princess, even if she gave the name up afterwards, she only got the SAZ going because of who she was.

Many saw her renouncing as her giving up on Britannia and the hate mail she had gotten this week had been enormous. All the mail was of course screened but hers and his own especially. He had read most of them and many had clearly begun writing the moment she announced her intention, had during the following weeks added to it and send it as soon as it was 'safe'. He had blocked most of them from reaching her, some of the things written he didn't want her to see. He may want her to realise some truths and was continuously working on opening her eyes to the real world, but some of these letters were just too vulgar.

Even Suzaku had gotten his fair share of hate letters, many claiming he had corrupted their sweet princess, often in not so nice words. Even though both of them had never been seen acting as more than princess and knight the accusation of a sexual relationship being the cause behind all of this was what most believed and some had explicitly written his sister what they thought of her and he would be damned if he let her read this drivel. He had forwarded the few good ones and the more moderate hate letters to her because she deserved to know and it was important for her to understand that they had enemies. 20% of the letters had to be destroyed because of poison or explosives, he had included that in his weekly security report alongside a statistic who got the most hate letters and which had been fiddled with.

Just then a knock was heard and after putting on his mask again he called for them to enter. In bounced a cheerful girl, clad in traditional japanese clothing with a big smile on her face. Seriously?

"Zero-sama! It's such an honour to finally meet you like this. You know as my future husband you really should have made time for me before!"

What? She bounced over and took a seat opposite him smiling brightly at him. Did he just hear right?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well you need someone representing at your side, as your mask is not really all that welcoming and as it is somewhat known that you're not Japanese you could use someone who compensates for that"

He detected a hint of a sly smirk hidden beneath all this childish enthusiasm which let him come over his shock quite quickly and think her proposal through. He could see now what Kirihara meant, he understood were she was coming from and he may not want to deal with it but he would think it through.

"That's not really important at the moment. What is essential is that we gain allies in the Chinese Federation, Euphemia has let it slip that Schneizel is splitting his attention between the EU and the Federation at the moment. After the attack on Japan it is clear the they have an interest in Japan. As you know it has been decided to send you there to gather information. Depending on that we will have to see how we deal with them."

She stuck her lip out in a most impressive pout but after a sigh she quickly got more serious.

"I have a lot of contacts there which will easily get me into the heart of the Vermilion City. It shouldn't be too difficult to discover their intentions. Finding out what Schneizel is planning will certainly be more difficult, but General Tohdoh has already briefed me about what to do about that."

"And you feel you're up for this task? It's a most vital mission and plays a significant part in our overall strategy and our continued survival." He was sure the hard stare he levelled her with could be felt and she shed a little more of her mask before answering.

"I'm very aware of all this and I guarantee that I'm up for the job and will always do everything to ensure the survival of my people and to see Japan free again!"

"That is good to hear. Then I thank you for your dedication, Lady Kaguya. Is there anything about your mission you still want to discuss?" That got back her happy personality and they talked about a few details while he let his mind wander. She called him her future husband or fiancé a few more times, which he ignored, but apart from that it was a good meeting.

When she walked towards the door he stopped her a last time.

"Lady Kaguya, should calling yourself my fiancé be beneficial for your mission don't hesitate. As long as you understand that this doesn't mean any commitment from my side."

"You're mean Zero-sama! Well, we will see each other in a few months. Until then!"

And with that she left him alone. What an interesting young woman she had become and most definitely someone who he should intricate more in the future.

SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 3, Thursday

Lelouch was walking with CC as bodyguard from the government building towards the gate to visit the guards there to get an update. He got daily reports send to him, but he liked visiting in person at least once a week. It was more personal and he needed to know this people as they were the most important part of his security, they were on the front line so to speak. They knew first-hand about the attacks on the SAZ and he wanted to know more than what was written in the reports. As these were the best of the best he needed to know their thoughts and feelings concerning the SAZ, because as soon as they realized that it may not be the peaceful solution everyone had hoped for, he wanted to be there. When that happened he would carefully be telling them more about the hidden agendas and hopefully include them. It had to be done at the right time and the right way, as he didn't want rumours getting to the rest of the inhabitants too soon. They were still getting new citizens and he wanted as many Japanese to come under his protection as possible and inside the SAZ was the easiest way.

They were nearing the gate in companionable silence while he went through a list of things he wanted to finish today. There would be another delivery of supplies coming in today through the hidden tunnels and he would need to go over the timing with the Black Knight member assigned to oversee it. He went over the details again to reassure himself that he hadn't overseen anything and that no Britannian In- or outside the SAZ would notice anything, when he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts. Before he could realize what was happening, CC had gripped his wrist and pulled hard. While still trying to understand what was happening he felt a sharp pain in his arm before CC pushed him behind her and faced the attacker who had suddenly appeared. He got his balance back quickly and retreated a few extra paces, giving her the freedom and room to move and incarcerate the attacker. As much as he may want to help her, he knew he would only be a hindrance to her and as hard as it was to admit she was better at combat than he would ever be. Rationally he may know that nothing could happen to her, she was immortal after all, but he still watched anxiously as she fought against the attacker.

It seemed like he had hidden behind one of the buildings, waiting for them and had gotten lucky that they had taken this path today as he took great care to always use different routes when visiting the gate and always varying time and day as to not get into a routine and getting predictable.

He watched as CC was quite easily able to take the knife from the Britannian wannabe assassin, letting it fall to the ground before kicking it in his overall direction, where he could pick it up. From there it didn't take her long to have the man on the ground before taking out her hidden handcuffs and securing him.

He tuned out the profanities spilling from the Britannians mouth in favour of thinking about the situation at hand. He was clearly not a good fighter, the whole thing hadn't lasted more than a few minutes and it only had taken that long because CC had to be careful in not harming her attacker too much. As he was a Britannian they couldn't afford to do much damage, it was a rule he had established from the beginning.

Still ignoring their captive he motioned to his witch to get up and follow him. "Let's take him with us to the gate."

 

\--!--!--

He was currently sitting in one of the rooms in the medical section at the gate and he was angry at himself. His attacker was one of the Britannians who had decided to continue to live here and he had checked the background of those thoroughly. He would have to recheck them all and maybe interview them all personally to make sure he hadn't overseen another one! Only CC's quick reflexes had rescued him from the knife that had been aimed at his heart. The protective fabric woven into his suit had taken most of the force out so that the wound was deep but hadn't gone through his upper arm completely.

He had already been patched up and was now enjoying a few moments of silence before he had to take his duties up again. Everyone who was on duty at the gate or near it was uneasy because of the failed assassination and he would have to go to them to reassure them. While he had been under medical care, CC had called a few people. A team would investigate the other Britannians again, Tohdoh had been informed and she had arranged that the attacker was secured in a room awaiting his interrogation and he would make sure to get everything out of the man. She had also organized a folder with all information they had on the man for him. He had read it briefly and it was what he had expected, a normal man with no ties to any factions in Britannia who had until now lived a relatively simple live and seemed to have no problems living next to former numbers. They would have to see what he would tell them on his own accord and when he had him under his geass.

His thoughts were rudely disrupted by some shouting outside the room shortly before the door was flung open and Euphemia came rushing in looking quite dishevelled.

She looked around quickly and when she spotted him sitting on the examination table she seemed to sigh in relief before starting in his direction. He didn't trust her to maintain the right personality and was more than happy that CC stepped in her way, especially because Suzaku had entered the room too albeit a lot more calmly.

"Please Princess. Calm down, you barging in here after the scare we had today could have been disastrous." That stopped her on her way to him and he was more than glad for the intervention but decided to take matters into his own hand to make sure his sister wouldn't do something foolish.

"Princess Euphemia, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you? I don't think we had a meeting scheduled."

"I….No, of course not…. But I heard about the attack..." She was clearly concerned and at the moment not sure what to do. He had to get through to her, she had to stay in character.

"And you came in person to see how I am? That's an honour, princess. But I'm sure the message stated clearly that I wasn't critically injured. As you see I am quite well, you shouldn't have come here while we still have so little information on the attacker."

She finally found her bearings again, drawing in a deep breath she visibly got herself under control and she was firmly back in her princess persona.

"You are right of course. Suzaku too said I shouldn't leave the security of the government building. But hearing that there was an attack on your person and that you were injured…. I just had to come. I am in charge of the SAZ and I too want to know what's going on. Why there was this sudden attack and from one of our own! I just don't understand why this happened when everything was working so well!"

She seemed to be truly shocked and distressed by the attack, more than seemed reasonable. But why? She had… Oh No! She hadn't!? He had to make sure.

"I have to say I'm not as surprised. Sure I hadn't thought that it would be someone from inside but after the last weeks it had to happen sometime."

Her puzzled expression made his heart sink and her answer only confirmed his suspicion. "What do you mean? What happened the last weeks?"

He stopped CC from answering with a harp gesture, whatever would come out of her mouth now couldn't be helpful and he had a hard enough time staying calm.

"By your surprise I take it that you haven't read any of my reports?"

"Well… I read the first one, where you described the possible attacks for which you prepared before I gave it to General Darlton like you proposed and asked his opinion. He couldn't find fault with it and I knew how important the protection of the Japanese was to you, so after that I only read the conclusions of the report. And that always stated something like 'as expected'. So I knew you had everything in hand and beside that, General Darlton also received your reports, so I concentrated on other things."

God help him, she would be the death of him. Her trust in others, while sweet, could get her killed! He started pacing because it was the only way he could express his distress.

"Have you at least given them to your knight?" She shook her head, watching him nervously, realizing that he was not happy with her. "And how do you expect him to protect you if he doesn't have all information?"

"I have full trust in Suzakus ability's!" Great, now she thought he attacked Suzaku! He could feel his emotions reaching near boiling point and his altered voice was flat and cold when he stopped in front of her.

"I wasn't doubting his competence of protecting you from bodily harm, but how do you expect him to protect you from poison?"

"What do you mean? I know that you have taken precaution against that?"

"That doesn't mean that it couldn't happen, something may get through! He should know that it's a possibility, that way he would know what to do! We had 42 attacks with poison in the last three weeks, through mailing or in our food supplies!"

That number hit her hard as was easily seen by the way she had suddenly lost all colour in her face. Fearing that she may actually collapse, he took her arm and steered her towards the chair next to the examination table. That action also brought Suzaku out of his own shock and he quickly strode through the room to stand beside Euphy and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. He took a few steps back to give the two a moment. His sister threw the Japanese boy a thankful smile before turning back to him.

"What will you do to the one who attacked you?"

He accepted the topic change, they all needed to calm down, but he would not let it rest for long, she had to face these truths.

"As he is registered as a Britannian we can't really do anything. We will question him to see if he had help and if there are more like him. After that we will hand him over to Britannia."

"And what do you think will happen to him?"

"A slap on the hand followed by a pat on the back." Was his careless reply, accompanied by a shrug.

"What?"

"Oh, don't look so surprised! Do you really think they will do anything to him? They will mourn that he wasn't successful but they certainly won't arrest him."

"But that isn't right! He hurt you, he wanted to kill you! He committed a crime and there should at least be a trial!"

"That will not happen, Britannia doesn't care about all that. He will live in Britannia again and what he did in the SAZ is of no concern to them. If they would arrest him there would be public outcry because they wouldn't view an attack on my person as a crime. And before you ask, no, we will not contain him here. I will not risk a dispute with Britannia because we arrested one of its citizen."

It was much to early to risk alienating Britannia. He was content with getting all information out of the man before sending him away. But it was clearly unacceptable for his sister who likely wanted justice for nearly losing her brother again. He could read it easily on her face.

"But… he hurt you..." She was clearly struggling with keeping to her normal persona when dealing with 'Zero' and the shocked and surprised look Suzaku shot her at the clear concern was testament that she was losing it. She seemed to realize that too because she asked him to leave the room a moment later. She had to argue with him but won in the end and he nodded to CC who also left them alone. She would make sure that they could talk in peace as siblings. After the door closed he took of his mask, depositing it on the examination table beside her before crouching down in front of her. It didn't take long and she flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I could have lost you again!"

He held her and murmured softly to her, letting her cry and calming her down. He didn't know how long they sat there like that but when Euphy had calmed down she sat up straight again, rubbing her face to get rid of the tear tracks before taking a couple of deep breaths. He took a few steps away from her giving her room to compose herself again.

"Now that we're calm again, I would like to address the most urgent matter. Why didn't you read my reports?" He couldn't spare her this conversation, it was much too important and now that he knew about it he couldn't let it rest any longer. It was just too important. Thinking about it brought his anger back, how could she be so careless?

"I knew I could trust you."

"That's not enough Euphy. Did you think I wrote all this and planned all this for fun? When there is so much else to do?"

"You know, I had a lot to do too! You're not the only one! And I knew you, knew that you would be able to keep us save so I used the time for other things."

Due to the emotional turmoil they had both gone through already, the emotions were getting out of control quickly, turning the conversation into a heated argument.

"Nothing is more important than our safety! You should know what is done to make sure you don't die! What keeps the people YOU want to protect safe and happy!"

"That may be so! But it was clear in your first report that you were going overboard with everything. With your damn paranoia how can anything go wrong!?"

"You have a problem with my paranoia? Let me tell you, that it's thanks to it that I'm still alive, that Nunnally is still alive. Without it, you, me and even Suzaku would already be dead, along with half of the population of your damn SAZ!"

Before the situation could escalate further the door was suddenly wrenched open and he still had enough wits about him to quickly turn his back to the door.

"What is going on here!?" Great now Suzaku decided to jump into it too. This was quickly turning into a nightmare. Thankfully Euphy chose to answer her knight and he was clearly at a disadvantage here without his mask.

"It's alright Suzaku. We only got into a heated discussion, there's no need to worry."

"I don't care. He has no right shouting at you! He is always disrespecting you and I can't understand why you let him."

"I have my reason and would ask you to accept that."

Before they could argue further he cut in, trying to change his voice as much as possible without the aid of the mask and making sure to keep his back to them.

"Euphemia, please give me my mask."

As he couldn't see what was happening he had to rely on guesswork. Most likely it was only now that his friend realised that the mask was lying next to the princess and he hadn't moved to defend himself or argue with the knight like he usually did.

"So you knew who he is. I thought so… But it doesn't matter who he is, someone like him shouldn't talk to you like that." He huffed at that. Someone like him… The hate Suzaku had for 'Zero' was really getting tedious. He stretched out his arm in the direction of his sister, "Euphy, my mask."

Then everything happened too quickly. He heard Euphy sigh, footsteps and Suzaku actually growling, "I'm done with you!" And suddenly his shoulder was grasped and in one smooth move the grip was used to simultaneously turn him around and pin him to the wall behind him. It took all his willpower to clamp down on his emotions and keep his expression impassive when he was met with the furious glare of Suzaku only a short distance away from him. He gazed steadily into the eyes of his childhood friend whose glare slowly turned into shock as he progressed who he had before him. "Le… Lelouch?"

He used the confusion to escape the slackened grasp of the other and strode through the room grasping his mask and gazing into the reflective surface for a moment. His sister had apparently jumped from her seat sometime but hadn't moved from it an inch. CC too was in the room and from her position and her shrug he concluded that she had been about to get his mask, giving Suzaku the opportunity to attack him.

The slight sigh that escaped him didn't go unnoticed and Euphy laid her hand on his forearm, while smiling reassuringly at him. "Now he finally knows, that is not a bad thing. "

And after the day he just had that was the absolute worst thing she could have said to him and his control finally snapped but instead of shouting again at her his voice got emotionless as he had reached a point where there were to many feelings cursing through him and he just... shut down.

"You have got what you wanted, I hope you at least are happy with that. For me it's a nightmare, I had my reasons why I didn't want him to know. Now I have lost one of the last things that still gave me happiness, which gave me the strength to endure all of this." He shot a look at the Japanese boy who may have turned around to watch them but was still progressing and too shocked to say anything.

"I can't deal with this right now. We will discuss this another time, send me a message with a time for it, but I'm taking the rest of today off after I have dealt with my attacker."

He made his way to the door, mask halfway towards his face he stopped and turned back to her. "And read the damn reports." The last thing he saw before he donned his mask and left the room was her expression of horror, sadness and shock. But he was unable to care at the moment. He would interrogate the attacker and leave the rest to someone else. After that he would seek out the next casino and crush as many arrogant nobles as he could find until he felt better.

 

**SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 4, Monday**

Lelouch was sitting in his office in the government building going through the latest reports. After the attack he had interrogated his attacker 'officially' and 'unofficially'. The second one with the help of his geass had of course revealed more. Apparently someone from outside had approached the man wanting him to gather information on Zero and on that day it had been coincidence that he was hiding somewhere directly on his path and he had decided to use the opportunity. The knife, he admitted, he always carried for safety reasons, showing that he wasn't as happy living amongst numbers as previously thought.

Because of that they had started to interview every Britannian living in the SAZ to make sure that no one else had the same ideas. Most were quite accepting of this and didn't seem to hold it against him and he had instructed the team doing this that they had to be on their best behaviour and should make it clear that they were sorry that they did this because of the action of one man. For now they hadn't discovered anything unusual, but would take additional precautions.

The situation with Euphemia had been more difficult to solve. They had met the next day trying to talk everything out between them. As it had been more than awkward from the start they had first talked 'business' - meaning they discussed his reports and everything they contained. His sister had also grudgingly admitted that she had finally read through all of the hate letters. Apparently she had concentrated more on the good ones and had ignored the bad ones after reading a handful. As the number stated in the reports were far higher than what she had received he had revealed that some were so bad he didn't want her to read them and she had surprised him by demanding he gave them to her as she should be aware of ALL the things people wanted to tell her.

He had been oddly proud of her for that, because it showed that she was finally understanding that she couldn't ignore certain things. As he was still reluctant to hand some of them over he had proposed she read only one at first before deciding if she could handle them. He had handed one over that concentrated on the relationship between her and Suzaku but was fairly moderate on the cussing.

It had shocked her to discover that many seemed to think her 'relationship' with Suzaku had corrupted her and that her knight had defiled her and was clearly using her for his own gain, or that her hormones were clouding her judgement. He had also handed over the report and analysis of the media Diethard had made. After that they had to take a break were they sat in silence drinking tea and his sister was clearly progressing everything she had learned.

They had shortly discussed his attacker and the information he had gotten from him, as he had left their custody on the same day there hadn't been much more to talk about. Over the weekend it was discovered that his prediction had come true and the man wasn't arrested and seemed to stay with friends for the moment. Today it had been arranged that they would gather the belongings and transport them to where ever the man wanted them. Still undecided was if he would get compensation like the ones who had left at the start of the SAZ.

After that they had clearly both been reluctant to breach the next topic – namely everything that happened in the medical room. It was Euphy who started it with asking how his wound was. He had to be careful not to move his arm too much but the doctors had clearly learned a lot from Britannia and even a day afterwards it didn't give him too much trouble. He had gotten a slight pain medication which was thankfully not too heavy and messing with his mind.

Thankfully the following discussion of the events didn't get out of hand like the day before and they were mostly able to talk everything through reasonably. He had finally told her why he hadn't wanted Suzaku to know that he was Zero. That the moments he was able to spend with the other as friends were giving him strength and reminded him for what he was fighting for. His friend may not like how he did things but he was still partly also doing it for him. Wanting the beautiful country back that Suzaku had showed him seven years ago and which he had come to love and Britannia had destroyed. He could bear the disdain and hate while hiding behind the mask but he didn't know what he would do now that he had to face it as himself. She had been apologetic then but had also asked why he hadn't revealed all of this earlier because then she wouldn't have badgered him so much and his only answer was that it had been a private matter she should have respected, like he had asked her to every time.

She had then recounted that Suzaku had been mostly silent and brooding since the revelation. That they hadn't talked much about it and she had only answered some of his questions, like since when she knew and as it wasn't her secret to tell she had lied to him which he had accepted and seemed to not hold against her as he had done the exact same thing in hiding that he knew the vi Britannians and where they were hiding. She had defended him when Kamine was discussed as 'Zero' had held her at gunpoint. She had known that he wouldn't do anything to her but she had also accidentally revealed that it wasn't the first time. Which brought another problem to the surface – Clovis. She hadn't given Suzaku a clear answer to that one, only that she choose Lelouch over Clovis and that they had never discussed this. It was an unspoken agreement between the half-siblings to not talk about it. He himself was just grateful that she seemed to have accepted him despite him killing their brother. She admitted that it had helped seeing first-hand the state of Shinjuku after Clovis had attacked it.

They had talked nearly the whole afternoon but the most memorable thing happened near the end.

_-Flashback-_

They had descended into another silence but it was comfortable, both content to think about their discussion. When Euphemia started to fidget in her seat for the first time during the afternoon he got immediately cautious. As they had talked about some heavy and difficult things he was wary what got her suddenly anxious.

"Can I ask you something important?"

"You know you can ask me anything, I just reserve the right to not answer." That got her chuckling and fortunately relaxing.

"I have thought about a lot since yesterday. Not only about what happened but a lot of different things, some situations in the last months or discussions we had."

When she stopped he just nodded and gave her a reassuring smile as she was clearly not sure how or if she should proceed. Her question was not exactly surprising but he definitely hadn't seen it coming this soon.

"Do you think the SAZ will work?"

"What brought this question on?" He had to sidestep this for the moment, he needed more information to know how to answer this at this point.

"Well, like I said, I have been thinking a lot. You told me earlier that it hadn't surprised you that the attacks started as soon as Britannia withdrew from the SAZ and that you prepared for it. I haven't seen that as something bad or how the people would view that but now I understand why you were so adamant about the border wall and everything else, you understood that Britannia would distance themselves completely from us. I guess in the next days your prediction about your attacker going free will also come true, like everything else.

And you have repeatedly hinted that I should be cautious and look deeper into some matters. And most of the time I haven't followed that advice, only when you stopped hinting and gave me good reasons why you want something done a certain way. And you were always right. I guess, until yesterday, I just hadn't wanted to look deeper. I accepted that whenever you got passionate or 'difficult' about a topic it was in my best interest to follow your lead as you hadn't once stirred me wrong and over time it would be proven that there was more to it than I could see.

But the biggest reason is your refusal to bring Nunnally here and living together as a family again.

So now I'm swallowing my pride and my hope and ask you if you think the SAZ has a future."

Wow, seemed like when his sister decided to ignore her own happy and hopeful nature she could be astonishingly insightful. The problem was, how much he should reveal to her. He had worked towards this, but it still surprised him that it came this soon and with admittedly nothing really dangerous happening. He wouldn't have thought that the small attacks up until now would be enough to shake her belief this much. But she may view that differently and as he had prepared for much worse he wasn't as affected by what had already happened. For example, what did he care about some derogative graffiti on their border wall which was most likely done by some teenagers who believed they accomplished something with it. But it was documented and included in his reports. But it may mean something to his loving sister.

"All the possibilities I have prepared for don't have to happen, I hope you know that. But yes, I have prepared for the worst as it is the only way to ensure everybody's safety and that's my number one priority. There is a reason something like the SAZ has never been tried and sadly it's not entirely because someone like you was missing. The question is, are you ready to hear the real reason?"

"This is one of the things you have only hinted at but I haven't worked it out or wanted to. But I think I need to hear that."

She had straightened up with that and had a determined air around her. He couldn't be prouder of her, she was clearly growing up and gaining a new perspective on life. It was bound to happen with the SAZ, as it was the first thing she did all by herself, but it was still something else to see it happening.

"Britannia has been able to get all areas under control without ever needing something like the SAZ and that's exactly how they want it to happen. They don't care for the people they conquer as you surely know. Most don't have a high opinion on the numbers which is partly because that's how they have been brought up and have been made to believe. The conquered are weak and should be grateful to Britannia, the strong. You know all this.

Now take Area 11 where resistance and terrorism has been strong nearly from the beginning. There is a reason why the Honoray Britannian system has been established even while the area was still not considered completely stable. It was in hope of getting more cooperation from the Japanese and it worked to a decree but never fully. And after seven years there were still a lot who didn't accept Britannia's rule and you could find every manner of terrorist/resistance cells in nearly every city, be they small or big.

And then someone comes who challenged Britannia even more directly and was even getting away with it. Suddenly they had to deal with someone who was even able to beat them, showing the whole world that it was not impossible to win against the before perceived invincible might of Britannia. And this lead to more and more support the longer it went on and had the potential to inspire people in other areas and countries.

And then you came along. I know that you only had good intentions. That you wanted peace and equality and help the Japanese. But you alone essentially destroyed the Black Knights, especially because you personally asked Zero for help. It wouldn't matter what I decided to do, I would lose either way. By coming to assist in the SAZ the Black Knights had to disband. And not participating would have cost me all support because the people saw the SAZ as the easier way to get their freedom back even if it would mean a gilded cage. I know that you don't view it that way but this is why the SAZ got approved and why we got two months peace. It was to crush the Black Knights before we could get even stronger and to prevent us from showing the world that it was possible to defeat Britannia."

_-End Flashback-_

To say that the rest of the afternoon was highly emotional was an understatement. It had been hard for Euphemia as she had realized that Schneizel had played her and to a lesser degree her sister and had ranted about it for a long time. He had let her pace his office getting everything off her chest, knowing how important that was. She now understood some of the things her sister said to her in the last months better. Had she gone first to her she would have surely never gotten the SAZ going as Cornelia would never have allowed her to do something that would endanger her this much.

The meeting hadn't lasted much longer after that, especially as they were both emotionally drained and tired. Only one instance was notable before they parted ways. Euphy had essentially apologized that her idea had destroyed the Black Knights, his organization. And he had been somewhat truthful in his answer, telling her that although he had been beyond angry at first he understood that it wasn't her purpose. It also dissolved the still lingering resentment he still held for it, even so he knew that she hadn't had bad intentions. Her apology helped heal that part which his rational mind hadn't been able to completely destroy.

After they had parted ways he had met with the Black Knights before travelling back to Tokyo and spending the whole weekend with his sister and working with CC through his own issues.

Now he was calm again and had himself under control and could start into a new week, hopefully this one would not have as many surprises.

He was giving his weekly report the finishing touches when the signal flashed on that someone was at the door. As his office was soundproof knocking would not reach him, so they had installed something else. He didn't have any meetings scheduled but he had a pretty good guess who was outside. Nonetheless he donned his mask before signalling Urabe to open the door.

When he saw who his visitor was he told his bodyguard to wait outside. When the door was closed once again he removed the mask again and making sure to show his visitor an absolute neutral expression.

"Hello Suzaku."

He didn't offer a seat because it was clear as day that Suzaku himself was undecided if he even wanted to be there.

"Could we..." he gestured hesitantly to one corner of his office.

"Sure. Let's take this to a more comfortable setting." And with that he led Suzaku to the sitting area in the corner. It wasn't as high class as the one in his sisters office, but the couches were really comfy and more than suited for a small nap. Overall his whole office was rather bare and more functional. The only real decoration were the chess and shogi set on display which he had been given by the Japanese as thank you.

He sat down and leaned back, making himself comfortable while Suzaku sat down opposite him and buried his head in his hands. He would wait for the other to start. But as the minutes went on and the other was still not talking he had to take the first step.

"Why have you come here Suzaku? What is it that you want from me?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

Hm, this seemed like it would be difficult. He couldn't work with this brooding and hesitant Suzaku.

"Well I would think you most likely came here for answers, but you are not sure if you want to hear them. So let me tell you that you most certainly won't like any of it. You have to decide for yourself if you are ready to face them, until then this meeting is probably pointless."

"Well the biggest question is probably, why? Why become Zero, why fight against Britannia, against your family?"

"An interesting question for you to ask when I had promised exactly that when we were mere children. My hatred for Britannia has only grown since then. Seeing what they do to the world, what they have done to Japan and to you... Britannia is like a virus to this world, spreading their bigoted view all over the world, poisoning it even more. It has to be destroyed and I am more then happy to do so."

And finally they were getting somewhere because this got Suzaku to jump up fro his seat and started pacing.

"But that's not the right way! How many people died because of your rebellion? If people just accepted that Britannia won and worked with the system they would be safe and no one would lose their life!"

"How you can think that is beyond me. How can you justify what Britannia does after all you have seen? The people are only as safe as they are compliant. Why should they accept a ruler who takes everything away from them? Their culture, their language? Everything that makes them who they are! Why do you think I was able to gain so many followers? Because the people are ready to give their life up for something more important, so that maybe their children will learn what it means to be Japanese without fearing for their lives! It is their decision and you shouldn't look down on them for doing what they think is right."

"But trying to achieve these results through the wrong methods is not the right path. Britannia can change!"

He shook his head at that. How his friend could believe that was a mystery to him.

"I know hat you believe that you can change the system from within. And you have been lucky in being somewhat successful in gaining rank and power. But don't you think that this hasn't been tried before? Britannia is many things but not stupid. They know how to deal with someone like you. Through your name alone you could become a danger to the system but you decided to work with it and Britannia decided to use that for their own gain, time and time again.

You're name was the reason why you were picked as the scapegoat for Clovis death. Better to dispose of you before you became dangerous but you escaped and even became important. So Britannia had to make sure that you stayed firmly on their side. And that's exactly what they did at Port Yokosuka. That's why you were chosen as Tohdohs executioner. If you had gone through with it you would have lost the possibility to rally the Japanese behind you because they would have never accepted you after that. Being a Honorary Britannian made you into a traitor in many eyes, what do you think would have happened if you killed a national hero under orders? And it would have destroyed you inside, both acceptable for Britannia. And if you had refused they would finally have a reason to dispose of you. And again you got lucky, being chosen as Euphemias knight gaining even more rank and becoming even more dangerous, but they got the perfect opportunity to get rid of you despite that. Killing two flies with one strike by ordering you to die alongside Zero. And again you survived so they send you on a suicide mission against Sawazaki. You see, Britannia has been trying to destroy you one way or another from the beginning. By either trying to warp you into someone more to their liking or killing you. Britannia doesn't want to change and will never change."

Suzaku was standing frozen in shock, hands balled into fists, seemingly unable to answer any of the things he had laid out before him. He would leave it at that as it was clearly more than his friend could handle at the moment. There was just one more thing to say.

"You're not even a knight anymore as Euphemia has given up her name and you refused to stay the pilot of the Lancelot. So you have lost what little power you had inside Britannia and they have won. You never had a chance Suzaku. You're only still alive through either luck or because I saved you. And I will continue to do so if I have to. You can hate me all you want for being Zero. I can live with that as long as you're alive, I refuse to watch you die for your idiotic ideals. Watching you get killed once was enough for me. I will always consider you my best friend despite everything that happened."

And with that he left him alone. It would take more than that to get through the stubborn boy. While Euphemia was ready to look past her own ideals and accept reality, it was clear that Suzaku was clinging to his idiotic beliefs desperately, not willing to look deeper or past his own rules.

 

**SAZ, 4th Month, Week 1, Wednesday**

Lelouch was dead tired. Apart from the personal issues that had arisen because of his sudden reveal to Suzaku, the SAZ and all their hidden operations were what took up most of the time. While his relationship with Euphemia had gotten even better and working with her became easier it was the situation with Suzaku that was difficult. When the two of them were in the same room the atmosphere was always strained. Euphemia seemed to be the most affected by that, not knowing how to deal with it. Suzaku seemed to be struggling with himself still and hadn't sought him out to talk again. As he couldn't change that at the moment he concentrated on everything else and he had more than enough on his plate.

The attacks through mail from all over the world continued steadily and the supplies they had to order from outside the SAZ were also still a main target. He had to increase the people screening everything to make sure nothing was overseen. And slowly but surely word was getting out that it was happening at all.

Some idiots had tried to destroy their water supply but had clearly not researched enough as they had hit pipes that were also important for supplying the Britannian city. Which they should be thankful for, because of this Britannia had gotten involved and through paying a hefty amount of money it was quickly repaired and dealt with.

There had also been people trying to get inside the SAZ through the mountains but hadn't gotten far before they were discovered and send back home. Fortunately they hadn't been the most courageous and they didn't have to use force which could have let to more problems.

All in all it was clear that the longer this went on the more difficult it would get. Which wasn't unexpected but that didn't mean that it wasn't taxing.

But their main concern at the moment was not Britannia. It was actually a Japanese terrorist cell that had made itself known a week ago. They were situated in Nagoya and were causing more problems for their plans than anything else.

This group had always been an unruly bunch of young men between 20 and 30 and had mostly robbed Bitannians who believed visiting the ghetto was adventurous or generally went too near to the ghetto. They weren't well liked by the other inhabitants but as they had never made too many problems they were able to stay. But suddenly they had gotten resources and were using them and drawing a lot of unwanted attention.

That's why the core members of the Black Knights were meeting now, to discuss this group and to decide how to proceed. They had gathered around a table in their hide-out and the atmosphere in the room was already tense. He was sitting at the head of the table with CC on his side. Ohgi an Tohdoh had taken the seats next to him and the rest was spread around the table.

"Let's start. Tohdoh, you have visited them. How was the meeting?"

"Worse than expected. They have no respect for us or you. They hate us because in their eyes we have given in to Britannia because you joined the SAZ and we have 'disbanded' and were not inclined to listen to whatever I said."

"Their last attack killed nearly the same amount of Japanese as Britannians. What did they say about that?"

In a grave voice Tohdoh said what they all had feared. "As they were Honorary Britannians they see them as traitors and don't care. As long as they get even one Britannian they see it as a success. They are exactly what Britannia called us all, radical terrorists. They have no other goal than attacking Britannia in any way, without real goals."

"Any chance to get through to them?"

When Tohdoh only shook his head, the reactions from the others were mostly the same. Disappointment, frustration and resignation. They all knew that this could lead to the end of the SAZ, as Britannia could use them as argument that even though they gave them back their freedom, the Japanese were still fighting against them. At this point they were not ready for the end of the Zone, they may be able to work with it if needed but would prefer more time.

He exchanged a look with Tohdoh and could see that the older man had most likely come to the same conclusion that he had. Not one of the others seemed inclined to say anything and most were avoiding eye contact with the others and him especially. It would fall to him to say what most of them thought.

"They are not only a danger to our plans but also to he Japanese living in their proximity. As I see it, there are two ways to deal with this. One, we hand the information we have on them over to Britannia and let them deal with this, showing that we don't support them. This could lead to a myriad of problems. They could accuse me of still being active outside of the SAZ or that I have been working with them. In whatever way we would do this it could and most likely would come back to bite us. Especially because from the information we have gathered it is most likely someone from Britannia providing them with their new supplies."

He paused here for a moment. What he was going to say next wasn't easy.

"Or we handle this on our own. Meaning we eliminate the threat they pose to us and the people living there."

The silence that settled over them was absolute. And it took some time until someone decided to break it and it was Tamaki.

"By eliminate… Do you mean that… we kill them?"

"Yes"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT!** The beginning of this chapter jumps back a few days!
> 
> .
> 
> Here is a small timetable of what happened until Ch 8 that I have done for myself. I hope it helps:
> 
> **SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 1, Tuesday**
> 
> First attack
> 
> **SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 3, Thursday**
> 
> Attack on Lelouch, accidental reveal of Lelouch as Zero to Suzaku
> 
> **SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 3, Friday**
> 
> Talk between Euphy and Lelouch
> 
> **SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 4,Monday**
> 
> Talk between Suzaku and Lelouch
> 
> **SAZ, 4th Month, Week 1,Wednesday**
> 
> Meeting BKs because of radical group
> 
> .
> 
> And now enjoy!

**SAZ, 3rd Month, Week 4, Friday**

.

Euphemia was standing at the window in her office, looking out over the SAZ. Her project which she had been so happy about to have come up with. What she thought would be the solution to, well, everything. It hurt her fiercely to realize that it may not be what she had hoped for.

She had been so blind, so protected from the real world and it had taken so much and so long to make her realize what was always right in front of her. What hurt the most was nearly losing her brother again after just getting him back and his nonchalance about it. He had known and accepted that he would make himself even more vulnerable in the SAZ. While as Zero he was only ever at risk when in battle ant then he had a lot of protection around him. Now he was in danger the moment he was in the SAZ. And he was alright with that. For her, for the SAZ, for the Japanese.

After the attack everything changed. She changed. She was finally doing what Lelouch had wanted from the start. To look deeper, to accept the things she didn't want to see. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But she had also seen the look of pride in her brothers eyes and as silly as it was it made her all the more determined. He wanted her to grow, while still protecting her. While the protection and guidance of her sister had always felt stifling, his was encouraging.

And as she had decided to be more open she had taken matters into her own hands to learn even more in the last week.. She had talked with a few Japanese who were closely working with her in the government. She had a good working relationship with them, especially the ones who helped her with her main project, the hospital and medical care. These were the ones who seemed to genuinely like and respect her. Not from the beginning of course but over time they had become a great team. And she felt that the respect she got from these people was far more authentic than anything she had ever gotten while in Britannia.

The questions she had asked them had surprised them but after she got past the hesitance they had about being truthful she had gotten the answers she wanted. That didn't mean she had liked them but she needed to hear it nonetheless.

They had admitted that many thought of the SAZ as a gilded cage but better than the alternative.

They had admitted that they thought that the SAZ was not the perfect solution, that many viewed it as an exchange of prison but it was still better than the alternative. When asked about Zeros rebellion and if they would prefer the true freedom Zero had promised even though it meant war the overall agreement was that yes, if it were possible they would prefer that of course. But as it had never been done and Britannia was still viewed as too strong to really defeat they had decided to take the easier route – meaning the SAZ. Getting these answers had not been easy. But the people she had decided to talk to were the ones knowing how important the SAZ was to her and that she really wanted to help the Japanese. It had taken a little coaxing but she had been able to get what she wanted.

She may not be as sly and cunning as her brother but she too know how to sweet-talk someone.

She sighed and rested her hand on the glass of the window, leaning forward until she leaned her forehead against it. What had she done? Was the SAZ really the best for the people? She knew that a lot of the inhabitants had better lives now. Especially those who had lived in the ghettos beforehand. There were a lot who may have not survived there much longer without the medical care they had available now.

But the rebellion of her brother had clearly shown that there were many people ready to give their lives to see a truly free Japan and she was the one who had taken this chance away. If he would have been successful in the end was not important, but he was the first to be a real danger to Britannia. She had heard some of the soldiers talk while she was still Sub-Viceroy. She had detected fear in their voices as casualties had never been this high when fighting an opponent. And of course because they never really won. Really winning would have meant the capture or death of Zero.

Her brother had had the chance to change the world. And she had taken that away. He may have said that he didn't hold it against her anymore but he also admitted that he had been angry with her, despite understanding her intentions. She didn't know what to think about that. Or the SAZ in general now. Lelouch had said that it was a good idea, in theory, but he clearly was prepared for the possibility of the Zone not working. And she may as well accept that too. Like she had accepted that her brother really knew what he was doing, that he worked and planned on a level surpassing what she could see.

A knock on her door stopped her heavy thinking. And after she called out it was Suzaku who entered, reminding her that she had a meeting with Lord Kirihara. After talking business she wanted the ask the old Japanese a few questions about Lelouch as Suzaku had let it slip that the two of them had known each other before the invasion and she had observed that the two of them seemed to know each other pretty well. And Suzaku hadn't been inclined to talk about that time.

She smiled sadly at her knight. The easy-going comradeship they had was gone, as the revelation of Zeros identity was weighting heavily on the other and the both of them had had a lot to think about in the last days. She knew that Suzaku had confronted her brother but it seemed that he had a harder time adjusting. They hadn't talked about it yet apart from a few small questions. But as soon as she had a bit more free time and now that she had come to terms with so many things on her own she wanted to try and help him come to terms with everything.

Her weekend was relatively free and she decided that she would sit down with him and share her thoughts with him. And she hoped that that would not only repair her own relationship with Suzaku but also the one between him and her brother.

.

.

**SAZ, 4th Month, Week 1, Thursday**

.

Lelouch was going over the information about the Nagoya terrorist cell again for what felt like the thousand time. The meeting with the Black Knights had lasted well into the night and they hadn't been able to come to a decision. They did decide to gather more information, about the members and their hide-out but they would also try to get proof that someone from Britannia was providing them. The first was already in preparation for dealing with them or for giving it to Britannia. The second one would serve different purposes. Depending on who was providing them it may help should they decide to let Britannia deal with it. Having proof that they were accepting help from their enemies may help put their minds to rest that they would either kill fellow Japanese or selling them out essentially.

He had had a private meeting with Tohdoh following the discussion. The two of them had gone over the information again and talked further about this problem, which had been a lot more productive.

No matter how both of them thought about it they were in agreement that eliminating them was the best course of action. They understood the hesitance of the others even if all of them agreed that it was a danger to their plans. But it wasn't so much different from the situation with Kusakabe at Lake Kawaguchi and there they had saved only Britannians whereas now they would also be saving Japanese. Not to mention that it kept the SAZ safe.

Before he had left them he had reminded them that they had all agreed to do everything to see their plans come to fruition, no matter what it may take.

Should they decide to let Britannia deal with it it would lead to the same result, namely the death of all the members of the cell. And Britannia would certainly be not as careful to not hurt innocent bystanders. And should they decide to interrogate even one of them they would learn of Tohdohs visit. While he hadn't revealed anything vital to them it could still lead to problems. Even though he had clearly wanted to help in eliminating a threat to Britannia and Japanese alike they could not know if the truth wouldn't be twisted. Overall not dealing with it themselves could lead to too many additional problems.

Nevertheless he and Tohdoh had already worked out an outline for an attack on the group so that they would be able to move quickly when the decision was made. And time was essential here as the longer they waited, the more power they gave Britannia to end the SAZ.

He let out a tired sigh before leaning back in his office chair and closing his eyes for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts. He must have napped off because the next thing he was aware of was Urabe clearing his throat and handing him a steaming cup of coffee. He smiled gratefully at the other before taking a sip.

"As much as you deserve a nap you have your next meeting in half an hour."

"Thanks." He took up the next stack of papers but hesitated to start on them.

"I'm sure you're as tired as I am after the short night. What are your thoughts about yesterdays discussion? You haven't said much during it."

"Well yes, but you also forced me to take a nap while you were working so I'm a little more rested and it also helps that you have not left your office for hours and I had little to do. And concerning your question, I'm a soldier. I will do whatever I'm ordered. I trust Tohdoh and yourself to make the right decisions for all of us. I understand the hesitance of the others but overall I agree that an elimination would be the best."

The answer wasn't really surprising as he had come to know Urabe quite well and he was extremely loyal to Tohdoh and like he said he was first and foremost a soldier.

And with that the topic was closed and they both got back to work. While the other got back to reworking the training program he would prepare himself for the meeting with the leaders of the SAZ. Two companies supplying them with essentials - like oil, flour, sugar and so on - were having problems. One had already decided to cut all ties with them, the other was still hesitating. Both were victims of the group 'Britannians for Britannia' or BfB for short – a ridiculous name but that was beside the point. This group was mostly made up of the former inhabitants of the area who were of course not happy that they had to leave their homes. Regardless of the more than adequate compensation they had gotten, they were working on getting rid of the SAZ and were slowly gaining more and more ground.

They were mostly working politically but were also doing a lot of public demonstrations like the one during the opening ceremony and thus keeping public attention on the SAZ. And their focus was on the ones cooperating with them, demonstrating in front of the entrances and harassing the employees that were going to work. One owner had already decided that it wasn't worth the problems and had refused to speak with them further on the matter after informing them of his conclusion.

And now they had to decide what to do about this situation.

\--!--!--

They had gathered in the meeting room. Euphemia as the de-facto leader of the SAZ at the head of the table and he himself to her right as the viewed second leader. Opposite of him was Kirihara and Saki Takahashi next to him. While Takumi Higa was beside him.

These were the people forming the government of the SAZ. Sometimes Darlton was also present but he had no official position in this institution and he had asked his sister to not invite him to this one. They were in charge of the most important parts of the SAZ.

Princess Euphemia, de-facto leader and head of the department for health care and education

Zero, second leader, head of security and IT

Taizō Kirihara, head of finances and economy

Saki Takahashi, head of agriculture and resources

Takumi Higa, head of traffic and transportation

Both Takahashi, 42 years old and Higa, 45, were found through the application forms they had filled out when signing up for the SAZ. Both of them had been working in the government before the invasion and while holding important positions they had not been high enough to receive unwanted attention when Britannia took over. They were both perfect for their posts and working with them was fairly easy. (-1-)

Euphemia started the meeting. "Let's get down to business shall we? We all know why we are here so let's find a solution."

What followed was 20 minute discussion about what they already knew. One supplier lost the other maybe too. And finding willing companies who would supply them had been difficult from the start. No one was eager to cooperate with the SAZ as that may lead to losing Britannian customers.

When they all fell silent it was Takahashi who broke it. "At the moment we have enough resources to survive at least for a month even if all companies decided to cut ties with us tomorrow. Thanks to Zeros suggestion that we stock up while delivery is unproblematic. And we also have the things we are growing and producing ourselves and not to forget the two lakes within our border that are providing fish. I would suggest we increase the amount of our orders with the one who may cancel the contract, this way we give him an incentive to stay and simultaneously increase our reserves."

"A perfect idea. We should stock up on anything that isn't easily perishable and on essentials. And we need to replace one supplier, we can live without one, but I think it would be best if we search for alternatives now. Should we come to the point that we can't find replacements I could still ask my old contacts but then we would leave legality."

Lelouch would not tell them that he had never stopped. Apart from supplying the hidden Black Knights he was also getting deliveries into the SAZ to have extra backup. The last thing he wanted was for them to starve and the SAZ crumbling that way.

Overall everyone was in agreement of the plan. They further discussed their production numbers and other related things, like the statistics of population.

All in all the meeting hadn't taken longer than an hour. They worked efficiently and as they all had the same goal, namely making the SAZ the safe place people wished for, they seldom had disagreements. They listened to each other and respected one another's opinions. And as they all knew that there was no alternative to the SAZ they did their best to keep it running smoothly.

When everybody packed together he called out to his sister before she could leave.

"Could I have a word with you, Princess?"

"Of course. Here or would you prefer your office?"

He offered his arm in response which she took with a chuckle. Fortunately the others had already left. When they stepped out their respective guards, who had been waiting outside, followed behind them.

In his office they settled themselves on the couches facing each other. While Suzaku stayed close, Urabe decided to get back to his own paperwork. And he had of course rid himself of mask and cloak, he wanted to be comfortable for this conversation.

"Last time you said you wanted to be included more into my side of things. How sure are you of that?"

"I'm certain that I will not like most of it, but I am also determined to do this. With you. Together."

He regarded her for a moment but could detect no hesitance in her. Over the course of the last week he had watched her grow up nearly daily. They would see how strong her resolve was as he fetched the reports and told her everything about the Nagoya group. And the options that were open to them, but kept the Black Knights hidden. She handed everything over to Suzaku when she was done and after a hard stare from her he too read through them.

"I haven't heard anything about it. Why isn't the media reporting this? I would have thought they would jump at a chance like this."

"Most likely the government is holding back the information that it was terrorism. I'm not too certain about the why, maybe Cornelia is behind it or they are waiting for something bigger. The attack on the shop was reported as a gas leak. And fortunately the group doesn't care about being recognised. For now at least."

"So it's important to find a solution now before it could become a problem for the SAZ."

He only nodded, not saying anything else, she had to work through this one alone. She asked a few more questions. About the victims, Britannians and Japanese alike, if he had tried to talk to them, how sure he was that they accepted help from Britannia. And then she visibly pulled herself together and asked the most difficult question.

"What do you want to do?"

"Eliminate the threat."

It was interesting that Euphy didn't seem shocked, only sad. It was Suzaku who looked at him like he had suddenly grown a second head, anger and shock clear in his eyes.

"Do you want to voice your opinion, Suzaku?" He asked without a hint of emotion in his voice. And that got the other going.

"How can you be this heartless? We're talking about people! I thought you fought for the Japanese? And now you talk about killing them?"

"They are radicals. In their last attack they also killed their own people. They have no reason, goals or morals and are endangering the other inhabitants of the ghetto. What would you like me to do? Do you have a better idea?"

"Hand them over to the proper authorities!?" And the slight hint of question, of uncertainty made him hopeful that Suzaku may finally come around to his way of thinking.

"And accept the likelihood that they raze another ghetto to the ground because they might help these terrorists? Like they did in Saitama?" They both cringed at that reminder, but he wasn't done. He had been careful not to raise his voice but he still spoke passionately.

"And even if it they only target the group, the probability of civilian casualties is high when Britannia comes blazing in with Knightmares."

„You have nerve talking about civilian casualties." Not surprising that he would call him out on that one.

"I always took care to minimize the risk. If you're talking about Narita, that was an accident. But beside that I was only ever engaging military and there is nothing wrong with attacking your enemy's army."

"You really view them as enemy?"

"Of course. I hold no love for Britannia. But you seem to be their number one fan for whatever reasons. So let me remind you that Britannia is far more ruthless when attacking than I ever was or have you forgotten what happened at the start of the invasion? What one of their first targets was even though it held no real importance?"

"What about Viceroy Cornelia?" And why wasn't he surprised that Suzaku decided to completely ignore what he just said? His stubbornness to listen to reason was quickly wearing on his nerves.

"I liked her when I was a child, but was never that close to her. She was already part of the guard at the Aries villa and took her job very seriously. There wasn't much time to spend together as siblings. I will always remember some things fondly, but I view her as what she is. A ruthless and ambiguous enemy Commander."

"And you're alright with him talking about your sister like that?" By the face Euphy made she seemed not too happy to be dragged into their debate but gave her knight an exasperate stare.

"I love my sister dearly. That doesn't mean I am blind to what she is and what she has done."

"You have to understand that Cornelia doesn't have her reputation without reason. Tell me Euphy, do you know the usual response when terrorists take hostages?"

She understood immediately what he wanted to say, what he wanted to show Suzaku.

"It's Britannian policy to never give in to their demands. When something like Kawaguchi happens normally the hostages die alongside the terrorists. My sister has operated like this in the past already."

"You see Suzaku, you can argue all you want with me about my methods. The Britannia you so foolishly believe in is even worse. It was a lucky coincidence that Euphy was also part of the hostages or they would have just blown up the hotel and we would have lost our friends. So you will never hear an apology for it as I just made sure that my friends survived."

Before Suzaku could retort to that, Euphemia spoke up. "Back to our real problem. How would you handle the attack on Nagoya?"

"Silently, in the night. And before you start Suzaku, yes, essentially it would be assassination."

While he had avoided the word until now they all knew that's what it would be. This would be the safest method for all involved.

"Who would take on such a mission. I don't think any of the people guarding the SAZ are trained in that."

"I have someone who would do it for me. Highly trusted and loyal. And ready whenever I give the order."

"Who?" Suzaku practically spat the word at him and in a moment of spite he forgot that Euphemia was present.

"If you must know, it's your replacement after you were no longer available. Nunnallys protector. But more like the knight of the vi Britannians."

And the gasp from his sister brought him back out of his resentment. God, he had not wanted her to know that detail. While he had himself better under control than his friend, the other was still able to always get his temper to rise. And after Euphemia begged him to explain, he did. That the day she told the world – and Suzaku - on live TV that he would be her knight was the same day he too had wanted to ask Suzaku to become Nunnallys knight, albeit in name only.

And he told them about Sayoko, who she was, what she was capable of and that she was more than ready to take on this heavy duty of dealing with the Nagoya group. That she would be part of a team of Black Knights was only for him to know. As it was, Sayoko probably could do the job alone, but it was better and safer to send a team. The plan stood, he and Tohdoh had worked it out already. And while no one knew this he had talked already with his ninja-maid, getting her input.

After that there was not much talking and soon Euphemia stood up to leave. She was visibly fighting for her composure but still got another surprise for him.

"Whatever you decide to do, I will accept." And then she dragged Suzaku from the room before he could say anything else.

.

**SAZ, 4th Month, Week 1, Friday**

.

Lelouch was staring at Suzaku who seemed as happy as he was. A few minutes ago, just as he was wrapping up his work, ready to leave his office and the SAZ for the weekend, his sister had decided to interfere.

She hadn't even put on a show when she told him that she wasn't feeling well and would spend the weekend in bed trying to get better and that she had appointed Darlton as her security so that Suzaku had the weekend off. She had then shoved her knight further into the room and left with the order "Protect my brother and don't kill each other" before she had left again with a wave.

She was clearly fed up that they had not been able to work out through their disagreements and thought up something she believed would help them. And now he had to rearrange his plans as it was clear that he was stuck with Suzaku. While he seemed reluctant about it, he also knew the other would follow orders. Even if they were more a personal wish of his sister than a real order. Both understood this was Euphys way of saying she wanted them to work things out between them and had arranged the opportunity to do so.

He asked Suzaku to wait outside for him before taking out his phone.

"Tohdoh, it's me. I have bad news, you will have to hold the meeting without me. And tell Rakshata that the Shinkiro is available for the weekend should she want it. My sister decided enough was enough…."

.  
\--!--!--  
.

Tohdoh had just finished the call with Lelouch and was decidedly unhappy. While he was thankful to the princess it was still really bad timing. They had a meeting scheduled where the final decision for the Nagoya group should be made. As their spies in the area had told them that it seemed the Nagoya group was planning their next attack, the had to move fast. And he was not looking forward to doing this meeting alone, demanding a decision while still swaying them in the wanted direction. While he had made it clear that he too thought an elimination was the best course of action it was still not his decision to make. In the last days he had talked with most members who seemed to be the most reluctant about it and as it stood now, more then half were in agreement with Zero and himself. But it would be better if they were all of the same mind. And Lelouch would have a better chance at changing their opinions, he just had a way with words and despite his youth they respected him as he had shown them often enough that he knew exactly what he was doing. He would use the example of Lake Kawaguchi like Lelouch had suggested.

On the other hand he really hoped that the plan of the princess would work. He had observed Lelouch closely since his unplanned reveal to Suzaku. While he had accepted long ago that his friend was out of his reach he had seen the strain it had put on the young man. Their friendship was important to the exiled prince and no matter what he said he was still struggling with the apparent loss. It had been clear that he would continue with his plans despite his personal feelings but he still hoped the two would be able to reconcile.

Not only for the sake of the sanity of Lelouch but also from a professional view. Gaining the loyalty or cooperation of a fighter like Suzaku could only be helpful in the future. While completely mislead there was no doubt that his former student would be a great asset to their plans and if someone could pull him out of his childish beliefs it would be Lelouch, he was sure of it.

And to make it easier on their leader he would make sure that the others would come to the right decision as to not worry him further.

.

.

**SAZ, 4th Month, Week 1, Saturday and Sunday**

.

Instead of a relaxing weekend, Lelouch had gotten a headache-inducing one. While Nunnally had been overjoyed that Suzaku would stay for so long it was soon clear that the atmosphere between them was strained. They had told her that they had an argument but hadn't given any details. His sister had been helpful as she had given them time to themselves regularly.

Until now it hadn't helped. While they did discuss things and he came to know that Euphemia seemed to have done the same, Suzaku still was reluctant to see things from another perspective. Euphy had shared her realisations with her knight and it was also clear that Suzakus worldview was crumbling he just didn't want it to, which made it decidedly harder.

The meeting between Suzaku and CC had been… interesting. The Japanese was clearly uneasy in her presence and had at first even stepped in front of him, which was laughable, like he could protect him from his witch. Fortunately CC had not been her usual difficult self and they had used the reunion to tell the other the truth why she had been in that capsule, what Clovis had done to her and that he was hiding her from Britannia.

It was just one of the many things they discussed and whatever Suzaku brought up he was able to refute. His friend would never win against him and it was only his stubbornness that was standing in the way.

Friday evening had been the most difficult as he had gotten the message from Tohdoh that the Black Knights had come to an agreement and Suzaku had been present when he had talked to Sayoko. The clear acceptance and willingness to follow through with his orders had shocked his friend and he had followed his maid out when she left. Whatever they had talked about had made Suzaku sullen and disagreeable for the rest of the evening.

And now a day later they hadn't gotten anywhere. While he stood in the door and watched his sister sleep he tried to find a way to solve all of this, preferably before the end of the day so that they may at least enjoy the last day of their weekend. Talking clearly didn't help and the more he showed Suzaku the errors in his thinking the more tenacious the other became even if it was clear that he was crumbling inside.

When his friend stepped beside him he decided to try something completely different.

"You know Suzaku, I am doing all this for her too. What future is there for her in a world ruled by Britannia where the strong oppress the weak." Before the other could answer he walked towards his bedroom motioning the other to follow him.

He sat down on the floor and asked his friend to do the same, facing him.

"I would like to try something. Do you trust me?" At the hesitation of the other he rephrased the question. "Do you trust me as your friend? That I'm not going to hurt you."

When the other nodded he continued. "As I see it you're clearly struggling with the opposing feelings warring inside you. Let's see if we can get to the bottom of them. I'm sure you learned some meditation techniques in your youth. I want you to use them. Close your eyes."

Suzaku was clearly hesitant but decided to trust him in the end. When he had closed his eyes he made sure to make his voice soft and calm and changed to Japanese to make it easier for the other.

"I want you to forget every bad feeling. Forget right and wrong, forget your guilt, shove it aside. Concentrate on a moment in your life where you were happy, where you didn't have any bad thoughts. Let this happiness course through you, let it calm you down. Find peace in that moment, nothing else matters right now. When you have that, nod."

It took a few minutes, as Suzaku visibly regulated his breathing he could watch as the tension left his body, as every muscle in his body relaxed and finally the other nodded, a small smile on his face.

"I will ask you questions to which you answer with yes or no. Don't think about it, let your heart speak. Say what comes to your mind first. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Do you love Nunnally?" Yes

Do you like the members of the Student Council?" Yes

"Do you value our friendship" Yes

"Do you want Nunnally safe" Yes

He continued with these small and easy questions, all of them calming the other further and increasing the content smile. When he thought the other was ready he asked the important questions.

"Do you want to protect the Japanese." Yes

"Do you want your people safe" Yes

"Would you enjoy seeing a free Japan" Yes

"Do you hate Britannia" Yes

At the last answer Suzakus eyes opened wide and he looked at him in shock. When the other seemed ready to bolt from the room he grasped his hands holding them gently but securely.

"It's okay Suzaku. Calm down. There is nothing wrong with hating Britannia. It destroyed your childhood, your country. You have suppressed it but deep down you have always hated them. You have ignored the truth because you think its not right how you feel. And letting yourself be consumed by hatred or anger is certainly not the right way, believe me I had a hard time learning that lesson. But nevertheless it is understandable that you feel that way. Deep down you know that what Britannia is doing is wrong. Now you have to decide if you want to continue to hide behind your classification of 'right and wrong', 'good and evil'. The world isn't as clear cut as that. And nothing Euphy or myself say can help you with that. We could continue to argue everything that happened or may happen in the future. But in the end, you yourself have to come to terms with your feelings and decide what is important to you. Forget the guilt of your past and look towards the future. Decide for yourself what future you wish for your people and yourself."

He squeezed the hands of his friend before standing up and leaving him. If this didn't work he didn't now what else he could do, as talking and showing Suzaku the errors in his thinking had done nothing. It was his feelings that got in the way and him not accepting reality. He hoped this little exercise would help. CC had done something similar for him the day Euphy had proclaimed her intentions. She had made him realise that not only did he want to destroy Britannia, he also wanted to set Japan free again as he had come to love this country. Made him realise that his rebellion was more important then his own selfish reasons and goals.

And he dearly hoped that it would help Suzaku look past his own stubbornness as it had helped him looking past his hatred.

\--!--!--

Sayoko came back Sunday morning and while Suzaku had sadness and regret written all over his face when she came through the door he hadn't said a word. The other had been silent nearly for the whole day and while the times they spent together with Nunnally were certainly lighter and felt more true it was clear that Suzaku was still working through his issues, even when his tired look indicated that he hadn't slept much. But the badly hidden resentment was gone and he saw that as a good sign and they could finally enjoy their time together.

Sayoko had handed him the reports about last nights operation and told him that they hadn't had any problems. He would go through them after Suzaku left and told the maid to take the rest of the day off after thanking her profusely for her dedication and work.

Before the time of Suzakus departure came, his friend asked for a last private talk.

"You know, between you and Euphy I don't know who is more difficult. Last weekend she was the one badgering me and now she send me here. Between the two of you and everything else that has been going on I didn't stand a chance. Even if your approaches are vastly different. With you it ends in a discussion or an argument. Euphy was satisfied with me listening while she talked. Telling me what you told her, what she came to realise and why. The reason why she accepted you despite everything you have done. And everything in between.

You were right of course, like you've always been. I was hiding behind my beliefs and didn't want to look further. It was always easier to just follow the rules or so I thought. As you pointed out Britannia has made following them more and more difficult, testing me, I knew that. But I also didn't know what else to do, I just had to believe in this path I decided on because what else was left for me to do?

And now you and Euphy showed me a different approach. That there is more than one way to change things. I may not like it but maybe I should accept the truth you have both been laying down before me.

I too will always see you as my friend, despite everything that has never changed. And your easy acceptance of everything I've thrown at you in the last weeks made me realise that I haven't even given you the benefit of the doubt like a good friend should do. So, thank you for accepting me as I am and being such a good friend.

I think you and Euphy make a great team. And of course there is nothing the two of us can't achieve when we work together."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-1-) As I don't know if these two OCs will make another appearance I decided to not give too much detail. But I wanted to introduce them just in case and to make the meeting more 'real'


	10. Chapter 10

**SAZ, 4th Month, Week 3, Monday**

Lelouch had an emergency meeting with Kaito Akiyama, the man in charge of the border guards. Over the weekend their enemies had taken the next step and they were mostly in time. The two of them where in the strategy room at the gate pouring over the maps.

"So from the movement detected most of the locations they searched out where the ones we classified as highly likely, they are all Category A positions, right?

"Yes."

"And all of them are ones not inhabited and only one is not owned by me. So for the moment we have the advantage."

He looked the map over again. Since the start of the SAZ the buildings right next to the wall have steadily been abandoned. No one wanted to live this near to the SAZ and he had made it his project to buy as many of them as he could. He had created false identities or dummy companies to buy most of them, sadly he hadn't been quick enough in some cases, and approximately 15% of the surrounding buildings were now owned by someone from Britannia and most likely none of them had good intentions towards them.

He had divided them in three categories, from A to C. Category A were the ones with the best spots for a sniper, while Category C meant you needed highly a trained one to do damage.

That had also been the reason why he had demanded that the government building be not situated right next to the border. While the most important offices had bulletproof glass he hadn't wanted to take any chances.

As it wasn't really a secret that he often visited the gate they most likely wanted to attack him first. Maybe even try to take out some guards but he bet his money on himself, which meant that from now on he had to take extra precautions.

All this meant a lot of things. Clearly the job of the guards had gotten decidedly riskier and it showed that their opposition was clearly ready to take everything a step further as nothing they did until now had had even the slightest effect. Either they had approached someone from the military or another group had decided that the SAZ had stood long enough and was beginning to plan the end of it. He would bet his money on the purists in either case.

"I want all of the men working at the gate informed of this development. They will all get a one-way ticket out. Let them decide if they want to quit or want to be reassigned. The border-control in the mountains has less risk as has the night shift."

"They would most likely target you first, Zero-sama."

"I know that. From this point on I will call before I leave my office to ask if there has been any movement. Please inform the others about that too. I will also increase the team watching the surveillance of the area."

"What should we do if they stop spying and bring someone in position?"

"I have that covered already. I have… friends outside who will deal with them."

It was an intricate plan. Some of the buildings he had bought were officially rented to Japanese who wanted to live near the SAZ but not inside while in reality most of them were Black Knights. If someone looked into it they would see a business man who took a chance to make a lot of profit. He had been able to buy everything at a decidedly low price while the rent the Japanese had to pay in order to live near the SAZ was higher than usual. That the money actually went in circles, as he was providing the funds for the rent, was a lot more tricky to hide.

The two of them discussed this further and he noticed that Akiyama was giving him more contemplative looks then was strictly usual. As they wrapped up their meeting he decided to make it easier and addressed the matter first.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well I have meant to ask you this but wasn't sure how to approach the topic but with recent developments I know I shouldn't wait any longer."

He nodded to the other to go on. He had a suspicion were that was leading.

"Do you believe the SAZ will last?"

"Not to be rude, but can I ask what brought this question on?"

"Well a few different things. While it is clear that you do everything in your power to make sure the SAZ is a success and everybody is safe I can't help but think that you're preparing for more. And whatever precautions you have installed, as far fetched as they had seemed in the beginning, are proven necessary the longer this goes on. And of course your comment just now, about friends outside, just made it clearer."

"And if I were preparing for more?"

"Then I want to be a part of it. I want to serve you and by extension the Japanese as best as I can. And I know others who think the same."

Finally, he had been waiting for this. And he was glad that his mask hid the smirk.

"Perfect… Then listen closely."

.  
\--!--!--  
.

At the end of the day the stack with the personal files of all the guards ready to take the next step was satisfyingly high. Copies would go to Tohdoh and he would 'smuggle' the man inside the SAZ for a few days. The surprise on the faces of the newest Black Knights when they met him would surely surpass the one Akiyama had when he explained the intricate network they had built up in- and outside the SAZ. As Tohdoh was viewed as a national hero his presence would certainly help assuring them that they had made the right choice.

As they had the weapon and hand-to-hand combat covered officially, they only needed to train them in Knightmare combat. Tohdoh would oversee the first lessons and after that it would probably fall to some of the Black Knights hidden inside the SAZ who had more experience. He would have to plan the timetable soon, later he would let Akiyama handle it. After they had the basics down he would have to find time to work with them himself, he was long overdue some training but finding the time had proven difficult in the last weeks.

Additional to that he would have to take great care whenever he decided to go out because of the new threat, he may also would have to use the underground tunnels more. Euphemia and Suzaku had to be warned, even though his sister wasn't one to venture near the border often – her projects were all situated in the other direction – she would have to be careful. He had worked on a map, highlighting the streets with the most danger. He would also ask her to talk with him beforehand so that he may plan the route with her together and maybe even show her some of the secret tunnels. As the danger grew he would have to reveal more and more to her and he hoped she would not hold all of his deceptions against him.

Fortunately they had a scheduled meeting now. Ever since his reveal and everything that came after, they met twice a week as siblings, working on their relationship, getting to know each other again or better. He enjoyed these get-togethers more than he would have thought, that didn't mean that he wouldn't still challenge their views on certain topics. But all in all the three were calmer now when discussing something and more often than not they just shared stories. Though sometimes he would have preferred talking business, some things Euphy had narrated to Suzaku from the time they all played together as children were downright embarrassing. He had of course countered with retelling embarrassing memories of Suzaku which wiped the smile right off the face of his friend.

He would tell the two of the latest developments right at the start so that they may still have time to enjoy their time together after that.

.  
\--!--!--  
.

Suzaku slumped down on his bed. After their meeting with Lelouch he had accompanied Euphy to her home and after checking the security had retired to his own set of rooms.

These meetings were mostly nice and fun and while they were never able to completely forget about work, they concentrated on talking as friends, getting to know each other better and improving their relationships, Euphys idea of course.

Ever since she had sent him to Lelouch for the weekend the atmosphere had been so much lighter and his princess was certainly overly happy that her plan had worked, it had showed in the last weeks as she had nearly been back to her usual happy self.

Of course that didn't last long. As soon as their personal problems seemed to be solved, outside influence once again dampened their newfound happiness.

And he still couldn't understand how his friend could seem to be so indifferent to the fact that he was target number one for all the enemies the SAZ seemed to have.

One of the main reasons why he had finally accepted Lelouch as Zero and all he had done had been one instance on their weekend where he had thought he finally understood his friend. It was when he had watched his sister sleep asking what future she could have in a world ruled by Britannia. He would never say this out loud, knowing Lelouch wouldn't want to know how easily he could still read him, but he had seen the fear deeply hidden in his eyes.

There was a difference between knowing and seeing. He had known that the two were hiding and Lelouch feared being discovered, hence why he hadn't wanted the rest of the school to know about their friendship. But seeing all the preparations Lelouch had made, the escape routes, brought the truth home much more.

The exiled prince had always been a person to concentrate first on the future, on the path ahead. A long buried memory from his childhood had made that clear to him. As a ten year old he had never understood the seemingly ease in which Lelouch had traversed through the destroyed Japan, being surrounded by death and destruction, the lie for Nunnally about the smell had come so easily over his lips as if they were the truth. He hadn't understood why Lelouch seemed to be able to ignore everything around him. As a child it had even seemed like he didn't care about the dead bodies littering the ground around them.

Now that he was older and when he finally examined those long repressed memories, he finally understood what had driven Lelouch. He had concentrated on bringing their group to safety, had even as a child accepted that he couldn't help anyone. Not allowing himself to feel anything and to plough on, focussing only on his goal. It had been this drive that had made their survival possible.

Now that he was older he understood what happened then more. And knowing so much more now he understood the actions of 'Zero' better. He may never fully accept the path Lelouch had taken but knowing what he did about the other and all the arguments he had had with his friend showed more than ever that when Lelouch decided on something, nothing could stop him.

Endangering his life for the future of his sister was something Lelouch was clearly ready to do, it had always been that way. And while he could not fully understand why he took the risk of leaving his precious sister alone he also knew the other well enough that when he thought it was worth it he would even lie to his sister.

And while Lelouchs reasons for fighting may come from the past he was one to focus on the future. It was such a different mentality than the one he had followed in the last years. While he had been stuck on the things that happened Lelouch had worked through them, analysed them probably and went on.

And what good had his path brought him. Not much really. And his arguments with his friend had clearly shown what the other thought about his great goal. But while Lelouch had not hidden his opinion he had also never really condemned him for his choices. Well, not to his face at least. He on the other hand had felt boxed into a corner and had lashed out frequently at his friend sometimes even with things he knew would hurt him. That wasn't to say that Lelouch hadn't lost his temper, the two of them had always been prone to rise the temper of each other but he had to admit that he had lost his own more often. Which had only angered him more as he viewed himself as a calm and acceptable person.

Between Euphy and Lelouch and everything that had been going on he had had no choice but to open his eyes. Both of them had shown him in their own way that he should move past his former mistakes and concentrate on what he could do for the future. And while he still had troubles fully accepting the path Lelouch had walked and may walk again he had accepted that he should also look on the bigger picture from time to time.

How he would deal with all this in the future he didn't know. There were still conflicting feelings and thoughts coursing through him. But now there were two persons who would accept him no matter what and the least he could do was to offer them the same acceptance.

.

.

**SAZ, 4th Month, Week 4, Thursday**

Kaito Akiyama had duty at the gate and while he was in charge of all of them and his job contained more paper work, he felt it was important for him to sometimes serve like any other guard.

They had a scheduled delivery of supplies and after he had helped getting it inside and checked he would go back to his desk to rework the schedules. Zero had asked him to organise the hidden training for those who had joined recently in the hidden operation. And hadn't that been a surprise. He wasn't the only one who had come to realise in the last month that their leader took nothing for granted and prepared himself for the worst. But all his suspicion that something more was going on could have never prepared him for the truth. The intricate and detailed plans and hidden support had blown his mind, never would he have thought that one could hide so much from Britannia and the sheer time that probably had gone into planning the hidden routes alone was probably tremendous. He got a headache just thinking about it, never mind planning it.

From the moment he had shown up until now the masked rebellion leader had never taken a path anyone had anticipated. This also included small, seemingly unimportant, details. Like giving the guards a one way ticket out of the border-duty that was now getting more dangerous. Not that many had accepted this chance, they all agreed there was nothing more important than the safety of their people and had already accepted the possibility of their death.

They had the same dedication to their new training schedule. As they had a lot to catch up he and his new teammates tried to train as much as they could in the Knightmare simulators. It had been an honour to all of them when Tohdoh himself had given them the introduction to piloting. After that it had been different Black Knight members who either lived inside the SAZ or came from outside to teach them. Twice now had they even been trained by Zero himself. The last time they had done the simulations that had been developed after the battle in Shinjuku and that had given them an indication how he had been able to go against Britannia with never before seen success. While some of his orders seemed completely irregular, in the end it all played together in an unforeseen end result.

He was brought out of his thoughts by one of the guards watching the road with binoculars.

"Vehicle sighted."

"Sighting confirmed. Known driver. Known number plate. Proceed." The confirmation came over the speaker from the team watching the surveillance in a room further away. There were a lot of hidden cameras in the area around the border.

He pushed a button at the table, speaking into the microphone.

"You are approaching the gate of the SAZ. Please stop at the indicated sign a few meters in front of you and wait there please."

While they had done that probably a thousand times already they never deviated from the protocol. And as the driver of the van was well accustomed to it there were no further problems. A team of four guards ventured out to the vehicle that parked a slight distance away from them. This procedure was threefold.

First they checked if there were obvious explosives on the truck, likely brought on while on the way here. After that the first stop was a storehouse that had reinforced walls, so that in case of an explosion it would hopefully be restricted. Should the bomb be hidden in the supplies it would probably detonate there. After unloading and checking everything it would be further delivered to another storehouse that was equipped for the heavy screening for poison.

He had just gathered his paperwork and decided to make a stop at the second storehouse, checking that everything was ready there, when the ground shook and the sound of an explosion reached his ears. When he turned to look down the street the only thing he registered at first was red, the whole street seemed to be on fire.

.

.

Euphemia had been contained to her office as ordered by her brother for security reasons, even though he had also been asked to stay away he had immediately left and went to the gate. No one had been able to make him see reason and while he was careful on his way there it would be the perfect time for an assassination attempt. He had promised to stay hidden while still being present and directing the teams dealing with the aftermath, as they had detected movement in the nearby buildings but as it was broad daylight and the fire department of Britannia was here too they could not do anything against it.

They had immediately send for help to extinguish the fire even though it happened on Britannia's side, which was a good thing as they had taken exceptionally long to arrive. Sadly it wouldn't have made a difference. All four guards had been right next to the van when the bomb detonated and had no chance of surviving the blast, alongside the driver.

She got regular updates as she stood by the window watching what she could of the proceedings.

Lelouch had already warned her that because of this they would get a lot of political pressure and asked her to be ready to go against her sister. As the Viceroy of Area 11 she had to take Britannias side no matter what and the driver had been Britannian so the possibility of her homeland using this against them was high despite that they were not at fault.

Ever since she went behind Cornelias back and got the SAZ approved directly from Schneizel their relationship had changed. They called each other regularly and speaking as sisters was as comforting and easy as ever. It was when the topic of their conversation strayed towards work and their respective positions that it became strained and sometimes even heated. She knew her sister was not happy with her project from the start even though she had never said a word against it officially and now that she understood the precarious position she and the SAZ as a whole were in she wasn't angry with Cornelia anymore. Just because she hadn't seen the danger she put herself in didn't mean her sister was as blinded as she was, especially as she understood the workings and policies of their father better.

Britannia was slowly taking an opposing stance on the SAZ. It was slowly but surely becoming clear, at least to them, while the masses stayed oblivious. It was the small things that showed that they stood alone, like not doing anything against Zero's attacker, that they could not do anything to the people attacking them in various forms, letting the demonstrations running wild, not stopping the media which were progressively becoming more disdainful against the SAZ and against her own person. Some of the things that were said or implicated about her made her wish to go back and hide from the harsh truth.

Cornelia was backed into a corner and she would not leave the SAZ just because she had realized it might not be the solution she hoped for. She knew her sister was getting the same reports she did and the more dangerous it got the more Cornelia tried to invite her over for tea, which would likely lead to her not leaving the Viceroy palace again. She understood that her sister tried to get her out of harms way but she would not allow it. The SAZ was her project, her problem so to speak and she would not leave it no matter what. She would not allow them to overrule her again, as she understood that her absence would be used to close the SAZ. It would probably be reported like "Former princess finally come to reason" or "Former princess realizes her mistake and comes back to Britannia" or any combination or deviation of that.

She would not allow it. If the SAZ failed then she wanted to be there until the end. She would not leave the people she wanted to protect alone, she had brought them here promising them peace and she would not run away or allow Britannia to use her to bring an end to it.

.

.

**SAZ, 5th Month, Week 1, Tuesday**

.

CC threw another look towards her contractor and hid another sigh. An hour ago he had nearly fallen asleep on his paperwork so she had forced him to take a nap and volunteered to continue his work. While she despised such boring work there wasn't much she wouldn't do for Lelouch, especially if it would keep him healthy and sane which ultimately benefited her too.

It didn't matter how much they had prepared for everything, the amount of work they were confronted with only increased steadily and Lelouch tried his hardest to stay on top of everything. She often had to sit him down and talk over everything so that he could sort his mind, making sure he attacked every problem from every angle he could come up with and guaranteeing that he wouldn't oversee a smaller problem or an easier solution as he sometimes tended to think too complicated when he had to deal with too much at the same time. The way his mind worked could still surprise her.

Nevertheless the problems were piling up.

Poisoning of their food and mail was still a favourite plan of their enemies. Sometimes the amount increased, sometimes they had a few days without, it was ever changing likely in the hopes of catching them off-guard. Lelouch changed the duties of the members of this team regularly as to avoid routine. While all knew what was at stake and were careful they were only human. Falling into a routine because you always did the same raised the possibilities of mistakes, so they did everything to avoid the human nature of making mistakes. There had been a few close calls but the additional testing circle that had been implemented after the first time took care of that.

The political front against them had also stepped up quite a bit in the last week. While until now they had been able to redirect whatever was thrown at them, the fighting in other areas for an SAZ of their own was slowly getting out of hand. No one outside of them knew that the SAZ was definitely not working as smoothly as it seemed. One could also say that it was still standing only because of the mastermind of one person. The people in other areas were slowly trying to find a safe way of contacting Zero, hoping he would be able to help them which only added to the pressure on her accomplice as he had to treat carefully so that he didn't show his real plans too early.

So other Viceroys were beginning to feel the pressure of the demands of the numbers in their areas. For now they dealt with them on their own, either putting them down or dancing around the issue which indicated that they were waiting for the Fall of the Japanese Zone. It was one thing they could not influence and had to rely on luck. They had to hope that the situation didn't escalate too soon.

The BfB group continued with their political movement, gaining ground steadily. They had brought forth different petitions, ranging from demanding more money as compensation to the closure of the SAZ and everything in between. When they reached the point that they were too troublesome to ignore they were hopefully done with the SAZ on their own terms.

Fortunately all the other small groups that had started to form and were in some way working against them hadn't banded together for now, making it easier to counter them.

Still unclear were the workings of the purist faction. They had been deceptively calm from the start, maybe because they had lost a lot of standing before the SAZ started or they just wanted to lay low and make a surprise attack. They may attack as a group or some members were already working with one of the others. Getting information on them had proved more difficult than anticipated but important as they had the political power as well as military background.

Some people had also started to try sneaking in through the mountains and at the start they had only needed to scare them away as it were mostly teenagers armed with everything they needed for graffiti. Apparently it had become boring spraying on the wall as they didn't do anything to them and it did not get them any reaction. Now it had evolved into other groups, armed with far more deadly weapons.

For now they knocked them out by hand or by the sleeping gas hidden in the ground or surrounding trees and the likes. The Britannians would wake up back in the settlement, on a bench in a park or somewhere equally safe and unobtrusive.

This kind of attack would surely get more pressing too and soon, even if it would not get them far it would still be the best way to get into the SAZ even if it didn't seem that way for now. Of course that didn't mean that Lelouch hadn't planned for that already and they were still way ahead of their attackers, especially if they continued to be this disorganised.

It was the same with the IT attacks that had started fairly early, nothing they tried was able to breach their security. Not only was Lelouch a good hacker himself, they had a team of the best who had helped him in making their IT impenetrable and more often than not they could turn the attack around.

As dangerous and nerve-wracking all of this was, nothing they were encountering would be able to bring the SAZ down. And she couldn't help the feeling that it would go down in a way they wouldn't want to. It was a fine line they were all walking on, both sides trying to end the SAZ in a way that benefited them the most so everyone was moving with extreme caution.

She looked again at the sleeping form of her accomplice and wondered if he would be able to handle whatever would be thrown at them and also hoping she would be able to protect him so that he may be there when everything ended. He was target number one, without Zero the SAZ would crumble fast. Even if Euphemia would be able to stop the Japanese from revolting in the case of his death it would likely still mean the end of the Zone. She would never say it out loud, but Lelouch was the one holding everything together, without him this would have never worked the way it did. The princess had taken on something which had been way over her abilities and the only reason she was glad that the little airhead was finally opening her eyes was that it made things easier for her contractor.

She had recently discovered that Lelouch was writing down plans for times far in the future in case he died and had even prepared speeches for Euphemia and high-ranking Black Knights members and the likes. She was sure that he was also starting to bring his sister more into the hidden plans so that she would be prepared should something happen to him. Lelouch was very thorough when he planned everything and even though she was impressed with his newfound diligence she was also feeling more scared than she was accustomed to.

But she was also way more invested than she was used to. She always tried everything to get her wish granted but she had always made sure to maintain a certain distance. The longer everything was going on the more she got drawn in. After so many centuries she had thought that she had seen everything but Lelouch was still able to surprise her, even after all their time together, even though she understood him so well he could still pull something she hadn't anticipated. The fact alone that he had listened to her after the announcement and allowed her to help him work through his anger and let her help him overcome his own faults had amazed her as he wasn't the kind of man to seek and accept help, believing that he knew everything. And he continued to surprise her in small ways and she knew she was becoming attached to him in some way.

For the longest time she had merely existed but now he was slowly making her live again. And she wasn't sure what to think about that but she still felt that he may be her best chance to finally lose her code, so she would stay. And whatever may come she would make sure they both could deal with it.

.

.

**SAZ, 5th Month, Week 1, Wednesday**

.

Milly was standing in front of the student council building where the two hiding royals lived and she was hesitating to knock or to burst in like she sometimes did.

Nunnally had invited her for tea and while that wasn't exactly uncommon she had a feeling that this wouldn't be their usual gossiping session. Normally these meetings were planned for a day when Lelouch came home early so that they also could spend time together, just the three of them. But Nunnally had let it slip that she didn't expect her brother back until late and that was when she had gotten a foreboding feeling.

Everyone knew that there was something going on with the 'Prince of Ashford' as he couldn't exactly hide that he was attending school even less over the last months and naturally it had gotten out that he had started taking his exams a year early. And this time she had not had a hand in the gossip in any way, understanding that this was something important to the exiled prince and she hadn't teased him about it too much, or at least only in the security of the Student Council.

She had taken him aside asking him why he suddenly felt the need to prepare for an eventual escape, worrying that he had gotten more paranoid or that he had gotten information that they may be watched or something like that. While she knew that her grandfather and later Lelouch himself had taken great care in ensuring that they stayed safely hidden she wasn't a naive little girl anymore and knew that there was always a risk.

She feared this as much as the others and while also for the same reason she also didn't want to lose her friend and she knew that he would probably vanish totally from her life. Not because he wanted or because he didn't like her, should they be discovered and had to flee somewhere else Lelouch would not stay in contact simply for safety reasons. And not only for their own safety but also for the safety of the Ashfords. Even knowing that it still hurt. And it also hurt because she couldn't help him. They had always known that it would end sometime and she feared that this time was drawing near. And fast. And sooner than she thought. She wasn't ready but she probably never would be.

She jerked herself out of her sad thoughts before plastering her usual smile onto her face and readying for what was to come, she knocked.

When Sayoko, who had opened the door lead her not outside but into the living room the feeling of foreboding increased. When the weather was as nice as today Nunnally always wanted to sit outside for their tea.

While they drank their first cup they stayed with safe topics and exchanged the latest gossip but she couldn't fully relax but enjoyed the time nonetheless. Now that she thought that the end was coming in big steps she cherished every minute she could spend with the siblings. The ones with Lelouch even more, not because she loved him more, but because he hardly ever had time nowadays.

When she refilled their cups the atmosphere changed, while Nunnally was still smiling at her like always she also got a determined air around her, visible through the straightening of her shoulders.

"I invited you not only for our usual gossip. I want to talk with you about my brother."

God, she had feared this. "I thought as much. You know that you can talk to me about everything and I will keep it secret, but you also have to understand that I have made promises to Lelouch and want to keep them."

She got a sad smile from the girl she also viewed as a little sister.

"I know that. The two of you have always been good friends and for the longest time you were the only one beside me he opened up to. I understand that he wants to protect me and that he has always hid a lot of things from me, especially about our departure from Pendragon and what happened during the invasion. I'm mostly glad that I can't clearly remember parts of it.

But now… Something is going on. He's hiding something big from me, I know that and while it hurts that he is doing it, I kind of understand. But I can't stand the thought that he is taking this burden upon himself all alone. I'm not a child anymore and I want to help him but I don't know how to make him see that. I feel his guilt about hiding this from me, but he is stubborn and would never tell me. And whatever is going on is big. I can feel his tiredness, how anxious he is about it and I want to help him. I want t be there for him like he has been for me all my life!"

Wow, seemed like she had really worked herself up about this in the last weeks. It had been a long time since she had heard such an outburst from the sweet girl. And while she understood it, she also knew that she wouldn't be of much help. Lelouch was nothing but stubborn. She had her suspicions and they scared her. She had gone to her grandfather and he had forbidden her to mention it to anyone or to approach Lelouch about it. But now Nunnally was clearly ready to demand answers from her brother and was trying to get her help in gaining them.

Before she could formulate an answer the other girl started speaking again, but this time in a softer, almost pleading, voice.

"He is so stressed out and I know that he hates lying to me, even though he is more evading the truth than outright lying. He has always done that. I know that it's his way of protecting me while not telling the truth and even though I have been angry with him about that in the past I have come to accept it. But now it's on a whole new level. I want to ease this burden he has taken upon himself and I think it may help him if he wouldn't have to hide from me. Please help me Milly!"

This was so much worse than what she had anticipated. She understood Lelouch on a level not many did while also knowing that she would never fully understand him, there were just some parts of his life he would never tell her, to protect her. She understood that and had accepted it a long time ago, with the help of her grandfather. And now it seemed like she would do the same for Nunnally.

She rearranged her chair so that she sat closer to the wheelchair and took both of Nunnallys hands, squeezing them tightly, gaining and giving strength in the process. She knew what she had to do.

"Nunnally. I love you like my sister and I love Lelouch like a brother. I would do a lot for you, you know that. But what you're asking me, I can't do. No please, let me finish." The other girl had started to draw her hand from her grip and seemed ready to argue.

"I will tell you a bit of the things Lelouch has never talked about, he won't be happy but it's important for you to know. It will help you understand him better and why he does things the way he is.

But first you have to promise me something. Promise me that you want pester him, don't ask him more questions about what I'm about to tell you. Whatever is going on you have to understand that he is most likely doing them for you. You may not like it but you are his reason for living. If it weren't for you he wouldn't be who is now.

Whatever may happen, whatever you may think about what I'm about to tell you, you can't treat him differently. Promise me that you will continue to trust in him and be the one person on this world that gives him the strength to go on!"

Nunnally was looking at her with clear sock and horror written in her face, while she may have known it deep down, she was sure that no one had ever told her so clearly how important she was to her brother. She gave the smaller hands another squeeze.

"I promise… Of course, I promise! Lelouch is everything to me and I would do anything for him."

She gave a sad smile and while Nunnally may not see it she knew that she could feel it. She had to take a deep breath, calming herself. She was about to talk about things Lelouch had never shown anyone. And she only knew most of it because she had been right in the middle of it.

"I will not tell you the details, because it is not my place, but the situation that lead to your exile hurt and damaged Lelouch pretty badly. You were thrown out of Pendragon and suddenly Lelouch was alone with you, the only family he had left and he had no idea how to care for you. And he also didn't trust anyone with you. You have to understand that he has never told me that but I know that's what he must have felt then.

From what I have gathered he had a hard time adjusting and trusting anyone he met when you were sent here but he was able to bury his feelings of mistrust for your sake and even started to enjoy your stay in Japan. That's what I gathered from the stories you told me, because Lelouch has never talked about it.

He never talked about it because the invasion from Britannia brought him right back to the start. After you lost your mother, your home and you your sight and legs he had a hard time coming to terms with everything. But you were there. You needed him so he pulled himself together and took care of you and started to trust the people around you to a degree. Because you were there he had to start healing the wounds the exile and everything it entailed left on him.

The invasion destroyed that again, taking away the next thing he held dear. And again it was you that enabled him to pull through. He had only one goal, to bring you to safety, to protect you!

I don't know what happened during the invasion. Lelouch never said anything about it to me. But my grandfather forced him to talk about it after his nightmares got out of hand after you arrived here.

Nunnally, how much do you remember of the time shorty after you arrived at our door?"

It was painstakingly clear that the younger girl had a hard time processing everything and she was glad that she evaded so much. Nunnally did know her brother better than most and may just need someone telling it to her to make her realise what she had always subconsciously known.

"Not… much. Mostly that you kept me company because Lelouch was ill and sleeping a lot. And that we would sit beside his bed and talk."

"I hate that I have to tell you this...but Lelouch wasn't just sleeping, he was in a coma for the first two days and only after that did he really sleep so much."

Nunnally drew in shocked breath, a look of complete horror on her face ans she was suddenly grasping her hands really tight.

"I… I had no idea… what happened to him?"

"The invasion happened. I have no idea how he was able to get the both of you to us without being discovered and without real injuries. But he is Lelouch, our resident genius and he would always find a way to keep you safe" That got her the smile she was aiming for and while it was small and a little strained it eased the tension a bit.

"From what I understand he was totally exhausted and starved. I guess whatever food he was able to find on your way to us he gave most of it to you which made him collapse when you arrived. That's just how he is so please don't feel guilty about it. He did it gladly and would not want you to beat yourself up about it!" These feelings were easily readable in Nunnallys face but she knew that this was part of the reason why he hid so much from her. He had taken the life and safety of his sister very seriously and wouldn't want her to feel bad about it.

"But he pulled through, like always. We took care of you for him while he recovered and he made us promise to not tell you how bad it was for a while. He didn't want you to worry and that is still important to him so please, don't worry about things that are long in the past."

It was easy to say but she would never forget certain situations. Especially not their arrival.

It was shortly before dawn when they knocked. Lelouch, dirty and small, had carried a sleeping Nunnally on his back. He had pleaded with her grandfather to hide them for a few days, mentioning the alliance they had with their mother and to at least help them for the next days. Ruben Ashford had taken one look at the barely hidden fear in the eyes of a child and promised them at least a few days but also that he was sure he may be able to find a long-term solution.

After Lelouch had deposited Nunnally in a bed he had smiled at her tenderly and thanked her grandfather in a small voice before closing his eyes and toppling over.

She had been so scared. Not understanding what was going on, why they couldn't bring him to a hospital, why she wasn't allowed to tell anyone that they were there. And after a talk from her grandfather she had done the same as Lelouch. She had pulled herself together for Nunnallys sake while freaking out and crying herself to sleep when she was alone at night.

They hadn't known if Lelouch would wake again, whatever happened to them had clearly taken its toll on him. She would never forget the picture he had made, standing there in front of their house. She hadn't clearly understood it as a child but even then she had known that something horrible had happened.

The months after that hadn't been exactly easy and she didn't even think about the invasion and the take-over and everything that had entailed.

Their worry had mostly been focussed on the two royals they were now hiding. Years later, her grandfather had told her why he had decided to keep them close and not hide them somewhere else like they could have done. As Lelouch had clearly been more touched by everything that had happened, Ruben had kept a closer eye on the boy, especially after they discovered that he suffered from regular nightmares, in a time where sleep was important for his recovery. And more than once he had stumbled upon him staring out a window with dead eyes and the first time he had seen this look on a child not much younger than his own granddaughter he had known that he couldn't just stand by, that he wanted to help in more ways than just hiding them.

When she had gone to her grandfather telling him she wanted to help Lelouch smile again he had never been prouder. He explained things to her so she understood the situation better, never more than she could handle as a child but still more than was appropriate for her age. Because the scene she had stumbled in had been different than the one her grandfather saw but telling nonetheless. They had met for a chess match and she had been late and when she got to the room they had decided to meet in, she had seen Lelouch standing a few feet away from the table with the chess set, staring hatefully at it. It had been such a deep hatred that she had gotten scared momentarily.

After she got over her fear she had decided that she wanted to bring his smile back, whatever it took. And she had done it since then. She had done everything she could to bring the boy back she remembered from Pendragon even for just a moment. And she succeeded more often than not.

But she also knew that Lelouch would never be the same again, she may have subconsciously realised that even then, maybe that was what scared her more than the look on his face. She didn't know and she didn't really care. She helped bring him back, piece by piece. And while Lelouch would always carry this darkness with him she had at least showed him that he could still find happiness in small ways every day. She had helped safe him from himself and now she had to trust in him, that he knew what he was doing and still remembered that there was more to life than darkness.

A hand on her cheek pulled her out of her thoughts and she had to smile at the concerned look on Nunnallys face. Hopefully she would never lose her compassion. Lelouch may repress it most of the time but he too still had it in him, he just didn't show it as clearly and that was another reason why Nunnally was so important to the exiled prince.

And now she had to make sure that she would continue to be the light that kept Lelouchs darkness at bay. Whatever was going on, the last thing Lelouch needed know was his sister deciding to ask questions he was not ready for. She would help Nunnally realise that now was not the time and that she had to continue to trust her brother and that he knew what he was doing and that he was doing it for her and that he needed her support now more than ever. She would have to be patient for a while longer and give Lelouch more time. That was probably the last thing she could do for her dearest friend, a friend she thought of as a brother. And most likely she would lose him soon because she felt that his time here was coming to an end and he knew that and was preparing for it.

As her last gift she would tell Nunnally enough so that she would give him the time he needed because she had learned early that Lelouch would do things his way and the best way to help him with whatever he had taken on, was to trust him, be there for him and support him silently until he came to you. Nunnally would help her brother the most if she just continued to be there for him, so that he could continue to draw strength from her presence. Whatever he was up to, and she had her suspicions, he was doing it because he thought it was the right path and to ensure Nunnallys safety and future.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**SAZ, 5th Month, Week 2, Tuesday**

 

Kallen was on a mission. She didn't care that she dragged her leader by the hand up to the roof of the school and he couldn't really complain as she had taken great care that they weren't seen.

The fact that she had to wait an additional day to confront him had very nearly blown her cover, but as he attended school only twice a week, one day wasn't that bad. Didn't mean that it hadn't felt like one of the longest days in her life.

She was always kept up to date how everything went for the others and what happened in the SAZ, not only normal reports but she had also managed to get the details she wanted. Like how Lelouch was doing, how much time he spent at different locations and how he was holding up overall. There had been a lot of instances were she had been more than worried for him and from her talks with Tohdoh and Urabe she wasn't the only one.

While he did delegate more since he revealed his identity, he still had more to do than anyone else. The fact that he was able to also keep his school life in order and also made sure he had time for Nunnally showed that he was organised. But she still worried. Urabe had told her that Lelouch often worked long hours at his office because he had to be at school the next day and the people nearest to him were more than glad that he had only three classes left and next week another exam, which would reduce his school-days to only one.

Even when she only knew him as Lelouch Lamperouge she had known that he was intelligent and as Zero she had been in awe of his strategical mind but seeing it now in the same person either through observation or reading reports it was nearly mind-blowing. While she had been glad at the start to get away from him for a bit as she had to work through her thoughts on the three different names of only one person, she was now anxious to return fully to her real duties. And while she knew that her mission was important and that they didn't have a lot of people that would be able to gather the information needed she still hoped that it would soon end as she had no idea how much longer she could hold up.

To be able to work through her thoughts she had tried to get more information about him and while his fanclub was more than happy to talk about him she had realised fast that they had no idea about the true Lelouch and she was glad when she didn't have to spend more time with them. The internet also hadn't brought much information about Lelouch vi Britannia, only a little bit and that he and his sister died during the invasion, she found more about his mother. It was like the prince had not only been exiled but his very existence had been nearly erased.

And there also was the fact that Lelouch Lamperouge didn't officially show up as a student of Ashford, how he was still able to take his exams was a miracle to her but it showed how much planning had gone into hiding them from being found. She understood now more than ever what he meant when he said he couldn't do anything because he didn't exist.

She knew of many destroyed lives because of the Britannian invasion, mostly her own and of their Japanese friends, but when she realised how much he had suffered, how much more he had lost and he was actual royalty, well, it made her hate Britannia even more. Because in her quest to know more about him she had also spend more time with Nunnally and how anyone could hurt such a sweet girl was beyond her. Whenever she got her updates from Tohdoh she rewarded him with stories of Nunnally.

But as harsh as it sounded she was also glad that all that happened to him because Britannia's loss was their gain and Zero had been the ball that got everything rolling, that finally showed Britannia that they weren't invincible and of course she would long be dead if it weren't for him. She would have died in Shinjuku without having made a difference, she saw that now. Whatever they had been doing had only been a nuisance to Britannia and nothing more. And if she had died at a later time, at Narita for example, she would have at least accomplished something. She feared death of course but she had never been prouder than when she had gotten the Guren or when she was announced as the leader of the Zero guard.

That was why she now pulled Lelouch through the door to the roof and let him go before closing the door firmly. When she turned around to glare at him she was met with a highly amused smirk that she immediately wanted to wipe from his face.

"It seems like you have something on your mind, care to share?" She could hear the laughter in his voice and while she knew that he didn't have much to laugh about at the moment she still didn't like it and gave him a glare.

"Don't play games with me. You're in trouble! You do know that I talk with the others, what were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that yesterday?!"

"Please calm down. Nothing happened."

"But it could have! God, Lelouch, that could have ended badly." And it was true. Yesterday one of their storehouses had caught fire and while Zero had stayed in safety at first, as soon as the experts told him that it was likely an accident he had been on his way.

Sadly they now knew that it was only supposed to look like an accident and had in reality been a plan to draw Zero out. It seemed like their enemies had worked out that Zero was in the Zone every Monday, working on everything that happened on the weekend. All the other days were different and not as predictable. And they only had to know that he was present and as the first impression was an accident he had gone there, to be present, to help. He saw that as his duty, he was in charge of the security so as soon as something happened he felt that he had to be there. While it was an admirable trait and she understood why he saw it that way, it still very nearly killed him as the opposition had relied heavily on that trait.

The storehouse had been near enough the border that a sniper had been able to get into position and shoot before their leader could be warned. From what she understood it had been a highly well planned mission as the area near the border was heavily screened. That and the fact that a position had been used which they hadn't estimated. Lelouch had calculated that it would take another two weeks before they would try one of the more difficult position because they realised the others were not working. And of course it had been from one of the few houses that not belonged to them.

That Zero was still amongst the living was a miracle. There was no logical reason why the plan failed. There was no warning, no way of knowing but CC had still pulled their leader to the side and behind her at just the right moment so that both only got scraped by the bullet.

As retaliation the sniper had managed to kill three guards that had taken additional protective stances around Zero while trying to get him to safety. While she mourned for them and with their families, she was still thankful for their quick thinking and their willingness to die for him.

The additional shots, while shocking, gave the screening team enough time to locate the position and the sniper was apprehended the moment he left the building. From what she had heard, her fellow Black Knight members had had a hard time not to kill him immediately. He had been brought back to one of their hideouts and Tohdoh himself had interrogated him as soon as possible while Lelouch had been locked into his office. Much to his displeasure from what she'd been told, but who cared? Making sure he stayed alive was more important.

She didn't care how CC had the foresight to pull him away, she was just glad that she did. While some (cough – Tamaki) had voiced their mistrust that she may have been part of the plot and had just changed her opinion at the last second, most knew that she was Zero's most trusted confidant and advisor and would never betray him. Some said it was some kind of sixth sense, but she just didn't care for the reason, she only cared that it happened.

But she should get back to the present, meaning confronting Lelouch on all this. She glared at him again.

"Lelouch, it's a miracle that this didn't end badly. Even you have to admit that."

His expression morphed to one of neutrality she immediately disliked and he turned his gaze to something past her shoulder, avoiding eye-contact.

"That may be so. But we cannot dwell on that. It happened, I'm still here, that's all that matters."

"It matters to me! To all of us! We can't lose you!" God, how could he be so casual about his own safety? The thought of losing him hurt in more ways than she wanted to admit.

"We all knew that I would be highly at risk and we all have to accept that as it surely won't get better. I have already promised Tohdoh and a few others that voiced the same concern as you that I will be even more careful in the future and not be outside so much. Someone made me realise that that is more important than being seen by the people of the SAZ and that they also would likely not hold it against me and would instead welcome it. So you see, you're not the first to confront me on this."

"Yeah, well, I have no doubt that you will still take too much risks in the future! You just cannot not be in the centre and you view it as your duty to be there for the people that are attacked."

"It is my duty, as I am one of the reasons why we are in this mess to begin with."

"That doesn't mean that you have to lose your life while doing it! We still need you!"

"Don't worry. I have finished writing down my plans and predictions for the future so that should I really die that you all know what to do and can continue."

That shocked her more than anything. How could he so carelessly talk about his own death and while these plans were surely as perfectly thought out as everything he did, no one could pull off what he did.

"Nobody can replace you! Are you completely out of your mind? We may be able to follow your plans but even you can't predict everything like it was clearly shown yesterday and we wouldn't have been able to be as successful without your quick thinking on the battlefield!"

"Tohdoh is more than capable of..."

"Stop! While he surely is a great leader and has a great mind even he couldn't have pulled off half of what you did! Compared to you the JLF has never really accomplished anything! I don't want to hear anything more about it! Promise me, Lelouch! Here and now, that you will do anything in your power to survive! We all want you to survive, we all want you to lead us into the future. Without you we wouldn't have come this far and if you think Tohdoh wouldn't tell you the same you're only deluding yourself!"

For all his genius he surely was acting like an idiot right now. How couldn't he see how important he was to them?

"I have accepted the possibility of my death in Shinjuku and after that only more. You can't lead a rebellion like I do and not accept that as a likely outcome. Don't misunderstand me, I don't want to die, but I will always do things in a way that will get the best outcome."

"What of Nunnally?" The moment she said it she knew it was the wrong thing to say but she received the glare he threw at her with her own and held his burning gaze.

"What I do, I do also for her. She is my main reason. I will create a better world for her. But should something happen to me she will be well cared for and protected."

She would not press him further on this topic as she could sense that he would just leave her if she did, but she hoped that it was an additional reminder that he had more to think of than just the people in the SAZ, the Black Knights and all their future plans.

She decided to change the topic. Now that she finally was able to talk to him she didn't want to end it too soon and it may stop him from leaving. She walked the few steps to the railing and looked over the school-ground.

"Is it bad to wish for all this to end soon so that we may finally work once more towards our real goals?"

When she looked back to him she could see him relaxing now that she didn't push their previous topic and he came to join her.

"No it's not. I too wish for it, like many of us probably are. Of course we all wish for a not too bad ending but wishing for it all the same and that's okay. Sadly, it's especially these last weeks of the SAZ that will be the hardest."

"Are you any nearer to say what the most likely ending will be?"

"Well, after yesterday it will only get more violent. I've adjusted my report already, taking most of the non-destructive endings out. Now it's some king of tugging war between Britannia and us. We all want to pull the other over the edge. We wish for an ending that will paint Britannia in a bad light while they wish to do the same to us, or they would have already ended the SAZ."

"That was probably one of the things we had a hard time to understand at first. That Britannia would not simply bomb the whole area at one point out of the blue."

"That is partly thanks to Euphemia. As she announced it world-wide and live, Britannia had to follow through with it. Because the whole world is watching they want and need a good reason for ending the Zone. Of course they would have no problem just blowing it up, but they haven't been this successful because they're stupid. Ending the SAZ in that way would just lead to more rebellions and to more enemies. At this point in time they don't need that as their focus is in the EU. They have time for now, sabotaging us, hoping we make a mistake so that they can show the world that we're still the bad guys even when they give us back so much."

At the last part the sarcasm was so heavy she couldn't contain a small chuckle, gaining a grin in return. The understanding Lelouch had of the Britannian mindset was one of the reasons why his plans worked so well.

"So the biggest obstacles in the future would be what?"

"I worry the most about the ending. It is a fine line we're walking on and before something really drastic happens I accept a defeat in the way that we let Britannia 'win'. Depending what it is I'm sure we can still work with it. Whatever happens Britannia will never be able to paint itself in an entirely good light. They're just as much weighing the possibilities against each other as we are. But even if we accept defeat and let them win we still have a better standing and can work it to our advantage. We have documented all the attacks and can use them to show that all hasn't been as dandy as they wanted it to be seen."

"So most likely after one of their plots we don't do anything more and let them have free hand?"

"Something like that, better than to wait until something awful happens. Better to let them win this battle to make sure we will all be alive and able to win the war."

"Accept the lesser evil?"

"Exactly. But for now we still work against them, we still need a bit more time as the situation in the Chinese Federation is still worrying and not to our advantage. They pose a major threat to us at the moment and Kaguya needs more time to gather more information. But last I heard she found a likely ally that may be the key to this problem."

As much as she wanted to forget that little detail it wasn't possible. An alliance with the Chinese Federation was essential but not in the way Sawasaki would have accepted. He had been nothing more than a puppet, but it showed that Japan was of interest to the Federation as well and they had to find a solution to that.

The worry was easily readable in Lelouch and understandable. The information they had gathered until now was not looking good for them and everything was made even harder because they couldn't show their cards too soon. No one on the outside could know that they had never disbanded and had never stopped working on a free Japan.

But now they were slowly running out of time and while she truly couldn't wait for it all to end she also knew that, in some cases, every additional day was only helping.

When she looked at her leader closely she could see the strain on him. All this had taken its toll on Lelouch and she just hoped that they would soon find an answer to their problem with the Chinese Federation as she wasn't sure if he could take much more.

"How are you able to stand all this? It seems like whatever happens you never lose your drive."

"Because I have to."

That was more revealing than expected. Indirectly he had just admitted to her that he too had his moments where he probably just wanted to throw the towel. But he would not allow it himself. Despite everything he would always work towards the bigger goal. Now he just had to realise that this bigger goal would not be achievable without him. Hopefully he would stay out of danger in the future until the end of the SAZ.

Should he pull another stunt like the one yesterday and live to tell the tale, she would probably beat some sense into him, leader or not. Another close call like that and she would pose the greatest risk to him.

.

.

**SAZ, 5th Month, Week 4, Monday**

His last guests for the lunch rush had just left and Kitamura had just ordered the young soldier helping him to take his own lunch break.

A certain calm settled over his restaurant and he made his way around looking if everything was in order. Now was the typical time with no guests before dinner time rolled around.

A lot of the guards and technicians on duty at the gate had been here again, there wasn't a day where he didn't get a couple of them to serve. Some came for breakfast and before they started their shift or they used the short distance between them to come for the lunch break and a lot of them came around dinner and took something home with them after work.

If people from outside the SAZ wanted to eat here they were always accompanied by some guards, depending how many they were it was either one or up to three people who would use the opportunity to eat themselves while waiting for the guests to finish so that they could be brought back to the gate and seen out.

But the number of visitors had dwindled over the last weeks and he heard enough to know why.

As much as they all had wanted this project to work it became clearer and clearer that Britannia had no interest in peace and equality. His young charge had taken the news much harder than he himself, but he also remember more about the invasion and had seen more in the ghetto in his quest to feed the people. While the boy surely had bad experiences from his time in the Britannian army it was still not enough to realise how utterly disgusting they were.

While it would have been comparable to a prison inside their own country, even he had held hope that this Zone might work. Maybe only for the people he had come to know who had a harder time surviving in the ghettos, maybe because he too had foolishly hoped that Britannia wasn't completely rotten.

They had fast been proven wrong, all of them. The same guards that were now praising Zero into heaven where often the same who, in the beginning, would snicker behind his back or in the 'privacy' of his restaurant about all the paranoid safety measures he had implemented. Now, everyone involved in it couldn't be more thankful to the masked man, as it was proven how important all of them were. Without Zero they would all be long dead.

Since the fire in the storehouse that wasn't as accidental as it had seemed in the beginning, the truth had slowly but surely begun to spread. Now he got guests who actually lived at the other end of the SAZ, asking him if what they heard was true. If there really were so many attacks on them like they have heard.

Like many other business owners he had kept the information to himself, especially in the beginning. He hadn't told his guests the real reason why he sometimes couldn't serve certain meals. 'Delivery problems' was easily accepted and he just didn't say that the last delivery was completely poisoned and thus he was short a few ingredients. It wouldn't be helpful to spread panic and he trusted Zero to keep them safe even from that.

But lately he hadn't been able to conceal the truth when people came asking if what they heard was real. There was no point in that anymore and slowly awareness was spread that this might not be the peaceful solution they had hoped for. As he had been in the know from the start he also knew that they were more prepared for an end of the SAZ than any could have thought of.

The truth was slowly spreading around and more and more people were informed of the emergency exits and the hidden tunnels that lead outside from where they would get to other safe places.

If all these preparations had been revealed in the beginning he had no doubt that panic would have ensured but the people had all come to realise how dedicated Zero was to their safety. He was target number one of their enemies and had accepted that from the start, had been attacked successfully two times by now and carried on.

He was sure that whatever happened the masked man would do everything in his power to keep them safe even outside the SAZ. He knew not everything but had the feeling that it wouldn't take long until he knew where he would go when, not if, the SAZ fell.

And as if his thoughts had brought fate down on them he felt the ground shake slightly and knew that something had happened again. He just hoped that this one hadn't taken too many lives.

.  
\--!--!--  
.

Euphemia was watching her brother pace his office in agitation while waiting on more news, he was clutching his phone so tightly she feared that he may even break it but as he was so far off in his own thoughts he didn't seem to realise it. She had no idea how to get him out of that state as she wasn't really faring much better.

Everything had gotten darker quickly. Two weeks ago the fire and near death of Lelouch and now someone drove a van right into the gate where it exploded, tearing a hole into their border. It had taken everything to stop her brother from leaving immediately and he was clearly not liking his confinement very much.

But it was also again, Monday, the day everyone knew that Zero was definitely in attendance. This could be just the next attempt to get him where they wanted him and after the scare last time she definitely wouldn't let him out, well, no one wanted to let him out was more accurate. Fortunately Suzaku had also been present when it happened and had bodily stopped Lelouch from leaving.

She knew that rationally her brother knew that this was probably the same plot as last time but his worry had clearly overtaken his mind and she wasn't sure why it had seemed to hit him so much harder this time. Maybe because they hadn't anticipated another attack so soon or one with so much destruction.

Because they had opted to stay with him to make sure he didn't do something rash, they had been witness to some calls on his side that clearly went to people outside the SAZ. When the name Tohdoh fell Suzaku had gasped loudly but she had stopped him from asking any questions for now. Her brother was agitated enough and didn't need them fishing for information he may not be ready to tell yet.

When Lelouch didn't get any calmer she tried to think of something that may help him but couldn't come up with an idea she thought might work. Apparently she wasn't the only one knowing that they had to calm Lelouch down as his bodyguard chose that moment to step into his path of pacing.

Today it was the green-haired girl again that she had been finally formally introduced to after the attack two weeks ago where she somehow managed to save her brother from certain death. Euphemia wasn't quite sure what to think of this woman as she was one of the strangest persons she had ever met. She hadn't seen much interaction between them but enough to know that she was clearly close to Lelouch and cared for him, even though she didn't openly show it and Lelouch had told her that she was his closest confident and advisor. His other guard, the clearly male one, was still a secret and she hadn't bothered to ask Lelouch to reveal that secret, he would do so in his own time she had come to realise.

Now she watched as CC – and wasn't that a strange name – laid her hand on Lelouchs shoulder stopping his pacing. They locked eyes for a long time and she was surprised to see her brother take one deep breath after the other, clearly calming himself down. When some tension had left his body the woman finally spoke.

"You know you can't change what has already happened. Yes it's horrible, yes the death toll will most likely be the highest we had until now, but all these guards knew the risks and accepted them whole-heartedly, just like you. You owe it to them to pull yourself together and start working. We have a big hole in our wall, we have to make sure that our enemies will not be able to get inside despite that. And we need you for that."

Euphemia watched in awe as it took nearly no time for a calm mask to settle over her brothers face. He nodded once before going to a table on the side of his office and pulled out a digital map of the Zone and then a detailed view of the border where he immediately added the few facts they already knew. Now she understood why that woman held such a high position with Lelouch, she clearly knew exactly what to say to him and wasn't afraid to point out the hard facts. Her brother normally was like that, she had been on the receiving end of his cold and harsh truths often enough to know that, but he clearly also had his moments where he wavered, were he needed to be shown the bigger picture. He too was only human after all.

Despite the jealousy she had felt at first towards CC for holding such an important role in her brothers life, she couldn't really continue to hold unto this childish feelings. Circumstances had torn his brother from here and she had come to accept that he had changed quite drastically in their years apart. Nevertheless he had been there for her and n the last weeks they had both put in the effort to strengthen their relationship. Now she just had to e grateful that he had someone he could lean on and trust.

Observing Lelouch get back to work like nothing had happened could be interpreted as cold and ruthless but as CC had pointed out, what else was there to do? It was this drive that had kept them safe until now and no one could say anything against it, not even Suzaku who had had the most problems dealing with Lelouchs perceived ruthlessness.

.  
\--!--!--  
.

Akiyama had not been on duty but had been training when the attack happened, for a short moment he had forgotten that he wasn't actually in a Knightmare and had wanted to rush off. Reality had soon caught up to him, that he was actually underground in a simulator for training and nothing more.

Still it didn't take him long to arrive at the gate and the only ones faster than him had been the medical team on standby who were thankfully stationed near enough to come quickly but far enough to not be in danger.

What he found was a sight of destruction much more gruesome than any that had happened beforehand. Debris were everywhere and most guards were buried on the collapsed stone of the wall and gate. He watched as the medical team rushed to the few bodies they could actually reach, people that had been hit by flying debris or had just been thrown to the ground because of the explosion but had not actually been near enough to sustain serious injuries.

He had taken command and teams were contacted to work through the damage while his own team-members that had been with him in training took over contacting more medics and overseeing the arrival of the teams. After that was organised he contacted Zero, hoping that their leader wasn't already on his way here as he knew he would likely want to. While clearly wanting to do just that Zero still promised to stay at his office and Akiyama had then proceeded to tell him what he saw and what little information he had.

Zero had then proceeded to give him further directions on what to do first and told him that he would contact the Black Knights so that they had more people outside the border to watch out for enemies who would want to use that opportunity, taking that worry off him.

It had taken them hours to clear the sight of destruction but they got help from a lot of citizens who would not be persuaded to take shelter in their homes, wanting to help in any way they could and if it only was to make sure they all remembered to take breaks to drink and eat something. During all that they feared that an additional attack could come at any moment.

No one that had been at the gate, the centre of the explosion, had survived. They only found few survivors and those had all been further away from the centre. But they couldn't dwell on it and were already working to put up a temporary wall again so that they would not invite more trouble by leaving themselves completely open.

When he stopped for a break, accepting the bottle of water a civilian was handing him gratefully and sitting down on the wooden crate provided to him, he couldn't contain the sigh of exhaustion. Looking out over the activity happening, he couldn't stop the thought that that couldn't be all. Information from outside had been that there was no further activity, hidden or obvious. No sight of an additional attack and even he had to accept that this would have been a golden opportunity even though Zero had not shown his mask at the gate, directing from his office and trusting them to do everything they could.

Were they missing something? Or were their opponents just hoping to get in now that the part of the wall wasn't standing anymore? Would the try to infiltrate the SAZ in the night?

.

.

**SAZ, 6th Month, Week 1, Friday**

.

Euphemia just couldn't concentrate on her paperwork. It was now nearly two weeks after the latest attack and it was still hard to accept.

There had been 28 deaths, 15 critically wounded and 37 with small injuries.

Some of them were still in hospital and three had still not woken. It broke her heart.

From what Lelouch had been able to find out, some Britannians had stopped one of the supply vans, killing the driver before taking over and driving towards the SAZ. They had put a bomb into it and at one point they had left the van and let it crash into the gate, the crash triggering the bomb.

Despite waiting for it an additional attack had not come. Lelouch had increased safety and more than the usual teams had stood guard during the night, awaiting something. But nothing had happened.

That didn't mean that there hadn't been any repercussions after that. Another six companies had cut ties with them completely, reducing their income of supplies even more and the others were only still working with them because they agreed to pay even more and would from now on provide the drivers, all volunteers from inside the SAZ.

She had worried a lot about this but Lelouch had once again surprised her by revealing that additionally to the reserves they had stocked up on, which would likely let them survive for two months without new income, he had stocked up on his own since the beginning. His hidden resources also enough for approximately two months.

She wasn't too sure if the surprise she was feeling was pertaining to the reveal or the fact that he had done this from the start. By now she knew that her brother had hidden quite a bit from her and he was continuously revealing more and more which showed her that he really planned for the worst and she was slowly coming to accept the fact that the SAZ would not survive.

As her way of helping she had organised a memorial service for all fallen and that had been one thing further that made her determination to see this through to the end even more. If it would have been possible, nearly every citizen of the SAZ would have come, paying their respect to the dead and their families in thanks for working as guards and ensuring the survival of all of them.

It had gotten out that Zero had given them the chance to quit or be reassigned and that made them all the more grateful. All around the SAZ they had gathered in small groups, mourning the lost lives and thanking the dead. It had held a kind of morbid beauty how they had all gotten together in grief and solidarity.

It was then that Suzaku reminded her that she had a meeting with Darlton and she just sighed before getting up and moving out of her office.

She stopped shortly after when Suzaku clearly wanted to follow her.

"It's just down the corridor and I will be safe in Darlton's office, you know that. I appreciate your worry but nothing will happen to me on the short walk there. Why don't you go to Zero and make sure he takes a break for the next hour? He is overworking himself since the attack. Pick me up in an hour and then we will go home."

The over-protectiveness of Suzaku the last week was hard to deal with and even her brother had shown signs of the same but was hiding it better. She understood of course and tried to just go with it but some things were really going too far. She had so often walked the short distance to Darltons office on her own that she really didn't see why it suddenly became dangerous.

Suzaku reluctantly accepted but stayed there while she went down the corridor. He was still watching her when she arrived at the door and she shook her head. Nevertheless she waved to him before opening the door in front of her.

She greeted Darlton who was sitting behind his desk, working on something. She didn't really know on what as he hadn't any real duties pertaining the SAZ. She knew that he reviewed all security reports of Zero and that he had sometimes discussed additional measures with Zero in the past. Beside that he often helped her in her own duties but most of it was by now managed either by herself or her team.

He stood and bowed to her in greeting as he always did before asking her to take her seat and inquiring if she wanted some tea.

She accepted before making herself comfortable, she wasn't quite sure what Darlton wanted this time but most likely he would start with something to do with work before trying to get her to agree to a meeting with her sister, like always. It was becoming repetitive but she respected him enough to let him try and persuade her for some time before stopping him, either changing the topic or leaving altogether, depending on her mood.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind and a hand pressed a cloth to her mouth and nose, she couldn't stop a shocked gasp, inhaling something chemical. She tried to pull the hand from her face, with no avail. She tried not to breath but couldn't stop her bodies natural needs and was too scared to hold her breath for long. She became drowsy, she could feel the strength slowly leaving her. Before she lost consciousness she couldn't help but ask herself 'Why?'

 

\--!--!--

It was like trying to swim to the surface while being pulled down by a weight. Trying to wake up had never taken so much work but from somewhere deep down in her mind she also new that it was important. She had to wake up.

It took her some time and the first thing she consciously noticed was that her hand was held gently and soothing circles where drawn on her skin. When she was finally able to blink her eyes open she had to repeat the process quite a bit, her eyelids feeling as if they weighted too much. When she was finally able to focus on her surrounding the first thing she saw were the concerned amethyst eyes of her brother, who was sitting beside the bed she was lying in.

"You're awake."

She only nodded as answer, trying to put together what happened. She knew she had been in Darltons office…

"Darlton tried to smuggle you out of the SAZ 'for your own safety'. My guess is that he would have brought you back to Cornelia. I can't tell you if he worked of his own intentions or was following orders."

She couldn't stop a small smile at that, of course her brother knew which questions to answer even before her mind was able to work up to that.

"How are you feeling?"

That was of course Suzaku, who was standing behind Lelouch looking down at her with a worried expression.

"My thoughts are kind of slow and my body feels like it weighs too much but other than that, I feel fine."

When she tried to sit up, her brother helped her with gentle but firm hands, helping her into a sitting position effortlessly before handing her a cup of water that had been standing on the bedside table. She took it greatly and took a sip before looking around. She was in the small bedroom Lelouch had attached to his office, she had only been here once but still recognized it.

"What happened exactly?"

"It was through luck that we found out what Darlton planned. I had send CC to retrieve something for me and she happened upon the scene. As it was quite late there weren't many people left in the building and while he tried to say that you fainted because of exhaustion and was going to bring you back to your home, she didn't believe him. She stopped him and brought you here, from there it wasn't hard to figure out what happened and we found the narcotic he used. He is currently held captive in his office."

"What will happen to him?"

"That's up to you."

"Why?"

"For different reasons. First, he works for you so he is your responsibility. Second, he is a Britannian General, if I decide his fate it could be said that I just try to isolate you for whatever nefarious reasons or want to get him out of the SAZ. Take your pick."

That sounded reasonable and she understood that they would probably have to move carefully to not damage their image or the SAZ. Maybe they could deal with it without anyone the wiser.

"Does anyone beside us know about it?"

The smile she received clearly showed her that her brother knew what she was thinking and their was a proud glint in his eyes, making her feel ridiculously happy.

"No. Like I said, not many were still in the building and there aren't many offices around ours and they were already empty by that time. It's Friday after all, many leave work early. Probably the reason why he acted today."

She nodded again to show she understood. Her mind was slowly getting back to work but despite that she understood what she had been told. Darlton had tried to get her out of the SAZ against her will after all the talking, pleading and everything else her sister and Darlton himself had done to get her out hadn't worked. She would have to confront both and she knew she had to prepare herself for the possibility of Darlton acting on orders from Cornelia. She knew that the loyalty of the General had always been first and foremost to her sister and to her only by extension.

She was glad that Darlton had not been successful but sad that they would act against her wishes even though she understood the reason behind it, that they wanted to protect her and 'safe' her. But she didn't want nor need saving, she knew she was in danger but her mind has been made up for a long time. She belonged here until the end for many different reasons and she would stay here no matter what was thrown at them. If they were destined to fail then she would be going down with them.

.

**SAZ, 6th Month, Week 3, Wednesday**

.

Lelouch was standing at the window of his office late at night, gazing down on the lights of the SAZ and towards the highly lit gate. With much help from everyone they had rebuild the wall and the gate in record time and were now safe again.

He had rearranged certain teams and were they were stationed, increasing the nearby medical team and their equipment and stationed the surveillance team farther away from the gate. While there were other teams dealing with the security that were farther away they had different assignments, watching over other parts of the SAZ even though they had overtaken the duties when the last attack happened.

The assault had really come as a surprise, even to him. So soon after the last one and again the gate had been the main target, while he had always known that this would be true, he still hadn't thought that they would step it up quite this fast. Since then one of their stations in the mountains had also been blown up by a missile, taking the life of another five men.

But now they were finally able to move. All the obstacles had been cleared and they could finally take the next step. Whatever came now they could finally strike back, hopefully while following their own agenda but at this point in time he would just accept whatever happened next. While the bigger picture was important he didn't want to risk more deaths. Deaths that were ultimately on his hands because he had needed more time to get everything in position.

If he had just been able to work faster to get everything in order earlier, the loss of lives during the last attack might have not occurred.

Still, he had himself under control now once again. He would remember them, would do everything to honour their sacrifice by protecting the people and bringing freedom to Japan. They would not have died in vain, that he promised.

Now he had to see which path would lead them to victory and what they could accept to lose and still come out on top. For now it seemed like another attack on the gate would not occur, the buildings owned by Britannians had been abandoned and their had been no activity around or in them. Searches had brought no further information, they were deserted. No explosives hidden or anything like that. He had feared that that had been the reason, to blow up the houses around the border taking away the next feeling of safety. But nothing.

He would think of something to get everything started on his terms this time. He was tired of not fighting back, of not taking action and accepting whatever was thrown at them.

But for now he had a different matter to concentrate on. A family matter really.

After the failed kidnap attempt the relationship between the sisters seemed to have deteriorated. It had come to light that Darlton had really acted on Cornelia's orders, even as they were as vague as 'get her out of there under any circumstances'. Euphemia had not been happy. Sending Darlton back to the Viceroy in secret and confronting her sister via video call. From what he had heard it had been quite a shouting match. After that he had helped coach Euphy in what to say the next time, that she had to stay calm and while probably not easy, to try and accept that Cornelia was just acting out of love and concern for her.

The next conversation had apparently been better and the two had at least found some kind of peace. From there Cornelia had come up with a suggestion to finally be able to clear the air between them personally.

The Viceroy herself wanted to come to the SAZ in secret to finally see her sister in person again and accepted that she would not be allowed to come with heavy guard. She had accepted only Darlton and Guilford as protection. Euphemia had assured her that she would be safe, that Zero would not use this opportunity to attack her as he had no reason to as this would not help the Japanese, only endanger the SAZ.

Working out the details for this visit had taken quite a few days. Darlton and by extension Cornelia knew everything about the security of the SAZ and from there they had worked out how to best handle the visit.

While visitors from outside were not unusual they had definitely become sparse in the last weeks. So the meeting was scheduled for Saturday and would be concealed as a normal visit from commoners and the sisters would meet at the restaurant of Kitamura, where a small back-room had been prepared.

It was a delicate plan but beside Cornelia and her guards, only the driver would be additionally informed. The Viceroy had promised that she trusted the man and he would keep it secret. He could only hope that Cornelia knew to keep this under wraps but surely his older sister was aware that a visit to the SAZ could hurt her position as Viceroy.

Only his most trusted would help in the security of this meeting even though it wasn't as much a problem from their side. Euphemia was very much loved by the people of the SAZ and most would not refuse her a meeting with her sisters even though the older li Britannia was very much not loved. More the complete opposite.

He too could not refuse Euphy.

He had done everything so that this meeting could take place as it could very likely be the last time she could see her older sister. As they were drawing near to the end, he had revealed much to Euphemia about what was going on and what he had prepared himself for since the beginning. He had discussed the prepared plans with her should something happen to him. They were readying themselves for the end.

Now they just had to see what an end it would be.

.

**SAZ, 6th Month, Week 3, Saturday**

.

Lelouch was on his way to the gate, accompanied by both CC and Urabe, both had persisted that he needed both of them for today and they also would keep an added eye on Euphemia for him. His sister and her knight were already at the gate, awaiting the arrival of Cornelia. While he would have preferred for her to wait at the restaurant she had insisted that she wanted to greet her sister the moment she stepped inside her Zone.

Inside the security of the gate she would stay hidden and then get into the car there before they made their way inside. A bit problematic but doable and he hadn't been able to refuse her and Euphy also wanted to surprise her sister. He would be there to make sure everything worked smoothly before taking the tunnels to join them later on in the restaurant, also his sisters idea, trying to show Cornelia that he was not a bad person, not only a terrorist she had to fight. He had prepared himself for the likelihood of having to honour his promise to Euphemia early on, she could be quite persuasive if something was important to her and as this was pertaining to family he knew he might not be able to refuse her.

Arriving at the building of the gate he immediately sought out his sister and was glad to see that she was hiding in the shadows at the entrance, looking out on the street her face a picture of anticipation and excitement. No matter what had happened between the two, it was clear that Euphemia had missed her sister and was looking forward to seeing her again after such a long time. He was glad that she had opted not to wear the overly bright clothes she preferred and had even taken his suggestion to hide her hair under a hat. It was not much better than her disguise for Ashford but it wasn't as important here as it had been there. It was only important that she wouldn't stand out too much.

Suzaku too had opted for darker clothing and was standing not too far away from her. The guards around them were doing their work, apparently ignoring the two unusual guests, two of them were standing directly inside the opening, one on each side, which gave Euphy additional cover.

He stopped shortly after the opening to the SAZ which put him approximately 4 metre apart from his sister and the opening on the other side. The openings were wide enough to let a van through and the space between those was of course free but left and right from that were desks and other things were the guards on duty were staying.

At that moment Akiyama came through the door to his left, making his way over to him. Through there were other rooms and you could move until the end of the wall that way, which he would later take to arrive at the restaurant without being seen.

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes, I was just visiting the surveillance team. There is no unusual movement outside, only our people and the Britannian buildings are as abandoned as ever."

Lelouch nodded and moved over to one of the bigger tables to the side where a detailed map of the border was always spread out with the timetable of the guards near it. CC stayed near him while Urabe opted to stay near the entrance, keeping an eye on him and his sister equally.

When sometime later they got information that a car was approaching he was nearly done with his current discussion with the other, he threw a quick look to his sister, making sure she was not moving from her position before looking back down on the map, pointing something out.

As the car drew nearer to the stopping point he was just finishing up, keeping an eye out for the usual proceedings happening. Just then he received a message on his cell phone and after finishing his current sentence he took it out.

At the same time he saw Suzaku turning around moving towards the opening leading to the SAZ while Euphy moved the other way, nearly stepping outside before the guard stopped her. He opened the message he received and had just enough time to read it before he was suddenly thrown to the ground with enough force that he knocked his head inside the mask quite badly. He looked up into the face of CC even though his vision was getting blurry. He heard the deafening sound of an explosion and felt the ground shake. His last thought, before everything went dark, was that the message had come too late.

'Something is planned. Be careful!'


	12. Chapter 12

CC felt her Code already working on the injuries she had received, glad that it hadn't been enough to be deadly and shut her down totally. She quickly examined Lelouch who she had thrown to the ground without care the moment her code and connection to her contractor had warned her of an immediate danger to him. He seemed to have knocked his head when landing and only seemed to have a few small cuts where she hadn't covered him. Otherwise he was fine, breathing normal and pulse steady. Their connection revealed that he was in no further danger and despite not wanting to leave him, she knew what he would want of her.

After giving him a last look she got up from him and the movement let the debris fall from her back and looked around. Part of the gate and wall was missing, the part near the street to be exact, or what was left of said street. She could see a big crater there and when she moved a bit nearer she could look right down a few metres but still see part of the underground tunnels. She moved her gaze further outside and spotted the car of the Viceroy lying upside down further down on the street.

Others around here were slowly standing up, one of them Urabe who had lost his visor, which made her check if her own was still in place, it was. She motioned to him to make him aware of the fact. The guards on the other end were not moving and she suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Suzaku was just now running back inside, looking confused and horrified and frantically looking around.

"Euphy!"

He suddenly ran to the other side before dropping to the grounds, hands reaching out but stopping in mid-air, trembling.

That was not looking good, a look towards the SAZ revealed a medical team already running towards them. A groan next to her revealed Akiyama just sitting up and at the same time a team came bursting through the doors leading further inside, observing the damage. She knew what Lelouch would want from her.

She pointed at the leader of the team before speaking. "You! Yes, contact every team on standby they have to come here, in the meantime your team has to go out and see how the Viceroy in that car is doing and rescue her as fast and soon as possible and bring her here. If she doesn't want to, tell her her sister is injured and force her to come with you if you have to. Akiyama, if you're not injured go with them, Darlton at least knows you so that should make this easier."

Just then the first medical team arrived and she directed them instantly towards Suzaku and Euphemia. She couldn't quite see the princess and could only hope that she wasn't too badly hurt.

Other people were arriving, checking the people still on the ground or helping them up as they regained their bearings. Urabe had in the meantime also started to direct the new arrivals and had contacted the hospital and nearby medical station to send more people and to call everyone not on duty.

"We need help over here, we need to move these stones!" That was one of the medics working at Euphemias side and when she looked over there she saw a still shell shocked Suzaku sitting on the ground near her. He had apparently been pushed aside for the medics to work. That didn't look too good. Help quickly came and she watched as a part of their ceiling was moved carefully to the side, the underside red from blood.

Euphemia was moved to a stretcher before the medics started to move her out. "Suzaku! Pull yourself together and go with her!" That got the knight out of his stupor and he followed them out. When they moved past her she had enough time to give her a quick examination. She had smaller cuts in her face and any other skin she had seen. But the real damage had apparently been to her legs, while the medics had covered it with a blanket it was rapidly turning red. That led her to assume that the chunk of the ceiling had crushed her legs.

She watched as they ran towards the nearby medical station, Suzaku following them.

She felt it, moments before she heard the groan and quickly dropped down beside Lelouch, halting his hands that wanted to reach for the mask.

"Stay still, we've been attacked you can't take the mask off. Come, up you go."

She helped him up, steadying him when he swayed slightly. She looked around for Urabe finding him in the middle of a heated discussion with a newly arrived team of guards. When she called out to him he instantly looked towards her, relief overtaking his face when he saw Zero standing again. "Take over the coordination and make sure Cornelia gets to the medical station as fast as possible. I'll take care of him."

With that said she moved him to the next door leading deeper into the wall but stopped shortly to retrieve a bottle of water and an icepack from the fridge before continuing to the first resting room she found. It showed that Lelouch was still kind of out when he didn't protest. After locking the door behind them she moved him to the bed. As soon as he sat down she took of the mask, laying it down beside him. He looked kind of dizzy and she again controlled his pulse, which was still normal, before moving beside him, turning his head enough for her to feel for any injuries. There was quite a bump developing at the back, but her searching fingers came back without blood.

She opened the bottle standing on the floor and retrieved the icepack from where she had put it and moved it where she had felt the bump. Holding it with one hand she then took the bottle up again and poured half of it over Lelouchs head. That got him back to the present.

He drew in a huge breath and she forced the bottle into his hand before making him drink. He had to steady his breathing to be able to swallow and that calmed him further. There was not much time and she had to force him back into a working state.

When he had nearly drained the bottle she stopped him, setting the bottle back on the floor before taking his hand and moving it to the icepack. As soon as she was sure he had a good grip she removed her own and searched her pockets for the small pack of painkillers she carried with her. As Lelouch often suffered small headaches due to overworking himself she always had some of the mild ones with her. She held out one for him before picking the bottle back up.

She watched as he swallowed it down with the last water before letting the bottle fall the ground.

"Tell me."

It sounded anxious, slightly fearful. Nevertheless she proceeded to tell him what she could and watched as he slumped forward.

"Do you have an assumption on what happened?"

"Maybe. From what I've seen it looks like it was a rather small bomb inside the maintenance tunnels that are under the street. The border starts shortly after the end of the tunnel and doesn't stand directly on it. But the force still took out part of the gate. If they had used more explosives they would have been able to do much more damage. The detonation also occurred while the car had to stop and not when it moved nearer. Making me believe that it was intended that way, endangering the Viceroy but not enough that she was in any real danger."

She could see him working through all the information, weighing the possibilities against each other and she gave him the time, knowing not to interrupt.

After some time he drew himself up again, removing the icepack.

"Euphemia?"

"I directed the first team to her. I'm sorry Lelouch. It looked quite bad."

He only nodded before picking up his mask again. She gave him her own cell phone knowing he needed it and they had no idea where his own was at the moment.

She watched as Lelouch dialled a number from memory.

"Tohdoh, it's me. Yes. Yes, I'm alright. Listen, this is it. Give out Order Abyss. Yes, I'm sure. Start with withdrawal and evacuation immediately on your side."

He exchanged a few other coded words with Tohdoh before hanging up. He looked down at the mask for a long moment before putting it on.

"Come on, CC. Let's make sure the end will be handled the way we need it."

.  
\---!---!---  
.

Two hours later Lelouch was arriving at the medical station. He had received regular updates and had known that way that Euphemia was still in operation, diagnosis was that part of the ceiling had crushed her legs while a smaller one had landed on her upper body, breaking ribs and endangering her lungs. She had lost a lot of blood in a short time and they tried to safe what they could. As there was nothing he could do to help for the moment, he had used the time for things he could do.

He had started the evacuation on their side. An alarm had been sounded throughout the SAZ, making every normal citizen go back to their homes or the nearest official building, waiting for further instructions. CC's guess had also proven right, while being thrown around quite a bit, Cornelia and her entourage were completely healthy and waiting on news in the medical station. Getting her there had not been easy but they had managed and for now there was a tentative peace between them. He had had to point out that they had a great medical team as that had been a priority to Euphemia which had finally gotten the Viceroy moving after she had tried to get him to agree to bring Euphy to a Britannian hospital.

He had been with the surveillance team when the call came. He had been looking over the footage of the attack again and trying to find out when the bomb had been planted as they had the entrances to the maintenance tunnels covered and should have been aware of unusual movement down there.

Now he was standing outside Euphemias room. Knowing what would await him inside. When the call came so soon he had already prepared himself and rushed here when he was told to. Darlton and Guilford where standing near the door, glaring at him but he didn't care. Moving towards the door he entered without looking at them. CC and Urabe stayed outside with the Britannians and he closed the door.

No matter how much he may have prepared himself for this in some part of his brain, it could have never been enough.

Euphy was lying on a bed, hooked up to all sort of wires and a stand held a blood pack. Her skin was so pale that it didn't make any real contrast to the white sheets around her.

The reality of this happening suddenly hit him like a sledgehammer and he wanted to draw away from the truth staring at him from her face with a small smile. A trembling hand reaching in his direction made him rush in the other direction, accepting the freed chair next to the bed that Suzaku had just left.

Gripping the hand as gently as his overwhelmed emotions would allow it, he squeezed as reassuringly as he could but with caution.

"How is everything?"

He choked on a laugh at the absurdity of this question, but it was just like her. Also, facts were easier to deal with.

"We're preparing a full evacuation. No matter the reaction of Britannia, I don't think that we can continue this."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't ever be sorry for following your heart! For doing what you believe is right. That can never be wrong and don't you dare apologies for this admirable trait of yours!"

He got another smile, this one larger and still able to light the room with its kindness.

"Remember my wish. Don't forget to take me with you."

"Euphy!"

It was then that he finally looked at the person sitting at the other side of the bed. Cornelia didn't look much better than he felt. Seeing the younger one aim a glare at her would have been funny in any other situation.

"It's my wish what happens with my body even after death and I refuse to be brought back to Britannia."

Before Cornelia said anything he spoke up.

"I will make sure that your wishes will be fulfilled just as you wanted. I promise."

"Speaking of promises… your other one… please, I want to see your face."

He didn't even hesitate. While definitely not having this situation in mind when he had prepared himself for revealing his identity to Cornelia, he would and could never refuse Euphy anything, not now, not ever.

He removed mask and the cloth and they both ignored the gasp from the other side while they locked gazes. He answered the sad smile with his own.

"I never wanted this..."

"I know. You can't look into the future. As you won't allow me to apologise, I will not allow you to do the same. We both knew the risks..."

He gave her a strained smile, trying to say everything he couldn't formulate into words with his eyes and gestures, gripping her hand as tight as he dared. She only nodded at him, her smile brightening again.

"Le...Lelouch?"

They both turned to their older sister who was staring at him in shock, unbelieving of what she was seeing.

It was Euphy who brought him out of the staring contest he had locked himself in with Cornelia.

"Don't be angry. Don't be angry at him or me. Despite everything he is still the kind brother we thought we lost… Please… Don't fight with each other… All this has been my choice and I regret nothing..."

"Euphy…" Cornelia nearly choked on her name, switching her gaze from him back to her sister. But Euphemia turned back to him.

"Thank you for everything. You have to continue… Follow through with your plans, make our dream come true… And don't forget your other promises..."

He was shocked to finally feel a tear running down his cheeks. He had tried to stay strong, for her.

"I swear it, Euphy."

"I have full trust in you… You will achieve it… our dream."

Before he could say anything further the door opened and CC stuck her head through.

"Problems Zero. I'm really sorry but we need you."

He looked back down at Euphemia who only had as sad smile.

"Go… you're needed outside."

He bent down to her, kissing her forehead, lingering there for quite some time before laying his own head carefully against her.

"Pull yourself together. Go rescue our people."

He drew back a bit and stared down at her. Despite everything her determined gaze gave him strength and slowly but surely the tears stopped and a calm mask settled over his features. He locked his feelings away.

"That's it. I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, always."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips which gained him another sad smile before standing up and settling the cloth back into place before taking up the mask and putting it on. He gave Euphemias hand a last squeeze before moving to the door and immediately out into the corridor.

Outside CC pulled him to the side and informed him of the newest problem, which made him move back to the room he had just left, interrupting whatever Euphy was just saying to Cornelia.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I have to quicken the evacuation. A team will come for you soon."

While he could see Cornelia beginning a protest, Euphy was quicker.

"I understand."

His older sister seemed like she couldn't quite wrap her head around everything that had happened and was happening. But despite that, she was still a military woman, able to think under stress.

"What exactly happened?"

"The Avalon has just left the Chinese Federation and took course towards Japan. Possible destination, the SAZ."

"Will the time be enough?" How could anyone not come to love his kind-hearted sister? That question alone cracked the wall behind which he had hidden his emotions again.

"Of course. They will all be some where safe in time. Cornelia, you have to decide if you come with us or go back to Tokyo by the time we move out. Suzaku, stay with Euphy."

Before anyone could protest, argue or do anything like that he left the room, giving orders to Urabe to stay with them and then moved out of the building altogether.

Time to break down would come later, probably. For now there was much to do in very little time.

.  
\---!---!---  
.

Cornelia settled down in the chair that had been pulled up for her. It was the same setting she had left some time ago.

She stared down on the still figure of her sister, still not really believing that all this happened. She had decided to visit her in the SAZ in hopes that she may be able to bring her back with her, that she would have a better chance of persuading her when they met face to face. But that plan had blown up in her face, literally.

After 'Zero' left them, Euphy had used all her remaining strength to talk about wishes, promises and beliefs. When she asked her to leave for a short moment so that she could talk to her knight in private, while reluctant she had given them a few minutes while she stood outside, ignoring the questions of her men and trying to come to terms with what happened.

She had been back inside when Euphy had drawn her last breath, still smiling.

A few minutes after that a team of medics had come to move her out. The decision about what to do came to her without needing much contemplating. Not that she was or had been in any condition to think much and she was glad that she hadn't had to do much, just stay with her sister, wherever that brought her.

She had watched as the medics carefully removed the wires and she had been astounded to see with how much care they treated her sister but then she remembered that Euphy had been in charge of the medical care of the SAZ. They had been moved out and she had been surprised when they moved deeper into the building instead of leaving it. From there they moved underground, through tunnels. When she asked why she had been told that they were moving out in secret.

She didn't understand why but didn't care either way. Their small group travelled further underneath the earth until they reached an end. From there the surprises just kept coming up. This escape route was heavily planned out and well coordinated and she soon found herself in a submarine of all things, where Elevens in the recognizable Black Knights uniforms were running around.

Now here they were, in a small room somewhere in the ocean, surrounded by enemies.

She looked back to the guard that had never left them ignoring some of her questions while on route while answering others without hesitance, he had always stayed respectful and she had also seen the sad look he had given her sister when he first saw her. Over the last months Darlton had of course told her everything he saw and of course how very much respected and loved her sister was by the people of the SAZ. Even now she couldn't contain a small smile when thinking about it, Euphemia had always been the nice one.

From what little she had seen she could conclude that Zero, no Lelouch, had never stopped his rebellion. It seemed like he had also known that the SAZ would not survive, just like her and had never stopped preparing himself. They had been totally deceived.

Now she had finally time to process what she had learned. Lelouch was alive. Nunnally was alive. Lelouch was Zero. Darlton had been right with his guess that Zero held a personal grudge against Britannia and she could see that now better than before. The brother they all had deserted had somehow survived and had then led a rebellion against his family.

Lelouch was ALIVE.

She couldn't get her head around that fact. Euphy had known and kept it secret from her the whole time but now she understood that strange trust her sister had given the masked man.

She jumped from the chair and started pacing.

Euphy had chosen Lelouch over their family, their country and their father. Coming with them had been the only real choice she had. She wouldn't leave Lelouch alone again now that she knew he was still alive, she just couldn't. The thought of losing him again after just learning that he still lived and after just watching her sister take her last breath… No, she wouldn't have been able to go back to Tokyo and it was also clearly the wish of her sister to see him working further against Britannia. While she didn't know what to think about that she at least wanted more time with Lelouch.

She turned to the bodyguard of Zero who had stayed with them and had taken off the visor the moment they started to evacuate, revealing his identity. She knew that face of course, Urabe one of the Four Holy Swords, who followed Tohdoh.

"When is he arriving here?"

She didn't need to elaborate on whom she meant. She needed to find the time to talk to Darlton and Guilford, revealing what she had learnt.

"That will take some more time. He will stay in the SAZ until the end."

Until the end? That sounded ominous.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"He is overseeing the evacuation and making sure nothing of importance is left behind."

"I would like to be kept informed on the happenings."

"Sorry, but that is kept strictly classified. We can't take the risk of you informing anyone outside of what is going on."

Oh no, she would not let him keep anything more from her. If he thought he could stop her he was sadly mistaken.

.  
\---!---!---  
.

Kallen had waited anxiously for news after she had send off the warning to Lelouch. When she received the message to clear out completely, she had immediately picked up everything she had already packed, just in case, before leaving Stadtfeld Manor.

Using her planned escape route it didn't take her long to arrive at the hideout where other Black Knights had gathered and from there they had moved to the Ikaruga.

She was now on her way to the bridge to get an update.

Tohdoh turned around to greet her but her own greeting died on her lips when she saw who was standing beside him. What the hell was the Viceroy doing here?

"Ignore her. I'm glad you arrived safe and sound."

"What's the status?"

"The last teams are just doing their duties and will soon move out. Zero is overseeing it and will shortly prepare for his next miracle."

"So, everything according to plan."

"Yes. Let someone lead you to your rooms. There's a surprise waiting for you from Zero, come back after you have changed."

She saluted, threw a glare at the princess before turning and snatching up the next crew-member that came by.

When she arrived at her new rooms she settled back against the door after closing and locking it.

While she was glad to be finally back where she belonged she surely hadn't wanted it to come like that.

The last months had been hard for her. She had worked to get on the inside of the opponents to the SAZ, starting with students at Ashford. While she had inwardly scoffed at their idea of retribution against the Zone, really as if any of the Japanese cared about some derogative graffiti on the wall, it had gotten her in the right direction. From there she had listened closely to what the others talked about, what their parents were saying about the project and from there checking which families had enough influence to really become a threat.

Some were more talk than anything else and she had moved on until she finally found the right ones. At first she only got the information that they had done something against the SAZ after something happened but had been often enough invited to dinners were she could snatch up some political movements of interest and at least getting more names to observe.

Lelouch had been right that she wouldn't like this mission. Sometimes it had taken every bit of experience she had in hiding her true self to not reveal herself. How many times had she wanted to punch the stupid Brits or bang their heads against the next solid surface. How many times did she bite her own tongue to stop her from standing up for the 'Elevens' when the derogative comments got out of hand. But she had endured because even though it was not much information she had uncovered it was still important. Sometimes it had only been the next scheduled training that had made her pull through.

When one of her fellow students called her to invite her to a most festive lunch she wouldn't want to miss she had instantly known that something was going on. His parents were quite heavily involved in any movements against the SAZ but stayed mostly behind the action. They had helped getting the different opponents in contact with each other and had helped financing their various schemes. She managed to get out of him that 'finally the end has come' and told him that she first had to cancel an appointment at the hospital due to her 'illness'. When he again had insisted that she wouldn't want to miss this she had reassured that she would do her best to cancel it before hanging up, saying she would call her doctor immediately.

After hanging up she typed the message to Lelouch and then she had to wait. It had been nerve-wracking.

Arriving at the hide-out and waiting for their ship she had finally gotten more information. Apparently she had been too slow and the attack had happened. Only sad circumstances were the reason they were now moving out. Why had the little princess been at the gate?

Information had come in slowly but soon they received the note about Euphemias death and all her thoughts focused on Lelouch. While all Japanese would mourn her she knew that her death would hit their leader quite hard and deeply. He would not be able to show how much as everyone was now looking to him for guidance. It was during all this waiting that she had sworn to herself that she would do everything she could to help Lelouch through this loss.

She took a deep breath before moving to the closet, retrieving the Black Knight uniform waiting for her there. She stroke along the fabric. Happy to once again show her true colours. She just hoped Lelouch wouldn't hold it against her that she wasn't able to warn him in time, but he had always said that he knew that it might not be possible to, but she should try nonetheless.

She laid her uniform on the bed next to the parcel sitting there. She picked up the card on top 'I appreciate you hard work and dedication.' It was not signed but she knew from whom it was. When she opened the parcel she was stunned.

There lay a new uniform but it definitely wasn't the standard one.

The white stripes were thicker which made the dark red lines inside come out more clearly and on one side a bit under the shoulder was the same bird-like symbol that adorned the Zero-costume, also in a dark red colour. On top of it lay a small pouch in the same design and when she picked it up she felt the heavy weight and didn't have to think twice before letting the hidden knife spring out. Into the blade had been Q1 etched and she stared at it before coming back to her senses.

She quickly undressed before taking the new uniform and slipping into it. It fitted her better than the standard one and now she saw that the symbol rested over her heart. When she turned toward the mirror inside the closet she couldn't help but stare. This really showed that she held a special position inside the Black Knights and she was more than grateful. This made up for the last months, like Lelouch had probably intended and she smiled proudly at her reflection before picking up the pouch again, hiding the knife again before slipping it into her pocket.

Whatever may come, she was ready.

.  
\---!---!---  
.

Lelouch was overlooking the last team still inside the SAZ. They were at the government building and were the last people left.

"Transfer of the latest data complete."

He nodded at them. Now everything was send to their main-server. They had done this regularly so that they would have every information they had gathered and every footage they had when they left the SAZ.

"Erase the data and set the destruction sequence."

Lelouch contacted the Ikaruga as soon as he had set everything up.

"Tohdoh, everything alright on your end?"

"Evacuation complete. Ready to go, Zero. The Avalon should arrive at the SAZ in 20 minutes."

"Perfect, the last members should be with you in 15."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

"What the hell are you doing?"

He was quite surprised to hear Cornelia, what was she doing on the bridge? Shouldn't she have stayed with Euphy?

"This operation is of no concern for you, Viceroy."

"Zero knows what he is doing." That was Tohdoh trying to calm his sister down, he had to stop himself from laughing at the absurdity.

"I'm starting to try contact the Avalon now."

He got back to work, hacking into the Britannian system and some other channels.

"Avalon arrival in 15 minutes."

"Perfect, I'm in. Let's start this."

\---!---!---

 

Cornelia watched as everyone was staring at the monitors in anticipation. She had received the message of Lelouch. This didn't concern her, it was his work and she held no power over him.

But she hadn't been able to control herself when a video-feed of 'Zero' flickered on and he was still clearly in the SAZ, namely what looked like his office.

"Here speaks Zero. We have received notice that the Avalon is heading for the SAZ. We would like to talk about that to the man in charge."

The message was repeated in regular intervals and on one monitor she cold see the Avalon drawing nearer to the SAZ. What was Schneizel doing? Why wasn't he answering?

Five minutes before the Avalon would reach its destination there was finally a different video popping up. One of the members of the crew looked back over to them. "Recording started."

"Here is Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia."

"Why is the Avalon headed for the SAZ. What is your intention?"

"You have kidnapped the Viceroy of Area Eleven."

"We have not. She had decided to stay with her sister who was injured during an attack on the SAZ. She came willingly and has been evacuated to a safe place."

"With your reputation we don't believe you. You have already killed one Viceroy and now a second. We believe the explosion was caused by your own people to take out the Viceroy and if Euphemia was injured during that you are to blame for that too."

"Some of our own guards died during this, we are not responsible for what happened."

"This has shown that the Elevens don't want to cooperate. The SAZ has failed."

"This place is filled with normal citizens that had never taken any part in terrorism and only want to live in peace and raise their children somewhere safe. They are currently all at home waiting for news, if you attack know you kill innocents."

At this point footage of all around the SAZ was shown, empty streets changing to pictures of families waiting in their homes.

Cornelia couldn't help but wonder what Lelouch was doing. He was clearly believing that Schneizel was going to attack the SAZ but why was he trying to talk him out of it? Even he should know that that wouldn't happen, no matter what he said. He was likely acting on orders of the Emperor and the SAZ had never been a well liked project. She turned to the man beside her.

"Is he completely out of his mind? He should leave while he still can."

"He is safe. Trust him."

While she had been sidetracked the countdown had reached two minutes.

"Please reconsider this action. I'm sure we can find a solution if we just talk."

"It is clear that the numbers will never be able to work together with Britannia. Not only has this completely confused Euphemia but now you also kidnapped her sister. We will not allow you to further go against Britannia."

"These people have never done anything to Britannia and the Viceroy is safe. Please halt your advance and let's talk in peace."

Even she could hear the modified voice of her brother showing fear.

"The decision has been made. Farewell."

She watched the countdown reach it's end and the cameras inside the SAZ showed the Avalon arriving at the border.

"I'm sure that we're all more civilized to at least talk befo-"

The video of Zero turned black the same moment the cameras showed a missile hitting the exact level of the government building in which she knew the office of Zero and her sister were located.

She stared in absolute shock as one by one the cameras in the SAZ flicked off as the Avalon continued its attack.

"Message from Zero received. Data destroyed, he is on his way."

"What?"

Tohdoh turned towards her. "I told you to trust him. He was never in his office, only a replica deep underneath the building. He is on his way."

She felt so relieved she had no words for it. After just getting him back, for a moment she thought she had lost him again.

"Make the announcement to everyone."

The crew got back to work on whatever that meant but she was still staring at the monitor that now showed mostly black but apparently they were more cameras around the SAZ and they were filming the destruction taking place.

She saw that these videos were hard for the people around them even though they had obviously prepared for it.

"Zero arrived at Point B. Estimated time of arrival, fifteen minutes."

Another sigh of relief left her as she heard that. She tried to piece everything together but there was clearly more going on than she knew. As the red haired girl approached the man next to her she moved farther away, giving them privacy. For how long had Lelouch prepared for this? Right from the start? She lost herself in speculation and was pulled out when another announcement was made.

"Zero arrived at the Shinkiro."

And before she could ask what that meant she heard his modified voice.

"Arrival at the Ikaruga in five minutes. Assemble the most members in the mensa and prepare to send the video to the others."

This was followed by immediate movement all around her and the eleven leader approached her again.

"Come, let's meet him when he arrives."

.  
\---!---!---  
.

Kallen followed when they made their way to the hangar. She kept a close eye on the Viceroy as she looked around the Knightmares standing around and couldn't help the smirk when a glare took over when her gaze fell on the Guren.

"That machine..."

"MY Knightmare. The Guren."

She threw the princess a smirk before moving farther in where the Shinkiro was just coming up through a special entrance. When the cockpit opened she couldn't stop the smile at finally seeing Zero again. When he stepped out she couldn't help but notice that his movement seemed a bit off.

"Are you alright, Zero?"

"Yes, just some debris hitting my shoulder pretty hard. No worries. Is everyone assembled?"

"Yes. Everything ready for the speech."

"Well, no rest for the wicked. Let's move it."

And without letting anything else be said he moved past them and she instantly took position to his left while Tohdoh did the same on his right.

When they arrived at the hall it was nearly too full of people and Diethard was already waiting with a camera. She made sure Cornelia stayed by the door before moving back to Zeros side who was standing at the head of the room, directly in front of the camera.

"Dear friends, today Britannia has once again showed his true face. Never will they allow peace and they showed it clearly by destroying the SAZ, believing that we're all still there. But let me tell you that I have sadly prepared myself for this day and so we have been able to get everyone out and to safety!"

Kallen had a hard time not falling in with the cheering that started. But she also noticed that his movements during a speech were not quite as extravagant as usual and he was using his left hand only scarcely.

"We will move past this tragedy that has befallen us today, because I have to be the bearer of even more grave news. Our beloved Princess Euphemia has sadly lost her life during the attack that happened today at the SAZ."

The outcry was immense. Despite everything Euphemia had been at least respected by everyone. While completely misguided she still had only the best intentions. It took Zero quite some time to calm them down again.

"Yes I know. A hard blow to us all. But it was also her wish that should we fail that we continue our rebellion and now Britannia has shown us that peace and freedom can only be achieved if we take matters in our own hands. Here and now I announce the revival of our rebellion! For us, for peace, for a free Japan and for Euphemia!"

The whole room roared nearly as one before the chanting started, but Zeros name was also mixed with cries of 'for Euphemia'. He really knew how to steer a crowd and when they left the room again the cheers were still going strong.

They moved back to the bridge were Lelouch proceeded to adjust their course, giving a few orders to the crew before they all moved out again and Tohdoh lead them to Zero's rooms.

.  
\---!---!---  
.

Lelouch had just enough time to lay his mask down before Cornelia was already in his face and he really didn't have the patience to deal with her at the moment.

"Are you completely out of your mind? Staying there for so long?"

"I appreciate the concern. But I have been able to survive on my own for quite some time and don't need you start mothering me now."

The emotionless reply shocked her into silence and with that he left her standing at the door moving to the couches in the middle of the room where CC was already sitting, munching away on a pizza. How had his witch found time for that?

He gladly took one piece when she offered and settled down next to her.

"Have you received information from Sayoko?"

"Yes. Everything is alright, she and Nunnally arrived at their new safe location without problems. Sayoko also said that while Nunnally didn't ask any questions during everything she surely has them now."

He nodded before he started eating. That was good news indeed. The others settled down around him and as there were quite a lot pizza boxes on the table everyone started to eat. He had not eaten anything since the early morning so he was quite glad for this.

They were all silent during their impromptu meal, everyone immersed in their own thoughts.

When they were finished Lelouch settled back into the couch.

"Tohdoh, did you contact Kayguya?"

"Yes, she's working on it. She thinks that it shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, then this is what we will do. For today, I have enough. Let's meet tomorrow morning for breakfast and talk about our next step. Please let everyone know that we will keep calm and in hiding for the next days. Tell our people that are in hiding back in Japan to not do anything against Britannia for the moment. Let them think they have won for the moment.

Cornelia, we don't have many free rooms left, but this room has another bedroom, you're free to stay here. Your men can sleep here on the couches.

Let us all come to terms with what happened today and tomorrow we go back to work."

Everyone nodded and when he stood up, CC snatched his hand stopping him from walking away.

"Go say your goodbyes to Euphemia. Now. You know you need it."

His heart was already feeling like it had been broken, he didn't want the additional pain of seeing her lifeless form. He stared at the golden eyes of his witch. He knew she was right, tomorrow he wouldn't have the time for it. So he nodded before swiftly grabbing his mask and leaving the room. CC shouted something after him.

"And let your shoulder be checked!"

Kallen watched him leave, feeling sad, this was so much worse than anything they had anticipated.

"Will he be alright?" It was the Viceroy again.

"To say it with his words, he has to be. Lelouch knows that he can't allow himself to falter and he won't. He will pull through, somehow."

Cornelia gazed at her with a hard stare. "You are?"

"Kallen Kouzuki, leader of Zero Squad and the pilot that defeated you at Narita. Got a problem with that?" Really, what did the damn princess think? That she could lord herself over them? She was the enemy here and they were treating her with respect only out of consideration for Lelouch and Euphemia.

Before anything further could be said, Suzaku, Darlton and Guilford entered the room.

Cornelia stood up and moved towards them and CC had her own words to say.

"The extra room is that one. You can talk privately there." CC pointed at the right door before waving Suzaku over.

Kallen saw the drawn expression, the exhaustion and complete despair in his face. She may not ever understand his actions but she still pulled him down next to her before handing him one of the pizza boxes and he started to eat mechanically.

In the meantime the Viceroy and her guards left for the extra bedroom and after they closed the door she looked over to CC.

"I worry about Lelouch. This is such a mess."

"Didn't you just say that you know he will pull through, because he has to?"

"Yes, because I know he will do that. Doesn't mean I don't worry for him..."

"We will have to be there for him but most likely he will not want to accept any help."

"He will accept it even if I have to force him!"

Kallen got a small smile from the other and they again fell into silence.

"What will we do about the Viceroy?"

"That's up to Lelouch and herself I think. I'm sure it will be discussed tomorrow."

They all set there waiting for the return of Zero and after some time Cornelia and the others came back out and settled themselves on the couches again. She couldn't read the two men and the Viceroy also looked quite collected.

It did take quite some time until the door finally opened and Zero stumbled inside. The mask was in place not giving them a hint how he felt. He ignored them all and immediately vanished into his own room and closed the door.

"I will see how he is. Suzaku, you're welcome to sleep in his rooms or you can stay out here, wherever you feel more comfortable. Good Night."

Kallen watched as CC swiftly moved towards the same door. She was probably the only one who could help him now.

"Come on Kallen. Time to leave." Tohdoh sent a last look to the door and she was able to detect the concern in his gaze but followed him.

Before they left he had one last thing to say to their guests.

"Please don't leave this rooms, not everyone knows that you're here and are guests. Good Night."

And with that they left the Britannians and Suzaku alone. Kallen couldn't help but hope that the next day would look just a bit brighter.

CC wasn't too surprised when a soft knock sounded on the door and even less surprised when Cornelia put her head inside. She didn't stop her ministrations, stroking through the black hair lying in her lap but waved her inside.

She watched as the other woman knelt down next to the bed and reached out for her boy but stopped her hand shortly before touching him. She knew what the other saw. Heavy tear-tracks and dark rings under his eyes made Lelouch look vulnerable. He wouldn't like the thought of anyone else seeing him like that but this was still his sister and she trusted the military woman to keep it to herself.

"I never thought I would see him again. I mourned for them for so long..."

CC just hummed in response, never stopping her motions. Seeing his sister again had broken him, like she knew it would. He had pulled himself together for her and the Japanese making sure that everything went smoothly but he had needed to say his goodbyes and she had known that he wouldn't do it the next day when he again had to be strong. He had fallen into an exhausted sleep and she would make sure he wasn't alone through the night.

"Have you known him long?"

"Not long, no. But I know him quite well despite that."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No. We're partners, accomplices."

The princess threw her a calculating look before her gaze went back to Lelouch.

"There is so much I don't know, that I don't understand..."

"He will likely fill you in on a few things but don't expect him to share his life-story with you."

Cornelia just nodded at that before standing back up and leaving quickly but silently. CC sighed before looking back at her warlock. This was quite more than she was prepared to handle.

It took another few minutes and the door opened again and Suzaku crept in silently. They stared at each other for some time before she gestured with her head towards the sleeping back she had prepared for him. It didn't surprise her that the Japanese choose to sleep in here. He would feel more comfortable here than with Darlton and Guilford out there.

But the boy also stopped at the bed, watching his friend sleep.

"I will never understand how he can just turn himself off like that, seemingly not caring about what happened. Even though he has been able to do that even during the invasion."

"Because he has to. He was needed to coordinate the evacuation. Could someone else have done it? Yes. But not as good as he did and we all know that and of course he had a mission of his own to complete. He will do what he has to do no matter what, that's what saved us all for such a long time."

"He should have stayed with her longer."

"She herself understood that he had to go, you shouldn't hold it against him."

"I know..."

She sometimes really didn't understand him.

"Why don't you look at it this way. By doing it himself he gave you all the time to stay with Euphemia, so that you didn't have to think on anything else."

Really how could he not see it that way. Lelouch had made sure that he could stay at his princess side even though his presence would have helped calm down the people. She watched as he thought it through and then a small smile appear.

"He still worries too much about others."

"Only about some people."

He ignored the last comment before he went over to the sleeping bag and settled down without saying anything else. She looked back down, glad to see that Lelouch was still sleeping soundly. Tomorrow he would surly be back to his usual efficient self, no matter what.

.  
\---!---!---  
.

The next day came bright and early and everyone was already waiting in his living room when Lelouch stepped out of his bedroom. When he woke Suzaku had already left but he had seen the sleeping bag on the floor, most likely his friend had not slept too well and had at some point left. He had changed already into his Zero costume but without the cape and mask. Another difference was that his suit was black instead of the usual violet. It was the mourning clothes he had prepared beforehand, at the same time as he ordered some for Euphemia, only she would never wear hers…

Everyone was gathered around the couches. Tohdoh, Kallen and Suzaku on one side. Cornelia with Darlton on the opposite while Guilford was standing behind his princess. CC who was following him took the free sport next to Cornelia while he took his place at the head in the armchair there, the small table in the middle was already filled with food.

They silently filled their plates and started eating. After they were finished he started the conversation.

"Alright, let's start. First things first. We will arrive at our next location in three or four days. Until then, Cornelia you and your men are welcome to walk around freely without problems. But as long as we don't know your intentions you have to accept that we will not share everything with you. Which brings me to my next point. I will do everything to find the ones responsible for the attack, I'm sure you'd like to do the same. You're welcome to join us and help or we will let you go back to Britannia when we arrive at our next destination. That's your decision.

Suzaku, the same goes for you. I renew my offer for you to join me but if you want to go back to Britannia that's also open to you.

No matter what, I will not allow any of you to hinder me and my plans. If you get in my way I have no problem locking you up until our arrival before shipping you back to Britannia."

The reactions were different. Kallen and Tohdoh just nodded and stayed alert. Cornelia seemed to be thoughtful while Darlton glared at him and Guilford stayed neutral. It was Suzaku who had balled his fists and was looking at the floor.

"How can you be so damn calm?"

"I don't have the freedom of doing what I want. I have thousands of people who are putting all their hopes and wishes upon me and I will not fail them. If you have a problem, there is the door.

We will hold a mourning ceremony for Euphemia as soon as we can. I have her testament and you are free to read it."

He set the envelope down on the table.

"I also have letters she entrusted to me for you." He stood up and gave one to Cornelia and one to Suzaku.

Suzaku stared incredulous at the envelope he held out to him.

"We both knew that we were at risk and we both prepared for it. I wrote some letters too for this possibility."

Finally Suzaku took it.

"If you need me for anything you can reach me through any of the crew-members as they know how to contact me. I would ask you to play nice even though we have fought against each other in the past. No matter what you decide, we're all stuck here together for the time being and should try to be at least civilized to each other."

He waited until he received some nods or murmured acceptance before he looked to Kallen and Tohdoh and both followed him out of the rooms. He had work to do.

.  
\---!---!---  
.

**Letters from Euphemia**

.

Dear Cornelia,

I am sorry that you have to read this as it means that I sadly have passed away.

I am not sure how Zero has brought this to you but I hope that he held his promise and revealed his identity to you. Should he not have done that than please arrange a meeting with him before reading further….

…I now understand why you didn't accept the SAZ. Sadly I believed for a long time that the only reason was your hatred for the numbers and the elevens, as you call them, especially. Now I know that you wanted to protect me. While I understand that, I have also come to realise a few things….

…This has made me grow up and I am proud of the person I have become…

…I want to apologise for never revealing to you the identity of Zero even though I knew it long before I started the SAZ…

…Please don't hold what happened between the two of you against Lelouch. From the things I have been told and been able to piece together, witnessing the invasion has broken something inside him. I will only share a few things….

…You have always done everything you could to protect me from the harsher truth of the world, so imagine me in his stead…

…I am not asking you to forgive him. I am not even asking you to accept the path he will once again walk. I only ask that you try to understand him…

…I have accepted that he will once again lead a rebellion against Britannia. After everything I know and witnessed I can no longer begrudge him that…

…In these months apart I have cherished the memories of our childhood even more. Especially when I finally opened my eyes to the real world. Do you remember…

…But my most cherished memories are the ones when we all were together in the Aries villa. Sadly, I wanted to go back and live this happily again and tried to create a place where that was possible. Foolish, I know that now…

…so dear sister, please don't be too sad. And don't forget to smile more often. You have taken up the burden of being a skilled commander so that I can live peacefully and I am sorry for ruining that. But despite everything I have never been happier than inside the SAZ even though I missed you dearly. It was my way of trying to change the world…

…Never forget that I love you with all my heart and am thankful for everything you have done for me in the past years.

With all my love,

your little sister Euphy

 

 

Dear Suzaku,

If you're reading this it means that the SAZ has fallen and I with it…

…While Lelouch shared many of his plans with me I am not sure what is happening right now and where you are…

…From the day we met I knew that you were someone special…

…It saddened me to know how much you were hurting and I wanted nothing more than to ease that pain and I hope that I have been somewhat successful…

…As you know I have this bad habit of making rash decisions…

…I know I have brought some pain with that to you…

…Only now do I understand some of the things Lelouch has been telling me from the start…

…I know you still have doubt about everything Lelouch has done. I know that the SAZ was our dream to bring peace to the Japanese and to change Britannia…

…After everything I have come to accept what Lelouch has been telling us from the start. Britannia doesn't want to be changed and they especially don't want peace. Do you remember the story I told you about Cornelia and one of her first assignments…

…As much as I wanted to bring peace and change to the world I understand now how foolish that dream was. But Lelouch is still dreaming it. He may go about it in a way I don't like but his goal is the same…

…We may not like it but at this point in time I fully believe that it is the only path to peace and freedom…

…While I know that it is not something you want to do, I would really like the thought of you staying with my brother…

…He needs someone at his side that will help him. I sensed darkness deep within him the first time I met him again after such a long time…

…To the outside world he may not show it, but I know that he still has much kindness in him and has just decided to bury it deep down, only showing it to certain people, protecting himself this way…

…Please, if you can find it in your heart, stay with him. Make sure that this kindness will not be lost. Protect him and show him that you are still his friend…

…I am not as naïve anymore to not see his faults. If you stay with him make sure that he remembers the promise he made to me and Nunnally…

…Meeting you has finally given me the courage to try and change the world. I understand now that the SAZ was never meant to work but it was still the best time of my life…

…I grew up and finally understood the world…

…I am glad that I was able to try and change the world in my own way. And that I was able to live through it and get this experience, as harsh as it often was…

…I have faith in Lelouch. He will change this world. And while it may seem like he is doing it solely for himself, I know that that is only part of the reason. He is doing it for a lot of people and as much as you don't want to hear it, you are a part of his reason…

…He once told me that he wanted to give you your country back, the Japan you showed him when you were kids, the one he came to love because of you…

….This is not an order, my knight. Just a wish and you should only follow it if you believe in it. But if you do…

…please don't leave my brother, stay with him…

…you will always have a special place in my heart.

Yours truly,

Euphemia

 

 

Dear Lelouch,

So it has come down to that. The most important thing first: Whatever happened, please don't blame yourself!

…when we discussed your plans in case of my or your death it was hard for me at first but I accepted it's importance…

…you know, after that I sat down and thought about it a lot. I definitely wasn't ready to die but if I had to choose I would choose your survival…

…You can bring the change to the world that I could only dream of…

…As much as I would like to help you and see the peace you will bring I am glad that I don't have to do it…

…despite all the plans you talked through with me I am certain that I would not have been able to pull it off…

…but we have talked about all this a lot, so there isn't much I still like to tell you…

…please know that I love you dearly despite everything that happened…

…Remember our promise and bring peace and freedom to the people…

…and don't blame yourself. Take care of you and don't let your hatred consume you…

…I have complete faith in you, never forget that…

Stay safe my beloved brother.

Euphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds out half-empty box of tissues* I'm SORRY!
> 
> ...But this was planned since before the first word was even written down…
> 
> I didn't want to write the whole letters, just give impressions...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….  
> A few things I still want to say about last chapter. I was as sad as all of you with what happened even if 90% of it was already written out in my head looong before I decided to actually write the whole thing down.
> 
> This chapter gave me quite a challenge. Especially Cornelia gave me a hard time, not allowing me access to her head…  
> Well there are parts of this chapter I like and some I’m not sure about. And before I fret over it any more I decided it was enough, so this is what you get.
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!

 

**.**

Milly was standing in front of the Lamperouge residence, gazing sadly at the door that would lead to the flat the exiled royals had called home for the last years.

She knew what awaited her inside and she hesitated because seeing the abandoned home would bring home the truth.

They had left. They were gone. And she didn’t know when or if she would see them again.

It had been Sayoko that called her and saying the coded message she had always dreaded. It had taken all of her willpower to not rush here immediately to at least see Nunnally a last time. She had waited the two hours before making her way over.

She had promised Lelouch. The first time quite some time ago and renewed it just a few weeks prior. There was a job to do and she couldn’t bring herself to even enter! That was not acceptable, he was relying on her so she took all her courage together and opened the door.

What met her was looking so normal it hurt. Everything looked as it always did and only to an eye like hers was there anything off. The most precious items that both vi Britannia’s had collected over the years were missing. There had never been much as Lelouch wasn’t one for knick-knacks lying around but there still had been some small trinkets. Like a lonely piece of a chess set she had ruined in her anger as a child and had always been on display in the living room.

The further she went inside the more proof she found that they were gone, even if to an outsider it would still look lived-in. Now her own job began, completely erasing the fact that someone had lived here and most importantly making sure they hadn’t overseen anything of real importance.

The message from Sayoko had said that she had enough time to gather everything and it hadn’t been a hasty escape, therefore she had waited two hours. Now she would do the rest, just like she promised Lelouch.

The last objective would be to retrieve the hidden letter of Lelouch he had always kept up to date. A letter that may reveal something or nothing, she didn’t know but she was sure it would be better to read it after she was done.

She steeled her resolve. She had helped keeping them hidden and she would not fail them now, especially not now and with that she started the work on her last promise to Lelouch.

.

.

**First day on Ikaruga**

**.**

S uzaku spent the morning wandering the submarine, completely lost in thoughts. He tried to work through everything that happened, reading Euphemia’s letter again and again while trying to work through his anger, sadness and so much more  emotions he couldn’t even grasp ev e r y single one. 

Euphy had been his light, a person trying to work for peace in a peaceful way, giving him courage and strength. They had both believed in each other. But now she wasn’t here anymore and he was pulled down into the darkness of his own mind again, not knowing how to proceed from here on and no gentle guiding hand to help him.

Lelouch had said that he would have a few days to decide and the Black Knights as that was what they once again were, were clearly preparing for something. He wanted to decide in time so that he may be of help to Lelouch.

His friend had gone back into his role as Zero and leading the Black Knights as if he never left it but if one knew where to look and of course was allowed to look beneath the mask, you could see how tired the rebel was and he still went on. He had seen this in the SAZ as well, even before he knew whose face was hidden, he had seen the dedication of Zero. Lelouch was many things, but certainly not idle when he put his mind to something, as the SAZ had clearly proven.

His way of focusing ahead despite what happened around him was what had kept them alive during the invasion, it was what made the evacuation of the SAZ so flawless and now he seemingly just accepted what happened and concentrated on what was ahead.

He understood that while Lelouch certainly was capable of going on, he was also just as affected as everyone else.

He didn’t know if he envied him for that talent or pitied him, even though he could understand the need for it. He himself had a hard time working through his emotions so that he could come to a decision for his own future. While Euphy had written that she wanted him to decide for himself, he also knew what she would have wished for. But he was not quite sure if he could follow Lelouch, could follow Zero and everything he stood for.

But he was quite sure that he would not be able to go back to Britannia, not after everything that happened.

There was just this nagging suspicion about Zero that hadn’t left him for quite some time, ever since it first happened.

He had another memory loss during the time of the last attack on the SAZ and it felt just like on Shikine Island when it first happened or when Sawazaki attacked. One minute he was fine and the next thing he knew he was somewhere else and some time was gone without his knowledge.

It happened at the gate too. One minute he was observing his surroundings, looking over to Euphemia to see if she stayed where she should and when he blinks again he is standing outside of the gate on the other side, inside the SAZ and everything was over. He didn’t understand it.

The first time it happened was when he had captured Zero in the Lancelot and he had contemplated his involvement then, but hadn’t been able to come up with a reasonable guess to what had occurred. There was also what happened at Narita when CC had come up to the Lancelot and he had suddenly found himself going down memory line.

All these strange happenings and most of them could be traced back to Zero, to Lelouch.

He had never found the courage or the right time to question Lelouch about that. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to. But now… maybe he would have been able to save Euphy if not for the memory loss. Or maybe not, he didn’t know and Lelouch would probably tell him that it was futile to think about it now as he couldn’t change it.

He still was hesitant of confronting Lelouch about all these strange happenings. He saw the struggle inside Lelouch, how hard it was for him to keep his emotions under control so that he could do whatever it was he was planning at the moment.

Did he even want to know? He wasn’t sure and therein lay his problem. How could he come to a decision if he was lacking certain information?

He looked down at the letter in his hand once again. Euphy had trusted Lelouch, trusted him from the start even at a time when he was still a terrorist. She had hid his identity and never once wavered in her trust and maybe that was the only thing of importance. Did he trust his friend Lelouch enough to follow the masked Zero?

.

* * *

 

**.**

It was the first day on the Ikaruga and Lelouch had had one meeting after another. Directing their course, arranging a video-call with Kaguya and their ally. He had a lengthy meeting with Diethard discussing all the material they had and how to best use it.

Kallen had never left his side and he hadn’t tried to change her mind, one look at her determined expression and he knew it would be futile.

While walking through the Ikaruga he had been often stopped by various people, asking him if he was alright, thanking him amongst other things. It took away quite a bit of time but he never hurried them along.

Information from outside showed that the SAZ had been completely razed to the ground and Schneizel had for now taken over the Viceroy position until a new one could be appointed, which was good news for them as it would keep him out of their hair for now.

Celebration in Japan because of the destruction of the SAZ was high. People visited the site and took debris home as some kind of trophy. The media spun a tale how all the enemies of the Empire that had resided in the Zone were now dealt with and that they had never really accepted the generous gift Britannia had given them. All in all it was a lot of nonsense but it was typical propaganda. The first teams would certainly soon arrive at the SAZ to search for bodies they would never find and they would have to move before that.

He had gone over the information about the evacuation, happy to see that everything had worked as planned. Everyone had followed their orders and beside managing to get everyone out, their equipment and supplies had also been brought to safety. Most of it would stay in hiding places inside Japan, already in preparation for the takeover.

When he finally arrived back at his rooms he was completely exhausted, he hadn’t had the best of sleeps the night before and had woken early. After he was not able to go back to sleep he started to run through his plans and had read the letter Euphy had left for him. Her words had brought fresh tears to his eyes but he hadn’t let them fall.

Her faith in him had come through in every word she had written and he would do everything to make her wish come true, he would keep his promises and change the world in her name.

Cornelia and Suzaku were waiting for him in his rooms and he had to contain a sigh, what were they up to now? He left cloak and mask in their places before walking over to his fridge, taking out a bottle of water before settling down on the opposite couch from them, waiting.

It was Cornelia that spoke first.

“Lelouch, why did you decide to fight against Britannia?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I just want to understand.”

“Britannia is a rotten country, infested with cruelty and self-serving bastards. Look at what they said about Euphy because she wanted peace. I know you got all the reports, the SAZ was never meant to succeed.”

“But you started your rebellion before that.”

“You know Britannia even better than me. You took up all your duties to safe Euphemia from the same fate, giving her a comfortable life. What do you think would have happened if we had been discovered? What do you think would happen to Nunnally if she were thrown back into the snake pit that is the royal family?”

“So you did it for Nunnally?”

“Mostly. But I have experienced a free Japan. People who did not look down on Nunnally just because she was bound to a wheelchair and was blind. How would she have been treated if we stayed in Britannia?”

That hit deep and he knew it. Cornelia may be a lot of things but she had loved Nunnally deeply and was truthful enough to herself to accept the fact that his sister would have had a difficult life back in Pendragon.

“And they would have used her to get you to comply with whatever they wanted.”

Damn her for pointing out his greatest fear, at that point even Suzaku looked surprised. It was something his friend most likely had never considered or he was surprised by how plainly Cornelia spoke about it. He kept himself under control not showing how he felt.

“Most likely.”

“But you hid for so many years. Why not stay in safety, why did you start your rebellion.”

“Because Britannia has no right to exploit the people of countries they have not right to rule over. The strong rule over the weak? The only thing making Britannia strong is their technological advantage, take that away and it becomes clear quickly that they are just as weak or strong as any other human on this world as I have proven in the past.

Strength comes in different ways. Nunnally is the strongest person I know, smiling despite everything that happened to her, trying to bring a smile to the people around her. That is true power.

Strength is swallowing your pride and joining the army that took everything from you, just so you can provide for your family. It means accepting every cruelty thrown at you just so your children get something to eat.

You only view them as numbers but there are people just like you and me, with dreams and wishes, some only want to lead a peaceful and normal life. And Britannia takes that away for what? For a megalomaniac man who doesn’t even care for his own children? No, dear sister. In a world ruled by Britannia I could have never found peace.”

They stared at each other after he was done.

“Why did you kill Clovis?”

“For ordering the massacre of Shinjuku to hide his little pet project.”

“The poison gas?”

“Human experimentation. Seeing again how Britannia killed innocents, women and children, I couldn’t just let it happen. I’ve been there during the invasion. I saw the destruction first-hand. You have always only been on the other side, imagine how it is for a child? I don’t regret killing Clovis for what he did.”

“Then why am I still alive?”

“Because of Euphy. For now you are no danger to me or the Japanese. Should you go back to the position of Viceroy I will fight you as merciless as I did in the past. You have your belief and I have mine.”

Cornelia nodded at that, clearly accepting the truth of that statement. But she surprised him when she stood up, rounded the table and settled down next to him. She smiled at him before suddenly drawing him into her arms, hugging him tightly. He tensed immediately not knowing what to do.

“I’m so, so glad that you are alive.”

Before he could decide how to react she let go of him again and gave him a sad smile before she stood up and went back to her room.

He was still staring at the now closed door when Suzaku finally said something.

“She has a hard time coming to terms with everything.”

“Did she question you? I hope she treated you well?”

“Don’t worry about me, it was fine.”

“I always worry about you as you seem to not worry enough about yourself. Knowing her she would have not been nice to you and your definition of fine is screwed.”

His friend decided to ignore what he said and continued on.

“Do you really intend to pick up your rebellion again?”

“I never stopped, Suzaku. And I have now more reason than ever to do so and nothing you say will change my mind.”

“I know that. After those last months I came to realise that you really are fighting for more than only yourself.”

He didn’t answer as Suzaku clearly wanted to say more than that and was unsure how to say it.

“Euphy believed in you until the end. She asked me to stay with you and I-”

“Stop Suzaku. Don’t decide on something for someone else. You should make that decision because you want to and not because you think you owe it to my sister.”

Suzaku gave him a sad smile.

“You know, that’s the same thing Euphy said in her letter. In some aspects you two are quite alike. But she isn’t the only reason. Beside her, I want to be there for you and Nunnally and for my people. I understand now that it takes more than goodwill to change Britannia. Euphy tried and see what happened to her? Ridiculed by her own people and the media for her choices.

Euphy wanted to bring peace and that was enough for Britannia to abandon her! So yes, I do that for her, like you do too. But also for myself. I will stay at your side.”

He looked at his determined friend silently for some time.

“Are you really ready to fight on the other side? Against Britannia? Maybe even against Cornelia?”

“Yes.”

Now he just had to find out how soon Suzaku was ready to go back to the battlefield, but finally on the side he truly belonged.

.

**Second** **day on Ikaruga**

**.**

Lelouch had a hard time controlling his anger. As if he hadn’t enough on his plate, their prisoner Villetta Nu had finally remembered who she was. He and Tohdoh had been in a video conference with Kaguya and their ally in the Chinese Federation when Minami interrupted, informing him that the woman had regained her memories during a meeting with Ohgi. Naturally she had attacked him, knocked him out and threatened to kill him when others tried to get into the room. She had demanded a meeting with Zero and promised she wouldn’t harm her ‘boyfriend’ further if he accepted.

When asked why they should let her meet their leader she had indicated that it was in his own interest as she had dirt on the masked man. That got them to take action and so they had come to him, letting him decide but cautioning that for now it would be in their best interest to hear the woman out and not endangering Ohgi further. While they had made sure that Ohgi knew that the safety of their plans and their whole organisation should not be endangered by his love interest it was a small price to pay to get him out of the dangerous situation he himself had caused.

Lelouch had a hard time deciding what to do with the woman. He couldn’t use his Geass and she was a major security risk. On the other hand she had spent months without her memories, had clearly fallen in love with the japanese rebel and had been very acceptive of her imprisonment. From what he had been told ‘Chigusa’ as she had called herself while memoryless had been horrified about being the reason why her lover and his friends had such a hard life. Before they had discovered the relationship she had seen first hand the living conditions in the ghettos where Ohgi had had his flat.

He hoped that the months spent as a normal woman and seeing a different side of reality would make her easier to manipulate. He would have to see how she reacted to certain things and go from there. Tohdoh had asked what information she had on him and if they knew them too. He had reluctantly admitted that he still had a few secrets up his sleeve and fortunately Tohdoh hadn’t seemed to hold it against him. Saying he would have been surprised had he revealed everything to them.

He had never contemplated revealing his power to anyone and he wasn’t inclined to do it now. Thankfully Tohdohs acceptance of his little deception showed that the older man had enough trust in him to not dig deeper. He had only revealed that the information would be damaging to them but hardly something that could be easily revealed and certainly not something many would believe. But it was also his best weapon and as far-fetched as such a power may be it still was not something he wanted to get out and especially not reach the emperors ears. It was his wildcard should he ever get the chance to stand in front of his father again, the moment the man would look him in the eye would be his downfall.

But he was getting ahead of himself and he centred himself with the one word CC used when she thought he got a big head or needed to focus.

Saitama

She only had to say it and he knew he had to get himself together once more. He had been seconds away from losing everything in Saitama and only CC’s interference had rescued him from discovery. It showed his weakness so clearly that it hurt and the two of them were using its reminder to ensure that he didn’t let his arrogance and pride take over and thus endangering everything they had been working so hard for.

It was a harsh lesson and he hated the reminder which was exactly the reason why it worked so perfectly. As much as he detested to admit a mistake he couldn’t deny the fact that CC had been right from the start about the operation in Saitama and his overconfidence.

And it worked this time as well as the other times. He centred himself, accepted that this happened and that he had to deal with it. No reason to get worked up about it, he should only concentrate on how to get the situation under control again. And with this in mind he opened the door to the room where Viletta had been brought to, after he had assured her over phone that he accepted her conditions.

CC was already inside, not allowing him to meet with the woman alone and he took the chair beside her, facing the cuffed woman opposite of him.

“I would like to talk face to face, Lelouch Lamperouge.”

He saw no reason to refuse her and smirked at her when he sat the mask down.

“Very well done, Miss Nu. You know my name. Should I congratulate you on that?”

“It wasn’t that difficult.” She threw back with confidence.

“Maybe, yet you still have no real idea with whom you’re talking.”

“A Britannian boy who believes he can go against the great Empire.”

He chuckled at that. Really she had no idea who she was dealing with.

“Successfully at some times even. That must have been a blow to some people’s pride. To Cornelias definitely.”

“It’s Princess or Viceroy Cornelia!”

“I refer to her as I want and with more reason than you know.”

They fell silent at that and he could see that the other had a hard time keeping her anger in check. Really, she made toying with her rather easy.

“You wanted to speak with me, now what? You’re still a prisoner, nothing you say can change that.”

“I know of you power, how you’re able to control people.”

“And?”

“I reveal it to the others.”

“Or I just kill you and be done with it. While Ohgi would be heartbroken he is not more important than this rebellion.”

He had observed her carefully when he mentioned the Japanese and saw the small flinch his name brought. Very good.

“What would they do if they knew you used a trick to gain their loyalty?”

He full out laughed at her at that. Really? That’s what she thought?

“Oh dear. That’s what you believe? Let me tell you, they all follow me quite willingly and of their own mind. Ohgi was already fighting against Britannia for quite some time before I even met him.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Why do you care? I have no reason to lie to you. From what I know you have seen first hand how the numbers live and are treated. Tell me how was it to see everything from a different side? They are just as human as you and me.”

She looked away from him at that point. Clearly he had hit a nerve at that.

“I was told you wanted to live in the SAZ and you probably also know how well that worked. Is it therefore so surprising that they fight against Britannia? They are all more than ready to give their lives for the freedom of their people and the country that rightfully belongs to them.”

“And you? What is your motivation?”

“Mine is not so different than theirs. But also personal. Tell me Miss Nu, if you had been able to capture me, what would you have done?”

“Brought you to the Emperor.”

“What had you hoped to gain from that? A title of nobility?” Her face told him everything he needed to know and he smirked at her again, his gaze hard when he continued. “Let me tell you that you would have most likely been executed right alongside myself.”

“What?”

“In all your digging you were still unable to find out the truth. I can tell you that the emperor would most likely not let you live with the information that I was fighting against him.”

He had to give her credit as she regarded him with a calculating expression now.

“Who are you?”

“Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service.” He smiled mockingly at her as she processed the new information, shock written all over her but he just continued.

“Imagine you bring the long thought dead son back who had actually managed to fight against his father and country. Do you really think you would be allowed to live with that information? It would let my father look _weak_ and we all know that that can’t be allowed. I have also taken precautions to make sure he wouldn’t be able to keep it secret.”

“You… You’re really...?”

“Of course.”

She looked at him in scrutiny after that. Looking him over again. 

“Oh god… It’s true… Jeremiah...”

“What does he have to do with that?”

“He came to Area 11 after the invasion to search for you, he didn’t want to believe you dead. He told me that after one of his fruitless searches. To think that you are the reason he is dead...”

Now that was an unexpected turn in their conversation.

“Why would he search for me?”

“He was loyal to your mother, he worked at the Aries Villa.”

“Interesting, but unimportant now. The question is what to do with you. I don’t have the time for idle chitchat.

Obviously I can’t let you go free and as we’re soon going to battle I’m not inclined to kill you and be down one of the most important members of this organisation and I don’t  think Ohgi would be able to keep his head in the game. Also, I can’t trust you to not start working against us in some ways.

Tell me miss Nu, do yo love Ohgi?”

She looked away from him again, her face  c losing off and she stared at the wall.

“You don’t have any power in here, whatever you believe you can do will not stop me and how likely is it that anyone will believe you at all? The important members even know my real identity so you can’t even use that information. They all know that they need me, that only together we can achieve what we want and nothing you know or do will be able to stop that. 

You have to decide for yourself what you want. Ohgi really loves yo u and I think  the feelings ar e returned on your side . The question is what is more important to you? Your life as a Britannian? Where nothing but your own  strength matters? Or your life as Chigusa? Really fighting for a good cause or to just stay with the man you love, a man that just wants his people to be able to survive.”

H e stood up and continued his little speech before she could even try to come up with an answer.

You will be  kept in absolute isolation for the next days as we can’t have you distract anyone before the next battle and  believe me when I say, all of them will choose to concentrate on what will co m e and will not care what you might or might not know.

You don’t have any power here, Miss Nu. You can only decide which life has given you more happiness and what you want for your future.”

.

* * *

.

Suzaku was tired. After he had told Lelouch that he would join them, his friend had asked straight out if he would like to join the upcoming battle or if he would need more time. While he surely had a hard time to come to terms with everything that had happened and was thankful for the consideration, he was still a soldier and could join the battlefield even if he was not completely fit.

After that Lelouch had given him the choice of training either with Kallen or Tohdoh for his first introduction in the Kightmares the Black Knights used. While learning from Tohdoh would surely have been nice he couldn’t quite find the courage to face his sensei again, not after everything.

He dearly regretted it now. He had thought that he would have an easier time with Kallen as they had had more interaction recently and he believed that he would be more comfortable with her.

It had all started really well, she had put him in one of the simulators and proceeded to tell him the most important features of the Akatsuki. As he had ever only piloted the Lancelot it was quite a new experience. For example the information on the screen was entirely in Japanese, while certainly not a problem it was still unfamiliar. Kallen had asked with a mischievous hint in her voice if he wanted to switch to the English program that they had for the few not Japanese members, but he had declined. Obviously it would not be a good idea to shout it out that he had formerly been on the Britannian side of the battles.

He had had no problem to get the hang of the machine, his real problem was that he had to stop expecting it to react like the Lancelot. While certainly not a bad frame it obviously cold not compare to the highly advanced one from Lloyd.

After that they had gone through some standard trainings and when he asked Kallen if she had done this already her answer was twofold. While she had mostly trained on a simulator designed for her and her Guren she had also gone through basic trainings with all he different models in their equipment. When he had asked her why, she had told him that one could never know what you will face and should anything happen to the Guren she wanted to know the standard frames well enough to be able to get back to the battlefield as soon as possible.

As it had sounded like something Lelouch would say he had asked and she had no problem telling him that he was right. It didn’t surprise him, Lelouch planned for everything, that was something he had learned quickly while still only knowing him as Zero and the further the SAZ went on he had seen it more and more. Not that he had needed more proof how the mind of his friend worked but still.

The real challenge had been after the introduction. He had firmly believed training with Kallen would be easier and the likelihood of it becoming awkward was lesser than with Tohdoh. But he had clearly underestimated the girl and her vindictiveness as she had then proceeded to let him experience the battle at Shinjuku. Apparently normally this was done with Sutherland simulators and Zero in attendance but the program could also be used with any other frame.

While protecting civilians and going against the Britannian army he listened to the recorded orders of Zero, experiencing the battle from the other side. He watched stunned as the handful of Knightmares defeated contingent after contingent with ease and he had to go against protocol and asked Kallen if it really happened that way and she answered with a satisfied and proud ‘yes’.

The arrival of the Lancelot was included but this was were the truth stopped. Zero gave a speech about how teamwork and belief can even defeat a superior opponent and after that he watched as his own moves were easily dodged, even the ones he hadn’t tried out at Shinjuku as he hadn’t wanted to make a mistake the first time piloting. This Lancelot even had the MVS Swords of later battles and following Zero’s orders they were able to disable the better frame so hat they could flee. Objectives fulfilled.

When he got out Kallen had left the console from where she had overseen the simulation, coming towards him with a satisfied smirk.

“Did you like that last addition?”

“It’s just a simulation, doesn’t mean that it would have worked then.”

“Ah, that’s not a surprise. But the program has the whole analysis Zero has done of Lancelot and we proved to you that that is enough for him to defeat you, like we did when we rescued Tohdoh, only your identity protected you then. Rakshata included his thorough analyse into the simulation to prove that it is possible to defeat a superior Knightmare. Attacking the weak point of either frame or pilot or both is the way to go in such a situation. And as we’re likely to encounter better machines again we made sure everyone can keep their head in the game despite the odds they are facing.”

After that they had gone through various other ‘normal’ simulations and he even got to try his hand at a flying model.

Now, back in Zeros rooms, he flopped down on Lelouchs bed after taking a shower. Kallen had clearly had her fun in teasing him and working him for as long as she wanted. Maybe he really should have chosen Tohdoh but this way he had gotten a fairly good insight how the Black Knights and especially Zero operated, preparing him better for what was to come and also bringing home a few truths.

Not that he hadn’t known it but to see first hand that when you took away the technological advantage of Britannia they were conquerable was still something else. He had so firmly believed that Britannia could never be defeated that that had been just one more reason for him to stay on his path, one more thing that showed that Britannia could only be changed from within because no one had the strength to go against the empire and win.

He knew of course that after Zero had shown that he could take on Britannia and even win in some instances had brought more and more members to the Black Knights and now he could also understand the loyalty they had for their leader more. While on the other side he had not been able to see past the actions and see the ability of the masked rebel. While he would always hold the miscalculation at Narita against him, he could now also accept that peace and freedom would never come to his people while Britannia still ruled.

Peace was not something Britannia worked for, they were quite happy with the status quo.

He had shut his eyes from the truth and just like Euphy, god it  h urt so much just  thinking her name, he had hoped that the SAZ would be enough to show Britannia that living together in peace was possible. That  the numbers were people just like them and that they could live alongside each other. He had had a harder time to accept the reality of the SAZ never working. The moment Britannia  had left them the attacks started and there was nothing they could have done against them. Still having to accept whatever was thrown at them and be happy with what they had. Nothing had really changed only that the Japanese could live better lives, had access to medical help and didn’t have to fear starvation. 

B ritannia had to be shown the harsh way that they were done bowing there heads accepting whatever scraps they were given, he finally understood that he had to work towards the future and their best bet still was ‘Zero’.  While he certainly would have preferred a different approach he  understood now that Britannia had to be shown through  _strength_ that they were done with them.  Now he would do his utmost to  fulfil the wish of his  princess , freeing Japan and bringing peace to the  people. The peace he had taken away from them in the past. Nothing  would stop him now.

.

* * *

.

Cornelia had spent the first day on the submarine wandering around and thinking.

But she had not been left alone and by that she didn’t mean Guilford following her. Wherever she went someone always wanted to speak their condolences for her sister. It had been surprising the first times and she hadn’t known how to react. She had taken Lelouchs words to heart and stayed at least civil. But it became clear quite quickly that a lot of the people that stopped her held no positive feelings for her but their condolences were still sincere and true. These people had really liked and respected her sister and were truly sorry for her loss.

But it hurt every time someone mentioned her even if it was quite an experience to see how these people viewed her. She had hated the SAZ right from the start knowing and understanding what Euphy did to herself with such a project. All her life she had tried to protect her, making sure she had a reputation hat would protect her from the harsher truths and ensuring that she was able to keep her out of the more hurtful dealings of their country.

Bringing her to Area 11 had changed so much about her. She had started rebelling against her care before that but it really became a problem when she took the Viceroy position. She had planned to bring a swift end to the rebellion before giving the reigns over to Euphy and leaving her with good advisors so she could learn. She would have been out of Pendragon and would have still held a position of importance and her own reputation would have kept most people in line.

But nothing worked out the way she had wanted, not only did Euphy’s rebellion take new heights, she did it in a way that was more than damaging to her, taking a number as knight and then the project of the SAZ. Both things she had not been able to do anything against as Euphy had followed her heart and not consulted her at all. No, her sister had known that she would not approve the SAZ and had gone straight to Schneizel binding her hands and giving her no opportunity to try to talk her out of it.

During all their conversations while Euphy was in the SAZ she had of course seen the change her sister underwent that had started before all that. Never had she been more surprised than when Euphy announced she wanted to abolish the number-system. It had sadly been clear that Euphy didn’t quite understand that that would not be done just by wishing it and she had not been given the opportunity to show her that it would take more than the SAZ to change such an ingrained mindset. Of course she had been right as it hadn’t taken long for attacks to start on the SAZ and when she got the first reports it became quite clear that at least Zero had known that too.

Now that she knew who Zero was she finally understood why he took such care to protect Euphy. She had at first thought it was out of need. Euphemia was needed to keep the SAZ going and because of that Zero would ensure her survival. When Darlton had reported that the two of them seemed quite close despite first impression showing something else, he had also said that there was trust between them that led him to believe that Euphy knew more than she let on.

She had tried to gain more information whenever she talked with her sister but Euphy had been guarded and secretive which only confirmed the suspicion and she feared the masked man more and less because of it. She couldn’t remember how often Euphy had insisted that she knew what she was doing and had begged her to trust her. Of course now it all made so much more sense.

All that and so much more was running through her head while she tried to decide what she should do now. The evening before she had asked Lelouch a few questions, trying to get a better picture of the man he had become. But he was guarded and while understandable it didn’t help her coming to a decision.

She had also tried to get more information out of Kururugi but it had become clear quite quickly that he too wasn’t in a sharing mood. She also didn’t hold any position of power over him anymore. While he always stayed respectful it was clear that he guarded Lelouchs secrets. He had shared that the two of them were friends, that they met as children when her siblings had been shipped of as political hostages to his family. The only real important information he had given her was that without Lelouch the three children would have never survived the invasion.

Her talk with Lelouch had only brought this truth home even more. She could envision what they might have seen even though Lelouch had been right in saying she had only ever been on the other side. Nevertheless she had lost men over the years and seen their bodies brought back. But she also knew that what they had seen where not soldiers that had to be cut out of damaged Knightmares, they had seen civilians that had not been fighting.

Even though she had very little information it wasn’t hard to understand the hatred Lelouch had for Britannia. After Mariannes death, their exile and the invasion it was no surprise to her that he had opted to hide from the family, protecting himself and especially Nunnally from their father and his rule.

A small part of her could even understand fighting against them but thinking back on a few instances she still had a hard time understanding how he had been able to go against siblings with apparent ease. But she did see his determination and dedication to his cause and seen the way he forced himself to take up his role whenever needed no matter his own personal state of mind at the moment. Seeing her sister help him get his feelings under control until only his sharp mind ruled once again had forced her to realise that this was not the boy she had known and watched over at the Aries Villa. This was really a commander of an army that had brought fear to the Britannian soldiers and had gained a bit of respect from her during all their encounters. Despite all she couldn’t help but feel proud of the young man he had become against all odds.

He had chosen his path and she had to respect that. Now she had to decide what to do. She knew of course what was expected of her, capture or kill Zero at the first opportunity and return to Britannia. But she couldn’t do that, not only because of her own feelings for her brother and of course in consideration of Nunnally, but also because of Euphy. Her sister would never forgive her if she did that as she clearly had sided with Lelouch over her family in the end. Also, despite appearances indicating that she had quite a bit of freedom, she also knew that Lelouch was protected. Even in his own rooms he had at least two allies. As much as she hated to admit it she knew Kururugi was a capable fighter and would certainly side with his friend and she had no illusion that the girl was more dangerous than she seemed. Lelouch was well protected despite the trust he may show her.

She also knew that he certainly meant it when he said he wouldn’t show mercy should she decide to fight against him again. But he had also said she would be given the chance to return to Britannia if that was her wish, she would have just to take him up on that offer and she was certain he would stand by his word. The question was, did she want to?

She knew more than anyone else that it were Britannians that were behind the bombing. Sadly she had come to the conclusion that she was also partly responsible. Weeks before that she had already began to muse about visiting her sister in person in the SAZ and in one of their regular calls she had mentioned the idea to Schneizel. She had not yet told Lelouch about this but there weren’t many people who had known of that idea and when everything was decided she had told no one. The actual date and time had stayed within their small circle and even her driver had only been informed shortly beforehand.

But weeks before that she had had the idea and shared it and that may be the reason they had watched out for that.

She knew she had not been in danger and that Euphy had been near the explosion was sad circumstances but she knew where she would find the real culprits. In Britannia. That was why she had such a hard time deciding what to do. Should she chose her country or her sister and by extension her brother?

The only thing she really knew was that she wanted to find the ones responsible for the bomb.

Lelouch had said he would do the same and she knew now that he was quite resourceful but how much could he really accomplish from the other side? How much more could she find out on the right side?

It would probably be best to discuss this with Lelouch directly and together they may find the best way to ensure success. She just had to get to him and as he was quite hooked up with work she knew it may be difficult to get enough time.

* * *

She had waited in his rooms hoping that he would come back at some point because here she would have the best chance to talk normally with him, in here he was more often Lelouch than Zero. She got lucky when he came to have dinner in private and she joined him in silence while they ate. After they were done she asked the others to leave them.

When they were alone Lelouch settled back and regarded her expectantly while she tried to decide what to say first.

“I have tried to come to a decision but it’s not easy. Britannia is my home and I have given so much for it that I just can’t abandon it despite everything. I also really want to find the ones responsible for that last bomb and I think I would have the best chance at doing so back at Britannia. At he same time I’m not quite sure if I can still serve Britannia and not despise it at the same time knowing I’m fighting for people who went against Euphy. On the other hand I don’t think I could actively go against Britannia.”

“I see your dilemma. Especially as time is short. I’m sure that you would be quite able to find out a lot should you go back to being Viceroy, but...”

“Area 11 will soon be a battlefield making this argument null and void, right?”

“Possible.”

She understood that. As much as she may hate and despise it she had accepted that Lelouch knew what he was doing and it was easy to see that he would in the near future attack the area and try to free it. That was what this was all about, he wanted to eradicate Britannia from the country he too had come to love, more than his own home-country.

“That means I would have to fight you directly should I go back to being Viceroy, so that path is out of the question. Also because it wouldn’t be very reasonable.”

“You could of course go back to Pendragon. It wouldn’t be too far-fetched.”

“Maybe, but there I most likely will not be able to find out anything, despite the fact that I’m unsure if I even want that or at least at the moment.”

“So you say you don’t want to fight with or against Britannia? But you want to find out who was responsible for the last attack?”

She only nodded back at him, watching as his gaze got unfocused, he clearly was thinking through the problems at hand. That was the reason she had decided to directly ask him, to talk it through with him, the two of them together may be able to find a solution, especially as he knew more about what would happen than herself.

“I may have an idea. If you want you could take charge of the team currently trying to find the attackers, but you have to accept that they are all Japanese. Also or additionally you could join Nunnally at her safe house. While I’m confident in the protections around her there can never be too much safety.”

“That.. is an interesting idea.”

It really was. She would get to work on the one thing she really wanted to do above else and she wouldn’t have much chance at success in Area 11 when Lelouch clearly would come attacking it soon. He had also proven that he was quite resourceful so maybe they really could find something without her position. She also had first hand knowledge of the nobles that went against the SAZ that she could use.

“This way you would have the possibility of reconnecting with at least one of us. I understand you want to be there for me, but I actually really can’t see you fighting with us. Not only would most not accept you at their side you also would never bow down to someone else and despite everything I will not let you interfere with any of my work.”

Another truth. She wanted nothing more than to be at his side now that she had finally gotten him back but it had become clear quite quickly that he did things the way he wanted and thought was right, he had his own people to help him, that watched out for him and followed him loyally. She would always try to get him out of danger and knew that that could be disastrous on a battlefield. Should she be stationed somewhere else she would most likely try to take command and these people had absolutely no trust in her. In her short time here she had quickly realised that whatever respect or pleasantry was shown to her was only because of Euphemia’s reputation with these people.

“I would love seeing Nunnally again.”

“As she would you, I’m sure. She doesn’t know as much about what happened seven years ago and is therefore more open to the idea of meeting someone of the family.”

His gaze became hard suddenly and he leant forward staring at her intently.

“Despite seemingly weak she is one of the strongest persons I know, but I have always protected her from certain truths and would ask you to follow my wishes on this. Also and most importantly, she is not Euphemia, while there are similarities they are two different persons and I would expect you to treat her accordingly.”

Harsh but true. It would be easy to fall into her usual role of big sister in the same way as she did with Euphemia.

“I understand, Lelouch. Don’t worry I would never try to replace Euphy with Nunnally.”

She held his gaze without problem and an unspoken understanding passed between them. They were quite similar. Both having always done what they could to protect their younger siblings from the harsh world, trying to give them a normal and easier life while taking the burden upon their own shoulders.

She watched as his expression turned kinder and thankful with a touch of sadness.

There was another unspoken agreement between them. Should something happen to Lelouch she would stay with Nunnally and protect her in his stead. She more than anyone else also understood that this would mean keeping her as far away from Britannia as possible, Pendragon was no place for Nunnally.

It really was the perfect solution. She would get to work on the one thing she wanted to do, finding the people responsible for Euphemias death. At the same time she would get back one sister while simultaneously helping Lelouch in an indirect way. Like this she could ease his burden without outright going against Britannia and while he refused her protection he put his trust in her, that she would protect the one person more important than anyone else to him.

Whatever happened in the future, whatever may come, for now they knew what to do and had an understanding. In this moment of agreement she felt connected to him in a way she couldn’t explain. They were similar and yet so different but could understand each other without further words.

She felt more than she saw that there was something else he wanted to address but kept it still to himself. Whatever it was she was sure he would reveal it to her in the future. For now nothing more needed to be said.

 

* * *

.

Tohdoh watched as Lelouch was making adjustments to the map and the teams that were shown there. It was two o’clock in the morning and they had just finished a planning session with their ally in the Chinese Federation.

The young Britannian looked tired but determined, reorganising the battle plan.

One could say a lot about Zero, about the boy behind the mask, but never let it be said that he didn’t give it his all. Ever since coming to the Ikaruga he had worked tirelessly, making sure that everything was ready in time and that worried not only him.

“Are you sure that we should move tomorrow? We can afford an additional day if you need more time.”

“That may be so, but time is still of essence here. I’m quite sure that they have worked out in the meantime that there are no bodies buried under the rubble of the SAZ. We have to show ourselves before they can twist the truth. We are ready for this so there is no reason to wait any longer.”

The younger didn’t even turn to speak to him, gaze firmly fixed on the map before him.

It was this determination and purposefulness that had brought them to where they were now and had accomplished so much already in the past but he couldn’t stop himself from worrying. From a professional viewpoint he just respected the teen more and it only increased his own determination that it was the right choice to follow him, that the other was more than deserving of his loyalty. Lelouch gave them everything he had.

On the other hand there was the memory of a much younger Britannian prince, thrown away by his own father and trying to protect his sister in an unknown environment. Lelouch had most likely spent the last years doing nothing else but protect Nunnally and know he had taken an even greater responsibility. While he was more than adequate for this he still could only hope that he wasn’t overdoing it.

“Than at least let me brief the teams in the morning and sleep a bit longer. We have another planning session in the evening that could take just as long and we need you well rested and able to lead the attack the morning after that.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“But I wasn’t injured, I didn’t have this much to do in the last weeks and I haven’t just lost someone dear to me.”

Tohdoh watched as a pained expression overtook his face for a moment.

“If I don’t occupy my mind with work than I start to think about other things and I just can’t afford that at the moment.”

He observed as their leader balled his hands tightly while still resting them on the table, leaning on them. His head was now bowed, clearly no longer gazing at the map before him. When he took the last steps closer to him Lelouch raised his head to look at him. He could see the hidden anguish in his gaze, the tight control he had on his emotions and how precarious it was at the moment. While others may believe that it could shatter at any moment he knew better. No matter what Lelouch would keep his head in the coming battle, he was able to shut down his emotions and concentrate on the fight. It was an important ability for a leader, especially one in his position.

On the battlefield you can’t afford to lose focus, no matter what happened or who died. Lelouch’s mind was what had brought them this far, was the reason they had accomplished so much and would be able to do more soon. The one time where he had lost it, when Suzaku was revealed as the pilot of the Lancelot, would probably stay the only instance. Lelouch probably had learned his lesson then and he couldn’t blame him for that. He had been able to stay focused but he had had more time to prepare for it as he had known that his former student was picked as his executioner. He had time to accept the fact that Suzaku was lost to him and the Japanese one way or another.

Which reminded him that he still hadn’t cornered his wayward pupil. Lelouch had of course told him that Suzaku would finally fight on the right side but he still wanted to talk personally with him. To make sure that the other would not hesitate in following Zero, that he was sure that he wanted to fight for them. He may have given Suzaku his blessing during their fight at the prison but he had done so more to let the other get his bearings back. Fighting for what you thought was right and for peace was an honourable goal even if he thought that Suzaku was doing it in a way that was totally screwed. He had also wanted a fair fight, meaning a Suzaku who hesitated because he was fighting against his former teacher was not acceptable. And he had firmly believed that the boy would have no chance at winning as they odds had clearly been in their favour and he had wanted Suzaku believing in his path when they killed him. Well, that clearly hadn’t worked out the way he had thought. Despite everything that happened later on he was kind of glad that they hadn’t succeeded in taking him down then.

He realized suddenly that he had lost himself in thoughts while staring at Lelouch and gave the other an apologetic smile while putting his hand on the small shoulder, squeezing it tightly, reassuringly.

“I mean it. Let me handle the briefing, I will reschedule your meeting with Diethard to the afternoon. Go to the medical station and get something to let you sleep through the night and sleep as long as you can. We need you fit and able come the next morning.”

It showed how much the other was trusting him now when he didn’t pull away and let go of the metaphorical mask hiding his emotions and sighed, clearly showing his exhaustion. He respected the tight control the younger had over himself but he still wanted to show that he cared more for him than as a leader.

He was treated to a thankful smile before Lelouch nodded and after a last glance at the map made himself ready to leave.

“Sleep well, Zero-sama.”

.

**Third day on Ikaruga**

**.**

.

Kallen had dragged Suzaku to the hangar quite early. Lelouch was still sleeping and Tohdoh had told her that he hoped he would not come back to work until lunch. So she had decided to use that time to get Suzaku more acquainted with the their Knightmares, ordering him into the simulators while she run a few test with Rakshata on the Guren. She wanted to make sure that her frame was in perfect condition for tomorrow.

She felt almost giddy with the thought of finally going into battle again. Months of only training and playing a normal noble girl had built up tension, she really was looking forward to fight again, to work towards the freedom of Japan more clearly and definitely more hands-on. She would get her briefing on the mission directly from Zero in the afternoon and she dearly hoped Lelouch knew not to put her too far away from him. She was anxious to return to her true role, the only one fit to protect their leader on the battlefield.

She was a bit worried about Suzaku but didn’t know how to approach the topic or if she even should. While she trusted Lelouch to be a better judge of his truthfulness she couldn’t stop thinking that it would be better to keep a close eye on the former Britannian soldier. Especially in the upcoming fight as it would be quite a bit different then most would have thought their first battle after the SAZ would be. Most of the higher up members of the BKs understood the importance of this path, why it had to happen first but they all had had more time to prepare and think about it. She was unsure if Suzaku understood it as well, it was all a bit much in a short time.

Wherever Lelouch put him she hoped it wouldn’t be the front-lines, that would be a bit too much too soon and she didn’t think Suzaku would be able to easily adjust to his new role and path. Even if it left a bitter trail she knew that the damn boy was a great pilot, even in the mass-produced machines of Rakshata it had become clear quite fast that he was an ace even outside of that damn Lancelot. She was sure Lelouch was already thinking up ways to get him a new Knightmare fitting for his skills and a part of her resented the thought, scared that she would be replaced by the childhood-friend. But a friend who had refused Zero’s offer in the past, fought against them, joined the freaking Britannian military after everything that had happened!

Oh no, she would not allow it. She would not allow anyone to replace her, to take the place beside Zero in battle. The Shinkiro and the Guren were designed to work together, picking up the flaws of the other and while never training together they had both worked on simulations where they worked together tightly. Suzaku could be the friend but she was the loyal one, she would always stand beside Zero AND Lelouch no matter what came.

She followed Rakshatas new commands when they came, observing the screens of the Guren and making sure that everything run smoothly. Tomorrow they would finally step out of the shadows and start up their rebellion anew, with even more force and justice on their side. Britannia would not know what hit them and she was looking forward to personally make them regret everything they had done to their people and country but also to herself and to Lelouch. It was time to show them that they shouldn’t have messed with them.

.

**Fourth day on Ikaruga**

**.**

She was part of the crew on the bridge and had sounded the first alarm an hour ago. It had been a ship-wide alarm, getting everyone out of their beds and onto their duties. Twenty minutes ago she had sounded the next alarm, by now most were hopefully done with breakfast and everyone that was not needed for the upcoming operation would now return to either their rooms or stay in the mensa and stay there so that they would not be in the way. All others would soon arrive on their posts and soon they would begin the operation.

She checked the screens again, making sure everything was up and running as needed when Zero, Tohdoh and Ohgi came to the bridge. She stifled a laugh when she saw the black eye the second in command still sported. Served him right. She had been part of the Ikaruga crew nearly from the start so she knew quite a bit about his situation with his ‘girlfriend’.

She was immediately pulled out of her thoughts when Zero asked about their status and she reported everything.

“Perfect. With this Tohdoh and myself will leave this in the capable hands of Ohgi. You all know what to do and I have full trust in your abilities. Let’s show the world that we are far from dead!”

She saluted the masked man with everyone else before turning back to her screens, feeling the adrenalin slowly being released into her body, clearing her mind as she run through the timetable once again.

Finally they would be fighting back again. Finally they were doing what they were meant to do. She couldn’t wait for the world to realise what a mistake they made in believing them dead and broken. With Zero they would be able to accomplish everything.

.

* * *

.

Lelouch was moving the Shinkiro forward slowly. Only a bit of light broke through the surface above him as he travelled through the ocean. Behind him the Ikaruga followed and in front of them was their target. The system from Rakshata truly was a blessing, letting them move around without being detected.

One of his screens showed the enemy layout and everything was silent on their end. Perfect, like planned they wouldn’t know what hit them.

When everyone was in position he took a last deep breath. Settling himself into the now detached mode of military leader, slowly burying his emotions, until only his sharp mind ruled, fuelled by the anticipation of the upcoming battle.

“Let’s start.” And with that he moved the Shinkiro forward and up, breaking through the surface.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…. Battle coming up. Finally, YAY! 
> 
> …..I have absolutely no freaking idea how to do that. I mean I know what I want to happen, I have a strategy. It’s just writing it down... No idea how to go about that. Well it means researching Knightmares a bit more in detail and deciding which inventions to use.
> 
> Wish me luck :-P


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, ramblings and so on at the end. For now…
> 
> ENJOY! ^_^

 

 

The Shinkiro broke through the surface of the ocean and Lelouch immediately switched the frame to Knightmare mode and readying everything for the Defense Field.

He quickly observed his surroundings. They were in the port of Shanghai, the military part to be exact and the few guards on duty in their strange Knightmares, the Gun-ru, were obviously half asleep as they didn’t react to his presence. Information of the Ikaruga showed that they were coming up and he again watched for a reaction. At the break of dawn and shortly before their duty ended the guards were only now realising that he was there, a Knightmare hanging in the air not attacking and their first approach was to reach out to him in Chinese through their speakers.

He didn’t react, not caring what they had to say while still watching the screen.

When they switched to English he still didn’t react, holding his frame immobile in the air. When the Ikaruga finally broke through they finally got their answer.

“Here is Zero! We have come to release the Tianzi of the tight hold the Eunuchs have on her. Ruling in her name while never letting her decide anything. The sad state of the common people in this country have cried out to us and we, the Black Knights, have come to right this wrong. To give power back to the true ruler of the Chinese Federation!”

While the alarm in the military base was sounded the Ikaruga had settled itself behind him and now Knightmare after Kightmare made their way out of it and to the land. At the head the Guren, which instantly took out the guards that had by now opened fire on him and the Ikaruga, but he was ready, protecting himself and their ship with the Defence Field. Which worked as perfectly as Rakshata had promised and he was delighted at finally using his frame for something besides travelling.

As there was no response from the base he utilized the time to quickly use his wrist-mounted Hadron Cannons on strategical important points of the port, while his teams blasted through to the base. They held themselves back, insuring that the pilots stayed unharmed while they made sure the machines could no longer be used.

J ust then he got a transmission  from the Ikaruga. Finally! 

Seemed like Li Xingke had already been called to direct the battle and had secretly opened up their link, allowing him to view everything from both sides. He opened up a line to his troops.

“Remember to watch your maps clearly, the information is now coming in and the opposing pilots can signal to you at any time.”

He trusted them to take the base without him and Tohdoh knew to take command. With that he dropped down where a team was guarding a package they had brought with them. Picking up as many of the special Gejfun Disurbers as he could before he took to the air again and moving to the ships farthest away from him. He would drop of his presents while the others took the base, ensuring that the battleships would not be able to interfere.

* * *

 

Kallen nodded to herself at the transmission co m ing from Zero while she took down the Knightmare in front of her. She moved forwar d onto her next  target when a beeping sound switched her attention to the screen showing friend or foe information, the dot of the machine in front of her changed colour to green marking him as an ally and she instantly changed course to the one beside that one. Using the speed of the Guren she avoided the gunfire and rushed at him from the side, knowing that the Gun-ru wouldn’t be abl e to turn in time as she readied the Radiation. Her enemy had been able to turn his frame halfway in her direction when she arrived in front of it, grasping it with her right arm and pulling the trigger,  destroying machine and pilot, the first real victim of this battle. She moved away before the explosion happened and was glad to see that the other had also drawn away.

While he stayed put she switched her attention to the next incoming team but Tohdoh and his subordinated were already on their way and she watched as they too avoided gunfire, which was quite easy as only half of it was directed at them while the rest seemed to have  extremely bad aim. She allowed herself to chuckle at that before looking back on the map, seeing more and more green dots appear. 

She found another red one close to her and turned in that direction, moving the Guren swiftly and effortlessly nearer, avoiding whatever was thrown at her before reaching her target and swiftly taking it out.

A warning sound blared and she immediately ducked an incoming missile from above, seemed like some enemy soldiers had manned the heavy gun on the tower to her right. She used her own gun to distract them before shooting out her slash harkens to climb up. They had enough time to shoot another missile at Tohdoh and his group before she reached them, swiftly taking them out with her fork knife. She cringed. It was one thing fighting a Knightmare with the Guren, another when she had to attack a person directly.

It was unfair and certainly not something she enjoyed doing but it couldn’t be helped. Whatever she had to do to ensure their victory, she would do it. Therefore she looked around trying to see if there was anyone else near the gun before leaping back down to the ground.

No opponent was near her and the rest of the teams had spread out into the base to secure it and it seemed like their first objective was already complete.

.

* * *

.

As soon as the base was theirs and every last Knightmare for this operation had left the Ikaruga Lelouch joined his men while the ship went underwater again. He had accompanied the last team that was bringing emergency resources like energy fillers into the base. He dropped back on the ground to save energy while his troops gathered around and their allies in their Gun-ru went into different buildings, hiding from sight.

“Team seven to nine will stay here while all the others will go with me towards the Vermillion city.”

He ignored the affirmative that came over the radio while he studied the map. Already the guards around the forbidden City had increased and information showed that nearly the whole military was called into battle. Not that all of them would engage his forces as they would soon have different problems to deal with. For now they had to wait for the signal of Xingke that they could start their plan.

Well, it was mostly the plan of the Chinese General but he had helped in the final polishing. Using a plan from someone else was not something he was overly fond of but it was a well thought out one and he had been allowed to improve it and that had to be enough. Overall he wasn’t complaining too much as this had also meant that he wouldn’t have to spent additional hours on this operation when he was short on time and sleep already.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the Ikaruga contacted him, stating that everything was ready and he gave them the go ahead order before contacting the teams around him.

“The gift is on its way. Zero squad and Tohdoh will lead you through the streets while I take position in the air and aid from there. Make sure to keep a close eye on the enemy data and try to avoid civilian causalities.”

While Tohdoh arranged the teams and Kallen and her team took to the front he took to the sky again. He was anxious to see if the gift would work like they thought.

Xingke had over the years collected evidence against the machinations of the Eunuchs and while their newest plot with Schneizel was still a mystery to them they still had enough munition to gather the masses. All the people that had suffered for a long time would be made aware who was really behind everything and the state the Chinese Federation had fallen into because of them.

Diethard and himself had helped put together the material in just the right way. They would get help from the very people the Eunuchs had exploited over the years while they and their allies gained more and more power.

.

* * *

.

Kallen had nearly trembled in excitement before they finally left the base. The dot marking the Shinkiro was right above her and while she would have preferred being up there at Zeros side, where she belonged and also because she couldn’t wait to take her Guren to the sky but she knew that it was not the right time. Lelouch had his Defense Field and had already proven its ability so he would be quite alright.

The first teams they encountered on their way to Luoyang concentrated their first fire on the flying Knightmare as expected. As a clearly highly developed frame it was a good idea to try to take it out first and while they were concentrating on that she and her team swept in.

While all of them used the older models they still were a match for the Gun-ru and while her squad opened the return fire she speeded past them to engage in close combat. As soon as she was near enough she aimed her slash harkens at the machine guns of the one in the front which knocked him to the side endangering his comrade and giving her the time to dance ever closer.

As soon as she reached him she grabbed the frame with her claw and triggered the radiation and at the same time some of the dots turned green and were withdrawing just enough so that the first line was made up entirely by enemies and Tohdoh was already coming up beside her cutting through them with his sword followed by his subordinates doing the same while circling to the right and left, trapping them from three sides and giving their allies room to move back so that they could take down the real enemies.

She took on the next and had to forgo the radiation due to the close proximity of enemies and allies alike. It wouldn’t do if the explosion of a Knightmare would endanger anyone else. She used the harkens and her fork knife to disable the canons and guns mounted on the machines before going on to the next until she reached the back of the unit and picked the one in the middle and the explosion caused by the radiation wave also rocked his neighbours.

One farther away opened fire on her and she had to use her full speed to avoid the bullets but some still hit, thankfully not enough to do any really damage and before she could try and get closer the Gun-ru was attacked by two slash-harkens and one of the Holy Swords drove by running their sword through the frame.

She looked out over the street they had been fighting on only to see that they were already done. All the still operable Knightmares were shown as green and would now hook up with their system while staying here.

She could also already see the beginnings of the upraising their broadcast was intending. Not far from them a man was leaning out of his window seemingly cheering them on. Their message had been very adamant that they were not here to take over but to bring justice. Ending the reign of the corrupt Eunuchs and giving it back to the rightful ruler while simultaneously airing the dirty secrets of the Eunuchs and as it would be shown throughout the Federation the military would have additional worries and would not be able to concentrate everything on the Black Knights.

Through the radio Zero ordered them to continue as he had seen no additional problems in this area.

.

* * *

.

As the drew nearer to the Vermillion City the skirmishes became more difficult. Not only did they have civilians on the streets but also more and more soldiers that were loyal to the Eunuchs.

Lelouch had a hard time overseeing everything while lending aid when one of the teams found themselves in a tight spot.

At the moment they were nearing a road block that would be quite difficult to take down without endangering the people hiding in the buildings around them and was clearly intended as their last encounter, believing that they wouldn’t be able to overcome them.

Apart from quite a few Gun-ru there also was a Longdan mobile fortress. He was quite thankful to Xingke for all the information on their equipment. They were far enough away to be safe for the moment but he had to find a solution fast. It was one a big hindrances before they would be very near to the Vermillion City were combat would change form.

Whatever plan he came up with would endanger all the people in the area, as soon as the Chinese would open fire they were in danger and an attack from the front might cost himself too many frames and maybe even pilots.

The mobile fortress was their biggest concern and he was best equipped at the moment to take it down the fastest but he would be unprotected while firing and it would be highly dangerous to himself. Nonetheless he would use this plan as it would lower the danger for everyone else.

“I will take down the fortress from the farthest point manageable after that fall in line behind me and I will bring you close to the rest. Team twelve, I will need an energy filler at the first possible moment.”

Before anyone could argue he was already moving, preparing his main weapon while calculating the best position. He had to be near enough to reach them but far enough that they hopefully would not realise what was happening before he acted. He also couldn’t use the prism to attack on the fortress as that would bring to much destruction to the buildings.

He waited in hiding until his screens showed that everything was ready before he moved out into the open and brought himself into position as fast as he could. The exact moment he fired the concentrated beam, the enemy opened their own fire. As he had anticipated that he just let himself drop lower to the ground adjusting the angle of the beam while continuing to fire it in the direction of the fortress which was big enough that the difference in height meant the aim was still true.

Fortunately he had begun this attack from quite high and could afford to nearly fall back down to earth and was therefore avoiding the fire. The moment the beam was done he raised his shields again in full force for the adjusted aim of his opponents. He heard the explosion of the fortress and the bullets raining onto his shield soon stopped as some of them were most likely too near to the fortress and taken out with it.

His troops came up behind him and Kallen and Tohdoh instantly took up positions right behind and to he side of him while he readjusted his shields and moved the Shinkiro forward, the others falling in behind him.

As they neared the blockade he could see that while certainly damaged and the main weapon of the Langdan had exploded the Gun-rus near them were not as damaged as he had hoped and they rained down everything they had on them.

The monitors were continuously warning him about the low energy but he still increased the power of his Defence while speeding up.

The moment they were near enough Kallen, Tohdoh and his subordinates immediately moved away from him and clouded him in smoke from their Chaff smoke instalments on their landspinners. While not planned he definitely could appreciate the additional protection that lend him.

He was contacted by one of his man that had been part of a team that brought up the rear and was carrying additional energy fillers. It was only one member per team, three teams in total and the rest knew to guard the defenceless Knightmare with his precious charge.

He prepared the Shinkiro for the change while additional frames took guarding positions around him and the pilot was skilled enough to make the transition quick and he was back to full energy in no time. He had not been idle in the meantime, directing the battle where it was needed and thinking though his next strategies. Still he observed something he most definitely didn’t want to see.

“R-3! Orders were to take down the enemies completely, not tickle them. If you only disable them now, we will have to deal with them later! If you can’t follow orders, go back **now**!”

Really, now was not the time for Suzaku’s kind-heartedness! These soldiers were loyal to the Eunuchs, their lives were already forfeited. Better they died here in battle than to be killed after everything was over. He had used the communications that were only open to certain members and not everyone. No reason to broadcast to everyone that Suzaku was not completely following orders in his first mission for the Black Knights.

While he could understand his friend, he really didn’t want to deal with too many executions after the take over. He held no doubt that Xingke would make sure that there would be no more threats to the Tianzi and as the General was probable the one directing most movement of the Chinese troops he was sure that he would send the biggest adversaries his way so that he would deal with them for him.

He had no problem with that kind of thinking and understood the reasons behind this from Xingke and would deal with it accordingly. It also served his own purposes. If the Chinese Federations could deal with their opponents quickly the return of the power to the Tianzi and by extension her loyal General would only be helpful to him in the long run.

“Out of my way!”

He watched as Kallen charged in dealing with Suzakus opponent swiftly with the Radiation wave and Suzaku had just enough time to move his own frame out of the way before the Gun-ru exploded.

Kallen was never one to disappoint, the entire way here she had been in absolute best-form. He watched as she and her team swiftly dealt with the remaining frames that were still standing, only a handful still standing as their information had switched to ally. In comparison to the battalions they had met before the number was decidedly lower.

When they regrouped he inquired after her own energy status and while she still could go some way they didn’t know when they had such a perfect opportunity again so he ordered for her to get a new energy filler.

From the information he was getting they had another deployment waiting for them and then they would have the Vermillion City itself before them. He was quite sure that the tactics of himself and Xingke would pull through. While he dealt with the most loyal followers of the Eunuch, all around the country the citizens were rebelling holding quite a good portion of the army occupied and the ones loyal to Xingke had their own orders when and where to strike.

From the coded message he had received some time ago he knew that the other plan had also worked.

.

* * *

.

They had to get through another two roadblocks and dealt with them in nearly the same way.

When they finally climbed over the wall around the innermost part of the Forbidden City the sight that met them was not what they had expected. Poised for the next part of the battle they were surprised to find destroyed Knightmares littering the ground and a custom frame hovering in the air above them.

Like expected the open space before the Palace had been the last big resistance of soldiers loyal to the Eunuchs but their help was obviously not needed. Lelouch looked over the grounds, more destroyed Kinghtmares than still working ones were around and his monitor said the ones still standing were all friendly. He switched the open channel on.

“Seems like we’re not needed here.”

The blue custom Knightmare landed in front of him and Kallen immediately took a guarding position to his right and slightly in front of him while the rest of his troops took position behind him, Tohdoh’s frame coming to a stop beside him on his left.

“The opportunity presented itself and I thought it only fair to do my share of the fight.”

“That probably means that all has gone to plan? Are the Eunuchs still alive?”

“Yes, but held captive. Sadly they are proving difficult and are not sharing what they have been planning these last months with the Prime Minister.”

Lelouch wasn’t too surprised wit that. Most likely they thought they could still win or that there troops would be able to still be able to turn the tides. Whatever it was they were hiding was big enough to hide till the very end because he was sure that Xingke’s men hadn’t been too nice in trying to get them to spill their secret.

“As everything else seems to be mostly under control, how about you let me try something? I can make them talk in no time.”

“I have no problem with letting you try but we have to be quick. Whatever it is, it certainly is something that would aid us immensely in showing their true face to the people.”

“Then let us not waste time. Q1, you and Squad Zero stay here and help guard this place. Tohdoh, I would like you to take command of the remaining troops and go back outside and aid where needed. CC you will come with me.”

He moved the Shinkiro nearer to the entrance of the palace, accompanied by Kallen and her squad and a standard Knightmare that broke free from the masses of its counterparts. In the meantime Tohdoh rearranged the remaining squads and he saw the one he knew Suzaku was piloting going to the front. Seemed like Tohdoh wanted his former student near him, most likely to keep an eye on him or to teach him a lesson. He would probably ask the old samurai about that later, if he found the time.

Meanwhile he had arrived at the entrance and powered his Knightmare down at a strategical good position and disembarked from it. The other machines taking a guarding position around and in front of it and he had to smile at that. Even if something happened, his frame would still be standing, protected by the best troop he had. He could trust them all to keep everything under control while he confronted the Eunuchs and with that he swept one last glance over the field before turning and meeting Xingke at the big double doors that would lead them into the heart of the Chinese Federation.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, General Xingke.”

The Chinese man took his outstretched hand without hesitation and gave a firm shake before turning around and opening the left door.

“Likewise. But pleasantries aside, we have work to do.”

“Of course. And I’m sure we will have more time for such things later. Still, some niceties don’t take much time and still show the appreciation they are meant for.”

While they hurried through long corridors they exchanged some small details about what had happened.

Both of them commented gratefully on the system Rakshata had come up with for their fight and also how she was able to ensure that the Shen Hu wouldn’t be brought into the field too soon. While she was not part of the engineering team that handled the unusual frame she was still the one who built it and had her own spy inside the technical division.

With her contacts and her knowledge of the Gun-rus and the Shen Hu, getting a program installed with an update had not been too difficult. When the Eunchs wanted to deploy their special weapon, the Shen Hu had for some _unknown_ reason, refused to work properly. And as Xingke was the only one able to pilot it right and was also needed in command center they had quickly given up on using it.

As the end drew near, one of the technicians had the great idea to try again and apparently got a different result. Lelouch couldn’t stop a small chuckle when Xingke revealed that the Eunuchs were just glad to hear about it and hadn’t thought about the sudden change twice. Surely luck was finally on their side, because whoever said trying the same thing over and over and expecting a different result was insane?

From there it hadn’t taken long. While Xingke was expected to take a guarding position outside the palace he hadn’t waited long in decimating the Gun-rus stationed there and during the shock of his ‘treason’ his loyal followers had overtaken command center and took the Eunuchs captive.

Apparently the Chinese General had just gotten word from his comrades that they were not talking, no matter what they tried, when Lelouch and the Black Knights arrived.

Which left only one last question for Lelouch.

“What about the Tianzi and Kaguya?”

“As expected, her wish for a girl sleep-over wasn’t anything that the Eunuchs put a lot of thought on and as soon as the alarm sounded both of them left for the safe room with their guard, who is one of my own, additionally it’s a room they don’t know about so they are more than safe.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Shortly after that they arrived at their destination, making a short stop at the command center to see if anything needed their attention. The Black Knights were working hand in hand with Xingke’s troops in flushing out the opposition but the overall consent was that they needed more proof of the machinations of the Eunuchs to rally everyone against them.

Arriving at the nearby conference room showed Lelouch that he came right on time. The Eunuchs were chained to chairs and sported bruises and cuts but northing more but for someone who had lived in luxury for quite some time these injuries should be enough to make them talk. It proved once again that whatever they had plotted was quite damaging to them and would be the final nail on their coffin.

“I want one of them in another room with me for a few minutes.”

“You think you can make them talk in just a few minutes?”

“Yes. Trust me on this and I will deliver.”

Lelouch watched the other thinking it through before he got a nod.

“Excellent. CC, why don’t you pick one and bring him over?”

“Why do I have to do your dirty work?”

The slight glare she sent him while she walked around the captives trying to decide on one was more expressive than she usually showed while around others.

“Because you’re always so worried about me and of course because it amuses me.”

That got him an eye-roll from her and a strange look from Xing-ke and the guards standing around while the captives just glared at him. Thankfully they were all gagged or they would most likely already be shouting obscenities at him and while he certainly didn’t care about what they would throw at him it made everything easier.

Finally she picked one and they made their way to a different room that Xingke showed them. It was another conference room, but smaller and CC waisted no time in manhandling the prisoner into a chair and securing him. She gave him a hard look ans he knew what she meant with it.

He stepped towards the bound man with slow and careful steps while preparing his mind.

Ever since the first time his left eye pained him and CC revealed the meaning behind it he had been careful in using his geass.

The last thing he needed was an out of control geass that he couldn’t turn off anymore and while CC had reluctantly revealed that for him to grant her wish he would have to enter that stage she still helped him keep it under control.

With every use the geass grew stronger but it was also fuelled by emotions. The more you wanted the command to take hold, it would be harder to fight if you had a strong enough will to fight against it.

Geass could also take over your mind or twist it if you weren’t strong enough, Mao was a great example for that and while he ha d sworn that he would not fall victim to his power he still hadn’t been careful enough.  Hindsight is easier than foresight.

Fortunately he had trusted CC and went to her when the pain started and despite her own goals, she had helped him keep it under control.  She hadn’t been keen on revealing her  reasons for helping him but apparently the contract dictated that his goal was more important than her wish and a permanent geass would be a hindrance for him. He had the feeling that there was more to it all but had accepted her reluctance to say more and was just glad for her help.

He concentrated on his mind, calming himself down before shoving unnecessary thoughts to the back. It was a good thing that he didn’t feel strong emotions at the moment, while there certainly was impatience coursing through him he had no difficulty stomping it down until he felt calm and settled within himself.

The calmer he was, the more control he had over his geass and now that he was ready he nodded to CC who took hold of the head of the Eunuchs while he activated his geass and the sliding mechanism in his mask. He leant down to whisper his command so no one outside of this room would be able to overhear it.

“I command you to answer my questions until you leave this room.”

He felt the power course through him and out of him and  he was careful to not sink into the euphoric feeling it brought. Ignoring the feeling it evoked was one way to keep it from overpowering you.

The geass was meant to evolve and the more you used it the more power it gained. Making you feel good when using it was meant as an additional incentive to use it more and get lost in it’s power. Now that he knew that, he was careful to exercise his mind and emotion before activating it and keeping himself in control when the power washed through him.

If he was accomplished at that he also should be able to do it  in case of an  emergency when he used the geass without preparation.

But now he should concentrate on the here and now and he watched as CC let go of the Eunuch as the geass took hold and his head dropped slightly forward. As his witch removed the gag he was able to start.

“Now, what is it that you planned with Schneizel?”

.

* * *

.

Li Xingke ignored everyone around him, the bound de-facto leaders of his country and the soldiers keeping them in line. His gaze was firmly on the door through witch Zero, his apparent bodyguard and one of the Eunuchs just left but his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that the masked man would really come back with the answers they so desperately needed.

He had had an eye on the happenings in Japan for quite a while and like many throughout the world had been quite fascinated with the rebel leader. While many saw miracles, he saw the mind of a brilliant leader, able to work out strategies against a superior foe and more often than not came out winning.

The aided and failed invasion attempt of the Chinese Federation with Sawasaki showed him that he had been right in keeping an eye on ‘Area 11’ and he also was one of the few who weren’t surprised that Zero aided in stopping the invasion. For one it would have been the change of one ownership to another but he had also understood that Zero would not accept anyone else in his stead. He promised true freedom while Sawasaki would have been just a puppet for the Chinese Federation.

When the SAZ was announced he had had many different scenarios in mind which he thought Zero would likely take.  Again he had been not overly surprised when Lady Kaguya came and revealed the true reasons behind Zero’s joining of the Zone.

But he had been hesitant from the start to trust the masked man as the last thing he wanted was for him to gain power in his own country. Over time he began to realise that there was more to the rebel leader than met the eye. He had read the draft for the UFN and he had also been able to talk to Tohdoh.

A man he held great respect for as he was known even here and when he realised that there were people who knew who hid underneath the mask it helped settle his uneasiness. When Tohdoh revealed that he trusted in Zero completely and followed him genuinely, he accepted that there may be hope.

For years he had worked to undermine the rulership of the Eunuchs and his goal, freeing his beloved Tianzi, had slowly come within grasp. But he had always lacked certain pieces and the offering of Zero seemed like the perfect way.

Together they had been able to work out a plan to finally tumble the current corrupt government and the ideas and aid Zero lent had been more than welcome.

He also had high hopes that Lady Kaguya could help make the empress into the great leader he knew she could be if just given the chance. The Japanese girl was only slightly older but much more aware of her station and power and knew just how to wield her own talents.

Even he had fallen for the energetic playful girly façade she had shown him but the first meeting far away from prying eyes had revealed a girl with a devious political mind that knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to use any means to get it.

The two of them weren’t too different in that perspective.

He wanted the freedom of the Tianzi and his people and she wanted the freedom of her country and her people.

Working with her had been  surprisingly easy and quite refreshing. She truly like d the Tianzi and knew how to talk to her to get  her  to see  beyond what she was shown and told by the Eunuchs.

With all these thoughts running through his mind he couldn’t help but let the feelings of excitement and hope grow. While he still was cautious he also couldn’t stop thinking that he had been right in agreeing to become Zero’s ally. For whatever reason he too had become hopeful that one masked man could change the world. Although he would observe him closely to make sure that he held his part of the agreement, he also had the feeling that Zero was a man of his word.

For now he could do no more than wait and hope.

.

* * *

.

When Lelouch re-entered the room he was met with a strained atmosphere as they were clearly all waiting anxiously to finally get to know if he had been successful and to gain the answers they had not been able to reveal until now. He nodded at the room at large before beckoning Xingke to him while CC deposited the prisoner back into his previous chair.

He went outside into the corridor and waited until the door was closed before turning to the other and telling him the harsh truth without preamble.

“The Eunuchs planned to sell the Tianzi to Britannia in marriage for titles of nobility, not caring what would then happen to the country and its people under Britannian rule.”

He had to give the Chinese General credit as he was able to keep calm long enough to hear the rest of the sentence but wasn’t really shocked when his first reaction was to punch the wall and let loose a string of profanities. His Chinese was not well enough to understand most of it but the few things he picked up and the murderous intent in his gaze was more than enough to make up for his lack of understanding.

“While I can understand your reaction, we don’t have the time. We have to get the Eunuchs to admit it and talk about it to record it for us to use.”

“Why didn’t you record the admission from the start?”

“I did but we can’t use it for the public, because of the method I used. You will understand the moment you hear it. For now we just have to see how much they are willing to talk when confronted with the truth. Would you stay here at the door? If they are only talking with me they are likely to admit more.”

Xingke was clearly not happy with that idea but conceded after a moment. Lelouch contemplated reminding him to not interrupt but knew the other would be insulted so he just nodded one last time before heading inside.

Back in the room Lelouch demanded that every Eunuch be released from their gag, but not the one he had talked to and to then leave him alone with them. When everything was set he addressed the captives.

„Tell me, did you at all think about your country or people when you decided to sell the Tianzi to Britannia?“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” On of them retorted. He gave him not more than a glance. No need to memorise anything about them when their life would soon be over.

“Oh? So you weren’t planning to sell the Tianzi to Britannia in marriage in exchange for titles of nobility for yourselves?”

“Of course not!”

Well, Lelouch had anticipated this and pulled out a small recording device he had already put onto the right point. Out came the voice of the Eunuch, emotionless voice telling the truth. It was that reason why they couldn’t use it for the public, he sounded drugged. His fellows stared at him in a combination of betrayal, outrage and disbelief. If he could have talked he surely would tell them that he didn’t remember anything and had no idea why he revealed their secret. For now he shook his head fervently and looked back at them in panic.

“What do you want?”

“For you to tell me why you were planning to sell your country and your leader to Britannia.”

“And why would you care? What business is it of yours?”

“It’s true that it isn’t really my business. But nonetheless I can’t stand aside when leaders exploit their country and people. It’s comparable to the injustice done to Japan by Britannia and so many other areas. And of course, I wouldn’t want to see another great nation fall into Britannia’s clutches and reduced to the same degrading governing.”

One of them scoffed at him before retorting.

“So the great Zero really is an idealist? Tell me masked terrorist, are you also concerned abut every soldier following you? Or would you just go on if they die?”

“The Black Knights are fighting for a worthy cause. For those who can’t fight for themselves. Should they die, they would do so for what they believe in, for their dream. A dream of free people who are not looked down upon for the place or family they were born into. This dream is more important than their life, than my life. It is a dream we share and that I promised them. We also fight for our fallen, to make sure that their sacrifice has not been in vain.”

“Big words. You’re a great speaker I give you that but you are nonetheless an idealist who will soon realise how the world works. Commoners will always breed like the insects they are. When given the opportunity to elevate yourself to a higher position you grasp the chance. Everyone would do it just like us.”

They clearly had different views on the responsibility of leaders or nobility. It was that kind of thinking that he hated about Britannia, about his family. Especially during the SAZ he had seen that being a leader meant more than enjoying the position. It had shown him that while the imperial family was shown respect and sometimes worship for their position, they seldom had done anything to deserve it.

“But as leaders we have a responsibility to those that put their trust in us to lead them. They trust us to keep them safe and make sure they can live their live as peacefully as possible. That is what it means to be a good leader, we have to think about our people first and about ourself last.”

“That is a truly naive perspective. You will soon realise that it doesn’t quite work like that.”

“I will prove to the world that it is possible! And it seems like your reign is over. Maybe you shouldn’t have tried to gain even more from Britannia and therefore drawing the negotiations out. Now you will face justice for trying to sell the Tianzi for your own personal gain.”

And finally one was losing their cool, it was what e had been waiting for.

“What of it? That doesn’t concern you at all! From where the Tianzi comes there can come others! This is not your country! You have no power over us! Go back to the hole you crept out of!”

“I may not be in a position to judge you. But you certainly seem to have forgotten who else is here and he definitively has decided your fate. With you gone the Tianzi will finally be truly in power and can become the kind and great leader she was meant to be.”

With this Xingke stepped back into the room, sword already drawn. The shock and realization that they had gotten carried away in their talk finally settling in. Lelouch knew they wouldn’t have long to regret heir loose tongues.

.

* * *

.

In the end the last forces of the Eunuchs fell quickly. The uprising citizens gained even more numbers and with the broadcast of the conversation between Zero and the Eunuchs they fought that much harder.

The strategically positioned troops of Xingke were able to take out the more heavy armed opponents and India released their own hidden forces to help further.

As decided beforehand the Black Knights were given Horai Island to call their own and were now in the process of unloading and making it inhabitable. The other submarines that had still hidden in the ocean were now decking there alongside the Ikaruga.

While all this was going on the two leaders and their most trusted were meeting in the palace to finally make their alliance official. They were joined by the Tianzi and Lady Kaguya who had left their safe room the moment everything was settled.

Lelouch was the first to pick up their talks while they set around a large table. He and the Black Knights on one side, the Tianzi with Xingke and his advisors on the other.

“We want to thank you again for giving us Horai Island to set up our base.”

“It is no problem. It certainly is big enough to house you for the meantime but I reckon you will not stay there for long.”

He inclined his head to the other for the observation as his mask hid his smirk.

Of course they wouldn’t be staying long. They would regroup here wait for the shipments of Knightmares and other related goods to come from India were they had been produced and hidden for the last months.

As the agreement between them beforehand, India would gain their Independence from the Chinese Federation, even if now with Xingke in control they had no problem in waiting a bit more. Also the draft for the UFN had intrigued the Chinese General and they may even forge a greater alliance than they were signing now.

For now it didn’t matter, they had gained the Federation as an ally which had been the most important obstacle. When they moved to Japan and freed it they would have a powerful ally and wouldn’t have to fear an overtaking from their side. Which left Britannia as the only enemy again and always.

He knew hat many didn’t quite understand why they hit here first but the element of surprise was more important for this operation than for the retaking of Japan. There they would have known that they would come and there would have been to many citizens of the SAZ as easy targets. Not to mention that there were quite a few hidden surprises waiting for Britannia in ‘Area 11’.

Now the nearness of the Chinese Federation was to their advantage instead of it being a possible infiltrator. Japan would be weakened after the retaking and Xingke had promised help from the vast resources of his country.

He held no doubt that Britannia would try to retake Japan and without help he wasn’t sure if they would be able to hold it, especially as the Eunuchs had shown their own interest in Japan with Sawasaki.

As he was sitting there hashing out the last details of their alliance he couldn’t help but feel rejuvenated. He could still feel the exhaustion of the last days lurking at the back of his mind. Still, he felt more energetic and hopeful than for a long time. Their goal, their dream was finally within grasp. They had started to show the world that they were not dead and soon the world would get to know the truth about the SAZ and Britannia.

Not long and they would make their way back and finally drive out the cancer called Britannia.

From the ashes a new Japan would rise, a better one. But most of all, a free one.

.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…. I’m back! Yay!
> 
> This chapter was as difficult as feared and I’m not exactly sure if I like it. It’s shorter than the previous ones but I think the stopping point is fitting and I didn’t want to make you wait any longer. (And I wanted to get it out so that I could stop fretting about it)
> 
> I actually took a holiday from the CG fandom (reading and writing) because I needed it. Now my mind is finally back in the game. (sadly it also came up with a new plot bunny.)
> 
> Additionally RL is still quite demanding at the moment, so I can’t promise anything. But this story is important to me and knowing how much you’re all enjoying it is always in the back of my mind and I hope to be able to write more again.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Hands up who thought we would fight in Japan? XD
> 
> On a side note: I actually read that the Gun-rus had different colours depending who they were loyal to, but… well, that would have been too easy.
> 
> Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP!
> 
> This chapter was a ride. First it jogged, than it ran and in the end it sprinted away with me. I had a hard time making sure to get enough sleep to function properly at work because this just wrote itself. 
> 
> And it is freakishly long and took nearly no time to write.
> 
> So, yeah, be happy my dear readers. My muse is so active at the moment I can’t keep up. ^_^
> 
> ENJOY!

 

**Chapter fifteen:**

**.**

Tohdoh was sitting in a meditative stance in an impromptu training room on Horai Island early in the morning.

Just the day before they had attacked or more like helped the Chinese Federation in dealing with their corrupt government. Overall the operation had been an immense success with only a few drawbacks and casualties on their side. Mostly they had lost machines but while all had been able to eject in time quite a few soldiers were injured enough that they most likely would not partake in the retaking of Japan in a few days.

The official signing of the alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation hadn’t taken much time. Most of the details had been worked out beforehand and it benefited both sides without demanding too much.

Zero held no interest in the country as a whole, certain that Li Xingke would be capable of reforming it into a worthwhile nation while simultaneously educating his young charge in ruling.

The most important agreements where lending aid when they retook Japan or in the worst case scenario, giving refuge to the Japanese should they fail. While the thought was not one he enjoyed pursuing he could understand and appreciate the foresight of that.

For the upcoming attack the Federation would lend military aid in terms of soldiers and equipment but only volunteers and not more than they could spare. In case they did not succeed they should still be able to defend themselves should Britannia decide to bear down on them because of the alliance.

He had been able to see the growing appreciation and respect in the Generals expression when Zero didn’t demand more than previously negotiated. As they played a fairly large role in the takeover they could ask for more. But once again Lelouch had showed that he was always planning for more.

To him it was more important that they gained a reliable ally and hopefully a leader with the same vision as them. What Zero really wanted was the first participant of the UFN even if India was already a certainty as soon as they got their independence. He knew that it was planned to send out various people to different countries to start the talks of forming the UFN. The six leaders of Kyoto, but mostly Kirihara, were already starting to prepare for that. With help of the more political inclined people they would soon reach out to possible participants.

All these little strings of the last months coming together and forming a future he had never thought to think about.

But now that they had reached the next stage it seemed like they were running against time.

In a few days they would travel back to Japan and in the meantime a lot had to be done. While they had given the soldiers free time after the battle, all others were expected to set up Horai Island. Everyone that had not been part of the operation took over from the ones who had been in order to move everything where it was needed.

The transition had happened more seamlessly than he had expected, more because most of it had been determined and planned long before they reached the Chinese Federation.

For the next days the timetable of everyone would be quite demanding and he was only here in this training room because of the early hour. His official day would start soon but this was something he had to do before starting preparations.

A meeting with his former student Suzaku was well overdue.

This had sadly been proven during the fight as he was still not completely into his new role and had hesitated when following orders. That was something he couldn’t accept and therefore he had ‘invited’ Suzaku to a little morning training. By the face the other had made he was not looking forward to it but had known better than to refuse.

Now he just had to wait for the arrival of his wayward pupil.

* * *

 

Half an hour later he had beaten Suzaku black and blue.

Tohdoh couldn’t help but shake his head in disappointment.

Suzaku had even as a child been inhumanly good at the martial arts but now he hadn’t even been trying. He had a few guesses as for the reason behind that.

As he looked down at the young man lying on the ground he felt anger course through him when once again Suzaku avoided looking at him. Whatever his problem, he had to get over it.

“Zero tells me that you have one last chance to back out. Either you pull yourself together and follow orders or you will be sent to the safe house as additional protection. As they will leave after the memorial service you don’t have much time.”

Finally the boy was looking at him, with shock in his eyes, but finally a reaction.

“This operation was childplay compared to what is coming and I agree with Zero that if you behave like yesterday you’re a liability on the battlefield. If you can’t fight wholeheartedly we can’t take you with us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough. Either you talk with me or with Zero about whatever is still making you hesitate. But it has to be now as I don’t have the time to babysit you.”

He settled down unto the ground and was glad to see Suzaku do the same, facing him.

“I do want to be part of this. I just… these soldiers yesterday were outnumbered and it just wasn’t right to kill them when they had apparently already lost. Especially as they were just doing their duty.”

“That may be right, but orders are orders and we expect you to follow them. To some degree every last one of them has been helping in exploiting their people for their own gain. For us to gain the Chinese Federation as an ally and get their aid as quickly as possible, it was important to flush out those that would stand against the new government.

“They would have lost their life regardless. Better they die honourably in battle than after. There is more going on than you know and from your time in the Britannian army you should know that. No matter your relationship to me or Zero, we expect you to follow orders now that you decided to join us.

“If you can’t do that, you’re in the wrong place. Especially as we’re going against Britannia next and you might fight directly against people you know.”

He used the silence that followed to observe Suzaku closely. He was clearly fighting with his feelings which was understandable. For him a lot has happened in the last days and he had problems catching up with everything thrown at him. It wasn’t surprising, he was young and Euphemia had been dear to him.

He didn’t know if he had talked with anyone about everything that had happened but mostly no one had been able to afford the time. Also Suzaku didn’t have a lot of friends here or people he would be comfortable in talking to.

While he definitely had had enough time to think it was not the same as talking with someone. Additionally he knew better than most that Lelouch hadn’t had a lot of time to spare while simultaneously also having to cope with what happened and leading an army. Even if he would probably be the best person to help Suzaku.

Seeing Suzaku sitting there, kind of lost, reminded him painfully that those two were nearly the same age. Yet so vastly different it was astounding. While he rationally knew the age of Lelouch it was easy to forget when talking and planning with him. It was more notable when he was tired which happened more often lately and then he treated him like the boy he was instead of the leader he respected and followed.

“I could never understand how you could follow him so easily. When did you know who really was beneath the mask?”

“It wasn’t my first choice to follow him, I admit that. But I quickly came to realise that we really did need him if we ever wanted to step up our fight against Britannia. Despite everything he was always able to procure results against all odds.

“I had been ready to die, thinking that with the end of the JLF my life wasn’t worth anything anymore. But then he came, breaking into the highest security prison of Tokyo and he reminded me that I still had a duty to my people, to uphold the name Kiseki no Tohdoh until it lost all its worth.

“After the death of General Katase, I should have ended my life but sometimes traditions have to be set aside for a higher cause. Me joining Zero was sure to bring even more people to his side and I understood that it was needed. The fact that the breakout was successful at all helped in showing me that he knew what he was doing.”

Tohdoh knew what was coming next and prepared himself for the harsh truth he would say to his former student.

“That day… what you said to me… I still can’t understand why you approved of my actions while you were clearly fighting for something entirely different.”

The hesitance in his voice was understandable. He surely had believed that he would scold him, ridicule him for his choices.

“Suzaku, the harsh truth is that I didn’t think you would survive that fight and I could see how much the situation was affecting you. I wanted you to die pursuing your beliefs, no matter what I personally thought about those. Fighting for what you believe in is an honourable goal especially as you were doing it for our people and for peace, even in a roundabout way.”

The young man was clearly thinking his words over and he waited patiently. There was so much more he could tell him but some things should be worked out rather than told.

“And now? Do you belief in Zero? In this path he has taken?”

“Yes, with everything I am.”

The nod he got as answer and the determined gaze looking him straight in the eye gave him hope that they could count on his abilities in the upcoming fight. There was still a lot to talk about but this had been the reason he had cut down on his sleep. One could say a lot about Suzaku but he was a great fighter and would definitely be needed on the battlefield.

.

* * *

.

Schneizel el Britannia couldn’t stop the feeling of fascination running through him.

Ever since the appearance of the masked man calling himself ‘Zero’ he had had an eye on Area 11. An Area that had even after seven years still held a remarkably high count on terrorist cells. Many had at first scoffed at the masked man even if he had been able to kill a royal, talks at court had been adamant that he would soon be put down like all other terrorists before him.

Zero had proven them wrong time and time again.

Not even the Goddess of Victory could claim to be completely successful against him and suddenly many eyes had turned towards the Area. His own included as he took a greater interest in the happenings there. That the ASEEC was stationed there had given him the opportunity to visit and see for himself what was going on.

And now he was back but under completely different circumstances.

So much had happened since then and he had held high hopes that the SAZ may be the end of the unrest in this country. But he had quickly realised that Zero was not your average terrorist and most important not an average opponent.

The end of the SAZ had proved that even more.

He had advised against a complete eradication of the Zone but either his father hadn’t cared enough or hadn’t thought that Zero may have planned for something like that. He preferred to think that the former was more likely as he knew that his father hadn’t come this far by sheer strength alone.

Which led to his most continuous frustration, namely the apathy the emperor often showed towards the happenings of his empire. Over the years he handled more and more of the regular duties while also doing what was expected of him. Playing the counterpart to Cornelia.

While she came with force, he tried to gain allies through diplomacy. The emperor would first send him and if all failed, Cornelia and the army were sent and if all failed the Knights of Round were also deployed.

Area 11 was at that point.

He hadn’t been surprised that Zero had prepared some kind of exit strategy for the SAZ but he had not anticipated that he would be able to completely evacuate the whole Zone. But that seemed to be the case because not one body had shown up even after days of searching through the rubble.

If they hadn’t completely burned the place to the ground they might have already found leads on how they all escaped. While they had found some tunnels he was certain that they hadn’t even scratched on the tip of the iceberg. Not knowing where they all escaped to was something that didn’t sit well with him.

Additionally they would have to stop soon as they started preparation for an attack because he knew that Zero would come back to Japan and soon. Thankfully the emperor had given him free reign in holding the area and he waisted no time in getting some of the Rounds here. It was a good thing that the apathy didn’t include losing territory. While many thought that he moved too soon and expected too much of the masked man he wasn’t as blind. They were up against a formidable opponent that shouldn’t be underestimated and the happenings of yesterday and today showed that clearly.

Even he hadn’t thought that he would move so quickly to the Chinese Federation and be able to overthrow the government with a decidedly small count of Knightmares. They weren’t getting a lot of information from there but from what he had gathered the only noteworthy addition to Zero’s forces had been his own machine.

While he was sure that he hadn’t shown everything in his hand, it still made preparing for the upcoming fight difficult. They had at least one Knightmare capable of flight and he should include the possibility of more in his plans.

He also considered the likelihood of chinese machinery being part of the invasion as Zero clearly had an ally in the Federation or he wouldn’t have been able to win so easily. It seemed like there had been going on more there than he had seen in his few and brief visits. Maybe he shouldn’t have held most negotiation talks over a video feed.

But the war with the E.U. had also taken a lot of his attention and he was just one man doing the duty of two.

“My prince, it’s starting.”

He switched his gaze to the screen that had been turned to a Chinese Channel, as a prince he had access to them. Another surprise from Zero.

After the takeover was well and truly over, the Black Knights had hacked into the Britannian TV with the news that they were not dead and currently in the Chinese Federation. They had informed the public that Euphemia had been killed during the attack on the SAZ and that they had proof that it had been Britannia behind it.

They had further said that today they would broadcast the memorial service of their princess just like she had wanted it. She had apparently made a testament about it which they were following. They were honouring her wishes and the broadcast was meant for the people believing in the peace Euphemia had fought for, so that they could be part of it wherever they may be. The transmission had ended with an apparently pre-recorded message of his sister in which she had unflinchingly declared that Britannia had attacked the peaceful Zone from the start and told the public that should they be watching this video, that Britannia had had a hand in her death.

They hadn’t been able to kill the feed in time and the internet was decidedly harder to control and the Black Knights certainly knew how to get around any blocks set up by Britannia.

Little bits and pieces of the attacks on the SAZ were slowly being released, nothing that he didn’t already know and he was thankful that other people were tasked with the damage control of that disaster.

When the video finally changed from the symbol of the Black Knights to the actual broadcast he was quite shocked.

While he had known that Euphemia was well respected by the Japanese even he hadn’t been prepared for the masses that were shown. The video started with a view from above, trying to encompass the many people gathered to say farewell before zooming in to the head of the gathering.

Nothing could have shocked him more than the person standing beside Zero, for it was his own sister, a steadfastly loyal Britannian, Cornelia li Britannia.

 

* * *

 

CC was standing behind Zero watching over the proceedings. Despite having seen first-hand how the people of the SAZ had come to respect the princess even she was surprised at the amount of people who had come to the memorial service.

Lelouch had made attendance optional for those who didn’t have other duties and had allowed absence from duty for those who really wanted to come. Of course not all of the people of the SAZ had joined them in the Chinese Federation but they were easily replaced by surprise guests.

India had sent a delegation who were standing with Rakshata somewhere but most astonishing were the many Chinese people who had joined. It seemed like Euphemia had been able to reach even hearts outside of Japan.

She watched as the coffin was slowly carried down the isle to where she and the others were standing, led by Suzaku in his full Knight ensemble.

Guilford and Darlton were at the front carrying the coffin, behind them four Japanese were walking. The most notable was Urabe, having met and worked with the princess he had volunteered. The other three were people who had worked closely with Euphemia during the SAZ.

She knew Lelouch would have liked an additional Britannian person but there hadn’t been anyone fitting for such an important duty and in the end what counted more was the relationship they had to the princess. The message they wanted to send to the world shouldn’t be overshadowing this moment and the surprise guest more than made up for the lack of Britannian people.

When the coffin was carried past the people standing to the left and right they either bowed or saluted to the procession. There were many with tears in their eyes and some crying openly. As heartless at it may seem she knew that everything was recorded for later use but Euphy had been okay with that. As princess she had always been in the eye of the media, even more so when she came to Area 11 and had known that this would be broadcasted.

She spared a glance to Suzaku who was steady in his steps and dry in the eye. He took his last duty to his princess very seriously and she knew he wouldn’t falter. For the first time since the tragedy she saw no hesitation in him.

She changed her gaze to Zero who hadn’t moved a muscle since this began and she worried.

The amount of feelings this boy was able to evoke in her was scary but she couldn’t stop herself. He carried on and on without once looking back and she knew there was still a lot he hadn’t properly worked through. The upcoming meeting with Nunnally would either help him as he could mourn with her and Cornelia or it would damage him more should he decide to repress his own emotions in order to be there for his sister. She knew him well enough to guess which was more likely.

That brought her to the person standing right next to him. Cornelia li Britannia watched the procession as stoically as expected but there was a sadness in her eyes that even she couldn’t conceal.

Lelouch had not even tried to stop her from coming and had already planned how to present that to the audience without revealing that they were essentially working together. Especially Britannia couldn’t know that.

Her own face was hidden beneath the mask she had carried during the SAZ as she too was not ready to reveal how closely she was working with Lelouch to certain people even if she knew that they surely had an idea by now that she had abandoned their plan.

Everything was coming together far too quickly. She had hesitated too long in revealing certain truths to Lelouch and now she was running out of time. Despite that she was still hesitating, she hadn’t thought that Euphemia would die and now she didn’t want to burden her accomplice more. While he may not show it she knew he was struggling and that he was still able to be his usual dedicated self astounded her.

She felt so strange. She had protective feelings for Lelouch and cared for him in ways she hadn’t cared for anyone in a long time. Not even Mao. She wasn’t sure what it was. His uniqueness, the way he treated her. Maybe the fact that he had re-established the contract or interacted with her in a way no one had for some years. He needed her while simultaneously he didn’t. He valued her advise but would still do as he saw fit.

Whatever it was she certainly became more invested in him than she had wanted and she couldn’t lie to herself and think it was just because he could finally be the one to take her code.

She didn’t have to help him get his geass back under control. Not in the long run at least, it would have been alright to just keep it from expanding long enough for her to acquire the contact-lens. She knew he carried it with him every moment as precaution.

He would have been able to deal with a permanent geass during the SAZ but it would have been more dangerous and she had found herself not wanting to endanger his plans with something so unstable.

She really wanted to pass on her code but for some reason she wanted him to succeed more.

What was it about him that made her so… emotional?

She had met many interesting people during her life. One of the last ones had been his mother, Marianne. Dealing with her had never been boring that’s why she had stayed so long with her even while she knew that the Empress would never be able to take her code.

When Marianne had asked her to look after her children she hadn’t hesitated.

With her dead nothing had held her in Britannia, not the Geass Directorate nor the plans for the Ragnarök Connection. Maybe she hadn’t been as invested in those as she had thought but at the time it certainly was something to  occupy her time.

Compared to her, VV was but a child and he still held strong connections to the living, namely his brother. He still held strong to his former mortality and everything it included. His family, his nation, his own wishes.

Those things started to loose their meanings after some generations.

The country she had been born into didn’t exist anymore, or at least not in the way it was at her time. She had seen nations rise and fall, for her it didn’t mean anything.

But still, looking out over the sea of people she felt connected again. She understood their dreams and wishes and what they were fighting for.

And as the coffin was placed on the dais were it would be burned later she felt a flicker of emotion. Not for the girl lying there but for what she had meant to this world and how even she had been able to change something.

The world was a strange place.

For so long she had sought only the end of her existence on this planet and now it seemed like she had more attachments than she knew how to deal with. And she really didn’t know how to deal with it or how to proceed.

.

* * *

.

Milly was walking towards the student council meeting room and wasn’t looking forward to it.

The last days had been the most tiring she had had for a long time.

After she had followed Lelouchs last wish she knew she had to tell the rest of their friends about him leaving before they asked question. Even if the end and the destruction of the SAZ at the same time had been occupying everyones thoughts, she had known that it wouldn’t take them long to realise that Lelouch and Nunnally were missing.

She personally didn’t want to think too deep about the timing of Lelouchs disappearance. Suspicions about him were banished to the deepest places in her mind. After all, what she didn’t believe she couldn’t reveal.

Britannia had taken a long time to release information about what happened at the SAZ.

Officially they had said that some of the Elevens had attacked at the moment when Cornelia had visited and in the confusion both the Viceroy and her sister had apparently been kidnapped. Before the Elevens could gain ground and challenge Britannia it had been decided to eliminate the disruptive elements.

The way no one had thought twice about the levelling of the entire Zone because of this showed her once again the single mindedness of her fellow students and Britannians.

No matter that she knew more, knew that Lelouch worked closely with Euphemia and would not let anything happen to her, she didn’t think she would have accepted the broadcast just like that. Or the cynicism of Lelouch over the years and the things she knew and had witnessed had opened her eyes to the hidden truths of Britannia.

But all that hadn’t worried her too much, no matter what she knew Lelouch and Nunnally were safe and that really was all she cared about.

Dealing with the school at large when they finally realized that their vice-president and his sister hadn’t been seen for a few days had been fairly easy. As they didn’t quite know when they had left she had spun the tale that he had moved to another area to attend university.

By that point the whole school had known that he had started taking his final exams early and they had eagerly accepted her lie. Many had been bemoaning the fact that they hadn’t been able to say good bye but as Lelouch had never been one for big parties, unless she forced him to, it hadn’t been too surprising.

Shocking had been that his unannounced leaving quickly had become topic number one on school-grounds, completely ignoring the seemingly massacre that had happened in Fuji. For the first time she had had a hard time keeping her temper in check.

The real problem had been their friends and no hours of thinking had helped her come up with a good explanation. The day after he left she had gathered them together in the student council and they had quickly noticed his absence.

 

\---Flashback---

“Where’s Lelouch? He’s normally more on time.”

She would have thought that Shirley would be the one to ask but she was still behaving strange when it came to ‘Lulu’.

“He has left.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Due to private circumstances it was needed that he leave rather quickly.”

“Is it family matters? But I thought he didn’t have anyone left?”

The question was understandable as it would be a logical reason but Rivalz was right, his background had always stated that he had no relatives beside Nunnally and that was why he had came under the guidance of Ruben Ashford.

“Something like that.”

She sat stoically through continuous questions about details, even Nina had voiced her own. Nina who had been quiet and even more reclusive as there where no news if Princess Euphemia was still alive and well. That showed that she did care about them even if she seldom showed it.

“I’m sorry that I can’t tell you more. I can tell you that Lelouch is also sorry that he couldn’t say good-bye to you all in person. We may be seeing him again or we may not, I too don’t have more information on that. For now it was important that he left and sadly we just have to accept it.”

She tried not to lie too much to her friends. One could say that it were family matters that had driven him away, just no the Lamperouge family but the vi Britannia. As the others didn’t know his birth name, only his name by choice, she couldn’t reveal more. She had never asked Lelouch to reveal his real identity to them, knowing that he didn’t want to be associated with that name.

Also, the less people knew, the safer the two hidden royals were. Despite them being her friends she had never felt guilt about that and she wouldn’t start now. It was a too important and far too dangerous secret.

On another note, how did you explain to normal people how dangerous the Britannia family could be? How could they have grasped the idea that Lelouch and Nunnally would have been in danger should they go back to their family. Not to mention that it could also endanger them if they knew. A difficult situation all around.

To cheer them up she picked up the presents she had retrieved from the Lamperouge household.

She too had gotten one and already opened it in the safety of her room as it was far more revealing. The one thing she had brought with her was a photo-album which only showed times they had spent together with the others. Lelouch had included a note that everyone else would get the same. The other one, the one that included their early time in Japan and even some of the few pictures that had been taken of them back in Pendragon were included.

One other present was also given to all of them, an origami crane, made by Nunnally.

Seeing the tears in the eyes of the others she could feel with them. She had cried herself to sleep, especially as she had opened them when she had gotten home after her ‘task’.

She would make sure to have a lot of time for them in the next days, helping them deal with the situation without knowing any details.

\---End Flashback---

 

Now as she once again walked to their meeting room she wondered what the next days would bring.

Nina had been devastated after the news of Euphemias death was announced. The fact that a recording of her stating vehemently that she was sure that no Japanese would have a hand in her demise was even more difficult for her to deal with.

The fact that the princess had been so vehemently fighting for the right of the numbers had confused and helped the xenophobic girl.

When she entered the Council room she wasn’t surprised to find said girl at her small table in front of her computer but she wasn’t working. She hadn’t been her usual dedicated self since the end of the SAZ.

As Milly often was the first to arrive she had always tried to talk to the girl, trying to get her to open up. In the last months they had often talked about Euphemia, the SAZ and her apparent wish for equality and peace. As Nina seemed to practically worship Euphemia it had done a lot to get her over her fears.

It seemed like it would fall on her to help the other girl come to terms with her death too and she hoped that she would be able to do so.

Everything happened so fast. Yesterday the announcement of her death and earlier today the broadcast of the memorial service. You would have to be blind to not see that Euphemia had been greatly respected by the Japanese, especially as some had held small speeches about her and the internet was flooded with interviews of various SAZ citizens talking about her.

Probably the most shocking thing had been the attendance of Cornelia and the speech she and Zero had given. Especially one part of Zero had stuck to her.

“Despite the fact that Princess Cornelia and myself are enemies and had met on the battlefield before we agreed to a truce for this service. Even if Euphemia wanted her memorial service to be held by the people of the SAZ it wouldn’t be right to exclude her sister. A sister she held very dear and couldn’t see anymore because she decided to fight for peace.

“As we greatly respected our beloved princess, because to us she would always be the one Britannian Princess of our hearts, we found a way to grant her wish. A wish she has written down in her testament. Let us all mourn for her in peace and respect her desire.”

Many had talked about the peace, freedom and equality she had worked for. It had brought tears to many eyes probably because what she had seen on the screen couldn’t have been faked. No problems arose during the memorial service and it had been broadcasted that Cornelia had been given a small Chinese ship to fly away, probably to the nearest Britannian settlement.

Problems, if one wanted to call it that, came after the end of the broadcast.

Bits and pieces of truth had already been released after the announcement for the service, but now, after that, it literally exploded. Britannia couldn’t stop the internet getting bombarded with information. When they closed one site another two sprung up with a varied range of videos.

People of the SAZ talking about the princess or about their life before and during the invasion. Their thoughts on the SAZ. Especially one story had made her heart stop as it was similar to one she had heard before, from a girl that too was missing. She may have called to say that her illness had worsened again but the timing…

It were stories how the invasion had torn apart families of different nationality. How Britannia destroyed the lives of the numbers, that many only worked with and for them because they otherwise couldn’t feed their children. A doctor telling that she wasn’t allowed to practice anymore and that Euphemia had given her her passion back, allowing her to help and heal people once again. Especially those who were refused medical help due to them being numbers. This one had been hard to swallow, hearing about her losing a mother and her child during birth because she didn’t have the right equipment and couldn’t take her to a hospital.

Those were the things that hit the hearts of some people, but she knew that many didn’t care about the life-stories of some numbers and not all showed the speaker. The other videos were far more… interesting. She personally would say damaging, especially to Britannia, but she had a unique view on her homeland.

For those other videos, the Black Knights hacked into the Britannian TV repeatedly to make sure they got the information out. They seemed to know the Britannian media well enough to circumvent the highly overseen and manipulated stations.

These contained details, filmed proof of the attacks that had been enacted against the SAZ. While Britannia had shortly reported about a fire happening in the SAZ they only now got the true reason behind it.

There were even more pre-recorded messages of Euphemia talking about these attacks and the internet contained reports and statistics of them and many carried the signature and personal stamp of the Princess.

All in all she had to applaud them, they knew what they were doing, because arguing against it proved difficult and the explanations and the counter-arguments of Britannia sounded hollow and certainly didn’t cover everything. The moment they picked up one topic to counteract it, a new one sprung up.

It was messy and everyone was talking about it. Never had the IT class room seen so many after hours students visiting. The teachers had to banish cellphones from the class room to get any attention.

But she had to get back to the present and there was a person waiting for her that needed help. Walking over to Nina’s customary place she wasn’t too surprised that the other girl didn’t notice her approach. One of the videos was playing on the screen, the one were Euphemia talked about poison in her mail, but it seemed like Nina was staring passed it, caught up in her thoughts.

She cleared her throat and the studious girl jumped in her chair before turning to her.

“Madame President… you’re early!”

She watched as Nina quickly shut down the video before slumping a bit in her seat.

“You shouldn’t watch them if they hurt you so much.”

A forceful shake of the head was her answer and she leant against the table to watch the other girl better.

“I have to. I want to understand this situation and for that I have to watch and see every last information. There is so much… And I really want to know more about Princess Euphemia, even if… if she...”

“I understand, Nina. But you look like you haven’t slept much and that can’t be healthy.”

It was true, she really did look awful. Had she been up the whole night going over every video?

“I wouldn’t have been able to sleep. My mind wouldn’t shut down, trying to decipher all these new information.”

“And watching more helped?” Milly couldn’t quite hide the hesitance in her voice.

“Actually, no. The more I see, the more confused I get. I just don’t understand all this. Why the Princess would do these videos, why it seems like she is still fighting for the Elevens even though they… they...”

“Were responsible for her death?”

Nina jerked back at that again, looking scandalized of all things. At that point she remembered a peculiar recording of Euphemia.

“ _One might say that even if the Japanese were not directly responsible for my death, they at least had a hand in it. For one could argue that only because of the SAZ have I become a target. But I don’t see it that way. The SAZ was my dream, my wish and even now, knowing what danger I have put myself in, I could and never will regret it.”_

It was like she thought earlier, whatever Britannia tried to say to counter everything, something new sprung up that destroyed their attempts. And if they even got through to Nina who was never even able to deal with _Suzaku_ , well it meant a lot.

“I just don’t know anymore what to think, Madame President.”

The answer she came up with hurt her, because it instantly reminded her of Lelouch. It was something he would probably do too.

“Well you don’t have to think anything about it. But if you want my opinion on it, you should shut out your fear and sorrow and analyse everything in a strictly logical fashion. When you have come to a conclusion about all the information you may be able to deal with it better. Or not, I can’t say for sure. You have to decide if you want to take Princess Euphemia’s words to heart, no matter your personal fear.”

She and the other members of the Student Council had never ridiculed Nina for her unnatural fear for numbers. Even Lelouch had more often than not just kept his silence instead of saying something, especially when it concerned Sayoko. As the maid held such an important role in their lives, especially Nunnallys, he hated it when people talked bad about her.

In the end it had been Nunnally who helped Nina tolerate and later accept Sayoko, by always talking about how much she had to rely on her and how much Sayoko cared for her. It had taken time but in the end Nina had come around.

And now she had addressed her fear outright but Nina didn’t seem to mind, contemplating her suggestion already with a far away look.

“That...may actually work. But… I’m kind of afraid where it will lead me.”

“That’s okay Nina. Just remember that if you need to talk to someone, I’m more than happy to listen.”

That got her a tiny smile that she answered with her own.

She didn’t want to lose Nina to her grief or fears, especially now that they had lost the royal siblings. She wanted to keep them together, make sure that they relied on each other in these dark times.

And if Lelouch and Nunnally came back they would still be here. All of them.

Even if she knew that nothing would ever be the same as she was certain that times were changing and they were changing fast.

.

* * *

.

Lelouch was nervous. He didn’t know how to handle the upcoming meeting.

Straight after the memorial service he had made his way here while Cornelia had boarded a plane with her Knight and Darlton. She would fly away a good distance from the Chinese Federation, contact Schneizel to tell him she would hide in a secret location she had set up for her and Euphemia in the past. There she would mourn for her sister and think about the future.

He was sure that she would be able to word it right before vanishing from Britannia’s radar and flying to the location he had just arrived at.

He was accompanied by CC and Kallen. Two of the few people he trusted with the knowledge of this place. Kallen hat met and known Nunnally during their time in Ashford and grown close while he was mostly away in the SAZ. He knew that the half-blooded girl had come to care deeply for his sister and she may be able to help in the upcoming conversation.

He really didn’t look forward to what he had to do. He had instructed Sayoko to keep his sister away from any news and to not relay any information to her. He had called Nunnally a few times but always told her that it wasn’t safe to say much over the phone and promised that he would see her soon and to please bear with him for a bit longer.

Deciding what to tell her, how much to reveal her was difficult and he still wasn’t quite sure what to do. He knew in his mind that he had to be more truthful to her, to stop hiding so many things from her. But his heart literally hurt when he thought about picking apart the world she envisioned. To show her the harsher truths of this world. Not that she was completely blind to it.

She did make the wish for a kinder and gentler world. She knew certain truths about Britannia and how the life outside of Ashford was. But he had also always tried to keep most of it away from her.

Would she hate him for obscuring the truth? Would she be able to cope with the knowledge that the world around them was even more cruel than she already thought?

Not to mention the biggest hurt of all, the death of their beloved sister who had fought for peace. Nunnally had loved the idea of the SAZ from the start and he had only revealed the most necessary information to her to make her see that not all was as well as it seemed.

Which brought him back to his lies. He shouldn’t and couldn’t keep her away from the media indefinitely and from there she would learn all the dark and painful truths about the SAZ. Would she be able to forgive him for not revealing it sooner?

He would like nothing more than to keep her in the dark while he freed Japan and than bring her back to show her the result. She had commented once on his speak about equality as Zero and he had meant it and still wanted to create the place he had talked about. Just not in the small scale of the SAZ but encompassing the whole nation.

From there he would spread it all over the world and it seemed like he had already found a like-minded ally in Xingke. Even Tohdoh was more than ready to leave Japan after the retaking to bring freedom to other areas even if his main concern had always been his home-country.

This meant that he would be even more away from his sister than before and he knew that she wouldn’t like that very much. Not that he enjoyed the distance but her safety and his vision, a vision he had thanks to her, were also important. He would build the world she deserved to live in, to maybe finally open her eyes to. But how to tell her?

His thoughts were running in circles and not even CC squeezing his shoulder, reminding him to stay in the present helped. When it came to Nunnally he couldn’t think rationally.

Nonetheless he opened the door to her new home and prepared himself for whatever may come.

* * *

 

Two hours later he was sitting on a couch, Nunnally resting against him and clutching at his shirt. In the end she had cried herself to sleep.

She had been devastated by the news of Euphemias death but had proven her strength when she demanded to know more. He had slowly revealed facts of the attacks that had started early, some she had already known about.

The poisoned mail for example but he had always downplayed the amount she had gotten. From there he had told her how everything had just gotten worse the longer it went and that Euphemia had known about it. She had accepted the danger and still went on fighting for her beliefs.

That had brought a smile to Nunnallys lips despite the grief and he had then proceeded to tell her how proud he was of Euphy and that she had gained a more truthful following in the Japanese than she had ever gotten from Britannia just because of her kind heartedness.

Even Nunnally had heard the slowly dropping good publicity about their sisters during the Months of the SAZ. It had been one of the reason why she had stopped badgering him about being allowed to visit him and Euphy at the SAZ and maybe even help.

He may have kept a lot from her and Britannia media never was the most reliable source but Nunnally was an expert of reading between the lines.

Sadly he would have to wake her now as Cornelia would soon arrive and he still had some thing to tell her.

By the time she was sat up properly once again, Sayoko had brought her a fresh cup of tea. She had spilled a few more tears but seemed as ready as she could be for the continuation of their conversation. She was still clutching one of his hands tightly and he hated that he wouldn’t be able to give her more time. But despite wanting to do everything for her, he also had his obligations to the Black Knights.

Never would he have thought that he would allow anything to come between him and his sister and it wasn’t really. But… no matter how much he wanted to stay with her, to reveal everything slowly to her… he had to get back to his duties or the world he wanted to create for her but also for the Japanese would never come. All he could do was hope that she understood and would forgive him.

While Nunnally had been asleep, he had talked about a few things with Sayoko. Asking her how the last days were and even asking for her opinion how to handle the rest of the talk. Sayoko also knew Nunnally quite well and not only in the last days but also in the last months had been always on her side.

“Nunnally-sama is stronger than you want to see. She will be able to handle it, you just have to trust in her.”

At first he had felt anger course through him for the inclination that he didn’t trust or knew his own sister. But even he had to accept that he was often overprotective… well that and CC had had no problem pointing it out while Kallen had rolled her eyes mumbling about elder brothers not always knowing best.

Well it had been an awkward situation with all of them telling him their own thoughts on the matter.

For now, CC and Kallen had left him alone and only Sayoko was with them. She had seated herself in the armchair to Nunnallys right and was gazing at them fondly.

“Brother? What else is there you want to talk with me about?”

No one could say that she didn’t know him very well. He sighed before stroking his thumb against the hand clutched in his own.

“I have to leave soon but someone else will come stay with you.”

“What? Why? I don’t want you to leave again!”

“I’m sorry Nunna, but I have to, it’s important.”

“What’s so important, Lelouch? Please tell me.”

He run his free hand through his hair, not knowing how to proceed.

“You know you can tell me everything. Please Lelouch, if you’re going to be away again I at least want to know why.”

She deserved as much, he knew. But it didn’t mean that it made this easier. The thought of telling her that he was Zero left a sour taste in his mouth. So, a half truth then.

“You know that I met Zero while I was helping Euphy with the SAZ. I talked to him quite a bit and it was thanks to him that we could get you out so quickly and set up this safe house. Actually, the Black Knights haven’t disbanded like everyone thought and now that the SAZ failed they once again will fight for a free Japan. And I want, no… I need to help them.”

His throat tightened and he couldn’t get another word out. There, he had said it. He would leave her against her wishes for something else. God, he felt awful.

She turned herself more fully towards him and her free hand came to settle on his cheek.

“Why?”

The expression on her face was something else. There was determination and seriousness underlined with sadness and a small knowing smile which confused him. The hand on his face was soft but the other held his own tightly, reassuringly. He drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself but he knew his voice would not be completely steady.

“Because what Britannia is doing just isn’t right. What they did to Japan, to the people we met. I want to help give them back what is rightfully theirs.

“I want to walk down the streets with Sayoko without her needing to keep a step behind me to not gain any unnecessary looks just because of her heritage or for her to be able to reopen the Shinozaki School to continue with the legacy of her family.

“I want to say that Suzaku is my friend without having to defend that.

“Euphy tried to work with Britannia for peace and equality and in the end even she realized that Britannia would never change, not even for a Princess.

“I just can’t sit idly by while Britannia brings so much pain and despair to the world. I want to help build a better world, for you and for all our friends…”

He had to stop because he just wasn’t able to formulate everything he felt. Every realization he come to so many months ago when CC had helped him overcome his anger. With Nunnally he couldn’t voice his passion and thoughts the right way. He slumped forward a bit, feeling defeated by his inability to be his normal elaborate self.

How come he could hold a moving speech on the spot for soldiers and strangers but was not able to voice his desire and dream to his own sister.

“Sayoko, are you a member of the Black Knights?”

He jerked back slightly at her question and wasn’t too surprised when their maid turned to him for confirmation and he only nodded once.

“Yes, Nunnally-sama.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to see my country and people free again.”

His sister gave her a sad smile but nodded before turning to him again.

“I will not stop you. I only ask you to be careful and to come back to me.”

He could only move forward and embrace her tightly and she rested her head against his shoulder while stroking through his hair. He nearly missed her whispered words.

“I understand. I love you big Brother.”

He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he whispered his love back.

* * *

 

When Cornelia finally arrived at the house she would be staying at for an indefinite amount of time, she was a mess of mixed emotions.

When she was far enough away from the Chinese Federation she had contacted Schneizel, most likely she should have contacted their father but it wouldn’t be too suspicious that she hadn’t. As he had currently taken over her Viceroy position and had been involved with the SAZ it was reasonable to talk to him.

She had tried not to think too much about the fact that her brother might be the reason for the attack. No matter if he had only mentioned in passing her desire to visit Euphy personally in the SAZ or had explicitly told it to people who would use that knowledge. She had mentioned it in passing during their conversation, subtle of course, but wasn’t really surprised when Schneizel didn’t react or revealed anything.

While he surely tried to talk her into coming back to Area 11, she had easily evaded his request with stating that she needed time to herself, to mourn properly and in peace for her sister. Talk had also gone to her standing beside Zero, a known terrorist and her enemy, but she had assured him that it had really been a request in Euphys testament. Not to mention the various things she had talked about in her last letters.

Thankfully Schneizel seemed to accept her reasoning and had offered help or shelter which she had refused. The excuse of a safe house she had built for Euphy while the situation with the SAZ deteriorated was reasonable, especially to him as Cornelia had talked to him sometimes about her fears for Euphy.

But she shouldn’t dwell on these thoughts now, she had another lost sibling to greet. Tomorrow she would get together with the team Lelouch had set up to find out who was responsible for Euphys death. For now she took a deep breath to calm herself before she finally opened the door.

But the moment she stepped into the living room, a calm settled over her that she hadn’t felt in days. Before her was a sight for sore eyes that she drank up like someone would drink water after surviving in the desert.

The vi Britannia siblings were sitting on a comfortable couch, leaning against each other in content. She did feel a harsh stab of pain, knowing she would never again feel the same ease and happiness that was brought forth when spending time with Euphemia. But she finally got to see her long thought lost siblings like she remembered.

She could she the doting brother Lelouch had always been instead of the ruthless and calculating leader she had observed in the last days. The trust and clear love of Nunnally for her big brother was clear for all to see and had also not changed from her memories. As they sat there she could easily picture them back in the Aries Villa, Lelouch reading to Nunnally while she looked upon him with adoration clear in her eyes.

But her trip down memory lane was harshly interrupted when her sister perked up and turned in her direction with a thoughtful expression.

“Is that you, sister Nelly?”

Reality and memory clashed harshly as the Nickname of her past, that had in the last years only been used by Euphy anymore, was said so hopefully. The happy child with open eyes transformed into this older girl, who hadn’t opened her eyes and she was suddenly painfully aware of the too slim legs that where not completly hidden by the dress.

A harsher picture of the past came forth, a small body lying in a hospital bed, looking far too frail and an exhausted boy sitting beside it.

She couldn’t swallow past the lump in her throat as she tried to come to terms with what she was seeing.

But it was also in this moment, that she lost some of her resentment that she hadn’t been able to stomp from her mind. The thought that, if Lelouch would have just come back after the invasion of Area 11, everything would still be alright. Nothing of the happenings of the last month would have occurred. No matter that she had rationally tried to argue against it she still hadn’t completely banished the thought from her mind. Not taking into account that Lelouch had lead the rebellion there still would have been a possibility that she would have come to the island. That Euphemia still would have tried to create the SAZ. Her life had shown her that wishful thinking could never bear fruit and worrying about what ifs only hurt.

Still, seeing Nunnally again, brought home the reason why Lelouch had never contemplated coming back to his family. She wasn’t sure if she would have understood it then, but now she was well aware why they had stayed in hiding and agreed with her brother wholeheartedly. She would have done the same in his situation.

Whenever she had remembered her lost siblings she had thought about the happy times in the Aries Villa. Watching over them as they played alone or with Euphy under the watchful eye of Lady Marianne. The memories of the weeks spent in the hospital and her few visits there were never acknowledged, just like seeing them board the plane that would take them away. She had always preferred to remember them as the happy and carefree children she had known.

Now she knew that their life hadn’t been over then. They had met new people, found new friends and went through the horrors of war, at least Lelouch. She didn’t know how much he had been able to shield from Nunnally, but knowing him, as much as he possible could.

So at least Lelouch had seen his own country destroy the land he was staying at and despite her belief they had survived. She was quite sure that after the takeover they had built for themselves a new life and enjoyed living in obscurity far away from the harsh life of Pendragon.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Lelouch, who was suddenly beside her, gripped her hand and guided her towards his sister. With a sad and also happy smile Nunnally stretched her hand out and Lelouch laid her own into it.

She registered barely there brushes of fingers against her hand, before the contours of her hand were followed by soft fingertips. It was a strange sensation but she didn’t hesitate to give her other hand when her sister indicated for it. To make it easier she knelt down in front of her and let the procedure happen again.

She wasn’t too surprised when the fingers than came up to her face, tracing every line and contour. When they traced the edge of her lips she couldn’t stop the small smile from forming, knowing it would be felt and was met with an answering one.

When the hands retreated she followed them and embraced the small girl carefully but tightly and the both of them stayed like that for quite a while.

When Cornelia finally looked up again she realised that she had quite ignored her surroundings while wrapped up with Nunnally, exchanging small words of love.

Guilford and Darlton had apparently left the room and Lelouch was standing with an Eleven woman dressed in a maid outfit in the corner talking softly. As if he could sense her gaze Lelouch turned back to her after finishing his conversation. He knelt down beside her and took one of Nunnallys hands in his.

“Cornelia and her guards will stay here with you, like I said. Sayoko of course will also be here, she knows how to contact me if you need anything, but I will call as often as I can.”

“It’s alright Lelouch. I understand. Would you carry me upstairs? I think I would like to take a nap, I hope you don’t mind, sister?”

“No, not at all. Go take a rest while I get acquainted with the house.”

“I will wake you in time for dinner, Nunnally-sama.”

“Thank you.”

Cornelia watched as Lelouch picked his sister up with obvious practiced ease and she couldn’t stop herself from stopping them once again and kissing her forehead and wishing her a good rest. She would give the two siblings their time to say good-bye, for now, in peace.

When they had vanished down a corridor she was pulled out of her thoughts by the other woman in the room.

“Your guards are currently looking over the security of the house. Do you wish to join them or would you prefer a cup of tea first?”

While the tone certainly was respectful enough, the total lack of a proper address made her grit her teeth. But Lelouch had been adamant that this person was important to them and he would like her to try and be at least civil. Like he had pointed out, this was the person who knew them best, had cared for them for years and had taken something like a mother role to them, especially Nunnally.

Also, Lelouch had made it absolutely clear that their maid had first say in any and everything concerning Nunnally.

“Tea sounds great.”

She tried to keep her voice at least neutral, it would surely take some getting used to but she would try her best.

* * *

 

When Lelouch arrived back at the Ikaruga he was dead tired. He was emotionally exhausted. First the memorial service and then his meeting with his sister but he had known that it couldn’t happen on another day.

Because the next days would be filled with preparations, meetings and planning. The sooner they moved to Japan the better it would be. Britannia would be in an uproar because of all the information released but especially Area 11 was hit the most with it.

Not only should they exploit the situation but soon Britannia would bear down on the remaining Japanese and no amount of precaution and escape routes they had given them would help for long.

He was thankful when Tohdoh and the others refused to let him back to work and so he arrived in his rooms with a feeling of deep gratitude. Really, the moment they gave him the opportunity to shirk his duties he took it.

The meeting between Nunnally and Cornelia had went well, which really wasn’t a surprise. Introducing Sayoko to his elder sister had been… interesting.

To counteract future problems he had told her that the Japanese woman was the sworn Knight of the vi Britannia’s and while it hadn’t set well with her she had accepted what it meant. It didn’t matter to him that Sayoko hadn’t taken the traditional and official vow of a Britannian Knight but Cornelia didn’t have to know that. Essentially it was true and it would give Sayoko power over Cornelia at least when it came to Nunnally.

Even as a princess she couldn’t overrule a personal knight of another royal and Cornelia valued these traditions highly no matter how disillusioned she may had become with her country.

He had told her how much Nunnally knew and to consult with their maid when needed. He had seen the reluctance in his half-sister but even she couldn’t argue against him when he pointed out that Sayoko knew Nunnally better. A hurtful thing to say, he was aware of that but Nunnally needed a steady and known presence while he was away.

He knew that she would most likely hunt down whatever had been reported while she was banned from the media and only Sayoko would know how to help her during that.

He settled down on his couch after he removed his mask and cape into which he had changed into on the shuttle. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes. This had been such a tiring day with the memorial service first and then his visit with Nunnally. He wouldn’t mind going to bed early but his mind was still in an uproar.

He must have dozed off because he was startled awake by someone shaking him. Looking up he gazed into the concerned eyes of Kallen.

“Hey there, sorry to wake you, but we have brought food and I have your new timetable for tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Kallen.”

He took the datapad while CC and his ace pilot set up the table, not surprisingly one of the dishes was pizza.

He studied his timetable and went through the most important things he would have to prepare for and calculated the most likely outcome from those. Most noteworthy were his meetings with Xingke and the IT team.

He was actually looking forward to his meeting with the Chinese General. A really valuable and gifted ally and he had already expanded his plans to include him more if the other was open to these things. He was sure that he still held some distrust but he could work with that and as Tohdoh would also be part of that meeting it would serve more than one goal.

When the datapad was taken quite forcefully from his hands he looked up into the calm gaze of his witch, but there was a slight glare hidden as well.

“I can actually see this brilliant mind of yours already running away with you again. Food, now. You’re a human being, your body requires fuel.”

“It’s not that easily shut down, as you well know.”

CC actually sighed before shaking her head at him. He watched as she sat down on the opposite couch where Kallen had settled herself already, watching them with an amused smile.

“Well maybe another sleeping pill is in order, we’re safe here, you could use the sleep.”

“You could really use some more sleep, Lelouch. Especially as the next days will be quite hectic.”

Great, now they were teaming up against him.

“I hate sleeping pills. They knock you completely out and if you have to wake up earlier your mind is completely groggy.”

When his witch smirked at him he instantly got wary of her.

“I can make you sleep using a more, shall we say, traditional method?”

“What?!”

By the way Kallens face was heating up to match her hair she had clearly understood it in the way CC had intended. But he knew her better…

“And by that you mean?”

“By whacking you over the head and knocking you unconscious. But that might be also problematic as you would most likely wake with a massive headache. So, your choice.”

He observed as Kallen looked at CC as if she was completely mad, which was understandable but it was just her screwed humour. Kallen than shook er head forcefully before reaching for the table to get something to eat.

“Just take the damn pills, Lelouch, before this crazy woman has any other ideas.”

He smiled at them both, as headache inducing as CC often was he also appreciated her humour, most of the time anyway. She always knew when he was able to handle her teasing and more hurtful comments but also knew what to say to lift his spirits.

And he had missed Kallen during all these months they had spent apart during the SAZ. Nearly from the beginning she had stood by him, had shown Zero more loyalty than any other. Working together with her was both easier and more difficult than before she knew his true identity. But one thing hadn’t changed, she stood by him fiercely and protectively.

Originally he had never planned to reveal his identity to the Black Knights, only for Kallen he had contemplated making an exception. But know he was more than glad that he did as it had proven to be better for them all.

Despite being more of a pessimist he still couldn’t help but feel that the world his sister wished for, a world he was now also hoping to give to people like Kallen and CC, was really within grasp.

.

* * *

.

“This is more than I anticipated you could spare.”

Lelouch went over the lists again, noting how much more machines and soldiers Xingke was ready to supply. He pushed them over to Tohdoh before looking over to the Chinese General.

“It’s the absolute maximum while still having enough to be able to defend my country should you fail and Britannia comes knocking.”

“Not that I’m not grateful but that sounds like you could be in a tight spot should we not succeed. You don’t owe me more than you can give, we’ve agreed on these conditions.”

“I’m certain we would manage. But this is more important than just the freeing of an area so I want to aid as much as I can.”

Lelouch looked over to Tohdoh who shrugged slightly before turning his mask back on his ally.

“Care to elaborate on that?”

“From what I’ve gathered you have already people out there talking to various countries, hoping that they would join the UFN. I’ve heard that even some members of the EU are contemplating joining because Britannia is steadily gaining territory in their war against them.

“You’re the only one who has ever accomplished anything against Britannia. But until now only on a small scale, many will probably wait with their decision for after the retaking of Japan. You freeing an area would prove once and for all that it is possible to win against Britannia and then I think the UFN will really take shape.

“I like that idea very much, so I will give you as much resources as possible so that this operation will be a success. Because it is needed to built something far greater.”

It was really nice to talk with like-minded people, someone who understood his vision and was beginning t share it and already working towards it. Especially as it wasn’t something that he wanted to discuss in depth with the Black Knights. They were looking forward to the freeing of their country as most of them were Japanese, but they could accomplish so much more…

What was also true was that while certain countries had already said they would join, many were still hesitating. They needed a big achievement to prove themselves.

“An accurate analysis. But you also promised to give shelter to the Black Knights should we lose. That draws a target on you and knowing they will have a safe place is also important.”

“Understandable. But still this is all taken into account.”

“Then I’m very grateful to you and your generosity.”

“There is just one more. I will accompany you with the Shen-hu.”

“What? Why?”

That was actually Tohdoh. He was thankful because, as much as he understood the thinking of Xingke, that had even surprised him.

“I want to personally aid you in freeing your country after you have done the same for me. Also for the other reasons that I stated. This is an important battle and I will join you no matter what.”

There probably wouldn’t be anything he could say to sway the man before him. Trying to get him to watch from afar would probably insult him and from the look of him he was determined to join them. Really, the more time he spent with him, the more he liked this man. Nonetheless, he had a few things that were non-negotiable for him.

“Alright. But I have conditions.”

“I expected as much.”

While he certainly seemed surprised at his quick acceptance he was sure that the terms he would lay out to him were not the ones he anticipated, except the first one.

“You will not interfere with our chain of command. I’m more than ready to talk battle plans with you and to let you take command of most of the Chinese soldiers that volunteered for this mission.

“But the most important promise I want you to make is the following: Should you at any point be in danger of losing your life you will withdraw from the battle.”

He held up his hand before the other could start in on him.

“I understand that this goes against your very being but this is more important than your honour.

“You are needed here, you are the one Tianzi needs to guide her, to become the empress she was meant to be. You also promised a safe haven for the Black Knights, so you are essential for all of that. The Tianzi is a sweet girl and she will be a great leader because of her kind heart, but she needs you on her side. Someone she trust inexplicable and someone who knows when to be ruthless and isn’t afraid to do what is needed.”

“Like with you and Princess Euphemia?”

“Yes, exactly like that. Euphy was a sweet person but she was too trustworthy and naive and without me the SAZ would have quickly become a disaster with many Japanese losing their lives without reason. Her advisor Darlton would have made sure that she stayed safe but apart from that...”

“I understand.”

“I’m not asking you to not give it your all and to fight until the last moment. But in a worst case scenario I would prefer you to draw back and make sure you survive.

“Should we really lose and should I not come back I would really prefer to know that someone will look out for the Japanese, not only giving them shelter but also a home.”

“Acceptable.”

“Now that we’re already on this topic, I have an additional matter to discuss with you and another reason why I need you to survive.

“In the case we are defeated and as I can’t know who will at that point still be alive I want you to take over the Black Knights if no one else is available. I want you to continue to work towards the future I envisioned as I think you are of the same mind.

“I can’t ask this of Tohdoh or the others because they are first and foremost fighting for Japan and that is absolutely as it should be. But I like the thought of someone continuing to try and work towards the peaceful world I envisioned with Euphemia.”

“Zero, you know that I’m sharing this vision too.”

“Yes I know Tohdoh, it’s just…”

“You promised us a free Japan and don’t want to break that promise too obviously. So you hesitate in asking more of us than fighting for our country.”

With that Tohdoh nailed his thoughts as of late. He really wanted to work towards more than only the freeing of Area 11. He wanted to make the UFN a reality and strong enough to hold up against Britannia, lending aid to other areas and making sure Britannia didn’t conquer more.

“I’m obviously talking already far into the future but yes. I would like to take this rebellion farther than Japan.”

“And you’re always planning ways ahead, it’s not surprising. Know that I will always support you. Xingke, your thoughts?”

“I’m not you but I too share this vision. I’m not sure if it is attainable without you but I would certainly try.”

“You would just need to put someone in this costume. Sure, I wear this mask to hide my identity for various reasons. But ‘Zero’ could also become a symbol and playing that up could give you a lot of support.”

“And if you’re captured by Britannia and they reveal your identity to the world before publicly executing you?”

If he were any one else than the believed dead prince of Britannia that would be the most likely scenario, but he wasn’t just anybody.

“They would not do that.”

“You can’t know that.”

Sadly his smirk was hidden behind his mask but Tohdoh looked at him before turning back to Xingke with one of his own.

“The chance of them doing it that way is highly unlikely. Due to his identity they may announce his execution but not show his face, it would damage them to much.”

The calculating look that was thrown at them said a lot but he would not reveal himself to the General. For now at least. He picked up the conversation again before the conversation stayed too long on his identity.

“Like Euphemia I have prepared some videos while still in the SAZ, one of them deals with my identity that could be used against Britannia. Additionally I will record some new ones for the case of my demise with which you should be able to rally any surviving Black Knights.”

“You really like to prepare for everything.”

“Not everything but as much as I can, yes. I try to attack a problem from all sides and think many ways ahead but I’m not infallible. From what I know of you, you’re a good tactician and also a good fighter, you also have a reason for wanting to change this world. Knowing that you would take over for me would greatly lessen my fear.”

“At least promise to try and survive.”

“You’re not the only one asking for that particular promise. “

“I can imagine.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to die, I just like to be prepared. It is also possible that I’m seriously injured during the battle and am out of commission for a while after we win. There are plans set up for that also, and someone will immediately take up my mask to make sure everything runs smoothly.”

“Well than that is settled.”

With that they bent down towards the digital map in front of them, adding the resources of the Chinese Federation and rearranging the battle lines to involve the Shen-hu.

.

* * *

.

Urabe was in one of the strategy rooms on Horai isand with his fellow swords and their leader and they were going over their part of the upcoming battle.

He was anxious to finally really move against Britannia.

Sure, in reality they had never stopped, preparing in the shadows but it still wasn’t the same. Finally they were going into battle, really testing their skills against real pilots instead of in simulators.

That didn’t mean that he hadn’t enjoyed the time of the SAZ. While they all would have preferred to never lay low it gave them so much more cause now. Peace and Britannia just weren’t compatible so they would bring peace the bloody way.

Knowing the SAZ would fail and seeing it were still two different things and he was more than ready to show Britannia that they wouldn’t settle for less anymore. Especially after they killed the one royal they all had come to like.

As he was one of two people playing bodyguard to their masked leader during these months he had come to know the little princess quite well. How Lelouch had been able to handle her on various accounts was a mystery to him but most likely it helped that they were related.

But he had gotten to see first hand that she truly just wished for peace and wasn’t afraid to give up something to achieve that. Over the course of months he had watched as she continuously lost her blindness to the cruelty of the world. Despite getting one harsh lesson after another he had never truly seen her falter.

He was proud to say that he had known her and had been a better person in the end and he had respected her immensely and would have wished for her to continue standing with them and working towards her dream.

He was one of the people that were well aware that Zero intended to spread his rebellion far wider than just Japan.

Not only was he aware of the different back-up plans, he also had a good understanding of the man behind the mask.

As much as many would call him boy, he had long ago stopped. His actual age didn’t do him justice. He wasn’t sure which parts of his past shaped him into a being more mature and ruthless than anyone else his age. Sure, sometimes he had to remind him to eat, to not be too proud to take something against a headache and to feel free to take a nap in his presence. He had also been witness to some angry pacing and mutterings when the princess or Suzaku or both were being difficult.

Despite all these instances were he acted more his age or where his pride was in the way, he had never disappointed. Also, he too had matured.

Gone was the time where he kept his plans and thoughts close and would only share the bare minimum. Over time he freely admitted when he wanted an additional opinion or needed help with something.

His small fascination from the beginning had developed into a massive amount of respect and also loyalty. Who would have thought that he would ever feel these kind of things for a Britannian. But when he had talked with Tohdoh he quickly came to realise that he wasn’t alone. Only he had also known him as a kid and wasn’t that all the more freaky?

Looking down on the plans and seeing all these little things coming back together who wouldn’t feel awe? Question was, did it increase because of his age? Or were they just not thinking about the fact that, essentially, a school-boy was able to plan to this extent.

“Information from the EU front-lines says that for the past two days they haven’t seen the usual amount of Rounds fighting.”

“Yes, Zero has already planned for that. Look here.”

He watched as Tohdoh showed Senba the details for that mission. It came as no surprise that Britannia was well aware that they would be coming. Most likely not believing them as strong as they were but they were preparing nonetheless and some members of the Knights of Round would be a sure thing. Especially as normally that would ensure success, but Britannia would get a wake up call because they had some aces too and more than they thought.

Really, despite maybe inviting trouble with these kind of thoughts, he still couldn’t stop himself from envisioning a free Japan. He firmly believed that, if anyone could do it, it would be Zero. He also knew that Tohdoh wouldn’t hold that thought against him as he was of the same mindset.

.

* * *

.

Kallen was looking over the destruction around her that she had just caused with her team.

They had met up in the training ground provided by their allies, a safe place to really use their Knightmares without endangering someone and it was heavily guarded and protected so they should be safe from spies. The Eunuchs had tested the Shen-Hu here while searching for a pilot that could handle the machine, so it should be alright.

Her squad members were now moving their frames towards the ship that would bring them back to Horai Island later and she was currently getting a new energy filler while she waited for her next training partner.

Simulations could only get you so far and while the battles that had taken place a few days ago had certainly helped it was still nothing compared to the magnitude they would face in two days’ time.

Two days. What a scary and wonderful thought.

They would finally do what they had always wanted to do, free Japan from its oppressors and now they had even more reason to do it. When all this started she would have never thought that it would really come to this. Sure, Zero always had the ability to make it seem possible but still….

But here was the proof. They weren’t a small ragtag group anymore. Slowly but surely they had evolved and while the SAZ could be seen as a setback, she knew that in reality it had been a blessing. Not only were they able to use the time to build up an army and it had also given Rakshata time to fine tune and develop her weapons. The Indian scientist had also worked hard during these last months, especially as she had also overseen the factoring of more standard Knightmares.

And now she and Lelouch would train on their own, outside of simulators to make sure they worked together flawlessly.

She had put her team through certain exercises, making sure they would know what to do and when. She would be first and foremost looking out for Lelouch but should she be occupied they knew to take over and while she worked with Zero they knew to keep enemies away. The Guren and the Shinkiro together were worthy of a small army and today they wanted to perfect their teamwork.

She was looking forward to it. She hadn’t been able to spend as much time with Lelouch as she would have wanted but with her position as his personal bodyguard she was more than aware of the many things that demanded his attention. Not only the various meetings he had but by just walking from one to the next he was giving the people hope. The powerful strides and confident air he excluded was reassuring to everyone. They often stopped him to talk with him, ask him about the upcoming battle and he always knew just the right words to calm anyone down.

While he knew how to handle all of his duties and these small things, a handful of people also saw the other side.

She had her fair share of experience in wearing a mask but Lelouch could switch from one personality to another in a heartbeat. He also never forget to act accordingly in public, no matter what. That had always been her weak spot. If something unsettled her or something unforeseen happened she was in danger of letting her mask slip. She had gotten better, with all the time during the SAZ.

But Lelouch was steadfastly doing what needed to be done and she admired him for that. Had admired him before she knew who he really was and now she was even more dedicated to protect him. No one but he could have accomplished what he had and she would do everything in her power to ensure his survival. Not only for the sake of the Japanese and all the other supporters of Zero, but also because of Nunnally.

She didn’t want to envision a situation where she might have to tell the sweet girl that she failed to protect her brother. She had listened in when they visited her in the safe house. She felt guilty for intruding on such a private moment but she hadn’t been able to stop herself. CC had seen her but hadn’t commented before she went deeper into the house and vanished until they had to depart.

There were so many reason why she wanted to make sure Lelouch didn’t die. They needed Zero, his vision and his charisma to take this rebellion farther than any before it, but Lelouch was also needed. And it would be her job to protect him and while it was a scary thought she revelled in it. From the first time he announced her position she had sworn to never disappoint the trust he showed her. And now she had all the more reason for it.

But she had selfish reason too, not only the general freedom of her country but also the realisation of her brothers dream. Naoto surely would have worked well together with Lelouch and she was forever doing it also for him.

.

* * *

.

“So… tomorrow.”

Lelouch only hummed in response, trying to settle down with the aid of CCs gentle ministrations. His head was on her lap and she was stroking through his hair, trying to help calm his mind. His body was ready for sleep, and he was starting to feel drowsy with the help of her soothing motions but his mind was running away with him.

It wasn’t as if he could do anything anymore. He had prepared for every possibility he could think of, had planned for the future and for the worst case, or others had. Still, his mind was constantly over-thinking everything again and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep. But he was pretty sure that CC had some sleeping pills near her should this method not work. She wouldn’t let him fret over things already settled and not be in full working order tomorrow.

He knew that he needed sleep but that still didn’t help calm his thoughts.

“Are you afraid?”

A good question. He was many things when it came to the upcoming battle. He was kind of looking forward to it, he had built up to this point for a long time. He was anxious and elated. He was afraid of failure. But of dying? Not really, or at the least not in the traditional sense. He obviously didn’t want to die and even if he knew rationally that his death was a high possibility he wasn’t scared.

He feared leaving Nunnally, he feared that without him and despite all his contingency plans, that his rebellion would end with him. Should he come into a tight spot tomorrow he would surely fear for his life, but right now it was more uneasiness. For all his plotting and planning, he couldn’t see into the future and one can’t predict everything. He had to settle with having done everything in his power to ensure victory.

“Partly.”

“That’s more admittance than I expected. You would be a fool not to fear what’s coming and that you aren’t.”

“But maybe I am exactly that. I am going to war with a nation that controls a third of this world.”

“It’s not like you’re going into it blind. Not anymore. You are prepared and selfish enough to not do something if it were completely impossible.”

He moved a hand up and settled it on her knee, stroking it for a moment. Their relationship was a complex one, he wasn’t surprised that there were rumours flying around that she was his mistress. Even without any proof and any behaviour like this in public. But even before he revealed his identity to the upper echelon of the Black Knights she had been close to him. His right hand and advisor.

He had other things on his mind but that didn’t mean that he was _blind_. CC was exotic and beautiful but he knew that she also wasn’t exactly human. But most importantly their relationship went beyond that, they were partners and accomplices and something more. Whatever that ‘more’ was. CC had decades of experiences and seen so much it was hard to imagine.

She had probably seen everything the world and mankind had to offer, the good and the bad, so whatever he may do was most certainly not something she hadn’t seen already. With this in mind it was easier to let barriers and masks slip.

Also, the harsh truth was, she was keeping him sane.

“You must have seen nations rise and fall. For you this must seem silly.”

“You’re right, to a degree. Fighting for what you believe in isn’t silly. Normally I wouldn’t care. Area Eleven or Japan, to me it has no meaning. But it has to you.”

“I didn’t think you would care this much.”

“Let’s say I’m invested.”

He chuckled at that, that sounded more like her, even if she had become more personable during these last months.

“Does your investment have anything to do with the small team you want to lead on a special mission tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“And you will still not tell me what this is about?”

“Why haven’t you asked for information on your mother’s death from Cornelia?”

He tensed at that. She knew him too well sometimes.

With a sigh he sat up and settled into a comfortable position facing her. He knew being open with her about his worries and the like was only helpful in the long run, also because she had a unique ability to keep his mind focused.

“All those months ago, you asked me what was more important to me. My revenge or finding out who killed my mother. My revenge has evolved into the true desire to free Japan and bring peace to this world and I have accepted that the only person who can probably truly answer my question would be my father.

“The first may bring me the opportunity to confront my father again to settle my desire for the truth. You made me see that the rebellion had precedence. Cornelia may have or may not have some answers, especially as she admired my mother and may have digged around more. Whatever information she could give me, now is not the time.

“So the reason is more fear than anything else. I fear that whatever she knows will occupy my mind so much that it would hinder my planning and that is not something I can afford right now, or am willing to risk.”

Her gentle smile surprised him as was he hand she settled on his cheek. Seldom had he seen her this open.

“You really have come a long way from the bratty prince throwing a tantrum I first met. The reason I am not telling you why this mission is important is exactly the same. It would distract you. We are accomplices, I will do anything in my power to ensure your survival and that your wish comes true.

“I will at some point tell you all about it but not right now. You have to trust me, Lelouch.”

He leant forward until his forehead rested against hers.

“I appreciate it. And because it is well overdue. Thank you CC. Thank you for opening my eyes and helping me see what really matters. I am more thankful for that than I can ever express. Should we succeed tomorrow you should feel proud that you made it possible. I may have accidentally freed you from Clovis’ prison but you helped free a nation.”

“Silly boy. We have a contract, I don’t need your thanks. I’m centuries old, I don’t care about a country or the world.”

What she said may be what she wanted him to think, but he had felt the slight tensing of her body, his words had an effect on her, as much as she may want to deny it.

“Nevertheless it is the truth, if you acknowledge it or not.”

“Are you getting sentimental with me because you might die soon? I distinctly remember you making promises to survive.”

She had drawn back from him, giving him an indignant glare.

“I promised to do everything in my power to survive. I can’t promise anything else.”

“I don’t trust in promises, only in contracts.”

He smiled at her before leaning forward and kissing her forehead, at the spot he knew was marked with the geass symbol.

“Trust me and our contract, Ceridwen.” -1-

He settled back down into his original position. He smiled up at her one last time before closing his eyes. The last thing he saw was the same pained and sad expression she had had in the cave at Narita but it was accompanied by a gentle smile.

When she only started up her earlier ministrations without rebuking him for using her real name he knew that she had accepted his-not-quite-promise.

.

* * *

.

“Hear me Britannia!

“Many of you have probably followed the information I have released, so I will not talk about it unnecessarily. What I do have to say however is in relation to that.

“Princess Euphemia wished for peace and equality. In my eyes the only royal fitting for that title, because power comes with responsibility. The duty to care and look out for your subjects. That’s why the Black Knights aided the Tianzi of the Chinese Federation of getting back her power for she truly cares for her country and people.

“Britannia has never cared. Even when given the opportunity to evolve and become more than an oppressive nation they didn’t take it. Their own princess attacked and ridiculed because of her kind heart. But it was her kind-heartedness that moved the Japanese and made them loyal to her. When her own country abandoned her because she tried to bring peace to a difficult area, we embraced her.

“We will mourn forever the one princess fit of her title and the only one in Britannia that might have had the ability to bring us all together in peace.

“You will never stop to view the numbers as weak, no matter what. The strong rule over the weak, that is what you all believe.

“I believe in justice, equality and peace. You think we are weak? I will show you weak.

“If Britannia won’t change through peaceful means, then I am done with trying. Beware Britannia! We will fight for the peace that our Princess died for! We will build a nation that she would be proud of. A nation were race, ideology and religion will not matter.

“We will build this nation where everything started, the country we call home. Be ready Britannia, because we will retake what is rightfully ours! We’re coming for Japan!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re finally going to have the Black Rebellion! YAY!
> 
> I have a bit more experience with battles now but still dread it a bit. It’s the one thing I really have difficulties with. But we’ll see because I’m really excited to have reached that stage. 
> 
> *dances around giddily* I may be a bit hyper because of the rush this chapter has given me. XD Even proof reading didn’t calm me down. 
> 
> Should you think that Xingke and Schneizel are (a bit) OOC then please note that I did my best. Schneizel for example is a character I just can’t grasp. Really, that guy just doesn’t want to explain himself to me!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! 
> 
> (I’m going to start with the next chapter right now as I’m quite in the mood for it – I’m sure you approve ^_^)
> 
>  
> 
> -1- Taken/Inspired from the Rachel Morgan series by Kim Harrison. Not sure if that name has been used already, but it’s my personal favourite.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE BLACK REBELLION!! 
> 
> ENJOY! XD

 

 

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 

“Status report”

“As expected the bases at the coast to the Chinese Federation have been heavily reinforced during the last days and have been nearly constantly on high alert.”

Lelouch couldn’t help but smirk. They had submerged the Ikaruga and their other submarines regularly over the last three days for a few hours during different times, sometimes by day and other times at night. Schneizel who was in command of Area 11 had probably set most of the military on alert during those times, preparing for an attack that never came.

It wasn’t much but it may wear on the soldiers, often being called for alert duty with nothing happening.

“And Li Xingke?”

“Gaining ground faster than expected. Britannia is satisfied with staying where they are. Estimated time until engagement, 10 minutes.”

So, for now everything according to plan.

Xingke was in command of all Chinese troops and the only visible enemy for now. Let Britannia think that they only had whatever they were able to get from their new ally. He looked over to Tohdoh who was standing beside him on the bridge of the Ikaruga. They nodded at each other and he turned back to the command centre as a whole.

“I will leave the Ikaruga in all of your more than capable hands under the command of Ohgi.”

He turned and together with Tohdoh left for the hangar where everyone was waiting. The moment Xingke engaged the enemy and drew their attention to him they would surface in the bay of Tokyo and he would give the signal for their biggest surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

He had left the Britannian army and joined the army of the SAZ in the hope that it would be a slightly better life there. Despite the end he hadn’t been disappointed, the SAZ had been an improvement but nothing more than a dream in the end.

But it led him here to this moment.

He may not have understood the operation in the Chinese Federation at first but hadn’t been able to do anything against it. He may have a team and Knightmares under his command but not enough to make a change so he had waited.

His patience was rewarded as he was now lying in wait, waiting for the signal that he could proceed with the ambush. He was stationed outside a small base in the outskirts of Tokyo and he and his team were hidden in the nearby buildings, cloaked in the darkness. These frames have been there for months and he hoped that they would work despite that. He had run the tests and everything seemed well…

There was a reason why he had been assigned to this base and this mission. He wasn’t the best pilot, he knew his way around in a Knightmare but he wasn’t entirely comfortable and would never be a great pilot.

Thankfully this mission was not above his skills and he would not disappoint his comrades who would face many difficult duels. He would do his part, as small as it may seem, it was still important.

“At all S-teams. Commence operation Shadow in 30 seconds.”

“Understood”

He watched as a timer started on one of the screens.

From his position at the top of the small building he could see the green energy building up all around the base. The light increased in strength and he could see movement, probably the Brits trying to figure out what was happening. At the peak the light suddenly pulsated before pulsing inside. He counted. 1, 2…. 5 pulses until the light died out completely.

“Forward!”

He jumped from the building and sped towards the base, a lonely Knightmare came at him. Quick thinking but the few frames above fifth generation that were stationed here would not hold him up.

He fired a slash harken to the left while simultaneously raining bullets on him from the right, trapping him in so that the one member near him with a flight enabled Burai could charge in from behind and destroy him.

It succeeded, thankfully and they charged inside the base. Knightmares were standing around not moving and on the opposite side he could see another battle going on. Not wasting time he got into formation with the other team-members who had reached him and destroyed any frame standing around.

They only had five minutes until their opponents would be able to move again. These version of the Gejfun Disturber were developed from the original. But instead of trapping and _holding_ the enemy it was meant to disable for a short time but this allowed them to move without being caught in the net too. It worked for a small base like that but he knew that the other ones, the more important ones had better disturbers settled around them but needed air-teams to take out the caught enemies.

All these Disturbers had been put around various bases during the months of the SAZ, hidden as best as they could and now was finally the time for the last step of this mission that started so long ago.

Looking around he couldn’t see anymore stray targets and joined three of his team fighting against a superior machine. They didn’t know if there were any hidden Knightmares but they would take out as many as they could before vanishing again, reducing the back-up forces available to Britannia.

* * *

 

The moment the Ikaruga broke through the surface before Tokyo the air around it became akin to a nest of bees that had just been disturbed. One after another the Knightmares left the ship on mass and instantly took position around the fleet, everyone knowing where to settle.

Once in position Lelouch gave the command to the teams hidden throughout Japan, formed up by rebellion groups and former guards of the SAZ.

He hoped that most of them succeeded but had to concentrate on his own mission.

The Tokyo Settlement lay before him and when he zoomed his visuals in he saw the Avalon hovering above and in front of the Government Building, accompanied by a whole fleet. Seemed like his brother preferred to be near the happenings as opposed to directing the battle from the heavily guarded government building. It didn’t really matter.

He activated the speaker and knew that through the Ikaruga the message would be broadcasted over every channel.

“I am Zero! I have come to reclaim what is ours. I give Britannia three minutes to declare its surrender, in which case I promise safe passage if you turn around now and leave that which is not yours. Should you stay we will fight but know that any civilian casualties will be on your consciousness.”

He watched the timer start to count down.

He was well aware that the possibility of them taking him up on this offer was nonexistant. But still, it was important on more than one level, the most noteworthy being his speech acting as a trigger to certain individuals.

He was certain that his brother had more than likely evacuated the outer rings of the Settlement, especially those near the bay, anticipating his arrival from this angle. Now it was heavily manned with Knightmares, tanks and even a G1. He wasn’t overly surprised that Schneizel had anticipated his arrival here. Knowing that they had the Ikaruga and could move without detection, going straight for the settlement was easily predicted.

“No Knights of Round seen anywhere, Zero.”

Also not surprising. They would first see how the fight went before deploying their aces to crush them. Not that he planned to let them succeed.

He saw the frontlines readying themselves for fire while his own troops stayed motionless behind him. Should they open fire before the three minute mark they all knew to evade or settle in behind him and his shields.

Schneizel may also take presence directly on the battlefield but he would stay safely within the Avalon while he himself took first position. He now firmly believed in what had become one of his standard speeches. If the king doesn’t lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow.

It was great philosophy but he had never truly lived it. It had always been more used to get the loyalty and trust of the Black Knights. But now he was more personally invested in this than he had ever been at the beginning. Did that make him a fool or a better leader?

He couldn’t stop the cruel smirk from showing on his face as the timer went down to the last half minute. Really he was quite looking forward to this surprise, he was just sad that he wouldn’t be able to see the faces of his opponents.

As the numbers hit Zero he could practical hear the settlement groan before slowly but surely crumbling down, at least a part of it. Specifically the part near the bay holding the Britannian frontline. He laughed shortly before activating his communications.

“Charge!”

They would use the shock and confusion of the ground vanishing from underneath them to attack. This took out a great deal of the ground forces enabling them to concentrate on the aerial battle. Two teams rushed past him and downwards, they would take out any survivors of the crumbling.

As soon as they were done and the area halfway safe another two submarines would come out and deploy their own ground forces. Those were also responsible to build a safe retreat for energy refilling.

He moved forward, accompanied once again by Kallen and Tohdoh on either side of him.

They met the soldiers rushing towards them head on but he saw that there were many more waiting around the flagship.

“Draw them nearer to the Ikaruga, let them follow you slowly back!”

He would not fall for this tactic, Schneizel apparently wanted to tire them out before they came into striking distance.

He put up his shields when a volley of bullets came in his direction, many of them were concentrating their fire on him but he had anticipated that. True to the plans, Kallen swept forward, dealing with three of them swiftly before coming back to his side and inching farther back with him.

Tohdoh and the swords were also facing a larger number of enemies solely concentrating on them, but he didn’t worry. Those five were like a well oiled machine and under Tohdohs command would surely be able to overcome them.

The first wave followed them while he could see the next one closing rank behind them. He had hoped that some of them would come to aid their losing comrades but he shouldn’t have underestimated Schneizel. There really was no reason to slowly fall back to their flagship and most likely his brother was able to deduce that he had something planned.

It didn’t matter. The moment they had drawn them near enough he gave the signal and the Ikaruga opened its Hadron Canon, building up energy.

“Now!”

At the command from Ohgi they all dropped down under the range of the Ikaruga while he took position above it and only seconds later the canons were fired.

This took out nearly the whole first wave as they were too near to properly dodge and where they fell the blast even reached some of the Knightmares at the front before the Avalon.

When the energy blast died down he was already ready and activated his main weapon at half strength firing it straight towards the now charging second wave. Hitting the prisma with the second part of this weapon he let loose a volley of beams that even hit some of the ships around the Avalon, which sadly seemed to have strong enough shields to avoid being hit. Good to know.

In the meantime they had reformed and smashed the Knightmares that had managed to avoid both attacks and were now coming towards them.

He himself got five opponents and he fired his left wrist-mounted hadron Canon while simultaneously releasing the hidden sword into his right hand. It was rather slim and not too long as there wasn’t enough space to hold it without disabling him to change into fortress mode. But it was better than no close range weapon at all.

He activated the shield on his left arm, another addition he had asked of Rakshata. It stayed active until deactivated and didn’t have the strength of the full defence shield but it allowed him to take hits while he was fighting. He needed his hands to pilot and wouldn’t be able to switch fast enough to his keyboards to bring up the whole shield.

He let the bullets rain down on him, reflected from his shield before firing the hadron canon again and also attacking with the sword.

He managed to take one out and disabled the flight system of a second one before using his speed to bring more distance between them. Before he could ready himself for his next attack Kallen was already there, taking out the three still standing quickly and efficiently while one of her squad-members dealt with the falling one.

He hadn’t expected her to be free of her own attackers this soon but he really shouldn’t have been surprised, Kallen had the fastest frame and could deal with standard frames easily.

He deactivated the shield on his arm while surveying the monitors and what he could see around him.

His screens picked up movement from the Avalon and three dots came at them in high speed. He didn’t need to zoom in to know that these were the Knights of Round, the speed of their frames alone was telling. As was the free path they were given by the soldiers.

It was too soon!

He had hoped to be able to cut down the number of normal Knightmares more before having to engage the elite of Britannia. Seemed like Schneizel didn’t want to take any chances.

“Plan Delta!”

They reformed their lines while he studied the opponents rushing towards them. From the information he had on the Rounds he immediately recognized the Mordred, a heavily armed frame which equalled an army of its own with the ridiculous amount of weapons installed.

Then there was a blue jet which was even faster than its comrades and he was pretty sure that it had to be the Tristan. It’s speed easily matched the Guren and it was an opponent which shouldn’t be underestimated no matter which mode it operated in.

And last but not least, the Lancelot, of course.

The only information he had on the devicer was that it was a female member of the rounds. He just hoped that she wasn’t as compatible with the Lancelot as Suzaku had been.

“Tohdoh, the blue one! Q1, R-3 start mission Guinevere! Teams one to three with me, we will engage the Mordred.”

The Mordred was already heading straight towards him and he moved to intercept it but nearly hadn’t enough time to get the shields up before it fired its most devastating weapon, the Stark Hadron Canon. Having already switched back to his keyboard he typed away, having to increase the strength of his Defense Field repeatedly as the Blast continued to smash against it.

The Shinkiro trembled as a whole because of the strain, he had to repeatedly increase the strength of the Defence Field while also pushing forward, trying to keep the Mordred away from his own troops. The blast hit the shield and was redirected all around him, decimating his soldiers but also some Britannians. The amount of strength he had to pour into the shield was draining his energy at an alarming rate. He would not be able to do this for too long.

The remaining ones now tried to get behind the Mordred to stop it, many frames exploding because they were hit by the redirected energy but some made it through. But the attack let up when they reached it and he lost nearly all of the remaining soldiers when missiles where launched from nearly every part of the machine. This could be more problematic than expected.

What was left gathered behind and beside him when the Mordred charged at them once again but instead of engaging him it just smashed him aside before flying straight though their lines, hitting only those in its way before speeding away.

What?

“Anya!”

That drew him out of his shock, apparently this was not exactly planned as the pilot of the Tristan had shouted over the loud speakers. Had the Mordred gone awry and not responded over a private channel? What was going on here?

When the Tristan changed to fortress mode again to try and chase its comrade he was blocked by Tohdoh and his team. No matter what they would not let him loose.

“Ohgi, information on the flight path of the Mordred?”

“Not clear at the moment. Eventual target could be Xingke but last we heard he already got his own Knight of Round that had probably stayed hidden at the base.”

What else was there to hit should the pilot not have gone completely against Britannia?

There was no battle going on that demanded the attention of an ace. All over Japan were more skirmishes, the real fights were here and with Xingke at Kagoshima.

“Zero, the Mordred  is heading south over the ocean. Possible destination Shikine-jima but Lady CC has already wiped out the base there.”

N o, the real goal was more likely Kamine island and stopping whatever CC was up to there. Which meant that this was geass related. Did the pilot know about geass? Was this Anya a geass user? But how would she be able to get  a way with abandoning her comrades during a decisive battle? Unless…

The members of the Round only answered to the emperor even if they were under  the  command of Schneizel like now. They would follow orders as long as that was expected of them or the emperor decided  differently. Did this mean that his damn father knew about geass?

“Zero? Your orders?”

That brought him back to the present and  he was  glad to see that the teams around him had protected him  from the next wave of soldiers who tried to fill the empty spot of the Mordred.

“ Radio to CC’s team a warning but she knows what she is doing. If possible get a team on standby should she need help.”

Not that they had much to spare but some squads had been kept back to reinforce certain lines or fill in for lost comrades should the casualties become to high. That and they were expected to ensure a safe retreat if it became necessary.

Da m n it all, he didn’t have the time for that. They still were up against two Rounds with another one at Xingke’s location and Schneizel still had most of his fleet operable. 

He would have to trust CC. That she knew what she was doing and had prepared herself and her team properly for this mission.  Not to forget,  she  **was** immortal but there was one thing he could and should do.

“ Additionally tell them that at least one member should stay hidden and report back should CC be captured, in which case I want to be informed immediately.”

“Understood.”

He drew a deep breath, that was all he could do at the moment. He concentrated back on the battles before him and run through various tactics. The absence of the Mordred was at least a benefit for this battle, especially if mission Guinevere was a success.

“ Prepare the Hadron Cannon once again and let’s see if we can’t pick away at some of these soldiers guarding the Prime Minister.”

 

* * *

 

 

W hen Suzaku saw the Lancelot for real again he couldn’t stop a slight smile from forming. He knew that every Black Knight hated the white and gold machine but he had really missed it.

Not that the modified Gekka he was now piloting was  _ bad _ , but it just wasn’t  **his** machine. 

He did feel a sense of betrayal when the voice of Zero came over the speakers, giving them the go ahead.

Really, it was just like Lelouch to call this mission Guinevere. Lancelot had betrayed Arthu r for her and betrayal was exactly what he was  also feeling at the moment.  Still, w hen the plan had been explained to him he hadn’t reacted. 

Spending each morning training and talking with Tohdoh over the last days had given him something back. He just didn’t know what exactly. A feeling of belonging, a sense of camaraderie? Or he had just enjoyed training with his sensei  once again, being reminded of different times. Reminded that he had once looked up to him and had wanted to be just like him, serving his country  full-heartedly. 

Whatever it was it had settled and calmed something in him that he hadn’t known was in uproar. Now he only felt determination to succeed, no matter what.

Kallen, her team and himself took hits at the Lancelot, making sure to draw him to them even if it was already heading towards at them.

The ace of the Black Knights didn’t wait long before rushing forward to meet him head-on, well acquainted with the machine even if the pilot was different. He readied his own blade, the same one Tohdohs subordinates used and charged in too.

Kallens attack was blocked by the shield and when she withdrew he was there to keep its attention. His first swing was blocked with the MVS and they started a dance of blades. The pilot was good but he knew that the Lancelot could move just a bit faster.

It was weird fighting against the Knightmare that he saw as his own. But knowing it quite well aided him in fighting against it even if the  devicer operated it differently than he would.

Alarms sounded and out of instinct he  withdrew from the duel and was astounded when beams from a Hadron Canon rushed by him. Focusing  on the source he saw the Shinki r o  engaged with the Mordred and he fell back even further to not be hit by wayward beams while the Lancelot did the same into the other direction.

That shield of Lelouchs really was something else.

The moment the Mordred changed tactics Kallen rushed past him and he followed, putting distance between them and their comrades  and engaging the white frame once again with the same tactic.

Kallen used her speed to quickly hit the Knightmare and when she withdrew he had caught up with them and they were once again duelling. He made sure to keep to a quick pace not allowing the pilot to go for the  VARIS without endangering herself. 

“ R-3, the Mordred has left the fight. We will hit now, you ready?”

Surprised, he was nearly hit and only his quick reflexes helped him avoid the hit. He readied the system installed into this frame before going back to attacking with a session of quick stabs.

“Ready.”

“Then on my count, let’s take it out.”

He could practically hear the feral grin of Kallen, it must hurt her that she wouldn’t do more than what would come. He listened to her count, drawing the Lancelot near him and not letting it get away and at the end of the count he pushed a certain button on his controls.

Everything came to a stop with the Gejfun Net around the two frames. As expected the Lancelot was still operable but the movements slower and with his Gekka pinning it down not able to escape.

He pressed the release on his cockpit and lost no time in jumping on the Lancelot.

His knowledge of the Knightmare allowed him to find the hidden release  mechanisms on the outside, which was built into the cockpit in case of an emergency or to retrieve an injured or  unconscious pilot. As it seemed to still have no ejection system the devicer was trapped.

Every fibre of his being was pumped with  adrenalin as  h e was standing atop a Knightmare,  far away from the ground with a n enemy soldier about to come out.  He readied his gun and tried to find a steady stance, trusting in Kallen and the others to keep opponents away and to catch him should something go wrong.

T he cockpit hissed and slowly started to open and he lost no time and fired the moment the pilot would be out enough. Not  surprisingly the seat was empty and it seemed like he would either have to wait until she came out or had to go in. Considering how small the room in there was he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Despite the wind blowing past his ears he thought he could hear voices inside. Lloyd maybe? Or Cecile? Had they seen him already?

His short musings nearly cost him his life as suddenly someone threw themselves into the seat  and  opening fire on him  instantly  and he quickly dropped flat onto the surface. Hard edges of the frame digging painfully into him.

He straightened up a the same time as his opponent and the dark-haired,  dark-skinned woman didn’t lose any  time in leaping on the Cockpit too and shooting at him again. He jumped into the air, avoiding the bullets and used his  favourite kick to stop her. She had to abandon the gun in order to protect herself from the attack and when he landed he swiftly crouched down and kicked her feet away. 

She crashed hard onto the metal and lost hold as she had landed on the edge. But before she could try to find purchase or fall down he grabbed her at the wrist pulling her back into the middle again and using the same grip to bend her arm onto her back and upwards towards her shoulders. Only stopping at an angle that wouldn’t need much more to dislocate her shoulder.

“ I’m sorry. But I will take your Knightmare.”

He gripped her hair before she could  retort and pulled her head back before  pushing it back wit h force once again. She went limp in his hold but he stayed alert while quickly securing her with the handcuffs he had with him.

He picked her up and jumped back to his own machine where he secured her in the seat before going back to **his** Lancelot.

He took a deep breath before settling into the pilot seat and letting it slide shut once again.

“I’m sorry, Lloyd, Cecile.”

He didn’t say more than that as there wasn’t much else to say and quickly cut all communication with the Avalon off, including the visual of the pilot. He then messaged to the Ikaruga with the code he had memorised. They would then hack into the Lancelots system, kicking Britannia out while hooking him up with the Black Knights communication.

He was glad to see that even though this seemed to be a newer model than the one he had last piloted, everything was still where he remembered. He adjusted some of the screens and felt it when the gejfun net was deactivated by Kallen.

His Gekka was now losing the hold on the Lancelot and he dropped a bit before regaining control. He then watched as his former frame slowly turned and flew towards their flagship. It was now being controlled by someone from the bridge.

He turned the Lancelot around, facing towards the Avalon now and while he did feel uneasy facing the m , knowing that Lloyd and Cecile were most likely on board of the ship, he still readied the MVS before charging into the nearest fight. Despite feeling the betrayal of two people who had always been nice to him he couldn’t stop from feeling  exhilarated now that he was finally back in his Knightmare.

It felt strange fighting alongside the Guren instead of against it but also great as the two were able to quickly and  efficiently deal with their opponents.

“Do you hear me Suzaku?”

Seemed like this was the end of codenames, at least for him.

“Yes, Zero.”

“Is the Lancelot fully operable?”

“Perfectly.”

“Then I’m ordering you to assist Xingke. The Knight of Ten is giving him problems. Apparently his last tactic included a Britannian plane being thrown at one of our ships. If you would take over the battling of the Round, Xingke could concentrate on the coordination.”

“Understood, on my way.”

He wasn’t sure but he had the feeling that Lelouch wanted to get him away from this battle. He was sure that Xingke really needed help but that Lelouch chose him was probably also meant to make sure he didn’t have to face off against the people he knew.

Overall it was probably the best tactic, also because Zero, Kallen and Tohdoh were a team that had worked together for quite some time and worked together pretty  well .  He would probably only be in the way and  also , deep down he thought that Kallen probably preferred him far away from her Guren.  A sentiment he shared somewhat.

 

* * *

 

 

T he smallest submarine in their fleet had broken of from the Ikaruga and moved towards  Shikine-jima,  carrying CC and the team Lelouch had given her. 

The same moment the Ikaruga surfaced in Tokyo bay their ship had also left the ocean and they had quickly attacked the base there. As this was an island with nothing noteworthy beside it, it was merely equipped with the absolute necessary number of soldiers. Because of that they hadn’t had too many difficulties in wiping it out.  For which she was thankful.

They had then moved on towards Kamine Island and she was now nearing the entrance to the cave which held the Thought Elevator. She felt the trap that VV had laid there but he should really stop underestimating her. She had held her code for far longer than he had and had picked up quite a few more tricks than anyone knew.

Thankfully her soldiers stayed far enough away to not be caught in the net.

She disabled the trap before touching down near the entrance. She ordered her team into a defensive circle around the entrance but far enough away, drilling into them the importance that under no circumstances should they come near the cave.

She then laid her own trap, far stronger than the one VV had prepared. Really, he should accept that he was still a child compared to her no matter how much he and Charles had analysed and studied the code and geass in the last decades.

The entrance was just big enough for the Knightmare to fit in, it may got a few paint scratches but nothing more. Stopping some distance away she powered it down but left the communication online before stepping down.

This was it now. If she continued on this path there would be no going back. She allowed herself a small hesitance before walking forwards.

She had decided on this and she was way too old to change her mind at the last moment.  Scoffing at herself, she quickened her steps. Really, emotions were bothersome, why were they suddenly so strong? 

But then she remembered the evening before, the talk with Lelouch and couldn’t stop a small smile. It had been a  l ong time since anyone had shown her true respect. Adoration, worship, geass influenced love but for a long time no one had treated her the way Lelouch was. Like a human being, like an equal even if they weren’t. She may be immortal and had loads of life experience but she wouldn’t have been able to pull of what he had done. 

He also let her guide him but stayed true to his self and ma d e his own decisions, he wasn’t dependant on her like Mao was but welcomed her advice and help.  Did it really mean so much to her to be treated like a human being once again that she would change so much? 

Apparently. For whatever reason.

S he scoffed once again before stopping her own musings. Now was not the time.

She arrived at the door that would lead her to the world of C and prepared herself before touching the runes. She projected only her mind into the world of C and left a slim portion of her consciousness in her body in case of an emergency.

When she opened her eyes again she was standing on a floating platform.  This Thought Elevator was equipped with the Sword of Akasha, not surprising as it had been in Britannian control long enough. Taking the steps up to the temple she felt a flicker of another mind brushing against hers  but ignored it . Reaching the top she gazed upwards sadly.

“ I hereby withdraw myself from the plan to kill you. I am... sorry.”

W ith that she  brought forth and activated  the hidden control pannel but had to stop when she felt a change in the world.

When she turned around she wasn’t too surprised to see VV standing there.

“What has brought you here? Finally coming back to where you belong?”

Belong? She didn’t belong anywhere. Even if she belonged somewhere than it was her own choosing. No one held any power over her. It once again showed that VV was a young immortal with the attachements from his human life still strong.

“No.”

“ We have searched for you a long time. Now you’ve hooked up with that boy and we have let you play around, but it is time to come back now.”

S he could feel it. They only needed one or two more Thought Elevators to begin Ragnarök Connection. Plus one, when she was done here.

She rolled her eyes at him. They let her play around? Well it was a good thing that she was cutting ties, she had nearly forgotten how obnoxious the other could be.

“I do what I want. Stay away from my contractor if you know what’s good for you.”

With a thought a  sword materialized in her hand and she charged at the childlike man and with a quick movement she cut through him. Instead of a head rolling, he just vanished. He too had only projected his awareness into the world. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t feel the pain coursing through the code now. 

Even to a projection, injuries had an impact on the real body, in their case on their code.

She quickly moved towards the console and pulled forth the full strength of her code.

Even a code developed over the years, growing stronger and fitted itself to the bearers needs. Just as every geass manifested itself differently, the code may be the same but changed with a new host.

She had long ago buried most of the power down for various reasons. The connection to the world of C was weaker like this, or at least to the wide sea of minds that made it up. She didn’t care to commune with them. If she opened it up she would be able to feel all the Thought Elevators and geass users all over the world, even the ones that hadn’t gotten their power from her. It was weaker but still there.

Now that Mao was dead, her only active geass user was Lelouch and their connection was wide open.

Because VV hadn’t held his code for long he didn’t know the differences but each geass actually weakened the code a little. Each time Lelouch used his power she felt it as he drew the power from the world of C through her and her code. She had a lot of experience in muting the sensation and her time with Mao had fine-tuned this skill or she would have gone mad too.

VV probably thought that he had weakened his many connections to contractors while in reality he had only muted his awareness to the power exchange. The only thing he probably still l e t himself feel from thos e connections was the information where they were at all times.

It was how she had found Lelouch at Ashford after Shinjuku. She always knew where he was and as their connection was stronger than most she had ever felt, she also knew when he was in danger and his general mood. It was what had protected him twice during the SAZ, her code and connection to the world of C warning her.

As she peeled barrier after  barrier away from her code she was astounded to realise that it had grown stronger once again. She  channelled it through her and into the console.

The floor underneath her started to shake.

She felt the mind of Marianne but pushed her away. She didn’t want to talk to her and her mind was far stronger than that of the late Empress even if he had never revealed that she was quite able to keep Marianne completely shut out if she wished.

The pillars started to crumble and she relaxed her body to make the flow of energy easier. This Thought Elevator would not be connected to the Sword of Akasha once she was done.  She felt her hands star t ing to tremble under the strain but she kept going. Feeling the power of the Sword waning and then crumbling.

T here was a sudden harsh pull at her code and she cried out in pain the moment the ground under her feet started to vanish and she fell towards the nothingness under the temple.

Pain was still coursing through her and she had tired herself out with the amount of power she had used but she had experienced a lot of pain and was able to push past it to send her consciousness back to her body.

She slumped forward, hitting the stone wall in front of her with her head before slumping down, breathing heavily.

That had taken out more from her than she had expected. Now she only had to destroy the physical manifestation and then it would be completely useless.

The energy radiating from the portal was weak, nearly  non-existent and she used her energy to deactivate it completely.

Even through a miracle VV should not be able to make it work again. Even if he killed all his contractors to gain the full power of his code he would not be able to gather enough strength to undo what she had done.

Her communicator peeped and a voice was speaking urgently to her but she couldn’t make out the words, her head throbbed and her whole body shook.  Slowly and with effort she pulled herself back together but it took some time and she was aware that the voice was getting more worried.

S he couldn’t draw strength from the World of C this near to the Elevator or she might accidentally reactivate it.

She felt worry from Lelouch and  it  seemed to be directed towards her and suddenly she found the  strength to concentrate on the voice.

“Lady CC, urgent message from Zero. Lady CC, please respond.”

And so forth, she blended out the rest as it was the same. Slowly putting her hand up to her ear she pushed the button to activate the speaker once again.

“I’m here.”

“Thank God! We’ve got a message from Zero. Apparently the Mordred, the Knight of Six had left the battle at Tokyo and is heading for our position. ETA two minutes! Your orders?”

Seemed like Charles had send someone else to intercept her. A Knight of Rounds against herself and the small team she had brought here? That wasn’t looking too good.

“Move towards it and engage her as best as you can, I will prepare a surprise here. Two of you stay near. ”

“Understood.”

Using the runes to take a hold on the stone wall she pushed herself up, she still felt the worry of Lelouch in her mind while she stumbled towards her Knightmare.  Getting back inside was more difficult than it should be but somehow she managed. Slumping back into the seat she reached out to deactivate the trap once again. Thankfully that didn’t need much energy and she was slowly recovering.

Moving the Knightmare  nearer to the entrance she readied the Hadron Canon of her Knightmare. She had asked for a specifically strong one and it would most likely take nearly all of her remaining energy. Consulting her monitors she contacted one of the two waiting outside, ordering him to the entrance.

She caught first one and then the second slash harken he attacked her with on her orders and wrapped them around her frame, facing the Thought Elevator. Should the cave fall in he should pull her out. Being buried under stones was bothersome and she wouldn’t want to reveal her immortality to the Black Knight when he retrieved her from certain death under stone.

She  blew the outside console up with a few bullets for safety before targeting the bottom of the big stone wall before activating the Hadron and moving the beam slowly up towards the top, hoping the cave would hold long enough.

T hankfully, it did, but she barely got out in time.

Without the speed of the retracting slash harkens she might not have been able to do it and the other pilot had been thoughtful as he had additionally moved his frame backwards to gain more speed.

They crashed into each other and were now trying to figure out how to entangle themselves from each other.

She felt the last bit of the power from the Elevator flickering out and sighed in relief. Even if she was sure that VV hadn’t the strength to activate it again, the complete outer destruction was another safety measure.

Beeping from her monitors drew her gaze back and she saw that the first soldiers had lost to the Mordred.

Before she could stop him the pilot that rescued her cut the cables off before moving into a guarding position. Maybe she hadn’t been as successful in hiding her wariness and how tired she was when she talked to him.

The other one that had stayed was also moving towards them and motioned to her with the spare energy filler someone had left with them. The exchange was quick and soon her Knightmare was back in full fighting mode even if she wasn’t.

“ Any chance for back-up?”

“Already on its way.”

“Good thinking.”

She quickly took one of the pain pills in the first-aid kit that every frame was equipped with and now she was thankful that Lelouch had been quite insistent on it. He r head still throbbed but she was slowly feeling better.

She took another deep breath before leading her comrades towards where the fight was going on.

The Mordred stopped its frantic attacks the moment they drew near, turning towards them.

“ Is that you, CC?”

“Who wants to know?”

When the Mordred rushed towards her she moved her Gekka forward.

“My, you were always able to feel me, what happened?”

Feel her? The voice was female but not one she recognized, even if the tone seemed familiar. She evaded an attack and tried to get into a better position to shoot.

“Not talking? Then tell me what you did in there!”

She caught a sword one of the soldiers threw to her before going back to attacking instead of answering.

She was blocked by a Shield and suddenly she felt it. Her code was responding to the person inside the Mordred! What was going on?

But the mind she encountered there… It felt like a ghost but definitely familiar. No… That is what she had done?

She had thought her unique geass allowed her to hide in the World of C and they had been communicating that way. But it seemed that Marianne had actually hid in another human being!

Which changed her from ‘aware’ to half-alive.

She was actually fighting against Lelouchs mother and he had no idea. How should she break this news to him?

But more importantly, that made their fight with the Mordred even more dangerous. Marianne knew that she was important to their plan, or at least her code was and pretty soon Charles would probably contact her. VV surely had recovered by now and should have told his brother what she had done.

She opened the channel to her team.

“We have to withdraw, somehow. Try to get back to the main forces. This person is specifically after me.”

“ Then please allow us to buy time for you. Hurry  and get to safety, Lady CC.”

She hesitated. Why the hell was she hesitating? They were nothing to her and she knew that she couldn’t be captured now, not when Lelouch still wasn’t told everything. She couldn’t endanger him and her capture would do that. Silly boy would probably try to rescue her. With too little information to really stand a chance.

“ Please Lady CC, you have to get back!”

“The moment I’m far enough away you will do your best to  retreat too!”

“ Understood. Now please go!”

S he watched as most of them charged at the Mordred and she used this moment to turn around an d fly with full speed back towards Tokyo.  She knew that they most likely wouldn’t make it. They were good but not good enough to take on an enraged Marianne the Flash. And she would be enraged the moment she heard what had happened. 

S till, she had said that. Did she want them to think she cared without thanking them? Maybe she just was still exhausted, she must because she certainly wasn’t thinking straight.

 

* * *

 

 

Schneizel had a hard time masking his frustration.

He had known that Zero would be a formidable enemy, he had not held delusions that this would be easy, all the more reason that he had been glad that he would get some Rounds for this battle.

Still, even deploying them rather early had not brought a real change to the battle like they were used to.

The greatest setback had of course been when the Mordred had abandoned the battle. When asked he had only gotten a short answer of ‘following his Majesty’s orders’ before the contact to Anya Alstreim had been cut.

He had followed her path and – sadly – hadn’t been too surprised to discover that she had headed straight for Kamine Island where those ancient ruins where situated. Aside from the emperors apathy to everyday ruling, his obsession with those relics was quite bothersome. Especially as he never explained why they were so important and he did have the feeling that they were more important than just a curious fancy.

He speculated that some countries had only been invaded because of them.

Prime example had been Japan, seven years ago.

At that point of time other countries would have been more advantageous, not to mention that the sakuradite talks had still been going rather well and two of his siblings were still there. He had over the years, especially after he discovered this obsession, tried to find a pattern in the invasions.

The ones where his father was the most involved had always been the ones where special teams and at some points even the Knight of One were deployed. No one really knew what they were up to but he had later discovered that similar ruins like the one here had been involved.

Those invasions and areas always got full attention and the harshest treatment.

He personally preferred the diplomatic way and normally was sent first to the countries the emperor wanted to conquer next, but not to those. Area 18 was such an example, as Cornelia had been sent there at the earliest possible time with orders to bring an end to the meagre defences they had brought up. She had done just this, sweeping in with her soldiers and honouring her name of ‘Goddess of Victory’ with a swift and brutal end to all fighting.

After that he had been sent in to clean up while Cornelia had to leave immediately for Area 11 as Viceroy. A post she never had wanted in any area and especially not in that one. She had always been more accomplished in overtaking and not in ruling. Nonetheless she had quickly brought results against some terrorist cells but the moment she had first engaged Zero she suddenly tasted defeat, some only partial and some completely.

Fighting terrorists was not the same as overtaking a country and while Cornelia was a great commander she had still failed.

And now with her absence he had the order to hold this area under all circumstances. The emperor had been clear that he would not condone failure in fighting Zero off.

Normally he got free reign in how to deal with countries and he preferred to use non lethal methods, like his plan with the Chinese Federation, they would have changed a potential enemy to an ally without bloodshed. Now that wasn’t possible anymore and Zero had gained even more power and was now geting closer to accomplishing something no one had ever managed.

The freeing of an area.

If it were up to him he would now try to contact the masked leader and try to find a different solution. While he practically ruled Britannia due to the absence of his father he still had to follow orders when the emperor decided to get involved.

But it wasn’t looking too well for them. When the Mordred left it had opened a hole in the attack that had quickly been used by Zero, no matter how much damage she had managed to do before flying away. It had screwed over his strategy and before he had been able to re-evaluate it he had watched as the Lancelot was stolen by its former devicer.

He had to admit that he had been surprised by that.

Understanding the motivations of people was his strength and gave him the ability to accomplish much in the diplomacy way, the power hungry Eunuchs were a good example for that. If you understood the inner workings and ambitions of others you had a better way of predicting their moves and ensuring your own success.

Suzaku Kururugi, while havi ng the name and potential to lead his people, had decided to try working with the system and had full-heartedly believed in his chosen path, no matter what anyone threw at him. 

H e had thought that he would either stay with Cornelia or stay in hiding somewhere else before coming back to Britannia. He hadn’t thought that anything would have been able to change his mind about fighting the ‘right’ way. Even with the loss of Euphemia and her clear support of the Japanese and Zero should not have been enough for that idealistic boy to change his path so completely.

He was sure that he was missing something. There had to be something or someone in the Black Knights that made  Kururugi  change his mind.  It was difficult to come up with something plausible. He was sure that most of the Japanese still saw him as traitor even if they had come to understand that Euphemia had truly only wanted to help them. Maybe even especially because of that, he may have been her knight, but she had been the one behind the SAZ and the one working towards peace. 

And Suzaku  Kururugi,  son of the late Prime Minister, had stood against Zero, the  viewed true hero of Japan, time and time again. No, most of the Black Knights surely still  scorned the boy, so what had made him decide to abandon his path and join a person he had so  fiercely been fighting against, whose methods he had repeatedly scorned?

Now the Lancelot was fighting against them with the only devicer that could bring out its full potential and the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst, a prisoner.

If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he would not have believed how quickly and easily Kururugi had been able to beat her even knowing about his above average physical prowess in combat. Having read every report from the time of enlisting until he decided to stay with Euphemia instead of staying the pilot of the Lancelot. Despite knowing so much about the boy and his abilities he had been surprised but it showed him that Kururugi clearly was as dedicated to his new path as he had been to his former one which made him all the more dangerous. Only a miracle would bring Suzaku Kururugi back to Britannia.

When it was reported that his former pilot had defeated the Knight of Ten and was now picking apart the forces stationed at Kagoshima with Li Xingke, he didn’t react overly. He had known that he would not be a match for the Lancelot at its best.

All his tactics and strategies were met by Zero who had fallen back and was now concentrating more on directing his troops than fighting while his subordinates slowly but surely picked apart his own forces.

The Knight of Three was engaged by the red machine, the Guren he believed it was called and they were evenly matched. The speed of the Guren easily able to conquer the Tristan no matter the frame. Gino Weinberg was a formidable pilot but he alone couldn’t fight a battle meant for three Rounds.

If something didn’t change drastically this would soon find its end.

He admitted only to himself that he somewhat enjoyed fighting against Zero. Someone who could match his every move. A worthy opponent.

In reality they had been on the losing side the moment the Mordred left, freeing the resources of Zero to go after the Lancelot. Now the ace of the Black Knights was fighting the remaining round member while the team of Tohdoh fought against whatever else he was throwing at them.

It was no secret that an ace pilot with a matching machine was worth more than an entire contingent of Knightmares but to be on the other side for once made that truth even more harsh.

He had tried contacting his father but had received no direct answer, just a note that it was expected that his former order would be followed.

Well, circumstances can change and the ones of this battle had drastically changed in the favour of the masked terrorist.

 

* * *

 

 

Lelouch had a hard time not letting the situation get to his head. He could practically hear CC’s voice reminding him to keep calm and a level head not matter what. But it was difficult.

Never would he have expected everything to go this smooth or more like even better than expected.

He had settled himself a bit back from the fighting to receive the reports from all the other fights.

65% of the smaller bases were wiped out, 40% of the larger ones, reports indicated that the Gejfun Disturbers had worked just as expected and he was glad that after building the Shinkiro, Rakshata had concentrated solely on developing the Disturbers further. All these carefully planned missions during the SAZ that Tohdoh had overseen were now paying up finally and fully.

Xingke had reported that Suzaku had done well against the Knight of Ten and was now fighting his way through the forces alongside the Chinese General.

He was glad to hear that his friend seemed to have finally found peace with himself as he had apparently not hesitated even once. He himself had seen the improvement when he had stolen the Lancelot and Luciano Bradley was just the right kind of bastard that Suzaku would have no remorse in unleashing his full potential at him.

Xingke had told him that after Bradley had used comrades as shields, Suzaku had unleashed his own ferociousness, having experienced that first hand himself he wasn’t too surprised to hear that the remaining fight hadn’t taken too long before another Round was taken out.

They had started against four Rounds and now only one was left and the fight in Kagoshima was also tipped in their favour but he was hesitant to allow himself to feel victorious. Especially as the unease of the implications of geass hadn’t left him.

The Mordred wasn’t completely out of the equation after all.

For now he watched over the battle, directing and commanding and only seldom fighting himself. Kallen was quite a distance away fighting in a duel of aces while her squad only intercepted when a Britannian tried to interfere.

His Q1 had been adamant that she wanted to handle this on her own, to prove herself, not that he thought she needed to but still. He allowed it only because of the upper-hand they had for now and Tohdoh and his subordinates were more than enough to hold back and slowly cut down the remaining forces of Schneizel.

The moment the Round was out they would push further towards the Government Building which was a fortress of its own and heavily armed. He hoped that Schneizel would engage them more directly but he had come to realise that his brother would not move further towards them. He would use the Building as an additional defence for himself, of that he was sure.

He watched as Kallen avoided a direct hit only because of the speed of her machine before she danced around the Tristan trying to grab part of it which was also evaded. He wasn’t sure if Kallen was playing around or if she really had as much problems with the unconventional frame.

He gave some orders to his troops before analysing the fight further. He ran through the schematics of the Shinkiro and tried to see if there were similarities to the Tristan. Both Knightmares could change into fortress mode and he had enough visuals of the blue frame during a change to analyse the process.

“Q1, try to damage the joints when he is in frame mode, knee or elbow so to speak. It should disable the change to fortress mode.”

She had the most difficulties in that mode so she should be able to finish this fight if her opponent had to stay in the slower mode.

“Understood.”

He then concentrated on his ground troops that had encountered some problems. Maybe he should free Tohdoh with another double attack from himself and the Ikaruga so that he could assist there. Before he could further this thought he was contacted by Ohgi.

“Zero, unknown Knightmare coming in over the ocean. It’s fast.”

He switched to the information feed the Ikaruga was supplying. It was still too far away to get a visual but it definitely was fast, faster than the Mordred, ruling the return of that one out. At the moment it was hard to say where it would go, to Kagoshima or to his own location.

Until they had more information he directed some squads behind their flagship, facing away from the battle to shield their ship and possible engage their new enemy should he come to them. He contacted Ohgi again to once again attack together in preparation for an unknown. He wanted to cut down Schneizels fleet more before they had to concentrate on something or someone else.

By the time they were done they had more information and a visual.

A truly unique Knightmare, painted orange and green had arrived at Kagoshima and was cutting down his troops with ease. Xingke and Suzaku were engaging him now but seemed to have difficulties in handling the strange frame. It was bad timing as it gave the Britannians in the base time to regroup and last he heard they had been nearing the end of that battle.

“Zero, this pilot seems to be after you, he’s constantly asking for your position and that you face him personally. He is not so much fighting them but trying to break through and get past Xingke and Kururugi.”

He analysed the information he was getting and went over his tactics once again. They needed Kagoshima and the more time they gave them, the more they could regroup. If they wanted to succeed there and fast they needed Xingke. And as that new opponent had no problems cutting down the troops trying to help the Chinese General they were losing too many frames. He couldn’t let that go on.

“Let him through. If he wants me, than he should get his wish.”

“But Zero…!” That was Suzaku, it was nice to know his friend worried over him.

“Do it! We can’t afford to loose more men to that machine. Xingke, the moment he leaves concentrate all you have on the base and try to get it under control as swiftly as you can.

Tohdoh, take command here, I have an opponent to meet.”

He heard the different acknowledgements to his orders only partly. Tohdoh took his position and he flew onto the other side of the Ikaruga, joining the forces there that were facing away from the battle. Before that he had seen Kallen upping her attacks and finally managing to damage the right knee of the Tristan. Seemed like the only thing needed for her to bring an end to the fight was him agreeing to duel an unknown opponent and endangering himself that way.

He also wasn’t too surprised when two of Tohdoh’s swords settled on either side of him. And he surely wouldn’t disrespect the older man by asking if he could spare them. Instead he was thankful for the support as they would now face opponents from two sides and while the Ikaruga had pretty good shields he still would have to be careful.

He wasn’t too sure if he could handle the upcoming duel, despite the help. He wasn’t a bad pilot but he certainly wasn’t an ace. Practising had helped as was the addition of the sword and shield, enabling him for close quarter combat if necessary.

Engaging this opponent personally was the only way for him to reduce unnecessary casualties. If whoever was coming was concentrating on him they may be able to take him out easier. Essentially, he hoped that with him as bait they had a better chance of defeating this one.

He didn’t have to wait too long before he got his first glimpse in the distance of the Knightmare. The speed of it could prove quite problematic.

“ZERO!”

He readied his systems before flying forward to get some more distance between himself and the Ikaruga.

“Is that you Zero?! Are you ready to feel my wrath?”

Before he had time to answer the other was already smashing into his shields. As they held up the other instantly withdrew and he readied the arm-shield and sword before moving forwards and switching to close combat at the last second. The sword was easily avoided but he had moved into the path of Urabe who took his own swing at the machine.

The damage was barely noteworthy but enough to gain the attention of the pilot.

“You fight without honour! I’m asking for a duel!”

“Can’t do. This is a battle far more important than honour, deal with it.”

They attacked from three sides but the round Knightmare just spun around evading them all. Something was tickling his mind, there was something he was missing, but what? He didn’t get time to think about it as he needed all his attention in this fight.

Even three against one they were barely a match. The reaction time and speed was not something he had often seen. The only one that would be able to match this one would be Suzaku and Kallen and both had their own fights at the moment.

The main weapon something like an electrical shock-wave took a lot out of his shields and he was glad to see that Urabe and Senba had taken protection behind him. But the pilot was good, immediately withdrawing and shooting a volley of missiles over him.

He couldn’t turn around because at that moment he had to shoot his own main weapon at an incoming racket but he felt the explosions on his back. While that shook him through, the Shinkiro hadn’t taken any damage and the two swords soon swept past him once again to draw their opponent into close quarter.

“Zero, we have a problem!”

He did sigh in relief even if the timing was more than bad.

“Keep it short CC, I’m a bit occupied.”

They attacked together once again but still managed to only scrape the frame before they had to withdraw once again because of the electrical attack.

“The Mordred will soon come back and it is more dangerous than before.”

“Damn it!”

Not only a fitting answer but he also only got his shields up in the last second as another rocket smashed against it. The power of the explosion threw him backwards even though the shields held. Before his opponent could follow him he was intercepted by Urabe and Senba once again.

He breathed deeply before checking his systems, he would need an energy filler soon. One of his screens picked up the approaching CC but nothing else. He fired his Hadron Canon the same moment the others attacked and while his attack was evaded, Senba managed to cut off one of the rocket-launchers. Finally!

“CC, status?”

“I need a new frame, I barely escaped. My team is most likely lost, they bought time for me.”

Should they survive this he would remember and honour their sacrifice. He didn’t want to see CC once again in Britannia’s hands.

She finally arrived and he guarded her path to the Ikaruga which enraged his opponent again.

“Fight me Zero! Fight me so that I can regain my honour! Fight against Jeremiah Gottwald!”

“Gottwald?” He couldn’t stop the laughter bursting from him. What a coincidence! What a twist! He was nearly hit because of his inattention.

“Orange, you’re on the wrong side!”

“I fight for the imperial family.”

“Then I have a truth for you. If you value the life of one Viletta Nu you would do well in hearing me out.”

He contacted the frame on a private line, sound only of course, and hoped the other would respond. He watched as Gottwald withdrew slightly and Urabe and Senba took guarding positions beside him.

“What have you done to her?”

“Nothing, but she is my prisoner. Imagine what she told me, that you have been a guard to the Lady Marianne, correct?”

“Don’t you dare utter the name of my Lady! You who have imperial blood on your hands!”

“And running through my veins.”

“What?”

He smirked as he changed the line to video, already having made sure that only the pilot would be able to see it. The moment he had accepted the call he had hacked its systems. His smirk only grew when slowly the realization showed itself on the others face.

“How you can still fight for Britannia when it was them behind the murder of my mother is quite difficult for me to understand. Tell me, Gottwald, what would you do if I tell you that my father gladly abandoned us after she died and never once tried to pull us out before the invasion of Japan?”

“But… you died!”

He laughed at the simple-mindedness of most Britannians.

“And just because it was reported it has to be true? You should know better by now how Britannia propaganda works.

“Now tell me, are you prepared to fight me?”

“Are you really…?”

“I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the lost prince and I will crush Britannia and my father who has taken everything from me!”

No matter that his goals had changed but it should appeal to the other.

At that moment a movement on one of his screens drew his attention.

“Q1, stop!”

She instantly obeyed, hovering a short distance away from Gottwald.

“Zero?”

“He might be an ally. You have to decide now, Gottwald. Either you are loyal to Britannia as a whole or to my mother. I can guarantee that it was someone from Britannia behind the murder of her, that’s why I’m fighting and if you stand in my way I will crush you without mercy!”

The strange Knightmare dropped down a bit before its pilot regained control of himself.

“You have done all this… for her?”

“In part, but also for myself.”

“Then it is my duty to serve and protect you. Please accept my pledge or kill me for my transgressions.”

“We will see. Maybe if you prove yourself to me I will let you live.”

He cut off the connection after ordering him to follow him and then he contacted Kallen.

“Energy status?”

“Not too good. Is it a good idea to let him know who you are?”

“Then accompany me to the Ikaruga, I too need an energy change and the Mordred will soon be back. As to your concerns, it should be fine. But keep a close eye on him.”

Side by side they flew to their ship, with Gottwald slightly in front and between them while Urabe and Senba went back to Tohdoh. After his talk with Viletta he had researched the man a bit more in depth. It was true that he was one of the first to come to Japan after the invasion, a volunteer even.

He had tried to remember if he had seen him at the Aries Villa but his memories were hazy at best and he hadn’t enough contact with any of the guards to say for sure. But the possibility was there, especially as he couldn’t find information about his life after he left the academy and before he came to Area 11. That alone was an indication that it might be true. As everything surrounding his mother and her murder has been swept under the rug. So his post as a guard would only be mentioned in passing and certainly not in detail.

It was a gamble, sure. But Viletta had made him aware of the connection and his research hadn’t disapproved it completely. He had been curious enough to go back once and had asked her for more details. She hadn’t been exactly forthcoming, believing Gottwald dead by his hands but he had managed it.

He was as sure of this truth as he could be at this point.

When they arrived at the hangar they were already waiting for them. When Gottwald left his Knightmare he was held at gunpoint but didn’t struggle when they handcuffed him. The moment he was secured he and Kallen also left their frames while teams where already changing their energy fillers and checking both frames for damage.

He had his mask on once again but the moment he approached their newest prisoner he went down on one knee and bowed his head. Kallen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her hand tightening on the gun she was holding but he only shrugged.

She kept slightly in front of him when he stopped in front of Gottwald, ready to protect him if needed, not that he thought it would come to that.

“You will prove yourself by doing whatever is asked of you, no matter what. I don’t trust you enough to let you get back on the battlefield. Should we survive this, I will see what to do with you. For now you will stay here as my prisoner.”

“My Lord, do with me whatever you want. But let me serve you, fight for you.”

“No. I can’t trust you for now. And this is not your fight. No matter how much your assistance may prove to our advantage.”

“I understand.”

The other bowed again before letting himself be directed away from him. Many of the Black Knights around them were shooting him suspicious looks and that was part of the reason he didn’t want him out there.

As much as he thought that the other was truthful he couldn’t afford to give him free reign. At least Kallen would always look out for a betrayal from him and that would take her attention away from the battlefield, something he didn’t want.

Another reason was that this was a fight for Japan first and foremost and a former Britannian soldier, one that had just fought against them, had no place on their side for now.

Worst case scenario, he would use him to buy himself time should they be defeated and had to retreat.

“Zero, Mordred sighted. ETA 5 minutes.”

“Well then, let us get back to the battle.”

“I’m coming too and whatever might happen or what you might hear, trust only me.”

A nod was the only answer he had for CC despite the strange saying before motioning both her and Kallen back towards their Knightmares. The short reprieve had been nice but there was still much to do.

 

* * *

 

 

The small body of Anya was shaking with her rage.

How dare CC go against them! Charles had contacted her while she was dealing with the team left behind and they had put up more of a fight than she had expected, giving CC more than enough time to escape and warn Lelouch.

Not that they had been any match for her but enough of a hindrance to keep her there.

But now she was on her way back and she would once and for all put an end to Lelouchs foolishness. They had let him play rebel-leader because in the grand scheme of things it didn’t matter. This way they had always known where they could find CC as she would never be far from her contractor.

Maybe they shouldn’t have done that. For whatever reasons, CC had decided to turn her back on them and not only destroyed the sword of Akasha in this areas’ Thought Elevator, she had completely deactivated it. Which made it completely useless for them and if Lelouch succeeded in his silly rebellion they wouldn’t even be able to use it against him and would not be able to analyse what CC had done to it.

Apparently they couldn’t even access it through the World of C, it had been completely cut off.

CC had taken them completely by surprise, not only her betrayal but also that it was even possible to manipulate the Thought Elevator in that way. Charles had told her that in all their years of experimenting and analysing, nothing had hinted that something like that was even possible.

She let out a frustrated scream.

Decades of work and now such a step back, at a time they had finally drawn really close to the fulfilment of their promise.

They had only needed two additional Elevators and knew were to find them. Both of them in the EU and they had made great progress there.

Now they either had to spend time to see if they couldn’t reverse whatever CC had done or find a complete new one in the right position. The one in the Chinese Federation was still active but they couldn’t be too sure if CC wouldn’t attack that one too, especially now as they had allied themselves with her foolish son.

They shouldn’t have let Lelouch play around.

Before now it wouldn’t have mattered if he would free Japan as the Thought Elevator had already been linked to the Sword of Akasha and therefore still usable. Now it would be a problem as they needed access to try and activate it once again.

She would not allow her son to destroy everything they had worked for, for what she had died. The dream of her and Charles meant everything to her and the moment they destroyed god, even Lelouch would understand.

Worst thing was, she couldn’t even try to reach out to her wayward son easily. Charles had taken so much care in hiding her continued existence from VV that she couldn’t risk that information getting out.

 

* * *

 

 

In the few minutes before the Mordred arrived, he had gotten short answers from CC.

Yes, whatever she had been up to was related to geass. The pilot of the Mordred would most likely not fight under the command of Schneizel but on her own. She was after CC or because of their contract after Lelouch himself. And she was in a rage, which wasn’t too surprising with CC involved...

All this meant that they had to once again split their forces on either side of the Ikaruga because she came directly to them.

He brought his shields up in time for another ferocious attack from the Mordred. The attacks definitely were different than before and CC had been right in calling it a rage. Sadly it seemed to not diminish the thinking process of the pilot as it would do to others.

Tohdoh was still commanding the battle with Schneizel and he had his whole team with him once again while he and Kallen were up against the Mordred. The practices they had done together now paid in full as they worked well together.

Still, all around they were at a standstill. While it was true that they were slowly cutting down the forces of Schneizel it didn’t mean that they were not also losing numbers. Even if they could destroy the whole fleet that would still not mean a victory as the Government Building would still stand in the way.

Not to mention that the Mordred kept him from commanding his troops and attacking his brother.

He fired his Hadron Canon the same moment Kallen threw an energy disc from the Radiation arm, a new feature. The Mordred wasn’t fast enough to avoid being hit but had gotten its shields up in time. Speed could probably be the only thing able to defeat that monster of a machine.

Their resources were stretched too far.

They had drawn the Mordred far enough away from the Ikaruga to not endanger their ship or the soldiers but the guarding teams would still be better used in combat and not waiting around.

He watched as Kallen danced around and tried to grab unto any part of the other frame but a volley of missiles forced her to use the radiation as shield to get away. He fired his laser at her but the pilot was once again quick enough to bring up shields in time, sadly they were strong enough to withstand his main weapon even at full strength.

This standstill was worrying him. It may give Schneizel time to get reinforcements from another area or they were already on their way. They needed to move forward soon or he feared that they would loose too much to be able to fight a possible reinforcement.

As if his prayers were answered he was contacted by Xingke.

“Zero, Kagoshima secured. Orders?”

“Hold it but be ready to leave at a moments notice if needed. Can you send the Lancelot?”

“Already on its way.”

Perfect. That would tip the favour more for them once again. Nonetheless he would have to stay here, as he was the target of the Mordred, even if the pilot wasn’t as outspoken as Gottwald had been. The silence of the other was quite a surprise, after what CC had told him he would have expected something to be said. But he also hadn’t answered after the first question for his witches whereabouts. He wasn’t inclined to give anything away so he had kept silent and CC was in a standard unit with one of the guarding teams.

From the last thing the Round had said it’s goal was to capture him to draw her out. He was not inclined to let that happen and had been clear in his orders for CC to stay hidden. Like this no one knew where she was and she could just as easily be hiding in the Ikaruga, which really would be the best option. But his witch had her own ideas and he had long ago learned to not go against her.

“Zero, where do you need me?”

“With me. We have to take this one out if we want any chance in succeeding.”

He would stay as bait, to make sure the battle stayed here but he was sure that with the three of them they should be able to take down the Mordred once and for all.

 

* * *

 

 

Gino Weinberg had never thought that he would see the day the Britannian army would loose. Or be close to that.

But now he had taken a standard Knightmare and a group of soldiers on orders of his Majesty himself to retrieve Anya who was by now barely able to fight. She still blocked any form of communication and the whole crew of the Avalon had been shocked when the Emperor contacted them with clear orders to make sure that the girl survived under any circumstances.

Anya often had meetings with the emperor and he had been the one to find her and promote her to the Rounds because of her piloting skills. Despite her age she had proven herself and seemed to be a favourite amongst their comrades to his majesty.

Nevertheless she was now fighting in a duel with three specialized Knightmares and at least one ace pilot and as good as she was, these odds were against her. She had lost one leg to the red machine while one part of the shoulder mounted Stark Hadron Canon was damaged by the Lancelot, disabling her strongest weapon that way.

She also seemed to not have many missiles left but she still refused to give up.

The Emperor had been clear. He had to get her to safety under any circumstances, kicking and screaming if he had to.

At first he had been excited about this battle. Fighting off an invasion, meaning fighting on the other side for once. He had looked forward to this new experience, also because deploying four Rounds meant that this was thought to be a difficult battle. He had looked forward to getting good opponents for once and had heard that the pilot of the red machine was said to have gone against Cornelia herself and won.

He had gotten the duel he had hoped for with the Guren as it was called but… well, he had lost. He had been the last one before the Mordred had come back from whatever mission she had been on.

Really, when Anya had left them was most likely the moment they had lost. Because afterwards they had went down one after the other.

Anya left, the Lancelot had been stolen and its new or should he say old pilot killed Bradley. Not that he would lose sleep over the loss of Luciano, the two of them had never gotten along. He had done his best but in the end had lost to the ace of the Black Knights and she was an ace. He had quickly realised that and they had fought for a long time and before he knew it she had suddenly upped her attacks and defeated him.

He had ejected in time and his cockpit had been retrieved. Since then he had been a spectator aboard the bridge of the Avalon, barely able to believe what he was witnessing.

It would probably not matter if they were able to stop the invasion, most would probably not count that as a victory. Knights of the Round had been defeated, killed or captured. That alone would be seen as a shame for Britannia.

He himself could hardly believe it. How had the Black Knights gotten this strong?

He had finally arrived at the fight and it had not been easy to get here. A large contingent had been ordered to capture the attention of the main troops while he slipped past to get to Anya. He was quite sure most of those would not come back.

“Anya!”

She didn’t react, once again going after the black machine of Zero but being stopped by the Guren while the Lancelot attacked from the side, forcing her back once again.

“Orders from his majesty! You are to retreat now!”

That seemed to get through to her as the Mordred jerked backwards, likely because he had startled Anya.

“Damn it all!”

He was shocked to hear the emotion in her voice as she normally was more level-headed. This whole thing was strange right from the start.

An alarm rescued him from once again having to eject as the red machine decided he made a good target, throwing one of those energy discs at him.

He did not like what he would do next, but orders were orders. He and Anya flew behind the remaining team he had brought before turning and flying back towards the Avalon and therefore towards safety. He had no doubt that most of them would be defeated.

On their way back they took a few hits but also managed to take some Black Knights down. But compared to one another the numbers were not in their favour. He liked Anya, really he did and was glad she was now safe. But this mission was still unorthodox. He would never say it out loud but normally the emperor only cared about the outcome and not individuals.

This whole thing had been full of surprises and shocks right from the start.

 

* * *

 

 

Lelouch was overall more than surprised about everything. So many things had happened that he would have never foreseen. But it didn’t really matter, he had to concentrate on the here and now and the situation wasn’t exactly bad looking.

The Britannia fleet had withdrawn behind and around the Government Building, so the battle would be taken to the final stage.

Four Knights of Round had been eliminated and while two of them where still alive at least their frames were taken out of the equation.

So now was the perfect time for his last surprise.

He had ordered all of his remaining troops as near to the building as the range of the various weapons instilled there allowed it.

He contacted the squad-leaders and the Ikaruga.

“Everyone ready for the showdown?”

The affirmations he got revealed a lot. He could hear it in their voices. Anxiousness and hopefulness. Anticipation and determination.

This would bring the end. By the time eventual reinforcement came they would have either won completely or at least taken down the fortress that was the Government Building.

“Let’s start.”

He himself was flooded with adrenalin. They were so near to success. He didn’t have to wait too long before he got confirmation and shortly after that he watched as one after another the lights went out, taking out quite a few weapons as the power was shut down.

Another one of his prepared surprises.

At one point during the SAZ he had gotten his hands on Euphys computer and had installed a little virus and when she had contacted her sister next they had infiltrated the Britannian Government system. From there they had slowly went further so that now they were able to shut down the Building.

If they hadn’t been so intent of staying hidden the would have been able to gain a lot of information but the goal had always been something smaller, just a little bit of help for this moment.

As they charged in he knew that now others were hitting the bigger bases throughout Japan. The ones were they hadn’t been able to install hidden Gejfun Disturbers. They had used the virus from the Gawain for this, as it had been their entry into the military system. Now those bases would shut down too and give his hidden teams an edge.

All these months of the SAZ had given him so much more time to plan, to think up strategies to help them. All these little things finally paying up and he just had to laugh, even as he cut down a Knightmare and wondered if someone understood that they should have never given him all these extra months.

Yes, the SAZ should have been the end of the Black Knights. Now watching the fierceness of his army, cutting down Britannia left and right, he couldn’t help but feel thankful.

He had thought it the end of all his plans. But in reality it had been a blessing. Despite everything the SAZ had been their and his own salvation. Not the end of the Black Knights but their real starting point. They were stronger than ever, had found a great ally and were now a real threat to Britannia.

At this moment he could see it. He could see the SAZ as the gift it had been even if he hadn’t realised it from the start and then only with CCs help. He had grown to be a better person and the Black Knights grew into a real army.

Yes, Britannia had tried to destroy the Black Knights through the SAZ but they had only made them stronger and more determined.

He watched the explosions at the Building while the Hadron Canon of the Ikaruga lit the sky and while he readied his main weapon, he had only one thought.

‘Checkmate’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blinks* I’ve done it? *blinks again* 
> 
> Damn, I can’t believe we’re finally here. YAY! This is so damn amazing… never would I have thought to reach that point and it came out better than I ever imagined!
> 
> I am so freakingly unbelievable happy right now!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Still, some bad news.  
> I’m not sure when the next chapter will come. Probably not earlier than June, there is much coming up this month and I will not have much writing time. (Big birthday coming up and I still have a lot to plan for example)
> 
> Nonetheless I try my best! As always ^_^
> 
> Until next time and please know that you’re all amazing! Every last one of you who is reading this! 
> 
> And I can’t thank the ones commenting enough! Really.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s June and I am posting, so I managed to keep my promise. Yay!
> 
> I can’t tell you how happy I am that you all seemed to enjoy last chapter. It was such an important chapter and so difficult to write. I want to thank you all for the many great reviews you left me. You’re all such awesome readers!!!
> 
> Now let’s just start this.

 

 

**Chapter** **Seventeen** **:**

 

Lelouch settled the Shinkiro into the place he is directed to by the technicians.

He would like a few moments to himself. To rest his mind, to just relax for a moment and just breathe. But now was not the time and everyone seemed to need something from him.

They had managed to tear down the defences of the Government Building, taking the last obstacle out of their way and Tohdoh had not hesitated in gathering the troops to bear down on the Avalon and what remained of Schneizels fleet. At the same time they had been notified that the reinforcement had nearly arrived at the border and he had taken Kallen and Suzaku with him to meet them over the ocean before they could team up with his brother.

Kallen had come with him for obvious reasons and he had taken Suzaku with him because he still believed that his friend would have a hard time directly attacking people he had worked with in the past. Not that there had been any indication that his friend wasn’t giving his all but when there was a different battle available he preferred to get him out of a hard situation.

They met the fleet while they were still over the ocean and he wasn’t too surprised by their large number. Schneizel clearly had them stationed and organised for quite some time somewhere nearby, just in case.

It was just like his brother to plan ahead for that, he had always been the only one he couldn’t beat at chess and he knew that Schneizel had a mind that rivalled his own. Lelouch had prepared himself for that as much as he had been able to.

He never had expected that the battle would be this easy. Not that easy was something that could be really used to describe what had happened over the last hours. But he definitely had expected it to be a lot more difficult than it had turned out to be.

One of the reasons for that had been sheer dumb luck, as much as he hated to admit that.

That the Mordred had abandoned her post so soon had probably been the deciding point for them. That had given them enough of an opening to take the Lancelot, reducing the Knights of Round down to one. With this his own resources had been freed enough to send Suzaku to Kagoshima, enabling Xing-ke to take the base a lot quicker than planned while also taking another Rounds down.

It had also enabled them to slowly cut down the standard forces, evening the field. Not to mention that the surprise visit of Orange and later the return of the Mordred had been easier to handle without the full force of his brothers fleet on the other side.

But the whole battle had also shown him something, something he had witnessed early but never fully grasped until later.

Battles were not chess and you never should downplay the power of the human factor.

Yes, Schneizel was a great strategist and a masterful chess player. Meeting the tactics of his brother move for move had not always been easy and he had to draw on all his experience to manage to advert a disaster more than once.

But his brother had also always preferred the diplomatic ways and their father send others out when it came to battle. He was sure that Schneizel had read up on battle strategies and in any other situation he would come out on top. But Lelouch had one thing that his brother hadn’t.

An understanding of the people fighting for him.

He knew the strengths and weaknesses of his more important soldiers as well as the ones from their frames. He knew how their standard Knightmares worked as well as he knew the Shinkiro and the Guren. He knew he could give command to Tohdoh if needed and could trust the older man to hold on. He could send the General and his Swords into situations a normal team would not come out of alive because they were so well acquainted with each other and worked together in a manner that made them even more deadly than alone.

Another point in his favour was that he knew his troops better. He and Tohdoh had tried to put teams together that were balanced out, taking into account each of the members strengths and weaknesses and trying to put them together in a way so that the weaknesses were lessened.

He was sure that Schneizel had also reviewed many of the troops available to him but he had had only days to go over them between arriving at Area 11 and the start of the invasion. Whereas he personally had worked with many of them for quite some time and had even trained with some of them in the simulators. All that gave him a better grasp on what these people where capable of.

Reading the data never gave you quite this much insight. With that he had cancelled out the advantage that the Britannians had more experience and greater numbers. While the enemy soldiers surely fought as wholeheartedly as his own troops one also should never forget that Britannia had never truly been defeated before.

Their own belief in their superiority in addition to the belief that the Knights of Rounds were unbeatable was another point that had worked in their favour. Show them that the Black Knights weren’t something to dismiss and even Rounds could be brought down and suddenly you had soldiers that were either enraged enough to make mistakes or shocked enough to be easier to defeat.

Sending one or more members of the Rounds into battle had always been a guarantee for success. Until now.

He not only had his own aces to match them but he had also been able to match Schneizel el Britannia move for move. A highly respected prince that was known for his mind. That had to be a blow to their motivation.

His own troops on the other hand fought with all they had and also knew him as a commander. Trusting in him, that despite seemingly strange orders he knew what he was doing and trusting him to lead them to success, to reach their goal.

Their goal that was much more important to every last person fighting on his side. The freedom of their people and country.

He had realized one thing as early as Shinjuku. The most vital element in battle was the human one.

This battle had only shown it that much clearer. While his brother had a mind that at least rivalled his own he had never commanded a battle and a battle was not chess. Even if you know that, you can never prepare for it until you have experienced it yourself firsthand.

His own presence on the battlefield had also given his soldiers another small boost in their confidence, the knowledge that their leader was fighting alongside them. Even if he had most of the time stayed back to direct the troops he had still been there and had actively fought himself if needed. He would never be an ace or even on par with Tohdoh or his swords but the Shinkiro was designed to fit him and he was at least able to hold his own for a time until help arrived.

As the battle had mostly been in their favour he had managed to keep one trump-card.

When he met the reinforcements he had let Suzaku and Kallen cut a path for him before he unleashed the full power of the ‘Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon‘ on them.

It hadn’t been needed against Schneizel, not in combination with the Hadron Canon of the Ikaruga. With that he had surprised the fleet coming to his brothers aid by nearly defeating them completly with one single shot from his main weapon. His brother may have warned them against it but he hadn’t known that he only had used half its strength before.

Against better shields half-powered shots had not been able to do much damage and they had probably relied on that information and it had been their end. Some that had been able to dodge were taken down by the ships around them exploding and in all that shock the three of them had swept in and taken out the remaining ones.

Three Knightmares against a whole fleet and they had won. Many had fled and they hadn’t pursued them, content in dealing with the ones that stayed. With most of the command most likely in disarray it had been quite easy.

And all of that was recorded and would soon be broadcasted, showing the strengths of the Black Knights and halting any idea of immediately trying to invade them while they tried to bring Japan back into order under their rule.

So yes, he didn’t even try to contain the smug smirk on his face, not that anyone would be able to see as he was still in the Shinkiro.

He looked over the data on his screens once again.

He had to wait until Kallens Guren was up to fighting order once again. She had lost the normal arm completely but the one equipped with the Radiant Wave Surger had also taken some damage and now they had to wait until she had two new ones while both of them got new energy fillers.

The Lancelot had also been quite damaged but as they hadn’t any spare parts for that one and needed time to study it before being able to repair it he had send Suzaku to the Government Building.

From what he had been told Tohdoh had gotten really close to the Avalon and it had seemed like only a matter of time before he would be able to enter it, working his way towards Schneizel. His brother had then apparently send out the two remaining Rounds in standard Knightmares again to buy himself time and had retreated. By the information they had probably back to the nearest Britannian Area.

Tohdoh had allowed a short time to celebrate that before rearranging the troops and taking on the Government Building. The ones with the most experience in hand to hand combat were now accompanying him in sweeping through the Building and overtaking it completely.

While his technicians had abandoned all caution and hacked into their system at full speed they still had no clear layout of the Building. Suzaku had at least visited parts of it and was of course a great asset even outside a Knightmare.

He had ordered the remaining troops around the Building to shoot down any and everything that came out while sending others to assist in taking the bases all around Japan. Xing-ke and his troops also working from Kagoshima and spreading even farther.

With only half his mind he answered questions and directed his soldiers. As much as they all wanted to see the retreat of Schneizel as victory they still had much to do and there was no time like the present. All of them had orders to not attack civilians and only attack military buildings but now they also attacked with caution. Whatever they left usable could be an advantage for themselves. All squad leaders had clear orders to not let any of their subordinates attack without cause.

He and Tohdoh and gotten the leaders together and talked with them to then relay these things to their teammembers. They didn’t want to be another Britannia, they were different. Attacking civilians would not be allowed.

He would wait for Tohdoh and then they would go to what was once the SAZ. Amidst the sight of destruction of what was once a peaceful project would they declare their independence.

 

* * *

 

 

Cornelia couldn’t sit still and nothing she tried was able to calm her mind.

She had stayed with Nunnally in the last days, getting to know her once again while also trying to find the ones responsible for her own sisters death. It was simultaneously a happy and a heartbreaking time.

There were so many similarities between Nunnally and Euphemia that she quickly discovered but they also were quite different. She was ecstatic to get to know her now, to see how she had developed over the years and who she was now. While she could still see the little girl she had known in her, she also was quite different. It wasn’t too obvious but there.

They mourned for Euphy together and she also poured all her grief and anger into finding the culprits.

But that was quite frustrating on its own. She was not comfortable in sitting still and going over all the information and footage to find something. She would prefer to go out there and beat the answers out of anyone that had ever acted against the SAZ. But that was not possible and she had to content with what she had. Not that that didn’t take a lot of time.

She was astounded how much surveillance they had outside the SAZ and how much information on the various people that had worked against the Zone. There apparently had been some spies amongst some of the groups and detailed reports on the most notable enemies.

The only thing they had found out for sure by now was that the bomb had been in the supply tunnels that lay under the street before the entrance of the SAZ and it had not been planted on the day of the explosion. Now they had to work through the footage of the days before that to try and find out when it had been planted.

She had done her best to keep her promise to Lelouch and tried to work together with the team he had assigned to that task. It was made easier by the people as they stayed at least respectful and by the clear dedication they had to their task. They answered her questions without hesitance and took directions from her and she tried to not let them sound as orders.

It was difficult for her on occasion, too used to her former position of authority and everything it had entailed. But she managed and she had no problem in not overseeing every little thing so that she could spend more time with Nunnally which was equally important to her.

She had ordered Darlton and Guilford to overlook the security. After her arrival she wasn’t the least bit surprised that they didn’t find any fault with the safe house at all. That gave the maid, Sayoko, more time to care for Nunnally and run errands when needed.

She hadn’t thought much of the woman at first. No matter what Lelouch had said she couldn’t understand how he trusted this woman so much. It hadn’t taken long until she had been proved otherwise.

It had been on her first day in the safe house and she had been in the control room of the security, getting acquainted with what the cameras showed. She had told them that she wanted one of them always in here and the other guarding Nunnally while she was working on finding the murderers of Euphy. When she was back from that she would be with Nunnally herself.

When Guilford asked about the maid she had answered that she didn’t know her and therefore didn’t trust the woman to guard her sister.

After she stopped talking the next thing she registered was the shocked faces of her knights and the feeling of steel against her neck from behind.

She still had no idea how the woman had managed to sneak up on them but when she turned slightly the other had smiled at her in a not comforting way.

“You would do well to not underestimate me. I have protected the two of them in the last years from **your** family after all.”

The steel had been pressed a bit more to her throat after that before the ‘maid’ had stepped back and asked them in her normal manner if they would like tea while the dagger vanished somewhere in the folds of her skirt. The transformation from murderous and threatening back to civil and easygoing was so quick it was frighting.

After that she had changed her opinion of her drastically.

When Nunnally started to listen to all the interviews that were released while she had been banned from the media she was often at a loss of what to do and how to handle her. Nunnally had apparently not known how much the overtaking of Japan made the people suffer and she was at a loss of what to tell her. In these instances Sayoko had easily stepped in and was able to calm her sister down with just a few sentences.

Watching the videos of Euphemia had been equally harder and easier. They mourned Euphy together and as much as she hated to admit it, Nunnally helped her in coping with her only full-blooded sisters death.

Now they were sitting in the living room, side by side on the couch in silence.

She had been notified shortly before the invasion started and had not been able to hide her anxiety from Nunnally.

She understood why Lelouch hadn’t told her when he would attack and only let her know shortly before it happened.

As much as she hated the thought, she knew that it was better that she wasn’t involved, for many reasons.

If she wasn’t privy to the details of the battle plan no one could accuse her of sharing information with Britannia should something happen. She also understood that Lelouch didn’t want her help, this was his fight, his organization and his battle. As much as she may hate it she couldn’t stop him or protect him.

He had made his choices and she had to respect that but that didn’t mean she didn’t worry.

After she had been informed that the invasion would soon start she had tried to occupy herself, to have something else to think about. But it hadn’t worked. In the end she had given up on working on Euphys case, giving the team time off too as they also were quite distracted.

Nothing she had tried could keep her thoughts from wandering and Nunnally had quickly realized that something was going on. She hadn’t been able to hide her nervousness and anxiety and in the end both of them had given up on trying to find something to do. Now they were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other and waiting for news. The TV was on but they had switched off the sound. For now nothing was reported and it was already quite a few hours…

Nunnally had asked her if Lelouch would be alright and she had had a hard time finding an answer for that.

Their brother hadn’t told his younger sister how important he really was for the Black Knights, had downplayed his role in this rebellion. Bute Cornelia knew in what a dangerous situation he was.

He would be on the battlefield himself. Fighting and commanding. And that against Schneizel.

She really couldn’t make an adequate guess how that would turn out.

She herself had been up against Zero and she knew that Lelouch wasn’t to be underestimated. As much as she had hated the masked rebel she had grudgingly admitted to herself that he was quite good. The rescue of Kyoshiro Tohdoh alone had shown her that Zero was quite resourceful.

Still he was up against their brother Schneizel, a genius just like Lelouch. The likeliness between them could be either an advantage or the exact opposite for Lelouch.

Cornelia hated just sitting around and waiting. She had always been on the front-line herself and now she could do nothing but hope. Not that she thought it would have been easy fighting against her country. She would probably be torn about that too, wondering if the soldier she was up against was someone she knew. No, she was sure that she had made the right decision in staying with Nunnally. But that didn’t mean that at a time like this she regretted not being more involved.

This operation was unlike anything Lelouch had ever done and no matter that she knew that he had prepared himself thoroughly for it she still worried. There was only so much you can plan ahead, she knew that better than anyone and she wasn’t sure how good Lelouch was in changing his plans when needed. He was more the type to come up with something and stick to it, or he had been like this in the past as far as she knew.

The only thing that calmed her somewhat was that she knew he would be well protected. That there were people who would look out for him and not only because he was their leader and needed for the rebellion. What he had managed to build was truly astounding and no matter that she hated it, those numbers truly were a force to be reckoned. There were still moments where she had problems believing that it was truly her lost brother that had given them so many problems.

The flickering of the screen caught her attention immediately and she quickly grasped the remote to turn up the volume once again. Nunnally beside her straightened when she moved and when the crackling of the TV was heard she grasped her hand tightly.

The first clear image they got was the symbol of the Black Knights before the screen turned black for a moment and than she was met with an overview of the ruins of the SAZ, something she had already seen before when the whole attack on the Zone had been released, including the talk between Schneizel and Zero.

It soon zoned in to the people standing on top of a fallen building that had crumbled in a way that it could be used as a stage.

In the middle was of course Zero himself, accompanied by quite a few people, some still wearing visors to hide their identity. She saw the red hair of the girl that she had been fighting against, the one that she now knew was Lelouchs personal bodyguard during past battles and probably still now, she stood slightly behind him and to the left and right next to her was Kururugi. Both of them flanking Zero.

To Zeros right she saw Tohdoh, the only one who really stood beside him, while all others were at least a step behind them. His personal soldiers were all without visor but she only counted three of them.

For her that were the only noteworthy ones she saw and recognised.

It had a great symbolic meaning.

The old and the new hero, standing side by side. Plus the figurehead that was Suzaku Kururugi who had tried to help his people by working with Britannia. All of that on the grounds of a peaceful project that had tried to show the world that living and working together was possible.

She understood why Lelouch choose to arrange it this way, especially as they were all in flightsuits and clearly been through battle. This picture accompanied with a speech that was sure to follow, it was a great way of bringing a message across.

She personally was just relieved to see that they had obviously succeeded. Even if relieved was a bit too big a word. She was still undecided what to think about all of that but she did want Lelouch safe and it seemed like he was. There was also the feeling of pride that he had accomplished this.

“Greetings to the world and Britannia especially!

“If you’ve listened to my last announcement you shouldn’t be too surprised to hear that we have attacked Britannia in Area 11. The Prime Minister himself, Schneizel el Britannia, met us on the battlefield but even he who has put fear into the hearts of the EU has not managed to defeat us.

“Our cause could not be stopped. The injustice brought to Japan by Britannia has now been expelled and I declare this land once again the proud nation of Japan.

“Let us continue what we started here, in the area of the SAZ that Britannia destroyed as they would never accept us as equals and couldn’t live in peace. Let us show the world that we can be more than a nation. “

For the first time, Zero stopped and someone beside the masked rebel continued. While not as used to public speaking as his leader, Kyoshiro Tohdoh nonetheless had a powerful voice.

“We will build up our proud nation better than it ever was.

“I ask my people to please not lash out at the Britannians. Let us start this new era not with the hypocrisy that we ourselves have endured these last years.

“Black Knights will be paroling the streets and we are setting up places were you can celebrate. We ask the Britannians remaining to please stay calm and not attack. There has been enough bloodshed on both sides.

“We also welcome a representative of Britannia to get into contact with us pertaining negotiations for peaceful retrieval of their citizens.”

It was Zero that picked up the speech once again at that point.

“Any Britannians who want to stay are of course welcome. What was tried here in the SAZ is still something that can be achieved together. Race, ideology and religion will not matter. As long as we all strive for peace it will not matter where we come from as long as our wishes are the same.

I ask of you once again. Let us work together for peace. Let’s show Britannia that the strong and the weak can work together for the betterment of all. Because together, peace can be more than a mere word, it can become reality!”

 

* * *

 

 

Charles zi Britannia had stopped listening to the rants of his brother.

The only interesting titbit in the last five minutes had been that he apparently had tried to find Nunnally in order to stop Lelouch.

After the assassination of Marianne he hadn’t wanted him near their two children ever again. However now that Lelouch had proven to be more of a problem than first thought he may have to rethink that. Nunnally was and still would be Lelouchs weak point.

But something had happened over the last months to his wayward son.

He hadn’t been too surprised that Lelouch had used the months during the SAZ to build his strength. What was surprising was how successful he had been. He had been sure that there would be more problems and attacks from Japanese who didn’t accept the SAZ and most of the Black Knights crumbling because they couldn’t accept to wait.

But it seemed he had underestimated these people.

The few people they had managed to capture had either been too unimportant and they hadn’t gained any valuable information or they had opted to kill themselves before they could spill anything. Not that many of those had been very forthcoming.

He had also never expected that Lelouch would be able to sit still for such a long time. When he had taken up his disguise until the announcement of Euphemia he had more often than not made rush decisions. Wanting too much too soon and he had expected that that would be his downfall. But something had changed.

Or maybe it was someone. With the latest revelations it could be that CC was more invested in Lelouch than they had previously thought. From what Marianne had told him she had seemed her normal aloof self and despite not too forthcoming with information on Lelouch they had never gotten the impression that CC would actually work against them and the Ragnarök Connection.

Now not only did they have to deal with a Lelouch that seemed to be even more rational than when he began his rebellion, they also had to find a way to undo whatever CC had done to the Thought Elevator.

In all their years of research they had never found any information that a Elevator could actually be shut down. CC seemed to have withheld quite a lot of information.

Whatever she had done had not only cut off the one in Japan but had also weakened the Sword of Akasha. The connections between the remaining Elevators had weakened to the point of near collapse. If they tried to connect another one at this point the whole system would probably collapse.

And while his brother ranted against his son he was already thinking about what they had to do now.

Most important now was to stabilise the Sword of Akasha once again. Only if the system was strengthened could they continue to hook up the missing Thought Elevators.

There were two in the EU and one already nearly in their grasp. Maybe adding this one would actually stabilise the whole thing once again, or it would crumble. For now all of their effort had to go into finding out what exactly happened. Without knowing more anything else was speculation.

The speech of Zero they had watched was what had made VV start another rant.

For now he had given Schneizel the order to start negotiations to safe the Britannians in the Area.

No matter how they continued it was expected that he made sure that those residing in Japan would not suffer, which would also lessen their casualties when they retook Japan.

But he would let Schneizel handle that for now and concentrate on repairing the Sword of Akasha.

The broadcast had also been another indicator that something had changed. Never would he have expected Lelouch to let someone share his role but he had let Kyoshiro Tohdoh speak. While some may only see that as a way of getting his point across better he knew that there was more to it. His son had changed his approach on his rebellion from when he first started.

He shared the limelight and seemed to concentrate more on Japan than before. He had wholeheartedly believed that he would instantly go for more. But even his involvement in the Chinese Federation hadn’t been what he would have expected. The amount of aid the Federation had given the Black Knights had also been surprising.

He, like many others, had believed that Zero would instantly go for Area 11. His single-minded focus from before, which would have easily become his downfall, had shifted. He also hadn’t grasped the power he could have gained in the Chinese Federation. All these things pointed out that Lelouch had changed his approach.

Still, compared to the Sword of Akasha it wasn’t important at the moment. For now Schneizel could handle the problem of Zero. As long as they didn’t know what CC had done it didn’t matter who ruled the island.

In the end they could always leave the Thought Elevator in Japan for last and start the Ragnarök Connection from there. Nothing was more important than the dream he and Marianne shared.

 

* * *

 

 

Often Ohgi had to stop thinking who was beneath the mask of Zero.

Thinking that he had taught kids the age of their leader before the invasion when he was still a teacher often caused him a headache. He had loved his job, working with kids while often strenuous was still something he had enjoyed. Still, comparing Lelouch to any of the teenagers he had taught was not something he could do.

He didn’t know what really had made him into the man he was. He preferred to think of him as a young man despite his age as the word teenager was so completely unfitting. He knew that all of them who knew his identity had at first wondered if they should really follow someone so young but despite his age he had proven himself worthy more often than not.

Even now he watched in awe as their masked leader directed the aftermath of the battle.

He himself was in charge of retrieving the pilots who had to eject, directing the troops who were helping the wounded and retrieving their fallen comrades.

Even though they hadn’t known if they would be successful they had had plans for various scenarios. That was why even though they had won, their work was far from done.

After the announcement from the site of the SAZ, Zero had come back to the Ikaruga and had taken over the bridge and he had instantly concentrated on his own pre-ordered mission and that took all of his attention.

Their numbers were reduced and their resources stretched. Thankfully the moment it had become clear that they were winning, Xingke had ordered more of his men to come and aid in the aftermath. Especially the trained medics were more than welcome.

Many of the chinese soldiers were now helping in patrolling the streets, gathering the Japanese to certain areas were they could celebrate and be watched. While he hated the thought of that he understood why it was needed.

Many would like nothing more than to lash out against the Britannians now that they were free but that was the last thing they wanted. He could understand where they were coming from but t was just like Tohdoh had said in his speech, they shouldn’t follow into Britannia’s footsteps.

It was a lesson he himself and his friends had learned early on, at Lake Kawaguchi when they became the first Black Knights. Most civilians had never done anything against them and he had agreed that killing the Britanians that General Kusakabe had taken hostage just because they were Britannians was not the right way.

It wasn’t too different to now. Those living here shouldn’t suffer because the Japanese had won. Most of them just lived here, nothing more nothing less. If he had learned one thing in the last months it was that not all Britannians were bad and they should do their best in protecting those.

So they tried to keep additional bloodshed to a minimum. Thankfully Schneizel seemed to have at least some foresight and had put out a warning to the civilians when the battle started.

By containing the celebrating Japanese to certain areas and making sure they stayed there, they kept them from spreading through the streets causing havoc.

Black Knights were also patrolling and had orders to stop any fighting and to detain any who wouldn’t cooperate be they Britannians or Japanese. They were accompanied by at least one chinese soldier if possible who should act as a voice of reason. As an outsiders they hoped that it would be more accepted.

He hoped that most of his people took Tohdohs words to heart and stayed peaceful but he also had to admit that a certain amount of casualties couldn’t be prevented. They would do their best but they couldn’t be everywhere and of course they lacked resources.

Those who had been on the frontlines the whole time, like Kallen, were not expected to help in these matters and they relied on volunteers and especially those that had been hidden throughout Japan and had attacked the various bases.

Kallen had asked her personal squad if they would guard Ashford Academy. Even though all of them were allowed to rest they had accepted her request as they were quite loyal to her personally and knew that she had been a student there. He was thankful to them, he didn’t want to hear that a school had become victim to a mob.

Some of the lower ranks had not been as happy to aid in these missions. They wanted to join in the celebrations but a few harsh words from Tohdoh had brought most of them in line. Especially as he himself had fought on the frontlines and had not only lost one of his subordinates but a dear friend.

He had watched from the safety of the Ikaruga and had not been able to warn Tohdoh in time. They had managed to break through to the Avalon at that point who had slowly but continuously retreated. When it seemed like they may even manage to invade the airship they were engaged by the Knights of Rounds once again. Even though they were in standard frames it became clear who they were quickly.

They had gone straight for Tohdoh, halting his attack and giving the Avalon time to finally completely retreat. In the chaos that ensured they had missed a lone Knightmare that tried to attack from behind and Senba had rushed in to protect his leaders back but had been in a difficult position and couldn’t defend himself properly. In the end he had taken down the enemy but had paid with his life.

But Tohdoh had continued and even now was not mourning or celebrating but working to control the aftermath. It had made those protesting shut up, especially as Tohdoh seldom lost his calm.

Which made him look once again to Zero.

While they had divided up who was in charge of what, most if not all information was still going through Zero. He decided where their resources went according to importance and need. Anyone who needed something went to him first and it was impressive how he managed to go through all that information and direct them accordingly.

He knew that they could count on him and his seemingly unending strength but he had known Zero from the start and had worked closely with him since then. Because of that he was able to see past the mask and the elaborate costume and detect the hints of fatigue he wasn’t able to hide anymore.

The shoulders where slightly slumped and he was leaning against the command centre. It wasn’t the confident posture he normally held and it was understandable. Even his voice seemed different and his orders were more clipped than usual. Despite not having fought directly even Ohgi felt the exhaustion now that the adrenaline of the battle had left him. They all could use a break, especially as even the days leading up to this hadn’t been idle either.

“Now that we have released the footage of the battle, contact Lady Kaguya and Lord Kirihara again to tell them.”

Ohgi was glad that he only had concentrate on one thing as hearing that reminded him that there was still a lot going on. While they had taken back Japan and were dealing with the aftermath of the battle, others were already working towards an even greater goal. Now that they had shown that they were a match for Britannia the formation of the UFN could really start.

It reminded him once again how out of depth he often felt.

He may be second in command but beside Tohdoh and especially Zero he often felt overwhelmed. Now that those two were working together so closely he often felt expendable. Those two complemented each other in a way that more often than not scared him. Since Zero had revealed his identity Tohdoh had put his full support behind the youth and it had only increased over the months.

But for him that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. He had never felt comfortable taking over from Naoto and that had made it easier handing over the reigns of his group to Zero. Now they were something so much greater than what they had been that he was only glad that the main responsibility was elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Britannia contacted them most of the higher ups of the Black Knights were in a state of exhaustion beyond anything they had ever felt. Not one of them really had a chance to go to sleep until then and it was only some hours after their announcement.

Kallen wasn’t much better even if she didn’t have as much to do as some of the others. Now she was on her way to retrieve Lelouch from his rooms. After hours of organising everything from the bridge they had to send him there.

There was one thing even those who knew the man behind the mask forgot sometimes, he was only human.

Which meant after the hours of battle and then directing the aftermath of the takeover, Zero the man of miracles, nearly fell face first or mask first on the table with the digital map he had been standing at, where he had been going over details with Tohdoh.

He had managed to catch himself and they had realised that despite knowing that their masked leader was just as human as them he couldn’t take care of his needs while outside.

They organised food for him in his rooms and had linked up with his command centre there. Without a video feed, Lelouch was free to eat and drink while continuing his duties.

For the last half hour there had been no response from him any more. Kallen had seen Tohdoh actually smile a little at that before taking command completely, forbidding any further calls to Zero except for an emergency.

Not that any of the were better rested but no one could deny that most of the responsibility was on the shoulders of the exiled prince, no matter how much he now shared and delegated.

Kallen knew she wasn’t the only one who would like to let Lelouch have a bit of rest but the negotiations with Britannia couldn’t happen without their leader. Also, no one felt comfortable in going against Schneizel el Britannia, a man who had for years calmed the EU only through diplomacy.

Her personal code opened the door to Lelouchs rooms, she was one of the few to have one to gain access whenever she wanted or needed to.

The living room was lit but silent and she slowly let her gaze wander around. The rest of his food was still on the couch table but no Lelouch in sight.

The screens of his command centre were all giving extra light and she slowly made her way over.

She finally saw him when she reached the chair in front of it were he had slumped against the high back rest that had obscured her view before.

The worry and stress lines she had seen over the last days had smoothed out now that he was relaxed and asleep. But the dark circles under his eyes seemed darker in the flickering lights of the screens.

She nearly tripped over a large bottle of water that stood next to the chair and she was glad to see it was half empty.

She vowed to herself that she would keep a closer eye on him in the future and remember that he couldn’t take care of his body’s needs while wearing the mask. Not only because she wanted to, but because she _promised_.

After their visit in the safe house, Nunnally had contacted her through Sayoko and begged her to ‘Please keep an eye on my brother!’. She had promised of course and it had been hard to listen to her say that she knew that Lelouch wouldn’t be directly involved but she would still feel better if Kallen watched over him, someone she trusted with her brothers life.

Being the defacto bodyguard of Zero on the battlefield had always been her job, which she had taken seriously from the start. She may had to give it up during the months of the SAZ but she was now back. She thought that she had also proven once again why she had been chosen for that post during the battle. Not that protecting Lelouch was always easy, especially if he went his own ways, like taking on an unknown enemy alone because he was the target.

Kallen would have liked to punch him for that decision as she had been entangled with a Knight of Round at that moment. She didn’t care who he had or didn’t have as backup, if he was in danger she liked to be there to make sure he didn’t do something stupid. Not only because it was her job, but also for herself and for Nunnally.

She didn’t want Nunnally to experience what she had when Naoto died.

She would never forget what Lelouch said about strength. How he thought Nunnaly was the strongest person despite everything that happened to her. Kallen knew that he needed her like breathing, she was giving him meaning and dedication.

But Nunnally also needed her brother, the one constant in her life.

During all the conversations she had with the disabled girl she had quickly realized that they had similarities. Nunnally had let it slip that she often hated how dependant she was on her brother but had over the years come to accept that she didn’t have much choice and Lelouch had always done his best to make her life as free and comfortable as he could.

They had shared stories of their overprotective brothers and how they handled that. Kallen had admitted that after Naotos death she had only fought because she wanted revenge for her brother. Nothing else had mattered.

Only after the appearance of Zero had she slowly started to fight for more than revenge. She remembered that Naoto had fought for his dream, for Japan, to bring it back. He would have liked Zero and she had slowly gone back to her original goal of freeing the country of her heart. Later she had found even more reasons to fight.

She too wanted to help change the world, into a place where Nunnally would be really safe. She had spend so much time with her during the months of the SAZ, trying to understand Lelouch better that she had come to love the girl like she was her own sister.

She had so many reasons now to fight and she would do her utmost to keep the promise she made to Nunnally and to herself.

Waking Lelouch proved more difficult than she thought and it took some time before he was really awake and aware. She had made coffee while he showered and changed and she had seen CC asleep in his bed before the door closed.

It was an ongoing bet between most of the Black Knights if the two were together or not and she just shook her head at that. They had no proof either way and from what she had seen the green haired girl was Lelouchs closest advisor, knew how to handle him and was often making sure he stayed focused. She resented her for being asleep and not watching out for him like she usually did.

When Lelouch came back she handed him a big mug of the dark liquid and got a thankful smile in return.

“Where’s CC?” Because she didn’t want to reveal that she had watched so closely that she had seen her snuggled up in bed.

“Asleep. I tried to wake her but she’s not responding. Whatever she did during that mission has completely exhausted her.”

He looked really concerned.

“We’re all feeling the lack of sleep.”

He looked at her and shrugged before taking a big swallow of his coffee.

“It’s more than that I’m sure of it. But until she wakes and tells me I’ll just have to trust her and let her recuperate.”

“You don’t know what the mission was about?” And wasn’t that strange? It showed more than anything how trusted CC was.

“I knew it was important and that was enough for me. I have some ideas what it was about and that’s something where she has more experience. For now lets concentrate on our own work.”

He downed the rest before picking up cape and mask and she didn’t comment when his movements seemed more reserved than normal. She followed him out of the rooms hoping he was fit enough to once again fight against his brother. But now in a fight where the older had more experience.

 

* * *

 

 

Schneizel el Britannia was confused for the first time in years.

Nothing about this operation had went according to plan and had brought more surprises than he could have predicted. First and foremost, the behaviour of his father.

In the beginning he had orders to defend Area 11 no matter what. That had changed the moment Anya Alstreim had come back from whatever mission she had done for the emperor, then it had changed to making sure the girl stayed alive no matter what.

He had known that the Knight of Six was special, not only because of her age but she was the one Knight beside Bismarck who had the most audiences with the emperor and often went on secret missions for him.

When he reported that they needed to withdraw after their reinforcement was decimated he had only got a short answer of agreement, his father seemingly not interested and occupied with something else. Not too unusual but in a situation like now, where they had actually lost an area he would have expected more interest.

He had gotten orders to proceed as he saw fit and that was it.

Another emotion he hadn’t felt for some time had then coursed through him. Anger.

It was one thing to not be interested in day to day ruling but in such a situation? That was nearly unforgivable but nothing he could change in the moment. He could just follow orders and try to salvage what he could.

He would be in a new position for this negotiation. Never before had his counterpart not feared the strength of the Britannian Military. That was one thing he had always been able to threaten with as no one had been able to advance as much as they had in their technology.

But Zero and his Black Knights had proven that they could not only match them but also defeat them. The weapon of the black machine was something no one had ever seen and apparently even Lloyd had been surprised by its strength. It had only confirmed their suspicion more, that the Earl’s longtime rival Rakshata was working for them and had definitely not been idle in the last years.

He had hoped to gain her for Britannia after the Chinese Federation became their ally but that had also been thwarted by Zero and apparently Li Xingke.

For now he had to concentrate on the negotiations, making sure they would get out as much as they could from it. After that he would have to see what could be done.

 

* * *

 

 

Diethard Reid was practically vibrating on his spot. They were in a separate room for the negotiations and only a handful of members were there.

Zero and Tohdoh would be the only ones visible to Britannia but he himself, Kallen, Minami and some technicians were also there.

He couldn’t wait to see this next battle between the two princes. One may be exiled but that didn’t matter to him. Schneizel had always been the most interesting of all the royal children but Zero, no Lelouch, had topped that. He still sometimes had difficulties wrapping his mind around that little titbit of information but it made the story of Zero all the more magnificent. It made it epic.

The months of the SAZ had been kind of boring, not that he hadn’t had enough to do but still. After they had gained so much ground before Euphemia had practically defeated them it was just not the same. Still he was just glad that those months were finally over so that their leader could start his rebellion once again and change the world. He would be there documenting it all, seeing it all firsthand.

He had spent the last hours going over the footage of the battle, making sure it would be finished as soon as possible to be released over the internet to show that they had the strength to fight against Britannia.

Now he would gain even more material and he was sure it would be just as fascinating as the one from the invasion. It would be a battle of words after the one with Knightmares. He couldn’t wait to see how their leader would fair in this.

They would record this too, against Britannia propaganda he knew they needed everything they could get.

He wasn’t sure if it would be to their advantage or not as Schneizel would surely be aware that they would use it so both of them had to be careful with their words. He couldn’t wait to see it.

When the connection was made he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. After the greetings were out of the way, the fun could finally start.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, not my best work, I know that. Any criticism you may have, I’m probably aware of it. XD
> 
> I think many of you expected a continuation of the battle but that was never planned. (Because seriously I don’t think I would have been able to get it right and have it compare with last chapter XD )
> 
> This is more of a transition chapter. I had to address a few things but didn’t want to go into detail on those. It’s ok if you’re disappointed with that decision. 
> 
> Nevertheless hope you enjoyed. I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up but as always I’ll do my best and try to not keep you waiting too long. Until then!


	18. Anniversary Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!**
> 
> Damn, I can’t believe it’s been a year. I don’t view this as a chapter, it’s more like a gift. A gift for you for this day. For now, enjoy!

 

 

**Anniversary Special :**

* * *

 

Cecile Croomy was looking worriedly at her boss watching him pace and muttering to himself. She had stopped trying to listen to whatever he was saying.

Ever since they had parted ways with Area 11 and Suzaku Kururugi, Lloyd had become more difficult to handle. Not that he ever had been easy to get along with but there had been a notable change in him.

She personally hadn’t been surprised that Suzaku had chosen the princess over his work with them but her boss has sulked for weeks, wailing about the loss of his favourite devicer. Complaining how anyone could choose anything else than his Lancelot and didn’t the boy know that nothing was better or more important than his precious  baby ? She had let him rant while setting up everything in their new base, greeting the Knight of Round, Dorothea Ernst and showing her everything. 

It had taken quite some time until Lloyd even acknowledged their new pilot, no matter how many times she had told him that as a member of the Rounds he couldn’t afford to show her the cold shoulder. But of course he hadn’t listened, pouting like a small child and locking himself up in his office, tinkering around with god knows what.

So it had fallen to her to show Dorothea everything, to teach her what the Lancelot was able to do and tell her the details of all its weapons. An easy job over all as Lady Ernst was a great pilot, like all the Rounds but she still had had her difficulties with their white Knightmare.

Not every Round got a personal frame, only the best from the best got them, the others got customized standard machines, fitted to their skills.

This didn’t mean that Lady Ernst was a bad pilot, far from it. On her first try she got a synchronization rate better than anyone they had tried before they got lucky with Suzaku. The longer she worked with them the better her scores got but still, she never managed to reach the numbers Suzaku had gotten even on his first try, wounded as he had been then and with no real experience.

She missed the boy. For many different reasons. Not only was she ecstatic too that they had finally found a pilot who was as compatible to the Lancelot as he had been but she also liked him as a person. He was easy to work with even if, in the beginning, he hadn’t known how to interact with them. Always following protocol and being as respectful as he could.

Lloyd didn’t care much for that and she also liked a more relaxed working atmosphere, especially as handling her eccentric boss was all her nerves could take. Thankfully, Suzaku had soon realized that they didn’t care about him being a number, or Lloyd being actual nobility and had slowly warmed up to them. To her more as she had also tried harder to make him open up.

Their boss had too often enjoyed challenging the boys beliefs and while she understood the meaning behind it she had chosen to first get a good relationship with the Japanese boy. She knew Lloyd better than most and in his own strange and abstract way he had tried to help his favourite devicer. But he never was the best when it came to interacting with normal human beings so it hadn’t been surprising that Suzaku hadn’t understood his true intentions when he asked why he became a soldier if he disliked killing so much.

It seemed like it hadn’t had any impact on the boy as he hadn’t seemed to think about the deeper meaning of the words not even when Lloyd warned him that his beliefs may one day kill him.

While they were an irregular unit and had more freedom than any other they still were part of the Britannian military and could only do so much. It had showed when Lady Ernst had become the pilot as they had been deployed quite a lot in the war with the EU. Even if Schneizel had been in command for that, if Suzaku had stayed with them, she was sure they wouldn’t have been given quite as much to do. It wouldn’t have mattered that the Lancelot was Prince Schneizels personal project, even he could only move as much outside the system and giving an Eleven so much power wouldn’t have set well with many people.

She was certain that Suzaku would have done great on the battlefield and that would have meant that they wouldn’t be deployed too much. You couldn’t let a number win the war for Britannia and as sad as it was that would have happened.

Because of that she was glad that their pilot had decided to stay with his princess. Especially as the peaceful solution of the SAZ was much more in accordance with his beliefs, therefore she couldn’t begrudge him that decision. Additionally there was a difference between trying to keep the peace in an area and starting a war with another country. She wasn’t too sure how Suzaku would have handled that and was quite aware that that may have been what would have finally destroyed him in one way or another.

She was proud to be Britannian but she was also not disillusioned to its faults. Working with a number under the command of Cornelia had only showed her that more and more. That the Honorary Britannian system was more flawed than she ever thought.

So she hadn’t been surprised that he stayed for the SAZ, a position that would never give him the recognition and standing that may have given him the power to show Britannia that the numbers could be more than they were. She had still missed him and he may never admit it but Lloyd did too.

Giving the Knight of Round the cold shoulder and more often than not comparing her to his favourite devicer had been his way of showing it, even if others wouldn’t see it as such but she knew him better than most.

Still she had done her best to get a good working relationship with Lady Ernst as it wasn’t her fault that she was not their first choice and over time everything had been going smoothly.

Until the end of the SAZ and the chaos that brought.

She had followed the progress of the Zone, heard the change in tone from the media and had never believed that everything was as calm and peaceful as it was shown. She had tried to stay in touch with Suzaku, but different time zones and a lot of work had made that pretty difficult. Still she had talked with him regular enough to experience first hand the change.

While at first Suzaku had been overly happy and hopeful, his tone of voice had soon changed and he didn’t tell her much about the happenings of the Zone. In the end he had evaded answering and only asked her how she and Lloyd were and the calls had quickly ended with no real information exchanged.

She had been greatly worried when the news reached her that the SAZ had been annihilated. But shortly after she didn’t have much time to think about it as they had gotten order to pack everything up and be ready to move on short notice.

She had been worried sick when she first saw the footage of the ruins of the SAZ, not knowing if Suzaku was still alive had filled her thoughts to a degree that she wasn’t her usual efficient self. The sheer relief and happiness she had felt when she saw him at Princess Euphemias funeral had been quickly replaced with new worries. Wondering how he was handling her death and wanting to be there for him despite his nearness to the newly reformed, or probably never disbanded, Black Knights. As much as she may have wanted she hadn’t tried to contact him, knowing it would be a bad idea as his current affiliation was unclear.

When the order to move back to Area 11 came she hadn’t known how to feel but she had dutifully prepared their departure. Arriving back had felt strange and preparing for battle had not filled her with the usual excitement and anticipation. This was the country Suzaku had fought to protect, to keep peaceful. Would she meet him again and if so, where? On which side of the battle?

The Knights of the Round had been deployed far earlier than normal and it had shown that Schneizel would not underestimate Zero.

Despite that no one could have prepared them for what came. With a disturbing seeming easiness the Lancelot was rendered useless and suddenly there was Suzaku. Standing on top of his Black Knight Knightmare with the same fierce and determined expression she had seen in the past when he fought _against_ Zero. In no time at all he had Lady Ernst subdued and shortly after used his vast knowledge of the Lancelot to steal it.

At first Lloyd had been happy, crying out in joy to have his favourite devicer back but that hadn’t lasted long as Suzaku said his apologies to them and cut the connection. The shocked outcry of her boss had filled the room before she had been ordered to try and get the connection back. She had tried but had known from the start that it wouldn’t help.

Suzaku knew the Lancelot nearly as well as her, while not understanding all the technical details he had always liked to ask questions, to learn more about them, their work and the Knightmare he was piloting.

After she failed, Lloyd in his disgruntled state had tried himself with even less success than herself and she had to push him out of the room shortly after. Since then he had been muttering, shouting and overall been a pain to deal with. But between all his grumblings _against_ Suzaku she had also heard him whispering to himself that at least the Lancelot had his rightful pilot back and not some stranger. 

She had also seen his proud smile as he wa tched Suzaku decimate Luciano Bradley,  the Knight of Ten they both had hated to work with in the EU. But she also thought that for Lloyd it was more seeing the Lancelot fighting with its full potential once again. 

I n the deepest part of her mind she was happy for Suzaku. Despite the loss of his princess it seemed like he had found a place for himself and she secretly thought that it was a place more fitting for him. She wished him luck and hoped he would survive whatever happened now. His apology had been sincere and she knew that Suzaku cared for them but would still be fighting against them. Having first hand experience of his dedication she knew that if they met again on the battlefield he would probably not hesitate and she didn’t begrudge him that.

“ That’s it! I can’t take this anymore!”

She quickly turned towards her boss at that exclamation, seeing him storming towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To Prince Schneizel of course. I want to have my Lancelot back, I can’t bear the thought of that damn Indian woman tinkering with my poor baby!”

“No!”

She quickly rushed after him. No matter if he liked the thought of Suzaku piloting the Lancelot again, he feared Rakshata working on  his Knightmare more. Well, she couldn’t allow that, she had to stop him because as far as she knew, Prince Schneizel was still in negotiations with Zero.

She couldn’t allow Lloyd to barge into that. Despite that being a bad idea overall, a single Knightmare was not something the second Prince would be concerned with.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it all. One year and l can’t believe the success of this story. Seems like only yesterday that I decided to write it down. Since then this story has become more than I ever thought possible. 17 chapters, 140k words, 90.000 views, 602 Followers, 545 Favorites and 397 reviews.(on FFnet - and even here on AO3 I've gotten quite a few  
> Bookmarks and Kudos - thanks for that) Just WOW... and still scary XD I also like to think that compared to the first chapters I’ve improved...
> 
> So when I realised that this little piece will soon be a year old I knew I wanted to update on this day. Sadly I soon realized that I will not manage to finish chapter 18 in time. So I came up with this little scene. I tried to think of something that would be fitting as a gift and I came up with this. It’s something that wouldn’t have made it into the actual story but fits rather well ‘in-between’ and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> So… **Chapter 18** … It’s partly written but I’ve not managed to write a lot in these last weeks as I haven’t been in the right mindset. I hope writing this little piece will get me back into writing mood. Thankfully this little piece was written quickly so it may actually really help. 
> 
> And now big **THANKS** to everyone. For reading, for staying with me for the last year, encouraging me with all your nice words. I appreciate it all! While the amount of readers has scared me it also encouraged me to do better, to do my best and keep writing. It is partly thanks to all of you that I have managed this much in this time. (Even if I know that you all would prefer even more XD)
> 
> Well I hope I’ll be able to work on chapter 18 and give it to you soon but I can’t promise much. Please be patient and look forward to it.  
> Until then! ;-)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK!!!!!!!
> 
> Damn I can’t believe it… Lets just start, alright? XD
> 
> Dedicated to notsofrilly (FFnet) – because you’re awesome and gave me that last little push needed! THANKS!

 

 

_After the greetings were out of the way, the fun could finally start._

“You stated that you would allow the Britannians to leave.”

“Of course. We have nothing against them personally. If they stay here we will treat them fairly, should they wish to leave they can do so peacefully.”

“What about the soldiers?”

It was Tohdoh that answered this question.

“We are currently treating all injured equally and have agreements with all hospitals. All others are currently being held captive. We would be willing to release them all.”

“Really? I would have thought them all dead by now.”

“They have lost, there is no reason to be needlessly cruel. They fought bravely and deserve to be treated or get a fitting burial. It’s called true honour. Not the twisted version Britannian Knights are following.”

“Hm, so safe passage for civilians, fair treatment and release of soldiers. What about the Knight of Round?”

The smirk on Lelouchs face was safely hidden behind the mask. He would surprise his brother and try everything to not let him get the upper hand.

“The same.”

“Oh? Then what is it you want in exchange for all these niceties.”

“Nothing.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Hah, baffling Britannia through being nice. Or at least his brother, had to be a foreign concept to him. Lelouch suppressed a laugh.

“I could demand a few things, but what I’m offering is more courtesy than anything else. As I see it, only the Knight of Round is of any value. Treating the defeated humanly and fairly is something I don’t bargain for. Of course there are things I would very much enjoy to agree on, like a ceasefire for a determined time but all in all I can do without.”

“I don’t believe that you’re offering all that out of the goodness of your heart. People like you don’t do anything without a hidden agenda.”

“Right back at you, your highness. Maybe I do have a hidden plan or I may have none, who knows? Well my people know but that doesn’t help you. I could also say that it would be in Britannia’s interest to grant some of my wishes, to show its gratitude to me. But in the end it is of no importance. What I’m offering will happen no matter the result of this negotiations. The reason why I would also release a Rounds is simple too. She is no threat. We have gone against three of those Knights simultaneously, two of them with a Knightmare designed specifically for them and we won. Sending her back may bring her back to the battlefield but why should I care?”

Schneizel regarded him for some time, most likely rethinking his strategy. Or trying to find a way to still turn this back at him, show him as a bad guy or something like that.

“You would also ensure that we don’t attack to free her.”

“True. On the other hand, why would you try to? Why send hundreds to their death for one Knight? By Britannian philosophy she could now be viewed as weak because she was defeated in battle and by a former number no less! Imagine that!”

The sarcasm was so heavy and the faked surprise tone so overdone that it had many of the people in the room with Zero suppressing laughter. Even Schneizel showed a frown for a second but before he could say something, Zero continued in a more serious tone.

“But that’s the heart of the matter. There were heavy losses on both sides. A ceasefire would be beneficial for all. Sure you could gather new troops and attack us, trying to regain the area. But success is no guarantee and it would mean more death of Britannian civilians. No, your best bet is to agree, get your people out, recuperate and attack then. So signing an official ceasefire would benefit us both.”

“I have to wonder what you try to accomplish with this. It was you who invited us for negotiations and now you say you don’t really need anything. I have to wonder what you’re playing at?”

“For people like you it would be hard to understand. Privileged, used to getting what you want with no real struggle. Viewing the world as black and white.

“Yes, we despise Britannia and what it stands for. Most of the people we’re going to release are probably the perfect example of Britannian hypocrisy we have endured over the last years. But at the end they don’t matter, they will leave and we will be free of them.

“We will not fall to Britannian standards and treat them as lesser human beings no matter what they did or not did in the past. They will leave and we will not have to deal with them anymore. We meant what we said before. Just because Britannia likes to lord its strength over others, doesn’t mean others are the same.

“It doesn’t matter if you or anyone else believes that this is a plot from my side. At the end of the day it benefits us both to ensure the transition goes as smoothly as possible.”

 

* * *

 

 

Inoue was getting a headache, again.

She was in charge of arranging the transportation for the Britannians out of Japan. The plans had been more or less made beforehand and that alone had been a nightmare.

Zero had told her to come up with a few ideas on how to best get them out with the most safety for all, meaning trying to find a way that would allow both sides to feel comfortable. The first ideas she had given their leader had been shot down as he showed her in which way either side could use it to their advantage.

At that time they hadn’t known if they would get an official ceasefire so she had had to plan for both. It had been a struggle to find manageable solutions.

Now with the negotiations done she had to make sure that everything would run smoothly.

She sighed once again. Those negotiations had gone completely different than everyone had expected, the only one who had seemed to understand the proceedings had been Tohdoh who had once again taken an active role beside their leader.

That in itself was a development she wouldn’t have believed if told a few months ago. Zero had always kept his plans close to himself, only sharing the bare minimum but with the SAZ so much had changed in so many ways and the Black Knights had risen above anything she could have expected. She had been there from the start, one of the first Black Knights, when they had still been only a handful of people.

As they had slowly evolved she had risen with the new challenges and a leader directing her in the right direction, challenging her plans and helping her improve. The way she had been in the beginning she wouldn’t have been able to think up a plan like the one before her.

Not for the first time she thought that the real accomplishment of Zero was to make them better at what they did or finding just the right job for anyone who signed up for the Black Knights, no matter their strengths or weaknesses.

That also included Zero himself as he too had undergone quite a few changes.

She had to smile at that thought. Who would have thought that under the mask of their intelligent leader was a mere boy, even if that only applied to him because of his age and was not really fitting if one knew the mind of the teen. They were all accustomed to being surprised by Zero but still no one would have thought for the negotiations to go as smoothly as they had.

It had been Diethard that had questioned Zero on why he had gone about the talk the way he did and the answer surprised them all.

“I knew that I couldn’t allow him to get the upper hand. He is used to that and it could have ended quite badly for us. I knew Schneizel would be aware that we would record everything and I couldn’t let myself be goaded into anything. To avoid any of the things I thought he may try, I made sure to not let him try and attack my public image by saying everything myself.

“I took his verbal attacks from him by admitting them myself, voicing his thoughts before he could. In the end we both got what we wanted so it seems like a victory for both. Agreeing to what I did is not something that will hinder us in any form.

“Sure, it would have been beneficial to us if the ceasefire would be longer but it should be enough for us.”

It really had been quite a different approach than expected but like he said, they had gotten what they needed. The ceasefire would last until a few days after the last Britannians had left the country. If they tried to delay the proceedings it would be the end of the ceasefire.

Most of the talk had been about finding a way to get the people out in a way both parties trusted and she had taken notes and altered the plans they already had while the details where planned out. Without all the work beforehand it would have taken even longer.

By the end, even someone like her who was not well versed in word games, had picked up on the fact that Schneizel had tried to get more information about Zero, probably to try and find out who was hidden beneath the mask.

They weren’t sure if Schneizel was able to gain anything that would help him figure it out, especially as they didn’t know what information he may already have, but it shouldn’t really be a problem. At least not too much. The upper echelon of the Black Knights knew his identity, that alone should reassure the rest of their people. His sister, his one true weakness was safe.

Inoue also couldn’t help the thought that if the exiled prince should be revealed, it could actually help them. For his story was one that showed how cruel Britannia was even to its own people. But she respected his wish to stay hidden.

She wasn’t the only one who had thought extensively about everything that had been revealed about Zero and she had had talks with some of the others too. Tohdoh who had known him when he first came to Japan had also revealed quite a bit and she found all of that way too strange.

Abandoned by his family an actual prince of the country she hated had raised arms and managed what no one had before. Defeated Britannia and freeing an Area. Her Area. Japan.

No matter what happened in the future, Inoue was sure that whatever happened she would continue to follow him. For he had proven himself time and time again and worked tirelessly towards their goals. But that was the future and she had to get back to work now.

 

* * *

 

 

CC was lying in a room she had build inside her mind. She didn’t often withdraw this deep inside her own mind for various reason. In the last years only when she felt masochistic enough, for here was the collection of pictures of her best and often worst memories of her long life and she didn’t like remembering most of them.

It was like a museum of her endless life. It showed how long she had been wandering alone and lonely, never finding true peace. Also, and she hated to admit it, all the people she had known and lost. She liked not to dwell on them too much as it hurt, no matter how much she liked to pretend otherwise.

As much as CC hated this place, with all the visual reminders, it was only here that she was able to do what she had to do.

Her plan to shut down the Thought Elevator at Kamine Island had quite a few unforeseen consequences.

That she would lose most of the power of her code was not a surprise, but nearly depleting it, had been. Only experience had kept her away from unconsciousness and she had regained some of her strength slowly afterwards and had thought that was the end of it.

What she hadn’t planned for was that the moment she was safely back at the Ikaruga she would suddenly lose all her energy once again. It had taken everything out of her to stay standing and conscious, she had felt as if she were back in the world of C, giving the power of her code up to shut down the connection to the Sword of Akasha.

She had managed to get back to Zeros rooms and lost consciousness the moment she touched the bed.

Hours later she had managed to at least get her subconsciousness back, a technique she had perfected over the last centuries.

A code made one immortal but that didn’t mean she could just walk away from a fatal wound. No, if that happened her body would shut down and her code would start to repair the damage. The longer she lived and the stronger her code got the time it took would lessen more and more. If needed she could rouse herself almost immediately if the damage wasn’t too severe, like the gunshot to the head she had taken for Lelouch when they first met.

Decapitation or being burned alive, those took her long to repair. But what she had taught herself was to regain her consciousness while her body still appeared dead. Truthfully it was more her subconsciousness she regained and with that and the connection to the world of C she would ‘see’ if her surroundings where safe enough to reawaken. She had stopped counting how often she came back to life at the most inappropriate times.

She had spent decades finding a way to avoid those situations and then centuries to perfect the art.

Death, while not permanent, still brought her a short amount of peace. Especially those that weren’t too painful and she could stay ‘dead’ for some time, in those instances she was nothing, it felt like true death – peace – only to be taken from her again.

A vicious circle but she had nonetheless taken the short reprieve for what it was until her capture. Then everything had changed.

All those experiments, all that pain….

How often had she died by the hands of those scientists? Hundred of times and when she stayed dead ‘too long’ they would see if she could be shocked back to life like a ‘normal human being’.

All her experiences with her code and dying hadn’t meant anything there but she had fled to this place.

A room full of drawings and pictures of her life, deeply hidden in her own mind. Here she wouldn’t feel the pain as much but she still had to be aware of her surroundings, lest they find out that she had withdrawn herself inside her own mind.

Now she had once again settled herself into this place which she simultaneously hated and loved. Only here could she try and find answers.

Through her code she was directly connected to the world of C and she drew her power from there. A Thought Elevator was a direct portal to the world of C and if needed she could connect with them for a quicker recovery or to draw more energy from there. Especially in the beginning she had often need to use it as her code was still new and ‘small’.

Every human being was connected to the world of C through a small strand, nothing more.

But she compared the connection of a code to a stream, enabling the power and energy to flow to her. Over time, as her code grew stronger she compared it to a river, increasing the amount she could draw to her when needed.

Now it was like a broken faucet, only one drop at a time coming through.

It was annoying, it was frustrating and she didn’t know why!

Not even when she had first received her code from that damn nun was the flow of power this small!

And if that wasn’t enough she also had to exert energy into repelling a foreign mind.

Someone was trying to gain her attention and it didn’t help her overall situation. Her body was finally in a real sleep and not unconscious and she was trying to mediate to strengthen her connection to the world of C but someone was insistingly trying to break through her mental shields!

At first it had been comparable to a knocking on a door now and then. Then someone was hammering on said door before finally trying to break it down. Not really a problem, she was experienced enough to make sure that no one would get trough despite her low energy levels.

When that hadn’t helped she had thought she would have peace as nothing had happened for some time afterwards. But now someone was poking her mind in irregular intervals and it was messing with her concentration.

She had been able to open the connection enough that the flow was now a small rivulet again but this poking and prodding on her mind shields was distracting.

She needed to regain her strength and quickly. So much was happening while she was preoccupied and she needed to be there for Lelouch. Needed to lessen his burden and find the time to sit him down and talk to him.

All this was not how she had planned it, no not at all.

She should already be back with him and instead she was trapped inside her own mind.

CC had dampened the connection to her contractor, she was still able to feel him enough to know his constitution but not more, she needed to concentrate fully on drawing power from the world of C.

She knew he was safe for the moment, working from his room or some place on the Ikaruga to deal with the aftermath of the battle. Many people would watch out for him and that gave her the time to do her own thing.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t feel his worry. Despite wanting to scoff at him for worrying about her she couldn’t stop the feeling of happiness coursing through her. Idiot boy knew that nothing could truly harm her and still he worried.

Their connection had become so strong that even Lelouch was aware that it felt different, that it wasn’t as strong as it usual was. Smart boy… well not really, he should use this big brain of his to concentrate on other tasks instead of trying to come up with reasons for her situation.

But that was just who he was. Despite everything and trying his hardest to hide it, he had a big heart. He cared for those few people he had allowed near him. It was simultaneously his greatest strength and his biggest weakness and she admired it. When needed he could shut down his emotions and concentrate on tactics and strategies. Not always of course, he had had his moment but he learned when guided. Or better, when someone threw the truth in his face and wouldn’t let him leave until he accepted it.

CC had liked that role, showing him his faults and weaknesses, being there for him to bring him back on the right path. The path he had chosen for himself, which he wanted to see to its end and he had allowed her to be the one to make sure that he didn’t stray.

Lelouch had grown and learned and she still hated not being able to be there for him.

Fed up with everything and especially with the lack of progress she opened her awareness to the strands connecting the universe.

Normally she would reach for the Thought Elevator on Kamine Island to draw more strength from the World of C but it was cut off even from her.

As she had spent her last years mainly in Japan she had become quite accustomed to that portal and could normally find it without even thinking about it. But now she had to reach out farther and find a different one.

There was one in the Chinese Federation, that much she knew. She had used it once or twice while living with Mao but had never really needed it. She knew the general location but nothing concrete. Thankfully that knowledge wasn’t needed and she found it rather quickly.

The moment the connection was established she was shocked to feel the foreign presence invading her mind.

“I just knew you would reach out to my Elevator. Hello CC.”

She sat up and turned around to look upon the childlike VV standing there, in her innermost mind. How the hell did he accomplish that?

“Get out. You’re not welcome here.”

“I’m aware of that. Nonetheless I need to talk to you and thankfully you reached out. After ignoring me these last hours I thought I would need to take a different approach.”

She stood, watching him as he wandered up to the nearest picture, gazing upon a field of sunflowers. She had only recently put it up and it didn’t show the two children she had watched seven years ago. It was just there as a reminder of the different paths those two had taken, reminding her of the fascinating person the exiled prince had turned into.

With just a thought she turned all other pictures black. These were her most precious memories, good and bad equally, no matter if she more often than not wanted to forget them but she seriously didn’t want the other to see them.

“What do you want, VV?”

“ For you to reverse whatever it is that you did on Kamine, but I know that’s a fruitless endeavour. Therefore I have come to bring you back where you belong. Come back to Britannia and help finish the Ragnarök Connection, we’ll find a different Elevator than the one here in Area 11, therefore your little boy will be safe from us.”

He clearly had put some thought to it. CC was aware that her actions on Kamine could backfire, that it could bring the wrath of VV or Charles or both on them. It could have meant that they would give it their all to kick the Black Knights back out. She had made sure to remind Lelouch of that possibility and that he should take as many precautions as possible.

Britannia had never lost, especially not a whole area and not one as important as Japan with all its sakuradite. While her contractor was aware of that she still made him give the issue even more thought.

Sadly, it had been needed.

She hadn’t known how far they had gotten in the Ragnarök Connection and she had wanted to make absolutely sure that everything wouldn’t be for naught just because they had managed to get the Sword of Akasha working.

Marianne hadn’t been too forthcoming with information, just as CC herself hadn’t been when Lelouchs mother had tried to gain insight into the workings of her son. CC had avoided suspicion by pointing out that she had contracts with both and if she revealed secrets to one of them she could also reveal them to the other.

“I think I made it quite clear in the World of C that I will not come back.”

She made sure to stay outwardly impassive but she still bristled at the sheer audacity of the childlike immortal. She belonged only to herself first and foremost and she worked with and for Lelouch by choice. If she decided tomorrow she wanted to leave him he would surely not like it but he would let her leave.

She watched as he rubbed his neck, yeah he had felt that. She smirked at him and he abruptly stopped, throwing her a glare.

“You did but before you do something hasty like that again you should hear me out.”

CC wanted him out, **now** preferably. Still she raises an eyebrow at him as a hint for him to start talking. She was slowly but surely drawing power from the Thought Elevator in the Federation. It may have enabled him to gain entry to her mind, but cutting the connection wouldn’t make him leave so she should use it while she could.

“I know the location of little Nunnally. Sadly she is too well protected to kidnap but I have people near her that will blow up the entire place if you don’t come with me. Imagine what that would do to your little prince.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kallen wasn’t too sure how she felt about this. Gazing at the Ashford’s club house, knowing she would meet her friends for the first time as her true self.

She had only been away for a few days but it felt like a lifetime to her, so much had happened since then.

“You ready?”

She looked to her right where Suzaku was waiting patiently for her. It had been Lelouch who send both of them, thinking everything would go easier with him there. Revealing to her friends that she was a Black Knight would be a shock but everyone knew what Suzaku has been up to and his cooperation with Zero would be better understood.

Suzaku had called Milly, asking her for a meeting with her and her grandfather. She had agreed rather easily not that that was a surprise, what else should she have done when the school was on lock-down and guarded by Black Knights. But Kallen was sure they also trusted Suzaku to keep them safe and that this meeting was important or he wouldn’t have contacted them.

She opened the door and started the familiar way up to the meeting room of the Student Council, Suzaku was following her silently. It was unnerving but she also didn’t know what she could say to break the silence. A silence that seemed to hang over the whole school.

She knew that all students where somewhere safe, probably somewhere underneath the building.

Shortly before they started the attack Lelouch had messaged Milly to get the students to safety. He had told her that was all he could do, too soon and it may have been damaging to their plans. She could understand the trouble she had seen in him. She too wanted the students safe. They were innocents and should be kept safe no matter if some of them were idiots or had had ties to groups that had worked against the SAZ.

One thing she had finally realized, they were children.

No matter if they were her age but she had realized that they just didn’t look farther than what they knew or were told. She felt old when she though ‘they are just children’.

It was Suzaku who opened the door to the meeting room and walked in first, she followed only after a short hesitance.

“Suzaku!”

In no time Milly Ashford rounded the table and enveloped the Japanese boy in a tight hug.

“You’re alright, I’m so glad! I was so damn worried...”

Kallen watched as Suzaku hugged her back, assuring her that he was fine. The scene once again reminded her that Milly had never been your typical Britannian. Which of course made sense when one knew that she helped hiding two royal children who were thought to be dead.

She watched as Milly stepped away from him with a sad but happy smile and her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. Her grandfather was silently sitting at the table, watching. Seemed like he was fine with letting his granddaughter get her greetings out of the way.

“So I guess you’re not really trusted or why is it that you have a chaperone with you?”

Kallen chuckled at that, Milly sounded affronted for Suzaku and the conclusion wasn’t a bad one but she still reached up to remove the visor she wore.

“Not exactly. We just thought you would be more responsive if Suzaku asked for a meeting.”

There was shock on the Presidents face but not as much as expected. Before Kallen had time to think on that she too was hugged tightly. She shared a look with Suzaku before reciprocating. It was the Headmaster who broke them apart by standing up.

“I guess you two haven’t called this meeting just for a reunion, as much as I love to see both of you alright. So, what it is that you want from us?”

Kallen stepped away from Milly and turned towards Ruben Ashford. She hadn’t had much contact with the headmaster but more than other students due to her ‘illness’. She had always viewed him as a nice and uncomplicated person. Now knowing more about him and meeting him in a different situation she could see a new side to the man.

He viewed them calmly but with a hard edge to his gaze. This was the person that had made sure that Lelouch and Nunnally stayed hidden from the Emperor. She walked to the table and settled down, the others doing the same. Suzaku taking the seat next to her while he two Ashfords sat down across from them.

“We would like you to try and contact the parents of all your students as you surely have their information. We are aware that some of them are living elsewhere and the kids are living on campus. It is planned that the children will be the first to be transported safely out of the country. We would like your help in ensuring that everything goes smoothly.”

“The safety of the students is of the utmost importance to me, as it has always been. This is a school, it should only be a safe environment to grow up and study, nothing more.”

“We understand. We do try to make the transition as smooth as possible. We have problems reaching out to other schools around Japan but we hope if they see everything running smoothly here they will be more open to cooperation.”

Milly and her grandfather shared a glance. They seemed to communicate silently before the headmaster turned his attention back to them.

“We will help. But I guess this is not all you want?”

“We would like to know if you plan to stay here in Japan despite its freeing from Britannia’s hold. Despite being quite open you still are viewed as one of the best schools of Area 11. It is our hope that you stay and open your school for everyone.”

Kallen watched the two Ashfords glance towards Suzaku who seemed a bit uncomfortable, knowing that he was meant when talked about acceptance. But Ashford Academy had also always took in children from not only noble families but also from ‘lesser’ ones. There were also quite a few scholarships for those of lesser wealth.

In hindsight, Kallen could see that while on the outside the academy was the classic Britannian institution, Ruben Ashford had always gone against it in small ways. Probably the reason why Suzaku had landed here and not somewhere else. Maybe the headmaster would have even done more if he didn’t hide away a dead prince and princess.

“I would not be very welcome back in Britannia. I also don’t like the thought of having to build up something again. I’ll gladly cooperate.”

“Mum and Dad won’t like that, grandfather.”

“Your parents should stop trying to regain something that will never be given back under the current emperor. I can imagine that your engagement to Earl Asplund will also be cancelled under these circumstances. The Earl will have other things on his mind.

“Milly, you know my opinion on all this. I love my son but I don’t like what he is doing. It is your choice. If you stay here and tell them it is your personal wish, there is nothing they can do. They will not be able to force you to go back to the homeland. You will always have a place to stay with me, you know that.”

Kallen had the feeling that there was more going on than she knew but she wouldn’t ask. Whatever it was that was hidden between those sentences was apparently a family matter.

She opened up the folder she had with her and it drew the attention of the others.

“At the moment the school is under guard of my personal unit and they will ensure the safety of the students and that no one leaves the grounds until certain things are settled.”

“Your personal unit?”

Kallen smiled at Milly, knowing why the other sounded so surprised.

“My poor health was always a decoy to give me a reason to not come to school. I’ve been a resistance fighter for Japan for quite some time. Now I am the leader of the so called Zero Squad and the personal bodyguard of Zero himself. I am piloting the red Knightmare that has been shown on the various videos.

“I have also told my slightly altered story in the many stories that have been leaked on the internet. I am half Japanese and half Britannian as you know. But I prefer to be Kallen Kozuki.”

Milly looked at her with a smile that normally spelled trouble.

“I had a feeling that was your story, as I have been aware of your heritage. It is still difficult to grasp.”

Kallen shrugged and sorted through the papers before sliding some of them over to the headmaster. As much as she enjoyed being here she would still prefer to be done sooner than later. There was still a lot of work waiting for her, no matter how much she would like to spend some time with Milly and maybe the others too. She hoped she would get the chance at a later time but she was also aware that the others may be leaving for the homeland.

They then started going through the plans they had prepared to ensure a safe passage for the students, it was easy to work with the Ashfords as there already was trust between them to work with. They agreed to wait until Britannia official confirmed that this was agreed on and the Black Knights would not lead them to prisons or death and would then start contacting the parents. The negotiations had only happened the night before and Lelouch guessed that they may wait until noon to make a statement. It was now early morning.

Kallen and Suzaku had had breakfast with the prince going over the plans for this meeting but he had also told them that he didn’t expect any problems, especially not if the two of them went. He had been right once again.

Also Lelouch knew the school grounds very well and approximately the number of students and therefore the plans were all very much finished already. They were just getting to the last bit when her phone rang.

She apologised to the two Britannians before fishing it our of her pocket. The display showed ‘Zero’ and she instantly worried, showing it to Suzaku who also got a look of apprehension on his face. They were both aware that it was most likely bad news as Zero knew exactly where they were and they were still in the estimated time-frame for this meeting.

She excused herself and went for the door while accepting the call, hearing Suzaku restarting the talks thankfully. If they had to leave it would be better if they were finished with what they came here for.

“Kallen here.”

“Kallen, are you still at Ashford?”

“Yes. We’re nearly done.”

“Perfect. I need you and Suzaku to stay there, I’m sending Nunnally back to our quarters at Ashford.”

From the first word he had spoken, Kallen had heard in his voice that something was amiss.

“What? Why? I thought she was safe where she was?”

“Apparently not. I just got informed… doesn’t matter. I need you to tell Ruben and Milly and make sure she gets settled in and to let your unit know they will have to be extra alert.”

“Zero, what happened?”

Kallen would have preferred to call him by his name as this was personal but she was as always careful. She heard him sigh and it didn’t sit well with her. He shouldn’t have to deal with whatever it was on top of everything else.

“CC vanished, leaving a note that she got information that my sister is in danger. Our old quarters are the only place in Japan I can think of that will be safe for her. The house has many security features and she knows it well. Now with the country under our control and the agreed ceasefire its the best place for her on short notice.”

Lelouch sounded wary, tried and frustrated to her and really concerned.

“Wait, wasn’t CC still unconscious this morning?”

“Yeah, she was. But I trust and believe her. Now I trust you to make sure my sister gets there and gets settled.”

“I will, of course I will! But Zero, won’t the Ashfords, I dunno… guess something?”

A small huff of laughter came over the line and she could nearly hear him running his hand through his hair in an agitated manner.

“If they don’t suspect already who I am or that I am at least heavily involved in the Black Knights then I would be sorely disappointed in them. If they ask tell them whatever you think is needed. Just...”

“I’ll make sure everything goes well, you can count on me.”

“I know, thank you.”

“What will you be doing?”

“I have to get some more information, not sure what then.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry about it. Please stay and do what you can.”

Something about all of this didn’t sit well with her. Also the way he was evading her questions… sure it wasn’t really her place to question orders and being the one asked to look after his sister… It was an even greater honour than looking after Zero, knowing how important Nunnally was to him. She was also quite aware that she was the most important person to him but also his greatest weakness. And he had called HER and not Suzaku. It was silly but she really enjoyed that fact.

“I will, I promise everything will be fine, I’ll make sure of it. Just… be careful and don’t do something idiotic.”

“I’ll try. Be careful.”

With that he just ended the call and she was standing there not quite knowing how to feel about this whole situation. In reality she wanted nothing more than to rush back to the Ikaruga and make sure he was alright and helping him handle whatever was going on.

Nonetheless she would do what he wanted and would pray and hope and cross her fingers that everything would turn out fine.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Suzaku was staring at her in worry.

“We’re done. New orders?”

“Kinda. Let’s get back inside, there is something else to discuss.”

She straightened her back and raised her head before walking back inside. She could do nothing more than trust in Lelouch. If he knew Nunnally was safe he would be able to handle whatever it was and she would do everything in her power to take that concern away from him.

 

* * *

 

 

Staring at the same walls or at the ceiling was becoming tiresome.

Jeremiah Gottwald was officially bored out of his mind. There was only so much thinking one can do without new information.

He was just thankful to once again have a clear enough mindset to actually contemplate everything.

After his capture at Narita he had been… unstable, he had to admit. Well, in reality he hadn’t been quite himself before that, ever since the incident with Suzaku Kururugi.

Everything after Narita was hazy at best.

He could distinctly remember stopping a truck and darkness for a long time afterwards. The first real thing he remembered was rage. He had been floating in a sea of rage inside his own mind.

He remembered being woken or waking up himself a few times and then there had only been pain which had only stroked the fire of his anger more. For a long time that had been his life, rage and pain and he hated to admit it, madness.

Then it had gotten better. Suddenly he became more aware of his surroundings, his mind calmed down and he could think straight once again. Now he knew that had been when he was transferred to the Geass Directorate and they had finally found the right drugs to conquer his evolving madness.

It had been a fight to stay aware, chemicals trying to submerge his mind. But he had fought it with everything he had, afraid he would once again fall into the sea of rage he had just left. Afraid to lose his awareness once again. He didn’t know how long the fight took, it seemed endless to him.

Jeremiah could now make the connection between the starting of the pain that was followed by the suppressing of his mind. They had tried to safe his sanity or what was left of it while they experimented on him, changing his body into what it now was.

He had managed to stay himself and not given in to the anger still coursing through him and had let his mind wander. Thinking back on what had brought him here.

He remembered Viletta telling him of her suspicions, that it was a Britannian boy that was Zero or at least connected to him. He had immediately wanted to know everything but she had kept it all to herself, saying she didn’t want to share it until she had proof. Now when he thought back he could identify the hesitance and reluctance on her face while she placated him.

She had probably feared that he would instantly run out and do something rushed. She would have been right as he proofed during Narita. He wondered if she had uncovered anything? Had his apparent death driven her forwards? He had later been told that she vanished suddenly and now he thought she may have gotten too close to Zero.

As he had gotten better he had also heard snippets of conversation from the scientist around him. He had not listened when they talked about what they were doing to him but he had tried to stay aware when he heard them speaking of Zero.

Trying to get information on the masked rebel that had turned his life upside down, that had killed a prince and been the reason for his downfall. With drugs keeping him calm he could avoid the mistakes of the past and tried to analyse everything he was hearing.

Working together with the peaceful Princess Euphemia without assassinating her was a surprise. Many of the scientists had talked about how they couldn’t believe he actually really worked with her and some of them had even said they wouldn’t be too sad if the princess died, not with her strange ideas of peace and cooperation.

Listening to that had nearly brought him back to the sea of rage and madness. How dare they talk like that about someone from the royal family! While he too had no love for the numbers and wouldn’t mind to bring an end to something like the SAZ, that didn’t condone the death of a princess.

Under his watch not one but two royals had lost their life and he would forever try to make up for that. It had been one of the reasons why he had tried so hard to capture or kill Zero. He couldn’t stand the reminder of his second failure. No matter if his rational mind pointed out that he hadn’t been in any position to do anything against it.

With Lady Marianne he had been ordered away and he had been on the battlefield and later trying to get back to the command centre when Prince Clovis was killed.

But he felt deeply ashamed that he had been kind of involved with two death of the imperial family. Even though the loss of Lady Marianne had hurt him so much more, it had been more personal. And if that hadn’t been tragic enough her two precious children, who he had watched from a distance, were sent to a foreign country where they too found their death. He had searched for them when he first came to Area 11 but had had no luck.

His greatest shame. So many imperial deaths connected to him.

In this sea of emotions, of recollection, suddenly there was a flood of memories he had tried for so long to get back. They came back in fast forward and he couldn’t grasp at first what he suddenly **knew** again.

But even if it came to him like a quickly played movie when he went back to that last moment when he originally lost recollection of events he could suddenly see them more clearly than any other memory of his life. It felt like he could watch himself from somewhere hidden in his own mind.

He had rethought this so much he knew the exact moment where he stopped remembering, when he faced the masked person that had came to him on Prince Clovis’ personal transport.

But know he could watch what happened from his own point of view and not from a video.

He saw part of the mask slide away, revealing one shockingly violet eye that suddenly turned red and that was the only thing he could concentrate on while watching as some kind of haze settled over him as he heard the softly spoken words to him.

‘ _You'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well.’_

What happened after that he already knew, he had tortured himself with watching the videos of it in hope of trying to remember those actions. Watched as he went against everything he had stood for, giving in to the terrorist.

Now watching it as himself so to speak he could only hear his frantic thoughts that he had to obey the order, do everything to make sure they could leave with the prisoner. His body nearly moved without direct thought as he repeated over and over again that he had to _do everything in his power to let them go, with the prisoner._

He hadn’t understood it then, he had thought about hypnosis but that didn’t seem quite right.

Thankfully he had at that moment heard the scientist speak near him once again.

“The Geass Canceller seems to be working. Brain activity indicates that he remembers what he lost when he fell under Zero’s Geass of Absolute Command.”

Geass? Absolute Command?

Jeremiah had pondered these words for hours, trying to listen if he heard anything else that could give him more information. But it had all been medical or technical data afterwards so he had tried to work it out on his own.

The conclusions he had come to weren’t exactly improving his mood.

Seemed like the Rebel Zero, that had been a thorn in the side of Britannia and to him personally had some unnatural power that made anyone do as he wanted. He remembered Viletta telling him of her own experience.

Was that even possible? But those around him, working on him, were sure of it and had managed to bring back what he had forgotten so he may have to accept it as truth. Or at least consider it possible. It surely was a better explanation than what he had come up with. A bout of madness or loss of mind that had ruined his career and his dignity.

Another thing had been more important to explore. One deep violet eye that had revealed itself to him and that he know remembered more clearly than anything else in his life. Something that hadn’t been shown on any of the footage.

That eye-colour was mostly found throughout the royal family and was found in different shades in many of the emperors children. Charles zi Britannia himself bore the darkest violet and he knew of only one child that nearly matched him in colour. Lelouch vi Britannia the dead child of his Lady Marianne.

Viletta had told him she saw a Britannian boy before she lost her memories but hadn’t told him much more than that.

He had wondered what could bring a Britannian to fight against his own country but this little detail may finally be the missing piece.

Could there be an illegitimate child of the emperor or someone else of the imperial family that held a grudge against the empire because he wasn’t recognized by the family? It would certainly explain a lot. Zero had seemed to hold a grudge against the royal family and seemed well acquainted with Britannias military tactics.

A bastard child that maybe had gone to a military school trying to make a name for himself to be recognised? But why stop that and become a terrorist?

Too many questions and not enough information but it gave him a new perspective which he explored while being caged in his own mind.

When he was finally brought back to life, so to speak, he had had more questions than answers and more theories than he would have liked.

But these had had to wait as his new body was explained to him, as he was put through an endless list of tests to see how he handled it. Weeks went by as he became acquainted with everything and somewhere along the lines this Geass Canceller and Geass in general was explained to him.

He was shown around the Geass Directorate and the tests continued, the scientists wanting to test the Canceller and he met children as young as six years old who had that power. Trough it all he kept his thoughts to himself, watching and analysing trying to find out as much as he could, playing dumb or slightly unhinged when he wasn’t satisfied with the answers.

His patience had increased while trapped in his own head but it was a daily struggle.

Finally, after he didn’t know how long he finally met the man, if you could call him that, that led this whole organisation.

One thing he immediately understood: Lord VV hated Zero as much as he himself did, maybe even more if that was at all possible.

A man with that much resources surely had more insight to the masked rebel but his question of who was behind that damned mask was met with a smirk and an unsatisfying answer.

“Who is beneath that mask is of no concern, the only thing you should concentrate on is to bring him down when the time is right. Nothing else. You’re a soldier, following orders shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

He had bowed and accepted it but it had left him wondering.

Jeremiah hadn’t come so far in his military career by **always** following orders. Sometimes when he saw a path that would bring him more recognition and glory he had taken it. With Zero, he just really wanted to know who it was that had damned him.

Lord VV seemed to know who it was and it just didn’t sit well that he wouldn’t even get to look down into the face of the one who destroyed him before killing him.

Until he would get his chance he would do as told, train his new body, train with the special Knightmare he now was able to pilot and listening to conversations around him.

His hard work and patience had given him what he wanted. The order to fly towards the battle at Area 11 and take out Zero. He had been elated, finally he would be able to redeem himself! Jeremiah Gottwald would prove himself and get back his honour by destroying the one who had went against Britannia and the royal family.

Then everything had changed.

Hearing that Viletta was alive and a prisoner of Zero had stopped him long enough for everything that happened afterwards.

He had been a fool to not make the connection himself, the pieces of the puzzle had all been there, but he had still stared at the screen in disbelief even if there was no mistaking who was staring back at him.

Seven years older, yes, but those features so like his mothers, those violet eyes staring at him with an intensity that made him look even more like Empress Marianne. No, not the fifth consort but the Knight, Marianne the Flash.

Everything afterwards was like a blur but he had not thought twice about laying down arms and pledging his loyalty.

Rushed it may was but he had instantly recognized who was in front of him. Watched as Lady Marianne played with her children in the vast gardens of the Aries Villa. Yes, his infatuation with the Empress had made him watch out more than what was needed for his duty. In truth his loyalty had always been more to her personally than the royal family as a whole and everything he did after her death was to try and right the wrong that he had been part of, that he hadn’t been able stop.

Therefore it hadn’t really been a choice. Staring at the screen that showed the face of one of her precious children… what else was there to do than pledge himself to the lost prince or accept death for his sins?

All that had led him here, into this cell but he didn’t regret anything.

He had worried the first hours, wanting to be out there watching over the prince he had just gotten back but he had understood Prince… no, Zero’s reasons. Which made his appreciation that much greater when a guard came and told him that the rebellion had succeeded and Zero and the Black Knights had won. When asked he was even told that Zero had come out of battle safe and well.

That clearly must have happened on orders or why else should a Black Knight tell him, a prisoner, especially as the guard hadn’t been gloating just informing him.

Apart from that and getting regular meals he had had no more interaction with anyone and no further informations. It seemed like for now he had to bide his time and the soldier in him understood that there was surely a lot going on. Still, he himself only wanted to see the Prince again, he had so many questions, there was still so much he didn’t understand.

So immersed in his own thoughts he hadn’t even realised when he wasn’t alone anymore.

The clearing of a throat pulled him out and when he looked to the door he couldn’t get up fast enough from the cot he had been lying on to kneel on the floor.

For there he stood in front of him, in full costumes but without his mask, purple eyes looking down at him and he felt relief course through him. Being told and seeing with his own eyes that he was well were two different things after all.

“Jeremiah Gottwald. I need answers and maybe even your assistance.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… finally back with the long awaited chapter!
> 
> I’m not sure if you guys are interested, but that’s the short version of what’s happened: The negotiations gave me a bit of a writers block. **I** was looking forward to it, **you all** were looking forward to it and everything I managed was kinda awful. *sigh*
> 
> Then out of nowhere I got a new idea, which kinda messed with nearly every plan I had for the rest of this story. So I had to decide which way to go, original plot or new one.
> 
> Then there were problems at work and in the next weeks (months) it burned up all energy I had. So finding the will to write was kinda hard. Or my mind was way too exhausted to write anything at all.
> 
> **Good news:** Everything is getting back to normal, so I am hoping to once again find more time to write.
> 
> **This chapter:** I did not proof read it as much as I usually do. Despite knowing better I am just too happy to have finished it so I decided to just post it and hope you all will be too happy about its existence and will therefore look over any and all mistakes ;-)
> 
> **Next chapter** will hopefully not take as long as this one did. But still, please don’t expect any miracles. Real Life exists and as much as I too would like to write more it sometimes just isn’t possible.
> 
> Just know that this story has still been on my mind during everything and I have quite a few scenes thought out in my mind. It is important to me and I can’t see myself abandoning it. I did contemplate putting a note into my profile but wasn’t sure if it would be read...
> 
> But as always I thank you all my dear readers! Knowing that you’re all waiting and looking forward to a new chapter was/is both scary and motivating. I can’t promise anything but as always I do my best. (and now I should stop my ramblings…)
> 
> Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CLIFFHANGER!!! BEWARE!!!**
> 
> Seriously, don’t read if you can’t endure that XD Especially as I can’t promise anything concerning when the next chapter will be out. And it’s a pretty mean cliffhanger… You’ve been warned.

 

**C** **hapter** **Nineteen** **:**

 

 

On some days Lelouch really didn’t know what enabled him to get going. Coffee certainly not, despite brewing it quite strong it seemed to have lost its effect. He still felt groggy until that first cup after waking but apart from that, during the day, not really able to work against what little sleep he was getting. By now he drank it more for the sheer want that it may help, maybe to trick his mind into thinking he wasn’t sleep-deprived.

After the negotiations and everything he had to oversee afterwar ds he had got only four hours of sleep. As his day was thoroughly planned out he had invited Kallen and Suzaku to breakfast in his own rooms, a  way for him to get even more work done during a normal activity.

Over the course of the SAZ he had come to accept that some days just didn’t have enough hours and had found ways to get work done during the most strange activities. Looking and if needed readjusting his timetable while brushing his teeth, signing off on paperwork with one hand while eating with the other. The list went on. Early on, when he had still had to attend most classes, he had even started doing work during classes.

Now all those extra hours and all his extra planning for the future was paying off, as he didn’t know what he would do if he hadn’t had pre-made plans for various scenarios that he now only had to alter or give to someone to work on the last details. 

He could trust Kallen and Suzaku to handle everything at Ashford, especially as he could easily predict what would happen. Ruben had nothing left beside his school, had no interest in living in the homeland and was quite happy with his role as a headmaster. His former school was the perfect place to start and get the others to see that they wouldn’t harm the children. 

The same group that had helped Euphemia build and organise the school in the SAZ would now be in charge of overseeing all schools throughout Japan. In the end most would probably be empty of not only students but of teachers as well. If they had Ashford, which also could house quite a lot of kids, they would have a good starting point until solutions could be found for the others. 

Easier was the organisation of the medical aid. While there were a lot of injuries, at least most hospitals had agreed to treat everyone fairly. Most of the Black Knights that weren’t in a critical con dition had been sent off to hospitals in the Chinese Federation. 

Lelouch had to admit that without the SAZ he would have had more difficulties with finding the right people for all these jobs. Through their work in the Zone he was aware which hospitals had doctors that would treat everyone without prejudice and which to avoid.

Not for the first time he thought that as much as he had raged at first and hated the idea as the unworkable solution it had been, it had still been a blessing. It had pushed his operation back into the shadows where it flourished in a way it would have never done out in the light.

It hurt to think of Euphy and he suppressed the thoughts and images of her when they came up, he couldn’t let himself be distracted, but he would be forever thankful to his sister. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t the way she had envisioned for the SAZ to benefit the Japanese but it had still brought a result she may actually would have been happy with.

Most certainly not the battle and deaths it entailed but in the end she had more or less told him she knew what he would have to do to free Japan. He just wished she would be here and could see what they had accomplished, thanks to her.

He wasn’t fighting only for himself  anymore , or for the kinder and gentler world that Nunnally wished for, but also to honour Euphemia.

That was most likely the reason why he kept going, why he pushed himself beyond anything and why he was now on his way to the first of many meetings for that day.

First matter of the day, going through the reports of what was currently going on. Despite Tohdoh's plea there had been quite a few Japanese attacking Britannians or their houses and shops. Britannians had defended themselves or lashed out first, but most had apparently hidden in their homes.

Still there had been quite a bit of bloodshed on both sides and the Black Knights with the help of the Chinese hadn’t been able to prevent everything. Which wasn’t a surprise, they couldn’t be everywhere. Thankfully there also were reports of Japanese trying or actually stopping their own people from lashing out. That was really great and gave them hope.

They had to contain quite a few of their own people but all in all it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. They were a bit stretched thin with everything that had to be done at the same time now but with the addition of the Chinese soldiers and police it was manageable.

Next on their agenda was trying to decide what kind of people to transport out first. Britannians that lived in the Tokyo Settlement weren’t in too much danger at the moment, but the ones living near the ghettos should be the first to leave. As well as the first group of soldiers, injured ones that weren’t in a critical condition, like a broken limb or damaged internal organs, but would also not be able to fight for now and of course no high-ranking officers.

His next meeting was about the rebuilding of Japan.

While they already had plans prepared beforehand they only now could plan out the details. They had to see what had been damaged during the fight, what they would rebuild and what wouldn’t. As much as many would like nothing more than to tear down the Britannian Settlement and the Government Building in Tokyo, it was not feasible.

Maybe when everything had stabilised and Britannia wasn’t a threat anymore but that could take years and for now it was more important to get a working environment. What they would certainly do soon was reconstruction of the ghettos or using their space for building something completely new.

For now they had to concentrate on rebuilding what was needed and see to it that all Japanese got housing befitting a human being. The ones in charge of that were the same that had greatly contributed to the building of the SAZ and where perfectly apt for this task. He wasn’t of much help as he knew nothing about construction but he did point out what should be done first. The meeting was finished quickly and they were then joined by Rakshata and some of her team.

First was a report from the Indian on the numbers of Knightmares lost and how many were still feasible. The losses were kind of acceptable but every lost frame was a problem they would have to deal with. That was the reason why he had invited them.

Area 11 had never housed a Knightmare factory oriented to mass production. There were workshops designed for repairing Kightmares but nothing more. Spare parts, accessories and consumables as well as fully assembled frames were manufactured somewhere else and then shipped here. In an Area as volatile as Japan it had never been safe enough to build a factory here, despite its vast resources of sakuradite which would make the country a logical choice for it.

Rakshata had used the factories of India to build their army as it had been easier to secretly ship them than to build them here. They too only had places for repairs and maintenance and now they were gathered to decide where to build their own factory.

As much as India and even the Chinese Federation had offered their own in the long run, Lelouch wanted Japan to be as self-sufficient as possible. Being able to build  their own machines directly was important. For now they would have to do with outside resources to regain what they had lost. 

Li Xingke had agreed to let them readjust his factories so that they would build Akatsukis and not Gun-Rus and would let him keep the designs. Lelouch had no problem sharing what he perceived as his Knightmares with the Chinese General. 

A man who cared for his people and had wanted to free them from the despicable Eunuchs was a kind of man he liked to work with. In a world dominated by Britannia and its inhuman policies it was a breath of fresh air to find someone like Xingke. He would not have to worry about him using their own frames against them as long as he stayed true on what they had agreed upon. 

He really didn’t have any further interest in the Chinese Federation than as an ally. As long as they would let India leave the Federation, therefore enabling him to keep his promise to Rakshata's superiors, he would not interfere in the country. Still they were their greatest ally and he respected Xingke and hoped that their alliance would prosper further.

That didn’t help them with their current problem, building their own factory. 

He had wanted to build the foundation of it during the months of the SAZ and had played with the idea of using the former JLF stronghold in Narita for it or the hidden headquarters of Kyoto inside Mount Fuji. But Narita didn’t offer enough space and some sections of the hidden place had taken too much damage when he triggered the avalanche. That had come back to bite him.

Mount Fuji had offered more possibilities. Kyoto had built hidden entrances and places into the mountain but no matter how often he tried to find a solution he hadn’t managed to find a way to safely build something. Mount Fuji had always been heavily guarded and he feared detection with such a big project underneath the watchful eye of Britannia.

Which brought him back to their current meeting. Finding a good place to start building their factory. The design was more or less finished by now so they would have to see where to built and how much resources they could put there as other projects also had a priority.

They were just arguing about the benefits of a hidden factory opposed to one near Fuji and its sakuradite when an unbearable pain shot through his head, or more specifically his right eye.

Unprepared as he was he couldn’t stop himself from grasping his mask and bending forward with a shout of pain, halting all conversations around him.

“Zero-sama, are you alright?”

No, of course he wasn't or else he wouldn’t be bend over, breathing heavily as pain coursed through him. He shook his head in response which proved to be a bad idea as he hissed when the pain increased.

“Do you need medical help? Should we call someone?”

“No need. I know what this is. Please excuse me and continue with the meeting.”

He had no idea what was going on, but as it was centred in the eye that housed his Geass he would find no help  from a doctor. Clenching that eye shut he tried to get back to his room without rising further suspicions. It took what felt like an eternity but he managed somehow to reach his quarters without any incidents.

On his way there he had tried to come up with a reason for what  had happened.

His connection to C.C. had felt weaker ever since she fell unconscious and it had been on the back of his mind during the whole day, especially when he discovered this morning that she was still not awake and couldn’t be roused. Her pulse had been steady and he knew that she hadn’t had any injuries but she couldn’t be woken. It was eerily similar to that one time in the cave at Narita but there she had had actual wounds. 

Lelouch speculated that her Code had shut down her body to heal her then but he couldn’t see a reason why she would now seemingly be in the same state and for such a long time. It hadn’t taken her this long to revive from the various injuries she had gotten at Narita. It was a puzzle he couldn't solve due to a lack of information, and the only one who would be able to provide the answers was also the cause of it and not in a state to talk.

Once in his rooms he instantly removed the mask, pressing the palm of his hand against his still hurting eye, not that it helped in any way but he at least did  _ something _ . On his way to the bathroom he nearly ran into the wall beside the door but he stumbled into it and made his way to the mirror above the sink on which he steadied himself.

The pain had lessened  slightly but it still took a bit for him to force himself to look at his reflection.

What he saw there shocked him greatly.

The Geass sigil  shone brightly in his eye despite him not having activated it. This should not be happening.

He had been careful ever since C.C. had told him how precariously close he was to having his Geass permanently active. He had accepted the possibility that it would happen in the future but he had really been cautious and used everything C.C. taught him to keep it under control and now it had suddenly overtaken him. Without warning, without any apparent reason.

He swallowed a painkiller that he stored in the bathroom and pocketed the rest, just in case. He turned back and made his way to the bedroom.

He needed C.C. now, only she would be able to explain this surprise and he could only hope that in the last hours she had awoken or at least could be brought out of the state she was in.

What he found was an empty bed at which he stared in shock for a long minute. Where was she?

He had thought that she would immediately contact him when she woke. She had made it clear to him that there were important things they needed to discuss. He went back to the main room, searching it and then going to the guest room but she was nowhere to be found.

The pain was finally receding but still there, thankfully not enough to hinder his mind too much.

He went back to the bedroom hoping to maybe find answers there and he finally saw what he had missed at first.

There on one of the pillows lay a paper he knew hadn’t been there in the morning. He quickly picked it up.

* * *

_ Lelouch, _

_ Something  _ _ had come up and I had to leave. The only thing you need to know is that I will finish what I started at Kamine Islan _ _ d. _

_ But there is one thing you have to do. Get your sister out of the Chinese Federation, her location has been compromised.  _

_ I’ll be back so don’t do anything stupid. Just, do what you’re supposed to be doing. _

_ C.C. _

* * *

He stared at the words in shock. She had left, but why? And so suddenly? Also, how could she know that Nunnally was in danger? Where was she getting her informations?

Nonetheless, first things first. He took his phone out and dialed Sayoko's number, warning her. Their maid knew what she had to do and had everything at her disposal to get them out as quickly as she could. He knew he could trust her and there also was still Cornelia for whom he had hidden a few Knightmares at their location. Not that his elder sister knew that of course but he had given Sayoko the permission to reveal that fact. Like this they should be safe on the way back to Japan.

Then he called Kallen and told her to stay at Ashford to guard his sister. With her and Suzaku there as well she would be well protected. Three people he trusted implicitly and who knew how important Nunnally was to him should be enough to keep her safe. With the addition of the guards there it should be nearly impossible for anyone to get to her.

He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down again. His agitated emotions had once again increased the pain in his eye. He had done everything he could to protect Nunnally and now he had to trust the people around her to do what he couldn’t. 

He would like nothing more than to take the Shinkiro out and help to keep her safe himself but he knew, he just  _ knew _ that whatever C.C. was up to was more important and he would have to concentrate on that.

He went to his work station while also calling the team in charge of watching their borders. He told them to expect a transport and to let them through while he started to look through the surveillance on board of the Ikaruga. 

There were his own hidden cameras inside his rooms and he watched as C.C. left the bedroom and went straight to the door, leaving his rooms. He could see that she wasn’t quite up to her usual grace but she seemed healthy enough. Whatever had kept her in bed was obviously over.

He followed her until she was in the main hangar where she got into a Knightmare and took off.

Lelouch once again contacted the border control team and asked after the information and why he hadn’t been informed.

“ _Well, she said she was acting on your orders… and as she is, well, Lady CC we just accepted the truth of it. We weren’t aware she wasn’t allowed to leave… sir?”_

He hid a sigh.

“She was allowed to leave, she just forgot to tell me. It’s no problem. But please send me the data of her flight route as quickly as you can.”

“ _Yes sir!”_

He would have never thought that he would come to regret that he had never done anything against the rumours that C.C. was his mistress. Not that it would normally be a problem that they hadn’t confirmed with him in terms of C.C.'s activities but this time it would have been really needed as he would have been informed earlier and wouldn’t have found out by chance that she had left.

Thankfully she hadn’t been gone long if the data was to be believed, what he found strange was the direction she was taking.

After her letter he would have expected her to go back to Kamine Island but she was flying towards the Chinese Federation. As she had warned him to relocate Nunnally she surely wasn’t going there or she would have mentioned it in her letter and the direction also wasn’t quite right.

What could she want there?

Now he hated the fact that he hadn’t asked for details on what she had been up to on her mission on that island. But there had been so much else going on, that he needed to concentrate on at the time and he had trusted her. He knew that whatever she did was important or she would have stayed with him during the battle. Their relationship had grown so much that he had just accepted her word and focused on different matters.

One thing he knew absolutely was that she wouldn’t have left if it hadn't been important. Whatever she was up to had had to be so or she wouldn’t have left like this. C.C. also clearly didn’t want him to follow but that thought didn’t sit well with him. 

In her letter she said she would finish what she started at Kamine and he had the strong suspicion that the Emperor was aware of Geass as he had send the Mordred after her, defying all logic and strategy by sending away an ace during the battle.

If his damned father really had something to do with Geass then that would make him even more dangerous. That could mean that C.C. wanted to protect him and didn’t want to involve him. Was she going to confront his father? Did his father maybe have a Geass of his own and would be a danger to Lelouch? The thought of his father  wielding the Power of the King send a cold shudder down his back. Was that what his witch had wanted to tell him that was so important?

It certainly would explain many aspects of this mystery. 

The question was, what should he do now?

Without knowing what kind of Geass the Emperor had, he had no way of protecting himself against it if it was along the lines of Mao’s power. If it were more like his own it would be easier but without knowing…

Still, something urged him to follow C.C. He didn’t know what it was, certainly not his connection to her as she clearly didn’t want to involve him so she wouldn’t be sending him feelings of going after her.

Should he trust a mere feeling? Since getting this power he certainly accepted that there existed more than  science and technology could explain but still… Lelouch wasn’t one to trust a mere feeling. On the other hand, could he afford to just ignore it? Even if this ended badly, Nunnally's dream would come true. 

As much as anyone always came to him for the end decisions, he knew he could trust in his people to do what had to be done and to further evolve his plans. He had written down many of his future actions and thoughts and Tohdoh, Kaguya and all the others would surely do their best to make them a reality. 

Nunnally had Sayoko, Cornelia, Suzaku and all their friends at Ashford and he also knew that Kallen would also be there for her. The two of them had gotten quite close during the time of the SAZ when his ace pilot stayed as a student.

Should he take this gamble?

It went against his very nature to go into something like this, wholly unprepared and with too little information.

As he analysed the path C.C. had taken he distinctly remembered something and he quickly opened up another set of data. There it was, his opportunity to gain more information, maybe. He knew that he had to act quickly but he couldn’t stop himself from hoping that his assumption was true.

For C.C. flew in the same direction Gottwald had come from during the battle at Tokyo.

He would take his chances, even if it didn’t help any but then he would have at least done anything he could think of. 

Seemed like it was time to interrogate his prisoner and if it proved unnecessary so be it. No matter what he would be leaving soon, he would take this gamble. He would risk whatever his father's Geass was because he would not allow this tyrant to have his witch. 

With that decision made he went through his rooms, picking up a few things he would need before  donning his mask again and leaving his rooms. He just hoped he wasn’t leaving for his death.

* * *

C.C. had finally found the hidden entrance to the Geass Directorate.

V.V. that damn brat had only given her the most essential of direction but she had her own way of speeding up the process.

Ever since he had left her mind she had used every bit of experience she had to strengthen her Code, the Elevator of the Chinese Federation staying open to her thankfully and she had drawn her power from there ever since. She was nearly back to full capabilities by now.

Now that she was here she picked up her phone and called Lelouch. After the first ring she disconnected the call and quickly turned her phone off. Now he would know that she was awake and would probably go back to his rooms and discover her letter. She just hoped that either V.V. hadn’t send anyone after Nunnally  yet or she hadn’t waited too long with warning Lelouch and he would be able to get her to safety in time.

Still it had been needed for her to wait as she didn’t want to encounter Lelouch and the last thing she wanted was him coming with her. One good thing about the whole incident was that with Nunnally in danger he would concentrate on that.

She left her Knightmare and made her way into the Directorate that she had left so many years ago.

Her first impression was that it had certainly grown bigger than it was in her time. Hidden underground was something that actually looked like a small city.

It didn’t take long until she was approached by a scientist, bowing to her and greeting her as if she had never left. Maybe she could use that?

“We’ve been told of you imminent return. Please follow me.”

Or not. V.V. clearly had left directions and so she followed him through the city, being bowed to and greeted by anyone she met. Despite having left years ago and there clearly being people she hadn’t worked with during her time as leader they still knew who she was. She wondered if that would be to her advantage or disadvantage.

What truly shocked her were the amount of children running around. She knew that V.V. had wanted to experiment and make soldiers with Geass but she hadn’t thought he would use children and not this many. It hurt to see how young some of them were. She had learned her lesson with Mao, children just couldn’t hold out long to the power of Geass even if their minds were still susceptible to manipulation. Also she at least had stayed with him, trying to give him a better childhood he otherwise would have had.

This was just cruel and not something she would have ever done.

When she led the Directorate she had mostly tried to find a different way of getting rid of her code additional to analysing the power of the Thought Elevator and working on the Sword of Akasha for Charles and V.V. 

But she had mostly used it for her own gain as she tried to find a way to end her existence, maybe even without forcing someone else into the same horror she lived for the last centuries.

She had agreed to the plan of them because she had thought if they could really kill god and therefore the Collective Consciousness it would also mean the end of all Codes and Geasses. That at least had been her theory which of course she hadn’t shared with anyone.

Codes and therefore Geasses worked through the power of the Collective and its worlds, by destroying that it should have meant the end to the powers of Codes. It would have meant the end of her immortality and she hadn’t cared for more.

When they reached the doors of the Thought Elevator she was starting to feel nervous. She didn’t have a clear plan on how to work this. She just knew that she was more powerful and experienced than V.V. and that should be all she needed and by now her Code was back to full power.

Still she did not hesitate in placing her hand on the door and channelling her power into it, transporting herself fully into the World of C.

The first thing she noticed was that the Sword looked and felt stronger than she expected. She reached out with her consciousness and could detect that the Elevator on Kamine Island was not hooked back up and still very much out of reach. 

Despite her confusion she carried on, walking up the steps to the shrine at the top where she was sure V.V. would wait for her. But she was in for another surprise.

She was met noy with the sight of the other, childlike, immortal but with the tall figure of Charles zi Britannia standing over his brother's body with Marianne at his side. That didn’t look good for her at all.

“Ah, C.C.! You’re finally here, I wondered how long it would take you. Why are you alone? I thought that my son would come with you.”

“This was supposed to be between me and V.V. so I didn’t bring him along. You of all people should know that he wouldn’t be safe with your brother.”

C.C. quickly looked them over. Marianne had  ** red ** splatters on her dress and the amount of blood on V.V.’s clothes and around him indicated that he was very much dead. With Marianne’s presence and her apparent involvement in his death it was safe to guess that his Code now belonged to Charles who also had blood on his clothes.

“Yes, his hatred  for my dear Marianne and our children. I had to call back the assassins he  had send after Nunnally and Lelouch.”

“Oh really? So you do care about them?”

It was Marianne that answered this time and not her husband.

“We love our children! Of course we would want them safe!”

She snorted, looking up in disinterest at the false heaven that was shown. Maybe they thought they cared for them and Marianne had asked her to look after them  when they had been exiled. But the truth was that it was only through luck and later because of her that Lelouch was even still alive.

“You were quite ready to kill him at the Battle of Tokyo.”

“Circumstances have changed. He can have Japan if he wants it so much, soon it will not matter.”

Marianne huffed, she never had been one that liked being reminded of her quick anger that sometimes erupted at the wrong moment.

“What do you mean? What changed?”

“The Sword of Akasha is nearly ready.”

“What?”

That was not possible! She had taken the Elevator on Kamine Island from them and she had felt the power of the Sword, without the one in Japan they would have needed at least two additional ones to activate the Sword.

“We have guessed for some time that you may not be as dedicated to our plans as you used to be, so we’ve prepared for it. We worked on the smaller Elevators we have discovered over the years, they are not as strong as this one or the one in Area 11, but with the inclusion of all of them it should be enough.

“We thought it may be even enough should we not be able to use your second Code but as V.V. has lured you here we don’t have to worry about it.”

With that Charles called forth the control panel and she could see the Geass sigil glowing on his hand. He had already activated his Code? That was quite interesting, she would like to know what his first death had looked like and who had caused it but that was not important at the moment.

She opened her mind to the Sword and could feel and see the moment the new Elevators were connected. It were more than she had thought, she hadn’t ever felt them. Which wasn’t surprising as they felt different and certainly not as strong as the others. She tried to gauge the strength of the nearly dozen additional and if they were really enough. They might.

She cursed in her head. That complicated things. But she had made her decision a long time ago.

“I will not give you the power of my Code.”

“No one asked you to do it willingly.”

It was Marianne that had used her inattention to get behind her and she was now holding her in a tight grip and before she could try to free herself she felt Marianne entering her mind. With the direct contact there was nothing she could do to stop her, not even the power of her Code could help her. Marianne had gotten her Geass from her and she was not able to do the same to her as she did to Suzaku at Narita.

Before she could start to fight the invasion she felt Charles reaching out to her Code and suddenly she truly felt fear.

It came suddenly and she hadn’t thought she was still able to feel afraid. But here she was trying to fight against two foreign presence at the same time and not knowing how to do that. Marianne was well accustomed to invading her mind, she had done it for years and Charles was a formidable opponent, much more than his brother.

The Emperor had had a very strong Geass for decades and had controlled it well and that experience helped him now in wielding the power of his Code. It may be a new Code, small in strength compared to her own but he seemed to also use the power of the Sword somehow.

She fought with all she had, she would not allow them to use her like this. She was older, better and stronger than both of them and her will to live had been newly awakened. She would not allow them to use the Sword of Akasha. She would accept her further immortality and enjoy the world that Lelouch would build. 

She once hadn’t cared what would happen after they went through with their plan, only caring about the end of her existence. But everything had changed now. She wouldn’t want Lelouch to live in that kind of world.

So she fought with all she had but when she managed to push back Marianne, Charles was there. It felt endless with no one gaining any ground. She tried mocking Marianne hoping her attention would slip but it didn’t help. It seemed she wasn’t even listening to her, only concentrating on fighting her way into her mind.

This could become one lengthy battle. With Charles' connection to the Sword powering him and C.C. herself using the connection to the Elevator to give her strength it would take something else to make one of them win. With that thought she concentrated more on Marianne.

If she could get rid of her, Charles would be no problem, no matter if he already had worked out to use outside sources to power his Code. Her resources were still way greater than his but it would take time.

Then something else she had thought would be needed happened. Not in the way she expected and certainly not something she wanted to happen.

Suddenly Charles' attacks stopped and she instantly gave all her attention to the one holding her when she distinctly heard a gunshot. Marianne's mind vanished and before she could breath a sigh of relief her body was yanked away and she stumbled in the direction she was pulled, she was still too immersed in her mind to really grasp what was happening.

C.C. quickly gathered her wits and looked around, wanting to know what  had happened.

What she saw made her heart stop for a moment.

Lelouch was there, still holding her arm with which he had pulled her away while his other held a gun. He was staring in shock at his mother who he had probably only now recognised as they had had their backs to the stairs before.

His arm was only half raised by now but the blood soaking the fabric at Marianne’s shoulder clearly indicated that he had been the one to shoot. The former Empress was holding her other hand to the wound and was glaring fiercely at her son.

“This is how you greet me after so many years?”

“Mo… Mother?”

This could end horridly. While Lelouch may have given up on his plans of revenge and finding out who killed his mother for the goal of freeing Japan and defeating Britannia it didn’t mean that he didn’t still care about that.

At least he had managed one thing. He had killed his father, if his body lying on the ground was any indication. Sadly, it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

Before Marianne could answer and do damage she quickly turned to Lelouch, laying her free hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. 

“Yes it is her, she had a Geass and survived outside her body. She was more or less alive all these years and always in contact with the Emperor. She was aware of mostly everything while she continued to work with Charles towards their goals. They want to build a world you would never be able to accept.”

C.C. spoke quickly, knowing she had to get that out before turning back towards Marianne, situating herself half in front of Lelouch which forced him to let her go.

“You forgot to mention that I’ve also stayed in contact with you C.C. Really trying to turn my own son against me? Tz-tz… Well, Lelouch? Don’t I get a hug after all these years?”

“I think I would prefer to first get to know what is going on.”

His steady voice may be able to deceive his mother but her close proximity allowed her to feel the tremors running through his body. She was immensely glad that he was cautious about the whole situation. She wasn’t sure what made him question all this, his natural wariness, the fact that his mother apparently worked with his father whom he hated and distrusted more than anyone or maybe even because of what she had said. No matter the reason she was thankful for it.

“Well as Charles is indisposed at the moment, I guess I could tell you.”

Marianne sighed before going over to her husband and the former immortal lying near them. She tenderly stroked the Emperor’s face before kneeling beside the childlike body.

“This is V.V., Charles' brother. He gained Geass and shortly afterwards his Code while the two of them where still quite young, during the Succession Wars. Those fights for the throne had left their marks and the two swore that they would build a better world, a world without lies. It’s the lies that make this world the way it is. Charles got his Geass and together they started on their path.

“Fast forward, I became part of that plan but V.V., the little bastard, hated how close Charles and I were so he had arranged my death. He said he wanted to talk in private and as I thought that that could only mean talking about our plan I foolishly sent away all my guards so that we could talk in privacy. You know the rest.”

Marianne picked up a sword that had been hidden by the body before rising and taking a cloth to clean away the blood on the blade before continuing.

“But I got my revenge in the end. I have to say the look on his face when he saw me entering the Sword of Akasha alongside my beloved was truly satisfying. Nearly as much as running him through with a blade. Charles may have given him the fatal wound but I still very much enjoyed the whole thing.”

C.C. wondered, why Marianne's bloodlust scared her while her son's ruthlessness only impressed her. Lelouch was no saint but Marianne truly could be scary. But she had a truly golden opportunity here. Before anything else could be said, she reached back and lightly grasped Lelouch's hand, feeling the tightly clenched fist she stroked over his knuckles trying to calm him down. It got his attention but he thankfully didn’t avert his gaze from his mother.

It was enough for C.C., she knew she had his attention and she quickly thought on how to get the message across in privacy. She decided speaking in Japanese would be enough, no one of his parents were likely to have learned the language.

“Keep her talking, I want to try something. And… please trust me.”

C.C. hated how her voice wavered at the end of her whispered words. But she wasn’t able to stop herself. Lelouch knew nothing about what has been going on and she had failed spectacularly in preparing him for this. If it were only his father it wouldn’t be a problem but confronted with his mother…

He idolised her, had fought also in her name and thoughts on revenge on her killers had kept him going those last years through whatever life had thrown at him. 

But she also knew him, knew that the world they wanted to create was not a world he could accept and certainly not the peaceful world his sister dreamed of, the one he wanted to build. It may bring peace but not one that was as true as the one he wanted to create.

He loosened his hand and entangled their fingers, giving them a light squeeze. She had a hard time keeping her stoic mask, not showing how happy that little gesture made her. They were partners and despite everything he trusted her.

They had called her witch and she would now have to work a miracle. Stopping the Ragnarok Connection somehow for a time, getting Lelouch out of here and then sitting him down and explaining everything.

Somehow she would have to accomplish all that and when she had they could sit down and plan how to stop this plan of his parents once and for all. They just needed time and to get out of here. So she got to work.

She kept herself vaguely aware of what happened with Lelouch but most of her mind was trying to work out how to stop the Sword of Akasha not only long enough for the both of them to get out of here but also for the time after.

C.C. didn’t think she would be able to completely destroy it but she had to come up with something. 

“You mentioned the Sword of Akasha, mother, what exactly is that?”

It was the booming voice of Charles that answered and C.C. quickly looked at her contractor. He didn’t seem too surprised, but of course, they had hinted often enough on the fact that he wouldn’t stay dead and he had likely worked out that he had taken V.V.’s Code. Lelouch gripped her fingers a bit tighter but apart from that and a heated glare at his father he seemed collected and in control. 

As the Emperor started the explanation of the Ragnarok Connection and the Sword of Akasha she connected her mind to the World of C, not the Elevator or the Sword but the Collective Consciousness. Maybe that would bring her the results she needed.

What she felt there was not the calm storm of millions of minds that watched over the world but a sense of uneasiness, panic, even anger. The veil between the dead and the living, between the minds of the living world and those in the World of C was never meant to be torn down.

It would change the world on a fundamental level and it seemed like the World of C or ‘God’ was not happy about this. She tried to see how everything was connected. She hadn’t ever done a deeper search of her connection to the World of C but she hoped she would be able to get an idea what to do.

She would have preferred to be able to fully concentrate on that task but she had to keep a small awareness on Lelouch and his parents while she kept the emotions of mankind at bay and at the same time trying to find the solution to her current problem.

C.C. ignored the minds of the dead, instead delving deeper, finding where the Sword of Akasha was connected to the Collective Consciousness and studying it, trying to find anything that allowed her to destroy it enough to give her the time-frame she needed.

“Are you saying Nunnally's blindness is the result of Geass?! That you took her sight from her?!”

The angered voice of her accomplice made her cringe and she tried to send calming emotions over their mind-link and suddenly she found herself in a world of pain.

The moment she brushed her mind against Lelouch's her body... no her soul felt as if it were torn apart. She felt as power was channelled from Lelouch to her and then again to the World of C.

She heard Lelouch's scream, the sound seemingly far away despite him standing so close to her and only a second later she was also crying out. It felt as if every cell of her body was on fire, as if her very existence was eradicated, every molecule and bloodcell that made up her body and despite her high pain-treshold she realised she continued to cry out in  anguish .

This was nothing like she had ever experienced in her long life and the only thing she could do was bear with it as there was nothing she could do, as she didn’t even quite understand what  had suddenly happened.

She didn’t know how long it lasted, it felt like eternity but suddenly it stopped and she gasped for breath as she shuddered with the after-effects of the pain she had just went through.

She felt Lelouch slump against her back and she somehow managed to keep them both upright despite her body feeling as if it had just gone through the shredder. Only years of experience keeping her legs from crumbling. 

C.C. would love nothing more than to just lie down and ignore the world until she felt normal again but life was neither fair nor easy so she kept herself together, still very much aware of the two other people that were with them.

“What was that?”

The voice of Lelouch was hoarse and raspy and it sounded as if he had a hard time even speaking those three words. Before she could try and formulate an answer something unexpected happened.

The ruins around them crumbled but the platform they were standing  upon remained, the false sky fell away until they were surrounded by darkness and Jupiter above them shining brightly. Shocked by that she looked around not understanding what all of that meant and a look to the other occupants showed their shock as well.

The console that worked the Sword of Akasha had crumbled too and she watched as Charles tried to pull it forth once again  but nothing happened.

“What happened? What have you done C.C.?”

Shaking her head as answer proved to be a bad idea as her vision started to blur and she took a deep breath to steady herself. Whatever happened she had no explanation for it and she was ready to tell everyone but whatever was going on wasn’t finished as a shocked outcry drew her attention and she too gasped at what she was seeing.

It seemed as if God had its own plans because she watched as beginning at his feet, Charles  started vanishing.

“I am being absorbed by the World of C? That’s not possible! I am immortal!”

The devious chuckle of Lelouch drew all attention to him and she turned slightly towards him,  while managing to get a better grip on him to keep him upwards.

“Maybe it’s poetic justice? For all that you have done against mankind it now takes its revenge on you.”

“We worked for peace, a better understanding between  everyone . “

“But at the same time you took away basic human rights of entire nations. Say what you will that isn’t something people could easily forget or forgive. No, you just wanted to build a world that YOU wanted! And now good-bye! Checkmate so to speak, I win.”

C.C. undestood why Lelouch would say that, it was his last insult to his father but it may have been better to gloat in silence as it enraged the dying Emperor who was now coming towards them. What did surprise her was the willpower with which Lelouch was able to raise his arm and fire at his father once again.

The moment the bullet hit his body he literally exploded and nothing was left of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia.

The horrified cry of Marianne did nothing to lessen the elated grin of her accomplice and she felt the moment he completely lost the fight against his body as he suddenly crumpled to the floor in a quite  undignified manner and she went with him. 

There they were.

One former Empress staring in shock and grief at the spot her husband had only seconds before occupied while C.C. and Lelouch where sitting on the ground, leaning against each other to keep  themselves upright and staring at the same place.

She was quite happy with the outcome, unexpected though  as it was, she had been lucky and now the danger to Lelouch had lessened considerably. But Lelouch… he wore an unguarded look that spoke volumes. Smugness, elation, surprise. There was quite a mixture of emotions and she was sure that he was also immensely satisfied that he had actually gotten to kill his father twice. 

It was impossible to stop the small smile from appearing because of that thought.

“You! You are the reason that this happened! The both of you! Are you happy now?”

“Immensely.”

If she had been able she would have hit Lelouch for speaking that out loud. It only brought forth the quick temper Marianne had been feared for.

“You ungrateful brat! You’ve ruined everything!”

“It’s over mother. Accept it, the world will become a better place.”

“For you maybe. But you took away the one person that was more important to me than anything else.”

The shocked gasp and jerk his body made was a proof that it hurt Lelouch to hear it so bluntly from his mother.

“Thoughts on revenge and finding your killer had kept me going through some difficult times but now I see that you’re just like him, heartless. Maybe it shouldn’t surprise me, you were his knight and favourite wife. I am sorry for your loss but I won’t ever regret what I did.”

Lelouchs voice sounded resigned to her ears but she knew him well enough to know that he meant what he said, despite the heartache he must feel at the realization that his mother hadn’t cared for him in the way he had believed. 

“If you would have just accepted the Ragnarok Connection for what it was, a perfect plan to bring peace to the world!”

Marianne actually had tears in her eyes.

“Are you still trying to sell that to me? I am not an idiot! The world you are speaking of would have been kind only to yourself and that bastard of father! We will build a peace that is truer than anything you could have ever envisioned! Wouldn’t you want to see that?”

It was heart-warming that he still tried to reach out to his mother but Marianne only stared at them, looking from one to the other before her gaze became like steel.

For an unknown reason that was the moment she too started to be absorbed into the World of C and only a second later C.C. realized three things too late. 

One, Marianne planned to take revenge for Charles. Two, she still held a perfectly sharp sword in her hand. Three, C.C. was in no position to protect Lelouch as she hadn’t enough strength left to move. 

She tried to reach for the gun that lay forgotten by Lelouchs hand but her body wouldn’t cooperate. By the time she had moved a few centimetres, Marianne was already before them, sword poised beside her. C.C. could only watch in shock as the blade drew near and she didn’t even feel it going through her.

What actually hurt was the strangled sound that came from behind her and she knew that the sword had also reached her accomplice.

“This is what you get for ruining everything.”

With that Marianne withdrew the sword from them and with a smile vanished into the Collective Consciousness as her husband did before her.

Maybe it was the harsh breathing she heard from Lelouch or the renewed panic she felt but slowly, oh so damn slowly, C.C. was able to turn towards her contractor. The change made him collapse to the floor and her body nearly gave out on her as she settled his head on her lap.

Marianne had not hit anything vital which was the only reason she was still conscious but she had apparently aimed her thrust well despite her target being behind C.C.

By the sound of his breathing she had hit Lelouch far deadlier and when she looked to his chest she could already see the blood forming. Marianne may have missed the heart but that didn’t mean that this wouldn’t be fatal.

“Don’t cry.”

His words and the pained smile he gave her made her realise, that yes, there were tears gathered in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I regret nothing.”

Why was it that he was smiling and she was holding back tears? That was just wrong. The whole situation was just wrong and she couldn’t do anything against it. She couldn’t get him help, she couldn’t even move and power of the World of C was cut off from her. While she could connect her mind to it she was met with a dead-end. She could do nothing but sit here and be with him.

She couldn’t even give him her Code as his Geass hadn’t matured to that point and she would gladly give it to him, not because she wanted to die but because she wanted him to  _ live _ .

“I am sorry for not being able to  uphold my part of our contract, that I will not grant you your wish, whatever it is.”

Shaking her head she moved her hand slowly to his chest, over the wound that was slowly draining him, where she could feel his heartbeat.

Her original wish didn’t matter to her  anymore . What she wanted was for him to continue on, to shape the world anew, into a better one. He had spent so much time talking things through with her that she could envision it easily, it wouldn’t be perfect, nothing was. But the way he had set everything up and with him on top she could see the kind of world he would create and she truly wanted to see it, be with him as he changed everything.

“I am an egoist as you know, so I would like to ask something of you.”

“Anything.”

Her agreement  came out before she even thought about it. Whatever it was she would do anything for him and she could accurately guess what he would ask. He was predictable or she just knew him too well.

“The plans...”

Speaking seemed to be getting difficult for him, his breathing became more strained and she saw how he struggled against the inevitable, his already pale complexion turning ghostlike.

“I’ll make sure everything continues the way you planned it. I will do everything in my power to ensure that the world is getting the peace you have worked towards.”

She startled when his hand landed on top of hers and she grasped his fingers tightly. He gave her a thankful but also regretful smile. A true smile, accompanied by tears that were finally making an appearance in his pained eyes.

“One last wish...”

“I’ll take care of Nunnally. She will be well cared for, there are many people who will make sure that she wants for nothing. I’ll watch over her for you until her hair turns grey.”

That got a small huff out of him that was probably meant as a laugh. But C.C. knew that he understood what she wanted to say. She was immortal and had just promised to look after his sister for the rest of Nunnally's natural life.

With her protection nothing would happen to her, not that she had good credentials but the sister wasn’t as likely to seek out danger as her brother.

“Do you hate me for giving you Geass? I changed your life quite thoroughly.”

Lelouch gently squeezed her hand again and she waited for his answer.

“Never... my decision... gave me... starting...”

“Hush… You shouldn’t talk. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Another tightening of his fingers and a smile that said more than any words. The look she was receiving making it hard to keep the tears away.

Lelouch had once told her that he had always wanted to go against Britannia and that Geass had only given him the starting point and she finally accepted that he truly did mean it. Now, at the end, he still didn’t hate or resent her for it, even if it changed his life drastically. He truly was one of a kind and the thought pained her. Why was it that the most perfect contractor would turn everything upside down?

She had known nearly from the start that he was different, had believed that he would be the one to finally free her of her curse of immortality. But what actually happened had completely taken her by surprise. Lelouch the damn boy had managed to make her enjoy life again, she had become attached to him in ways she hadn’t  been before. He truly was one of a kind and the impact he had on her was downright scary.

Still, despite the situation, she couldn’t resent him for that. Maybe she should but she didn’t. Lelouch had given her so much and she would now do everything for the world he had envisioned and she would do it gladly and wholeheartedly. It would be her new contract. Making sure the world got the peace it deserved.

But more important, she would make sure he was remembered. 

“Tell Nunnally…. I love her... and I’m sorry… and… thank you… my dear Ceridwen.”

The tears were finally falling. The way he said her name… that with one of his last breaths he would acknowledge her in that tone of voice. Like he had in Narita but so much better.

Through her blurred vision she tried to put his face to memory. Despite his best efforts the pain he was feeling was edged into his features and the dark circles he had acquired over the last days due to his immense workload stood out starkly against his deathly pale skin. 

But what she would forever remember was the smile he still had, pained but happy, regretful but accomplished, sad but still bright. 

Suddenly Lelouch gripped her hand so tightly that it hurt and she could only watch as he fought for every breath. Through their joined hands lying on his chest she could feel his struggling heartbeat. 

“I created… the world…. anew.”

A breathy whisper and a gasp and then Lelouch was closing his eyes, still smiling. 

C.C.’s tears were endless and then she felt his heart give his last erratic beat before it stopped.

She raised her head up to look at Jupiter and  screamed .

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T KILL ME! Because dead author = no new chapters XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Despite the evil ending I hope you enjoyed. Now to the ramblings: (For those who are interested)
> 
> If you read the last A/N you may remember me saying that my life was finally getting back to normal. Yeah… right…. That didn’t last long. I actually wrote most of this chapter some time ago while at home sick for a week and a half, so sometimes getting the flu can be a good thing ;-P
> 
> That scene in the World of C was what popped into my head and made me redesign the plot. It was great writing it.
> 
> I’m also sorry for stopping to reply to the comments. Please note that I love you all dearly for taking the time to review but I just haven’t managed to write back. I’ll try to get better about it once again.
> 
> **BIG THANKS** go to Cinereo Cardinalem (FFnet) for helping with the chapter.
> 
> **Updates:** No promises. I really can’t say when you may get the next chapter. Additionally to the regular problems of Real Life I am also moving into a new flat soon. As always I can only promise to try my best ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> **Until next time!**
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Does anyone else need tissues? ;-) *holds out a box for everyone once again*


End file.
